Gundam SEED: Independence
by NukeDawg
Summary: GENESIS has been destroyed, however the Earth Forces, still want their land. The United States of South America want independence. Follow Samorei Joule, in his new battle, to help South America. Continuation of the Jade Series: Please Read and Review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Canon characters. OUT of this story, I just own Samorei, his characters, and pretty much any non canon individual. However, Banken Hibiki is not mine! However his mobile suit is.

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

September: 2nd CE 71 Ame-No-Mihashira

The halls of the station, were dark and bare, as the main populace of the place slept for the night. The only ones still awake are the surveyors of the area, in the stations of the monitor observation room. One took a drink of his coffee as he kept his feet up on the control panel. "Hey? You get word of what happened at Mendel?" he asked.

The girl standing against the wall nodded. "Yeah, it seems the Freedom had a short battle with the Voyager, for some someone. I think they said it was Ayya's daughter." she added in. The thing is, the two did not notice, one of the monitors just suddenly began to snow over with static.

Meanwhile, as these two had a conversation, walking the halls, was a young bruenette girl, heading for the cafeteria for a drink of water. In her right hand, was a pink cellphone, and she was wrapped around in a blanket. "Well well, if it isn't Mayu." said someone infront of her, as she looked up. It was someone that was personally taking care of her, and her older brother on the station. She was still shy to this man, but she spoke to him at times, with some trust.

This man was well built, and short silver hair, he looked very close to be a twin brother of Samorei Joule, or Samuel Lewis, she was still confused of the whole thing of the man. "Hey. . . Samuru." she finally told him. "Can I get a drink of water?" she asked him, with a smile.

Samuru nodded, with this, he went into the Cafeteria, with Mayu, to get her a glass of water, for her. After a short while, the both of them emerged from the area, however unknown to them, there was someone watching them. But neither one of them, knew or even felt that they were being watched, until it happened. Mayu's wrist was grabbed by a shadowed figure, this caused her to drop the glass as it shattered on the ground. "Ahh!" she yelled. The face of the person could not be seen, but the figure could, and the person was determined to be female.

Samuru drew a knife from its scabbard located on his belt, as he held the small weapon invertedly. "Let her go." he ordered the figure. The person was un-responsive, as Mayu looked up at her, she saw the person, had nothing on, besides a hospital gown, and an unpleasent glow from one of the persons eyes, which looked like a glow of a ruby color. However, Samurur could not see it, do to his present location. With no response, Samuru ordered her again, "Let her go." he ordered with a snarl. She still did not give a response, that was when Samuru made his move, as he took two steps towards her.

The next few moments were to fast, for either one of them could process. The hand around Mayu let her go, as within moments, Samuru felt a punch to his sternum, and an arm under his throat. That was when, he felt his body slammed against the wall. "Ahh!" he yelled, as his knife was dropped to the ground, with it bouncing once. The presence of warm liquid dripped down the wall, as in reality, the unknown figures arm, had pierce through the skin, and even the spinal cord of Samuru. Her hand, could be seen, by Mayu touching the wall, that Samuru's back was pinned to. The womans head went to the right side of his, face, as she whispered some words to him.

"_Adsum, Advocatus Diaboli._" she whispered, as Samuru's eyes went wide.

With the last ditch effort, of what he could say, as Blood began to fill his mouth. "Mayu!" he began, spitting out some of his blood. "RUN!" he ordered her.

The little girl, did not waste a second, as she dropped her cellphone, and the Blanket she had, and ran faster, then her feet ever carried her. The woman removed her arm from Samuru's throat, and stomach, with this, the man slowly fell to the ground, as his main body fell to the ground. "_Ad Vitam, Aeternam._" the woman said, as she turned to leave, with Samuru stareing at her, as his life slipped away.

The woman slowly kneeled down to pick up the cellphone, which was being soaked in the pool of blood. With it, she walked, with her right arm covered in Samuru's blood, and holding the cellphone. As she left the area, in the monitor observation room. The screen returned to normal, as the girl noticed something on the monitor. "What the hell?" she said, going over to it.

"What?" the guy asked, as he whirled around. "Ahh Shit!" he said, as he saw the lone body of Samuru laying in a pool of his own blood. With that, the girl instantly hit the alarm, awakening the station.

"_Intruder alert, Intruder Alert, all Civilians, go into the closest room, and seal it shut!" _he ordered. "_All Soldiers, keep an eye out, of anyone that could be connected to a murder that has just unfolded!" _he finished.

One soldier did notice, a person, as a dark figure walked, and all he could see, was blood dripping from her fingertips. "This is Alpha 05, I have spotted a suspect, in area seven, she is heading towards the . . . AHHH!" he yelled, as he noticed a face starring right at him, and then all went black to him. To any other spectator, the mans head was rolling on the ground. The figure, then began to hear footsteps running toward her location. She easily ran towards the footsteps, as the shadows grew larger. Before they could notice anything, the woman jumped, and jumped again off the wall, and over the oncoming soldiers. "What the!" One yelled, before getting the taste of a foot to the head, which was strong enough, to snap the mans neck which did happen.

"Damn it!" another soldier yelled, as he opened fire. The Civilians in the area, covered their heads, as they heard the gunfire outside of their room. "The intruder is heading to the hangar, I repeat the Hangar, she is unarmed, and considered to be very dangerous!" he called out.

The woman ran towards a closing sealed door. Before it could finish, both of her hands got in between them, having her drop the cellphone she carried. The Doors were strong, however she seemed to be able to open the door, kicking the cellphone in, as she walked in. The Doors closed behind her, as she picked up the phone again. The Phone began to ring, and she looked at it. She hit the talk button.

"_Mayu! Mayu! Where are you!_" came the frantic call, of a teenager.

The woman slowly put the phone to her ear. "She is gone." she told him, in a deep voice. And then hung up, and jumped towards a mobile suit. The Machine, was the M1 Mina's custom, still with the golden shield it used, during the battle of Orb. Two Mechanics, were working on it, until one's Torso severed from the lower body.

"Wha. . ." the other one began, before he was kicked hard, even in the gravity, and slammed against the wall. He was not finished off however, as the woman climbed into the mobile suits cockpit, and closed the hatch. With it, the machine began to function, as its thrusters began to activate. She easily brought up, the beam rifle, and aimed it at stationary M1, M1A, and M1B, and other mobile suits in the hangar. With every shot, and explosion occured, destroying the mobile suits, damaging the hangars interior. After that was done, the beam rifle was placed on the Machines hip, as it drew its beam saber.

The M1 plunged the Saber, into the hangar's main door. The Beam purged the metal, as she began to use it, to make a makeshift door. After, ninety eight percent of the door was completed, the Machines fist was used, as with the Door so close to being done, it had become weak, causing the doorway to be made. Debris began to head out into the Vacuum of space.

This Debris, even included both of the Mechanics, one dieing on the way out, while also the two halfs of the other one flew out. The Mobile suit, flew out of the station easy enough, however it had one last obstacle. Do to the alarms, the Lightwave shield had become active. But it was easier to escape, then to get in, with that, her beam saber was placed back into its position, and the beam rifle was equipped again. At a single moment, the beam rifle was aimed at one of the generators. Just one going down, would allow her to get out of there, and so it fired. The Beam seered into the generator, having it be destroyed with ease, causing a hole in the shield. With it, the mobile suit escaped, and began to head for the Debris belt around the Planet Earth.

* * *

Nearly a Month Later. . .

October 1st CE 71 Ame-No-Mihashira

Four Ships, came to a halt in the main hangar of the space station. Two Izumo Class ships, the Eternal Class Ship, and the Archangel Class ship. All ships, were heavily damaged, the Eternal had lost one of its Meteor units, and its hull was banged up. The Izumo, had lost a Gottfried, and one of its Lohengrin Cannons. Kusanagi, had much the same damage as the Izumo had as well. The Archangel however, had the worst of it. Of its armament, only one Lohengrin, Igelstellungs, and the missile launchers were the only things undamaged. Out of the Archangel's sister ships, only the Archai was still functional, and is likely being repaired.

Immediately after docking, several stretchers of fallen members of the ships, were being extracted from the ships interiors. Heavily damaged mobile suits, were being taken out as well, beside one stretcher, both Samorei Joule, and Yzak Joule guided it out, in it, was the body of their mother, who had fallen in the final battle. Many members of the station were silent, they held off on the funerals of the people that have been killed in the last month, and were going to be hold a rememberance ceremony of the fallen. Many members, were a bit saddened, for loseing friends, and family in the war, and this was the day for rememberance.

* * *

Several hours have passed, in the massive hangar of the station, caskets litter the entire area, as Plaques were there, for those of bodies that were not able to be found. The Crew of the Archangel, wore the Uniforms, cleaned and pressed, Cagalli wore her supreme commander uniform of Orb soldiers, Mina wore her noble robes,the Sahaku's normally wore. Samorei, Yzak, and the others of the children of Supreme Council members, wore the same version of clothes that their parents wore on the council. Other then that, ZAFT soldiers that were present especially with the Eternal, they wore their uniforms, and stood at attention. Each of these soldiers, stood on the decks of ships, and a stage was set up, at the back of the hangar. There, is where, Samorei, Mina, and Cagalli stood, and for a representative of Naturals, Murrue Ramius stood with them, and primary representative of the PLANTs was Athrun Zala. They looked upon some of the greeving Civilians, that were among them, crying for their lost ones. Mina walked up to the podium to address everyone. "Today, is a sad day; for everyone that has come here today." she told the populace. Everyone stood, and watched her, some of them were injured, some examples, were both Allenby, and Dearka. "The world is a dangerous place, and a place, that this is what we call life. We fought hard, to protect the ones we cared about, and the fallen, will be proud of what you have done." she called out. In eyes of those, who did lose people who were close, had tears come to their eyes. "They have given us, a chance for us to live even longer, allowing us to thrive, and to care for others, like they cared for us!" she called out. "Today, we are to remember them, like they will be watching over us, for times to come!" she called out again. "Now, I like to have Cagalli Yula Athha, give a word to all of you as well." with that, she turned to Cagalli, and motioned her towards the Podium.

Cagalli, fixed her collar a bit, this was a formal time, and a messy suit, would falter the new leader of Orb. "I'm sorry, but I'm not used to this yet." she called out, as her voice echoed throughout the hangar. "Each of us, up here today, have lost something dear to each of us in this war, and we sympathize with everyone we address here." she called out. "I have lost my father to what happened here, and with him, we stood strong because of his words" she called out. "Maybe just a hundred of us, stood against millions of odds, Both ZAFT forces, and the Earth Forces, The odds were against each and everyone of us. Both sides desired total Eradication of one or the other, but the one force, that coincided won." she called out. "I remember, during the battle at my own homeland, Rondo Mina Sahaku, said that we would show the power we had, when both Natural and Coordinator fought side by side." she called takeing a breath. "Well, the combined forces, had stopped, the worst case scenario, that both of the leaders had planned. We were outnumbered, but together, we were able to prevail, and today is shown as that. Many soldiers, here, fought for their own reasons, even the ones that we lay to rest, fought, for one thing, to protect each and every one of you. For the children, your parents fought harder then anyone, to protect you." she called out. "I fought to protect you. . ." she whispered. "However, as I said, not everyone that fought to protect us, are here today. But they are in spirit, a great cost they had used. Some of these costs, had led us down a path, we did not want to tread." she told them, refering to Patrick, Athrun, and most of the people of the PLANTs about the Bloody Valentine. "We must remember, these losses, and don't take their deaths for granted." she told them, with her eyes beginning to glaze over. "Most civilians here today, are those of Orb soils, where their feet once tread, we lost many friends down there, but lady Sahaku, gave refuge to each and every one of them." She told them. "But at a cost of her own brother's trust, and allegiance, as he fought along side the Earth Forces." she explained. "But I have enough to say, so, please, allow the Representative, of the Former Chairman Zala a few words." she said turning to the Blue haired youth, and former pilot of the fallen, ZGMF-X09A Justice. "Athrun. . ." she whispered, as Athrun walked up.

"Wow, I don't think, I can compare that much, to Lady Athha's speech." he began, as he felt for what she said. "But, I like to speak on the behalf, of both the fallen of the Bloody Valentine, and for my father, I apologize to everyone." he called out. "My father was driven to madness of the lost of his wife, my mother, Lenore Zala, who was a victim of the bloody Valentine. He was driven for vengeance, and lost his mind to that one cause beyond what people would of wanted." he commissioned. "He was a good father, and a good man before he fell, to his anger and his wanting to kill the Naturals. Kira Yamato, my closest friend, his parents are Naturals, and are here among us, among you Civilians, They were friends of my parents, and they were close friends because of that. But he found the lost of his wife unforgivable." Athrun explained to each of them. "But as I said, I am sorry for it all." he told everyone.

"Athrun. . ." Kira whispered, as he saw his friend bow his head to everyone.

"I have nothing else to address to each of you, so." he then turned to Murrue. "Murrue, would you mind for your own speech?" he asked her, as she nodded and stood infront of them.

"The predecessors have said most of what I was going to say. However, there is more." she began, as she looked amongst them. "We have suffered much, from the Earth Forces, more so then ZAFT, to be honest deep inside, I felt that what GENESIS did to the Earth forces, was good, however I knew of the greater threat, and fought to destroy it." she told them all. "During the final battle, I lost two men that were special to me. Wiel Halberton and Mu La Flaga. Wiel managed to help us defeat the head of Blue Cosmos Mutura Azrael, but at the cost of his own life." she told them, as she then thought of the other special person. "The other, was Mu La Flaga, who gave his life, protecting his friends. Much as what Cagalli said, they are examples. They should lead the example for what people should be like, not like Patrick Zala, or Mutura Azrael." she told them. "Mine is rather short compared to them, but. . . let us salute those who have Fallen." she said, backing away from the podium. With that, military trained soldiers, and members of the four ships alliance, all stood at attention, as from a massive window to the outside of the hangar, M1 Astrays took aim with their rifles, and like that of heros, fired off into the distance beams of death, however this time, beams of honor, as they fired into the endless skys.

* * *

Two hours later, after the funeral's. Rondo Mina Sahaku, and Cagalli met, in Mina's office. Cagalli was accompanied by Ahmed, Kisaka, and Erica Simmons. While for Mina, Samorei stood behind her. "I guess its time for our future plans." Mina told them, as she sat behind her desk.

"Yes, Orb we haven't returned to yet, but it is still heavily damaged. And will cost quite a bit for rebuilding." Kisaka informed them, as Mina nodded.

"I agree, that is why, I will be sending most of this stations forces to assist in the reconstruction of Orb." she told them, as Cagalli widened her eyes.

"Mina, how can we thank you?" Cagalli asked, as Mina just smiled.

"Just leave space Operations to me, and if you need any help with Orb, feel free to ask for help, I'll be here." Mina told the blonde girl, as she nodded.

"Mina thank you." Cagalli told her.

"No problem Cagalli." Mina told her, as Ahmed went over Samorei.

"Sam, I never got to say this, but thanks." Ahmed told him, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Sam wondered, as he looked at the African.

"I would not be here right now if it wasn't for you." he told the former ZAFT pilot. "I owe you one." he admitted, as Sam just shook his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You saved Mina, in the battle of Orb, you saved Cagalli in GENESIS. That is more then enough payback." Sam told him, as Ahmed saluted.

"Sir, Thank you." Ahmed told him, still a lower rank then Sam. Mina laughed a bit, as Sam just shrugged.

"Ahmed, this isn't the Military so no need of that." Sam told him, with a smile. "Just keep doing what you do kid, keep on protecting the Orb Nobles, you already know how reckless Cagalli is." he joked.

"Hey!" Cagalli called out, as Sam just smiled at her, as Mina and Erica were laughing a bit from the group. After they were all done laughing, Cagalli turned to Mina. "So, what are the two of you going to do?" she asked them.

"We are going to help train Flay, I believe that she is staying up here for a while with Ayya." Sam answered. "There is also something out there, but I don't know what." he explained, as she looked at him with a bit of confusion. "There is a large mobile suit out there, fast, and dangerous, let alone Samuru's Murderer is still out there." he explained.

"So you are going out to hunt him down?" Kisaka asked, as Sam nodded.

"Yeah, and see what I can do to help people from the Earth Forces oppression." Sam told them.

"Will there be anything we can do to help you?" Cagalli asked him, as he nodded.

"Yeah, get Orb back up, and showing what it truly was, before the Earth Forces attacked." he told her, as he began to leave. "I'm going to see Yzak off." he told them.

Most of them, looked at him with a questionable look. "Where is he heading?" Kisaka questioned.

"He has been asked to represent my mother in the Council, and he accepted." Sam told them, as he left, with the door sliding closed behind him.

"He serious about that?" Ahmed asked, as Mina nodded.

"Yes, one of the sons were asked, however Sam declined, as now he is a member of Orb." she told them, as Cagalli looked at her with a bit of a smile.

"So, is he going by his name now? Or, is it back to Samuel Lewis?" she asked.

"Well, more then enough know who he really is, so he is staying with his birth name." she admitted.

* * *

Ame-No-Mihashira Hangar:

Yzak and Dearka stood waiting at a shuttle. "I guess we are the only ones heading back out of the old team." Dearka commented. He was right, out of the members that once fought for ZAFT, or were from the PLANTs, only the two of them were at the shuttle.

Yzak looked behind him, and he noticed Dearka was correct, however, that was when he noticed Mayura Labatt approaching them. "I'm glad I'm not late." she said, as she had a duffle bag. Behind her, both Juri, and Asagi approached.

Dearka looked a bit confused. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Oh please." Asagi began. "She is deciding to go to the PLANTs with the both of you." she told them.

"Well well, welcome aboard." Dearka commented, as several civilians also went aboard. One such, was Shinn Asuka. , who was heading to the PLANTs. "Hey Yzak, you got company." Dearka told his friend, as he looked over to see his brother approaching them.

"Well, its about time." Yzak told his brother, as he crossed his arms.

"What can I say, I like to be fashionably late." Samorei admitted. "So, the Silver Dollar is going home." he said with a smirk. "I hope you have a good time being one of the leaders." he smiled, as Yzak shook his head.

"You know it should be you. Your more of a leader, look at your rank!" he said raising his voice. He was right though, as Sam was a colonel of the Orb Military.

"Well, you just also mentioned, why I shouldn't be. I am a high ranking officer of another nation." he admitted. "You on the otherhand, are still a member of the PLANTs. Its also time to show mom how much of her is in you." he explained with a smirk.

"Alright, you got me." Yzak told him, as he made a fist, and placing it, where one would accept a handshake. Samorei did so as well, and punched the fist lightly, then Yzak went above and swung down, as Sam went up, and then Vice Verca. "Becareful with what your up to Sam. I can only give you so much Freedom." Yzak admitted.

"Well, for a week or so, I'll be grounded, after the beating I took." he admitted. Yzak just nodded.

"I understand. But when the Jade is up and running again, be careful, your the only family I have left." Yzak told him, as Sam agreed.

"You be careful as well Yzak." he told him, as Dearka stuck out of the shuttle.

"Come on Yzak, we have to go!" Dearka called out.

"We leave when I say we leave Dearka!" Yzak called to him.

"Well looks like I should leave the hangar before we open the doors." he admitted, as Yzak just looked at him.

"Alright, just take care of yourself, and my Machine, got it!" he told his brother. Sam just nodded, and then Yzak got into the shuttle. Sam left the hangar, and as all able bodies leave the area, the hangar doors opened, and the lightwave shield was disabled, as the shuttles left. Each heading to the PLANTs. Other Civilians that were heading back to Earth however, were asked to go to the Archangel, Kusanagi, and the Izumo. Each also, with a full mobile suit compliment from the station, however besides the Freedom, all the G-weapons were to stay at the station.

* * *

Sam walked into the waiting area, where most of the Archangel crew, and others waited to be taken back to the Planet. And they are going to be taking mobile suits down to the Planet. Flay, and Shani also visited with Sam, and Mina also joined all of them. Athrun, Lacus, Kira, Allenby, Heero, Savir, Murrue, Cagalli, Kisaka, Erica, the remaining Astray girls, the Heliopolis civilians, Natarle, Waltfeld, and Ahmed. Along with numerous other civilians of Orb waited until the pressurization to be completed. "Sam, Mina, Flay, Shani, so you made it to see us off?" Lacus asked, as Mina nodded.

"But of course, with a lot of you we have been through a lot more." Mina told her. "So its appropriate to do so." she admitted.

"Ever the Noble Blood." Waltfeld said with a smile, as Sam smirked at that.

"What, you prefer me not being here?" she asked the Desert Tiger. Natarle then looked up, as she came over to Mina.

"I'll see yeahs in a month, once we get the Mass Driver back up." she told Mina as the Sahaku nodded in agreement.

"Hey Kira, so what do you plan now?" Sam asked the younger pilot.

"I plan on settling down, help those who were hurt because of the war." he admitted as Lacus looked at him.

"Kira, I plan on the same thing." she told him, as Athrun turned to them.

"There, thats settled, the four of us, go to live with Malchio." he admitted.

"Make that five, I'm still suppose to be the body guard of Lacus Clyne." Heero told them, as the other two pilots nodded.

"Well, that is good, but what about me?" Waltfeld asked.

That was when Flay stepped up. "Umm, daddy had a manor on the coast of Orb, high on the cliffs. You can stay there." she told him.

"Am I getting a place from miss Allster, now thats an honor." Waltfeld said bewildered, that was when Shani approaced.

"Hey, she is showing you some good will take it." he told him, as Flay placed a hand on his arm.

"Shani, that is not needed." she told him.

"Yeah, take it easy man." Waltfeld told the druggie. "So what of you miss Ramius?" he asked.

"Oh me?" Murrue asked.

"Well, your the only Ramius here." Shani informed her.

"Why not, come live with me in the Allster Manor." Andrew wondered, as Murrue nodded.

"Alright." she told him.

"Well that is all settled." Shani told them all. "Well, I'm heading out, I should get use to my new accommodations." he told them, leaving the room, Mir looked as he walked away.

"Well, he sure hasn't changed." she told them, as Tolle nodded.

"Yeah, quite an ass he is." he admitted, as Sam shook his head.

"Trust me, he wont change." Sam told them.

"_Pressurization complete, boarding can begin again._"

"Well, I guess this is good bye for a little while." Mina told them, as everyone nodded. "Remember Cagalli, if you need any more help, don't hesitate to call here." she told the younger one, the lioness of Orb, and now the queen of Orb one might say.

"Yes, and thank you again Mina." Cagalli told her bowing. Mina returned it.

"No need, it is my home as well after all." she told her. "Now get going, the city wont be rebuilt if you don't get down there." she told everyone as they nodded. With that, they all filed out of the room, and began to disperse into seperate ships, for getting ready with re-entry. Sam, Mina, and Flay watched as the three ships took off, leaving the Eternal within the station, while the others began to head out.

"Well, this is different." Mina said still waving as the ships left the hangar, and the door closed behind them.

"Well at least after a while, one of those ships will be coming back." Sam told her, as he went out. "I say its time we start the search. We need all clues of where your M1 has gone, and why she stole it." he told her, as Mina just nodded in agreement. "Also, any and all ZAFT related information withdrawn from the Eternal's equipment, and I know they wont mind. As the NJC is common knowledge in both militarys, so now, we can use it as well." he admitted.

* * *

Debris Belt:

Floating in the graveyard of ships was a smaller version of GENESIS floating within it. A Mobile suit floated in space not far from it 'slept' in hybernation. The giant Aegis look alike suit floated in space as it was a guard dog for the massive weapon. A Large backpack could be seen on its back, and the mobile suit was a purple machine with a black torso and a yellow trim. Inside, a lone pilot slept as his eyes just shot open, and he smiled as the mobile suit came to life, he emitted a large yellow blade, about a third larger then one produced from a METEOR unit. The Mobile suit slice a incoming piece of Debris in half.

Behind him, GENESIS began to activate, and sent a small beam of gamma radiation to a part in the mobile suits backpack, and the machine turned into a mobile armor mode, much like how the Aegis would. With that, the mobile suit blasted off into space at fast speeds, and showed it was the fastest mobile suit in existance.

* * *

A/N: The Four ship alliance has split apart, with the Majority returning to Earth, while a few to the PLANTs, and some staying on Ame No Mihashira.

Welcome to the first sequel of the Stone of Jade. Gundam Seed: Independence. This story will be a lot shorter then the first, as there is not a whole lot of information for me to go by, for the South American war of Independence. Any information my readers can submit, will be greatly appreciated about events, and characters that are seen in this area.

Also, for some people to know, what seen of here of the original group of Gundam Seed, THIS IS IT of their appearance. The Story will just go with Samorei, Shani, and Flay now, and what they go through of the two year break until Destiny.

Please review so I can see what each of you think about it.

NukeDawg


	2. Chapter 01: Preparation for the New

Chapter 01: Preparation for the New battle

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the Archangel, Kusanagi, and Izumo have left for Earth. Samorei floated in the hangar, as he watched over the repairs of his mobile suit. He looked down the room, as he saw some of the others own Machines being repaired, particulary the Duel. He turned his head, as the Nosferatu was getting its right arm back. It was lost to a blast of a GuAIZ in the final battle.

"I'd say they are getting along better." Jean Carrey told Sam as he floated beside him.

"Hey Jean." Sam began as he looked at the Nosferatu. "I guess your right about that." he commented.

"How is Lady Sahaku doing?" he asked, as Sam smiled a bit.

"Mina, she is busy as usual, just things to go with being a Noble, and now she has more work as she is the only one of her family still alive." he answered him. Jean nodded taking that in.

"Busy woman I see. And you help her how?" he asked another question.

Sam took a moment to think for that. "I have been doing the Sahaku Faction military. Right now I'm observeing our machines." he told the older coordinator.

Jean smirked, as he looked at the young man. "How about I take over that, you really should go help Mina, you are her boyfriend after all." he admitted.

Sam was a bit confused, but finally nodded. "Alright thanks. I have had a plan for her, for quite a while." Sam told him, as Jean looked at him, and with that, Sam handed him the electronic clipboard, and left.

"He's a good kid, with a good heart." Jean commented, as he went and continued Sam's job, which was easy for him, being an engineer himself.

* * *

Sam floated off towards the cantina. He floated into the kitchen. 'She's worked so hard since we returned, I should give her a good diner.' He thought to himself as he began to cook. Being an elder sibling, it was something that he did sometimes at home before he joined the military. He began to cook various dishes, and after finishing a few hours later, he placed each of them on a serving cart. He then punched in a code, on a near by keypad terminal. The door slid open, and inside was a wine cellar. Sam smiled, "Nobles, one thing you can count on with them, is a large supply of wines." he told himself as he walked through, the room. Two rows of Wine could be found, the further away, the longer aged the wines were. "Hmm, this one sounds promising." he told himself as he looked at the label, as it said Golden Rose. (A/N: A tribute to my girlfriend SeXysangokittygrl05, as Golden Rose is her fav wine). He grabbed a cylinder bowl and filled it with ice. He placed the bottle in it, and took the cart to Mina's room.

* * *

In the hall way. "Well well." came a familiar voice to Sam, from behind him.

"Flay?" he asked, as he turned. He saw her, wearing her Orb uniform, as she smiled, behind her, was Shani Andras, the teal haired natural, who nearly died in the final battle to protect Flay, and the Izumo.

"What is all with the sneakyness?" Shani asked, as he crossed his arms. With only one eye visible to Shani, as Flay hit him in the shoulder. "Hey, what's that for?" he questioned.

"Shani, your so dense, Sam is doing something special for Mina." she told him, as he just looked questionably at him.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Jean talked me into it. And I should of thought of it myself, but I'm giving her a special diner, she has been working very hard." he admitted. Shani reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, I guess she has." he admitted.

"Well, we shouldn't keep you." Flay spoke up. As Shani just nodded in agreement. "We'll catch yeah later Sam." she said, and with that, she grabbed Shani's arm. "Come on Shani!" she told him, dragging the druggie to another area. After the short conversation with the two, Sam finally made it to Mina's room.

He punched in the code, and began to set up the meal he had prepared for Mina. Two champagne Glasses, and set them on the small table. And then he set up the diner for two. Lobster, Salad, and various foods, with spices added on. He then looked at his watch, according to it, from Mina's usual schedule, she was to be floating back towards this room, now.

* * *

He was right, as down the hall, Mina floated down the hallway. Only a few personel traveled, most people that were there, have begun to help restore Orb. "I can't wait, until the Orb parliament gets back up and working. Less paper work for me." she said, as she felt her head, and massaged her temples with a single hand. She got to her quarters, and hit the code to open the door, it was dark as she went in, but the lights did not come on. "Today is just not my day, no my rooms power is cut." she said shaking her head.

That was when she heard a flick of flame begin, she saw what seemed to be skin when it covers flame, red as the skin moved over a candle stick. "Sorry about the power Mina." Came Sam's voice, as a candle was lit, and then two more. "I deactivated it for this room, so I could present you with this." he told her, as she saw infront of her on a table, full of a etiquette meal.

"Sam, this is a surprise." she said, as she looked over the table. "This is for me?" she asked.

Sam nodded to her. "I made it myself." he answered her. "A diner that would be good for you, with all of the work your doing." he told her.

"Corny, but nice." she said with a smile. "Thanks Samorei." she told him, kissing him on the cheek. "But you made more then I can handle, are you planning on eating with me?" she asked, pointing out that the table was set for two.

"But of course." he told her moving over to a chair and taking it out for her. She sat down as he presented for her. "And now, for seventy year old Golden Rose." he told her, as he poured her a glass.

"I see you decided to go into my family's stash then." she laughed a bit with that, as the red liquid was poured into the glass. Golden Rose was a sweat red wine, back before the reconstruction war began.

Sam sat down, as the two began to eat, Mina delicately at what was on her plate, as Sam went with his best behavior as well. He took a drink of the wine, as he notice Mina was watching him, with her red eyes. "Yeah?" he asked her.

Mina smiled, "I'm just thinking how nice you were to do this for me." she explained. "I also never knew you could cook so well."

Sam smiled at that. "Its one of the few things I took time to learn. Never knew what will happen in the future, and a survival skill is cooking." he admitted.

"Point." Mina admitted, as she ate some of the lobster meat. "You are very good at what you do, everything from a mobile suit pilot, to being a good cook." she said, with Sam able to tell the tone of amazement she tried to hide.

"So, what are the happenings down on Earth?" he asked her.

Mina smiled at that. "It seems the Mass Driver is up and running, and the city is at thirty percent completion." she admitted.

"Well, that's good to hear." he admitted, as he smiled, after a while, the both of them finished, almost simultaneously.

"That was delicious." she told him, as Sam smiled at the compliment.

"Well, you do deserve the best Mina." he told her, as she stood up, and walked over to him.

"So Corny, but you are also to sweet." she told him, giving him a peck on the lips. "Thank you again." she told him.

"Please, the night for you, has only begun!" he told her, as he placed a hand behind her head, and connected their lips together. He stood up, as they both stood now with him lowering her down onto the bed, as they continued to kiss.

* * *

Several hours later:

The Intercom rang as though it was a telephone. Laying on the ground, littered various articles of clothing. In the bed, Mina held herself close to Samorei's chest, as Sam reached the intercom. "Joule here." he told the intercom.

"_Commander Joule, we have managed to clear some of the static from Samuru's Death._" The other side, told him, as Sam sat up.

"Alright. Anything else about it, or of the large mobile suit?" he asked.

"_Yes sir, it seems the Junk Guild, has run into it as well._" the woman told him.

"Do they know where its stationed?" he asked.

"_No sir"_ the voice said a bit ashamed.

"Alright thanks." he said, as he turned over to see Mina partially asleep.

"Who was that Sam?" she asked, as she layed there.

"Information. However vague." he told her. "I'll be heading to the Security Room later though." he told her, placing a hand on her back.

Mina was blushing, however continued to stay close to him.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Shani layed in his bed, with a blindfold over his eyes and wearing his torn jeans, and black muscle shirt, and listening to heavy metal, on his music player, which was on the end table beside his bed. Flay on the otherhand was in the room, reading through a electronic tutorial on the laptop that was in the room. Being a Coordinator, one from Mendel no less, she was learning to cope with her abilities, and was using them in a cramming session. Something that she never really thought of doing, back at Heliopolis, do to the way she was raised, she did not pay attention to everything about herself.

Shani raised a part of his blindfold to see her studying. "Do you ever do anything besides studying?" he asked, in his usual tone. "Ever since I took you back to the Izumo. . ." he began.

Flay smiled a bit. "That is because I was raised thinking I was something else." she told him. "Dad raised me, and made me think I was just a Natural, however, I did find it odd, that he had me go to Heliopolis for technical college." she said, as she remembered those days. Even though her father was just using her in a way, she was still happy as a child.

Shani smirked at her explanation and the way her face was, as she remembered her past. "I see." he commented, as he put the Blindfold back over his eyes. "Just tell me when I'm suppose to go to my job on this station." he told her, as he layed there sleeping.

"Sure." Flay said, as she continued to type on the computer, let alone studying, she was multitasking. She was putting the machine she was to pilot together through the data. The Basic Frame was a M1 Astray, but its equipment was becoming different for her.

* * *

With this, Savir accompanied by Asagi came into the Security room.

"Ahh, Lieutenant Savir." a soldier said saluting the man. "Lieutenant Asagi, thank you for coming on such short notice." the soldier told them.

"You told me you have news about my brothers death?" he asked, floating and landing on the floor.

"Yes sir. We have managed to get some dialogue from the time of the murder." he answered him, as he floated over to the woman that was working at the sound station. "Play the message." he told her.

"_Adsum, Advocatus Diaboli._" an unknown female voice said, after a yell of Savirs brother.

"I am here. Devils Advocate." Savir repeated the phrase in english.

"You know Latin?" Asagi asked, as Savir nodded.

"_Mayu, RUN!_" his brothers voice was heard, as Savir grimaced as he heard those words.

"_Ad Vitam, Aeternam._" came the words from the woman.

"To Life Everlasting." Savir repeated.

"Does this help us in figuring out what did this?" Saxen asked, as he came into the room, as Savir shook his head.

"No, other then this killer is a female, and knows Latin." Savir told him. "What was the Cause of Death again?" he asked.

"What we believe is a long cylinder through the Torso, but no murder weapon was found at the scene." Saxen answered, as he pondered the same thing.

"Sirs, we are detecting something incoming." someone called. "Its a ship of unknown class!" he called.

* * *

Outside, a purple, black and yellow ship hovered only a few hundred miles away from Ame-No-Mihashira. Inside, a ZAFT pilot smirked in his yellow and blue pilot suit, as he looked at the station. A silver hair strand went infront of his face, and what looked like a third eye on his forehead. He hit a button within the cockpit, as his ship began to transform. Four legs were formed, as a weapon went up into position infront of it, the weapon was about as long as the machine itself. "Hmhmhm, lets see if that woman was right." Ash Grey told himself, as his cannon fired, sending the hyper impulse beam through space, as it hit the Lightwave shield. The Shield held, as Ash smirked. "Well well, so she wasn't kidding about its defences." he told himself.

The alarm was going off, as Sam and Mina hurriedly getting dressed. After being done, Shani and Sam were rushing towards the hangar, as Mina came into the security room, which doubled as a command center for battles outside the station. "What's going on?" Mina said, as she came into the room.

"The ship you reported that destroyed the AMATU's legs, its here, and its transformed." a woman told her, as she brought up a screen. It was a bit disoriented, do to the interference from the shield but Mina could tell. "Tell Sam. He needs to know what he is up against." The woman nodded.

With that, in the mobile suit hangar, Sam climbed into a fully repaired mobile suit and strapped himself in. "_Samorei, Lady Sahaku wishes you to know, that your opposition is one machine."_ The female voice informed him, as Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"One machine?" he asked. "Does someone think only a signal machine would be a match against this stations forces?" he asked her.

"_I don't know sir, but if that machine keeps on fireing in the same spot, the shield in that area will be destroyed within a minute."_ She told him. "_Sir its transforming again!" _she called, as in the room, they were amazed to see it. "Estimate height, Mam, that thing is close to thirty six meters tall!" she called.

Sam's eyes on screen went wide. "_That is about twice as tall as a standard machine!_" he called.

"We found a model number match for this thing. Its Designated as ZGMF-X11A." he informed them.

"Sam becareful, its of the same series, as Kira's, Athrun's, and Allenby's Machines!" Mina told him.

"_This could be bad. Usually later numbers are better then the first ones._" Sam commented.

"_Oh Please"_ Shani called, as his face appeared, as he wore his old Earth Alliance pilot suit. "_Sam, you overestimate those damn ugly machines._" Shani told him. "_Just me and you should be able to handle this piece of junk_." he added in.

Sam nodded, defeated from Shani's logic. Shani was a group of three who could fend off Kira and Athrun, and they were not even teaming up. But now, Shani is able to fight along side someone he trusted, so they could be deadlier. "_Alright, have everyone stay back, just let Shani and I take care of this._" Sam told them, as he moved his machine to the stations catapult. The Catapult was a part of the hangar, but it was not that much. Shani's Forbidden moved as well, and was the first on a catapult. "We are to use only one. Shani first, do to his defences."

* * *

Shani nodded, as the catapult opened, and extended out into space. Infront of it, the shield generators shut down, to allow the mobile suit to launch. "Andras here, I'm heading out." he called, with that, Forbidden launched, as Sam touched down.

"Joule here, heading out." Sam told them.

In the control room, Mina lowered her head, as she moved her lips. 'Be careful Sam'

Outside, Shani was the first to appear to Ash. "Hmm, remodeled Earth Alliance Machine. Pathetic, nothing to the Regenerate, but if it is, hmhmhm." he laughed. He aimed his large rifle towards the Forbidden. "Time to add another to my collection." with that, particles of light went to the nozzle of the beam rifle, and then fired a streak of beam energy.

Shani dodged the attack, as he saw the beam strike a hole through a nearby floating debris. "Interesting." he mused, as the Nosferatu floated beside him.

"This could be bad. Lets Pincer him." Sam told Shani, and with that, the two mobile suits blasted off in seperate directions.

The Regenerate Gundam, turned to follow Samorei. "Hehehe, bye bye." he said, as he raised his beam weapon, and fired at Sam. The Nosferatu dodged the attack.

"Damn." Sam thought, as the Forbidden fired its plasma cannon at the Regenerate. "Shani, rico!" Sam called out, as both of his high energy cannons, and fired at the Regenerate. Even though it was large, it was fast enough to get past the oncoming beam.

However, what he did not expect, was that Shani deflected Sam's beams right back towards the Regenerate. Ash Gray did not get out of the way fully, as the beams scorched the machines right shoulder. "Argh, you'll pay for that." Ash told himself, as from the left arm of Regenerate, emitted a large beam. "Your mine!" he called, as the weapon was raised, and came towards the Nosferatu.

"Whoa!" Sam called, as he drew both of his blades, and used them both to stop the oncoming attack, as the beam from Regenerate was just above his machine's head. "Damn." he said, as the Regenerate was proving to be a stronger unit then the Nosferatu.

The Forbidden came in firing its Plasma cannon, "Back Off!" he yelled as one of the shots destroyed the beam emitter from the weapon. This caused the Regenerate's weapon to dissipated from existence.

"You'll pay for that, you annoying bastard." Ash said, as his machine raised a rifle right for Shani, and fired. The blast came at him, and Shani activated his machines Geschmeidig Panzer deflection system. The Beam began to bend, however, from its intensity, the right arm of the Forbidden began to melt away, and it even melted away the machines Geschmeidig Panzers emitter.

"What?" he said, as his machine alerted him, of the damage that had just occured. "Damn it. Sam, I have to pull out!" he called, as his machine's weaponry had malfunctioned as well as his defence system.

Sam flew over to the Rifle, and did not expect it, but his machine was hit by the large fist of the mobile suit, knocking him back. "Argh!!" he cringed, as his machine went back wards.

* * *

However, he was not alone out there, in the distance, a Izumo Class ship was approaching, and it was the original, the Izumo came towards them. Inside, Natarle Badgiruel looked over the bridge. It was a sparce crew, with the little the ship needs to function, the rest stayed in Orb, most notable was their helmsman Tolle Koeing. "Target the mobile suit the Nosferatu is engaged with." she ordered.

Over at the weapons control, a space black haired girl, nodded, as she began to punch in the codes. Her hair reached down to her mid back, and she wore the Orb uniform. "Disabled? Or Destroyed?" she asked.

"We don't know of this machines origins, or its intentions, try to disable it." Natarle answered her.

"Roger that." she said, as the Izumo's Lohengrin's moved into place, as did the Gottfrieds.

"Fire!" Natarle called, as four streaks of green energy reached across space.

* * *

In the Regenerate, Ash took notice of this, and moved out of the way, his machines right leg was not so lucky though. "Damn." he said, but then he noticed something else, two streaks of red light, surrounded by a white barrier barreled towards him. With just a few seconds left, he dodged, and his machines left arm was obliterated by the positron cannon. "Damn." he said hitting a certain, button, and then his machine transformed into its mobile armor form.

* * *

In the Debris belt, the large weapon known as GENESIS Alpha turned to target the location of the Regenerate Gundam. It then fired a steady stream of light right across space. On the Izumo, the electronics officer noticed it. "Mam! A weapon has fired at the unknown machine!" he called.

The Regenerate turned to have its engines facing the origin of the blast. "Sorry for this but I have to go." Ash said, as the beam hit the engines. That was when Ash took the force of the G-forces, as his machine took off into space, faster then any other vehicle known.

* * *

"Wha, what just was that?" Natarle asked.

"Don't know mam." the Electronics officer informed her.

"Pick up the Nosferatu and begin docking procedures." she called, as she went to the weapons control officer. "I believe it'd be wise for you to go to the hangar." her captain told the newbie.

"Nah, I want to wait for the station." the girl said, rather perky, unlike a few minutes ago, when the Izumo opened fire.

"Alright, as you were then Ensign." Natarle told her, as she left the bridge, and went for the Hangar.

* * *

In the Hangar, the Nosferatu had a singed arm, for the only damage, as he floated out of the cockpit. "_Attention all personnel, prepare for docking procedures."_ the announcement called, as Sam hovered there, as he saw Natarle coming in.

"Captain Natarle, its good to see you again." Sam said giving her a salute.

"Colonel Joule, likewise." she said saluteing him. "I see you are getting into trouble as usual." she said with a smirk.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah I guess so." he admitted.

* * *

Outside, the ship docked into the ship hangar of the station, still with the Eternal waiting inside. The hatch opened, as Sam and Natarle were the first to emerge, as they were met with Mina. "Sam." she said giving him a hug.

"You seem like you were worried." Sam admitted, as he accepted the hug.

"You idiot." she said letting him go. "You can only be so lucky oh so much." she told him. "Lady Luck is a fickle woman, remember?" she asked him.

"Yes mam." he said defeated. As she said that, he knew he was lucky to be even alive on this day.

"Sammy!" a voice called behind him, as a seventeen year old girl, came floating out of the Izumo's hatch, and before anyone knew it, her arms were wrapped around Samorei's neck. Mina just gave the girl a death stare, as the girl's eyes were closed, as she swung around on Samorei. "Its been years!" she whined, as Sam was wondering what was going on.

"Please. . . I . . . Can't. . . breathe." Sam gasped, as the girl let him go. "Thanks, and just who are you?" he asked.

The girl put both of her hands, which were made into fists onto her hips. Mina crossed her arms, "I wish to know the same thing." she told her.

"Samorei! You are saying you don't remember me!?" the girl said a bit peeved.

Natarle was just laughing a bit, as she knew what was going on, as Sam turned to her. "What?" he asked.

"Samorei, How dare you forget me! How dare you forget your Favourite cousin!" the girl said, nearly on the verge of screaming.

"A. . . Andrea!" he said, giving her a hug now, as she was surprised by it this time. "Oh my god, you. . . you matured, since the last time I saw you." he told her.

"Why thank you." she said with a smile. "I'm, I'm sorry to hear about aunt Ezalia." she said, saddened, as Sam put his head down in shame.

"She will be missed." Sam told her, as they let go of the hug.

"Um, Excuse me, but could someone tell me what is going on?" Mina asked them.

"Oh right." Sam said, as he turned to her. "Andrea, I like you to meet the supreme commander of this station, Rondo Mina Sahaku." he told her.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you lady Sahaku." Andrea told her, as she bowed to Mina.

"Mina, this is my little cousin, Andrea Strassmier." he told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my earlier behavior, you are such a lovely young girl, and well you know how jealous we can get." Mina apologized, as she in returned bowed to Andrea.

Andrea blushed a little, "Lady Sahaku, thank you." she told her, as Mina was straight up again.

"Please, Sam, show your cousin to the room she will be staying in." Mina told him, as Sam nodded.

"Alright." he told her, as Andrea grabbed Sam's arm and began to drag him to the ship.

"Come on Sammy!" she squeeled. "I want to get my stuff from my quarters." she told him, as she took him into the ship.

"Hey Hey, You'll tear my arm off, take it easy!" Sam told her, but his hyper active little cousin did not take no as an answer as she took him to the ship.

Mina smiled, as she saw them disappear in the the hull of the Izumo. "Alright, get to work, I want that beam's position found out!" she ordered, as the soldiers that were standing by, saluted, and went to the control room, to triangulate the trajectory of the beam that hit the Regenerate.

* * *

In the Izumo, Andrea dragged Sam along. "So, where have you been, I thought you died a Junius Seven." she told him, a bit saddened, as the got to her quarters.

"Yeah, about that." Sam began. "You know of my past and all that, I just thought if people thought I was dead, all of you would be safe. Your parents died, and I blamed myself for that." he told her.

"How many times do we have to tell you that wasn't your fault." she told him, placing her left hand on the right side of his face. "So you shouldn't say things like that." she told him.

"Thanks Andrea." he told her, as she turned to start gathering her things. Sam used his arm to block his view, when his cousin began to pack some of her unmentionables. "So how is the iron emotions?" Sam asked her.

"Oh, Alex?" she asked, as she packed her clothes, and giggled a little bit, seeing Sam showing her some privacy with her clothes. "He's been doing well. He has gone down to Orb to help with the construction, among other things. We have met Kira, Lacus, and a few others that are down there." she told him.

"Ahh I see. So, has your brother have the eye for anyone lately?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, not yet." she told him.

Sam smirked, as he looked at her. "How about you, find a new boyfriend yet?" he asked her.

She blushed, "No, Sammy, I haven't yet." she told him. "What about you, I heard you and Lady Sahaku are being intimate." she told him.

"Yeah, have been for a while now, half the time of us together we have been hiding it from her family." he told her, as she zipped up her dufflebag.

"Now, shall you take me to my quarters?" she asked him.

"Yes of course, just follow me." he told her.

* * *

With that, they were in the main infrastructure of the station.

"So, how close are you and lady Sahaku? She was really flustered when I hugged you." she asked, her cousin, as the both of the floated down the personnel quarters.

Sam smile at that. "We are pretty close." Sam answered her. "Much like you are with Alex, however not being tied of being siblings." he answered her. "And more then that one would say." he continued.

"Whoa, that close huh, so how far you get, still on first, second, or what?" she asked using the base ball metaphor guys usually used when it comes to relationships.

Sam smirked, as he looked at her. "That Andrea, is not any of your buisness." he told her with a smirk.

"Oh come on, you can tell me! I'll keep it secret, I promise I will!" she told him.

"Tough luck in that." Came a voice, ahead of them, was Flay, leaning against the wall, as she was giggling about what Andrea was doing.

"Oh, Flay, interesting meeting you here." Sam said, as she came floating over.

"Indeed, so what, you cheating on Mina now, with younger girls?" she asked floating over to see the two of them.

Andrea got a disgusted face. "Eww, that is one image I don't want in my head." she said shaking her head.

Sam laughed at that. "Flay, this is my little cousin Andrea." he told her.

Flay looked at her, and Sam again and again. "I don't see a family resemblence except for the eyes." she commented, as Sam rubbed the back of his head.

"Our parents are all first generation." Sam told her. "With that, physical appearances can be very different with the next generation after that." Sam told her.

"Ahh I see." She began, as she went to walk by. "I'll likley see the both of you later." She said with a wave back to them, and with that, Andrea looked at Flay floating away.

"Well, that was interesting." she began.

"Well that's Flay for yeah." he told her, as he took off, leaving her behind somewhat.

"Hey, wait for me, I have no idea my way around this place!" she yelled, calling after him.

* * *

Two hours later, after Sam had shown Andrea her room, the both of them came into the control center. "And this Andrea, is where the main operations happen from this station." he told her floating into the room. Andrea was in aww with the room, as she saw the equipment inside.

"Man, this thing is a Jack of all trades, Battlestation, mobile suit factory, and a colony like the PLANTs." she complimented. "Truly amazing." she told them, floating down the room, as she looked at some of the monitors, which mainly showed hangar activity, and war equipment. She had already visited the security room, for security within the station, while this control room, dealt with the Exterior.

"Indeed it is." Sam said as he floated over. "Any news on where the beam came from that gave that G-weapon its boost?" he asked the person infront of him.

"Almost there, Mina has already begun to get the Izumo ready for flight in space combat, with a fresh food supply, and the use of the mobile suits were putting in it." the man told him. "I believe, you and your attractive cousin there, should head to the Izumo, you'll be launching rather soon, likley right after we find it." he told them.

Andrea somewhat blushed for the attractive comment, as Sam just nodded. "Alright. Andrea lets go, the Izumo awaits." he told her, as all she did was nod.

* * *

They both entered the ship, as they met up with Natarle. "Colonel, welcome back, and you to Ensign Strassmier." Natarle said with a salute.

"Thanks, any news from the control room yet?" Sam asked, as Natarle shook her head.

"No, however Mina has decided to launch as soon, as you two came on, and the last of the supplies. We know the general direction, so we can just go that way at general." She answered him, as Sam just nodded.

"If Mina says that is what we do, then we do." Sam told her, as he began to head into the ship.

"Captain, would you like me to go to my station?" Andrea asked with a salute, still being a bit perky about it.

"But of course Strassmier." Natarle told her, with a bit of a smirk. Andrea then floated off, as Natarle watched her go, with her arms crossed. "Quite the interesting girl." she admitted, knowing of her since Orb, and even her lineage and connections to Samorei.

An hour later, the supplys have been completed.

"All Izumo stations are online!" one soldier relayed throughout the bridge, as Andrea floated into her position.

"All systems green." a soldier called out, as he was checking the systems for launch.

"Laminated Armor, is stable." another told them.

"Confirming the restraining arms deatachment." the helmsman called.

"Alright." Natarle began. "Begin with twenty percent engine output, until we are clear from the shields range." she ordered them.

"Weapon systems, are ready at any time." Andrea relayed to her commander. With that, the Izumo began to head out of the station.

"Alright, we are to head to the general direction." Natarle ordered. The ship moved out, as Samorei and Mina watched, as they left Ame No Mihashira. They were going to need all the help possible to take on Regenerate, so Mina's mobile suit would fit in well for that role.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha

Ash Gray walked down the hall, with an angered look on his face, as he went right into his room. "You told me, there shouldn't of been much opposition!" he pretty much yelled, when he entered the dark room. "Your damn information was false, and with that, the Regenerate was damaged!" he almost screamed at a shadowy figure, who had crossed legs, and from the silhouette had long hair.

"Hmhmhm, I also told you, not to underestimate its pilots, especially the White Devil." the low voice told him. "My information was correct, you just over estimated your machine, and your own abilities. A bad no no, as there was no area with part replacements for you." the voice told him, as he punched the wall.

"Who cares, you gave me false information, after I gave you some damn clothes, and what was with that, being a nude woman flying a mobile suit!" he yelled.

"I thank you for the clothes, but if you continue to yell at me like that, I will Kill you." she told him, as he gulped about that, when he first saw her, he knew she was dangerous as she had Blood all over her forearm, and the blood wasn't hers. "You'll get your revenge and trophy soon, my sources tell me, the ship that damaged your machine, and some of the higher ups from it, is heading this way." the voice mused. "Also, Serpent Tail, and the Junk Guild are also on their way here." she told him.

"Good, vengeance." he said with a sinister smile. "Just don't be giving me much more False information." he snarled at her, and with that, he left the room.

"Hmhmhm, your failure, will give me plenty of time to leave. You did good, for being such a fool." the woman said, as she began to laugh in the room.

* * *

Izumo:

"Mam, we are detecting a Lauraisia class ship, its the one affiliated with Serpent Tail!" the soldier called to her.

"Mam, they are hailing us." Flay began, as she reported from her position. Kuzzey was not among them, as he stayed in Orb, with his friends. So Flay, filled in the stations of communication, and mobile weapon status.

"Alright put them on." Natarle told her, as on the image, the blonde man, Reed Wheeler appeared on screen, wearing an Earth Forces uniform. "This is Natarle Badgiruel, of the Orb Izumo class cruiser the Izumo." she told them.

"_Oy, this is Reed Wheeler, captain of the Serpent tail Lauraisia, are you heading were we're going?" _he asked.

"That depends on the location." Natarle told him. Reed opened one eye wide, as he looked at her. Natarle took notice, that his pupil was dialated. "Um, have you been drinking?" she asked.

"_Umm,"_ he began, as someone else came onto the screen. It was Gai Murakumo.

"_Sorry about that, Reed is still trying to cut back._" Gai told her.

"_Hey, I am just fine!_" he told Gai, as Gai shook his head.

"_If you were, you'd tell her already, geesh." _Gai told him, as he looked at the camera. "_To answer your question, we are going to be meeting up with the Junk Guilds ReHOME."_ he answered her. "_If you wonder why, we have been employed by them, it seems they have been having problems about a purple, black, and yellow ship._" he informed her.

Natarle nodded. "We are after the same thing." Natarle told him.

"_I see, well, your welcome to come with us, the more fire power, the better, and if I know that ships schematics, and of what I heard of your exploits of the four ship alliance. All of you should be well enough for the mission._" he told them.

"Right. Helmsman, provide escort for Serpent Tail." she told him.

"Yes Captain." the helmsman told her.

"Any news from Ame-No-Mihashira yet Flay?" she asked, as Flay just shook her head.

"No, not yet." she confirmed.

"Alright, inform Lady Sahaku, and Sam of what we are doing." She told Flay, as she nodded.

With that, the two ships, head out to meet up with the Junk Guilds ReHOME ship. And then, towards a common foe.

* * *

A/N: Chapter one completed. Now everyone knows of Andrea being Dragoons character, and that is correct, and he has allowed me to borrow her. She has also mentioned her brother Alex, and you know he is as well. Both of them, have been given permission to appear, so don't say anything about that. Next chapter, will have a Disclaimer for it.

This Chapter, is another filler, a short battle, and new characters. Now they are heading to meet with ReHOME, and then for GENESIS Alpha. But who is this other person, the girl. Just who is she, what does she want, and what is she up to? No one besides me know, hahahaha. Sorry, evil histerical laughter right there, Excuse me on that.

Well, please review, and inform me, if you like the second parter of this series.


	3. Chapter 02: Alpha

Disclaimer: I only own Samorei his clones, and his machine, and this secret person that Ash has talked to. Andrea, and Alex belongs to Dragoon Swordsman, and with that, everyone else that you have seen is from Bandai and sunrise

Chapter 02: Alpha

The Izumo, and the Serpent Tail aligned Lauraisia class frigate floated in space. "Captain, we got an engine signature, we are now approaching ReHOME." The woman informed her, as Natarle nodded, it has been a week since they left, and they know that their target is hidden within the Debris belt that orbited the planet.

"Alright crewman. Please inform lady Sahaku and commander Joule of the current information. And ask them to meet me in the briefing room." she ordered them. "Andrea, you are to come as well." Natarle told her, as She nodded, and floated over to the hatch, and with that, the both left.

* * *

Briefing Room: 

The room in reality was just the pilots ready room, as inside, were just Samorei and Mina, wearing their pilot suits, both of the same design, but different colors. Within moments, Natarle and Andrea appeared, "About time." Samorei said a bit teasingly, as his cousin place her hands on her hips.

"Oh be quiet." she told him.

"Well, enough of that." Mina commented, as she floated over to com station. "Flay, mind contacting both of the ships?" Mina asked her.

"_Yes mam."_ Flay replied.

"Alright, after doing so, send the transmission in here." Mina ordered, as with that Flay began to do so. "So, how close are we to Regenerates location?" she asked.

"We are outside of sensor range if there is anything hiding in the Debris belt." Natarle informed her. "With the Debris and battle, it'll be hard to maneuver the ship in the Debris belt." she added in.

"We'll be able to support our mobile suits from afar, but other then that, you'll be on your own in combat." Andrea told her older cousin, as he nodded to her.

"_Hope were not missing anything._" Reed, and George said in unision.

"Well hello to you again as well." Natarle commented. On the screen were both captains, and pilots behind them. In particular, for Serpent Tail, was Elijah, and Gai, with ReHOME was Lowe.

"Sorry I'm late." Jean Carrey said coming in.

"_Hey its you!_" Lowe called out.

"Good to see you again as well, I just finished what you asked me for." Jean told him.

"_Great, we should get that ready before this little operation begins._" Lowe added in.

"Alright, we'll send whatever it is over then." Mina told him, as Lowe looked at her, he was a bit disturbed, with the family resemblence between her, and Ghina. Mina noticed, the look through the site of his eyes. "Don't worry Mr. Guele, Samorei told me of the rivalry my brother had with you, and I hold no grudges about that." she told him.

"Huh, why not?" he asked.

"Because I ordered Sam to kill him." She answered him, which earned her a look from both Gai, and Lowe.

"Well then, we should get the preperations, before that machine decides to take a look around." Gai admitted, as most of them all nodded.

"Alright, contact us, when the Red Frame is all set up." Mina told them, as everyone nodded. "Izumo out." she told them. Sam noticed, but after the screen was shut off, that she has a strange smirk or smile on her face.

"What is it Mina?" Sam asked her, as she looked at him with a smile.

"This is the first. . ." she began. "That the four prototypes be fighting for the same cause." she said, with tears beginning to fill in her eyes. "Gold, Red, Blue, and Jade, all four . . . just like they were designed." she told him.

"L. . . Lady Sahaku." Andrea said, as she raised a hand towards her.

"Sorry Andrea." She said, as she went to get her helmet. "Sam, lets go. As soon as Red Frame is set up with Jeans equipment, were heading outl" she told them, as she left the room.

Andrea though, questioned her cousin. "What was that all about Sammy?" she asked him, as Sam smiled about that.

"Unlike what most people think. Within her, she hoped that the four Prototype Astrays, would be the big names to protect Orb, instead of Kira and his machines, even though no offense to them. What she pictured was well Gold, Red, Blue, and Jade to be fighting as the leaders." he admitted. "However, Heliopolis, and her brother shattered that, but now, the pieces of that mirror are back together, even though for a short while." he explained to her.

"Oh my." she began.

"The dream makes sense." Natarle mentioned. "And I can see why she said that before she left." she admitted.

"She looks really pretty when she smiles though." Andrea told them out of the blue. "Sam, don't you ever make her sad!" she told her cousin, as Sam nodded.

"I don't plan to." he told her, grabbing his helmet, and heading for his machine. "Well, see yeahs after the battle." he told them, as the door closed. "I hope." he added, without them seeing him.

* * *

He noticed Mina was already at the open cockpit of the AMATU. The machine has not been used since the second battle of Jachin Due, and she was not damaged during the time. "What took you so long?" Mina asked, as Sam floated over to the Nosferatu. 

"Oh you know, little cousins." he told her, as he got into his cockpit, and slipped on his helmet, as it sealed on him.

"I understand." Mina whispered, as her helmet as well sealed, as she looked up a bit. "And now we wait." she whispered.

* * *

Izumo Bridge: 

Natarle, and Andrea arrived back onto the bridge, which would not take them to long, do to the pieces of the ship. "Alright, what is the sirtrep Flay?" Natarle asked, as she got back into her captains seat.

"They are already putting the new 'Power' onto the Red Frame mam." Flay replied, as she already had the screens of Sam and Mina up. Jean Carrey had left, to give the gift to Lowe. "Other then that, there is no word yet, and we haven't detected no hostile movement in the Debris field." she informed her.

"Alright." Natarle commented on. "I want this ship at Level 2 Battlestations. When the others are read, we are to go to level one." she informed them, and with that, the ship began to go into the designated battle stations. Andrea, began to lower the safety on the Izumo's weapons, as the other ships could tell, as the Gottfrieds, and Lohengrin's began to show themselves,however were not going to be used on them.

An hour later:

"_Glenn to Izumo, we're ready_" he told them.

"Good to hear." Natarle told him.

"_We are going to be sending Loretta, and Reed via shuttle, and Kisato, along with a few Kimera will start to plant explosives, once the weapon is found." George told them. Most of them will be piloted by me through remote." _He added in, as Sam and Mina nodded.

"_Meanwhile, we keep the Regenerate busy._" Sam told them.

"_But what of other ZAFT forces?_" Mina asked.

"_Elijah, Jean, and I will handle them, while you, Sam, and Lowe fight Regenerate._" Gai said, coming on screen.

"_Alright._" Mina replied.

Natarle nodded as well. "Flay, prepare for mobile suit launch." she ordered.

"Yes mam." she said, as she began.

In the hangar, the Nosferatu and AMATU went into the airlock, as the door opened, with both machines ready to launch. The Hangar opened, "_Sam, you are clear for launch._" Flay radioed, as he nodded.

"Right, Nosferatu, heading out." he called.

The Amatu got into position now. "AMATU, heading out." she mimiced Sam, as her machine took off.

* * *

The two met with the Red Frame, and Blue Frame, along with Jean's white M1, and Elijah's custom GINN. Floating behind them, were several custom Mistral called Kimera. Red Frame's shoulders were huge, compared to before, but the reason was the weapon in its right hand, which was the Gerbera straight, with an one hundred fifty meter blade. Gai's machine though, was equipped with different equipment compared to last time Sam saw it. This time, it had its Second G equipment, which was built for more power and defence, it was Gai's own custom fit for it. 

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Gai asked.

"Timed Explosives ready." Kisato reported.

"Yeah." Liam said, as he moved his manipulator arm. "We are good to go." he told them.

"Were ready as well." Reed said, getting his gun ready.

"Ok, lets head out." Gai said, as he went with the shuttle and Kimera's.

"Alright, Lowe, Mina, you two ready?" Sam asked, as the other two pilots nodded. "Alright, lets crash Ash's party!" he told them, and with that, the trio went into the debris belt, searching for their foe. Unknown to them, perimeter sensors, began to detect them.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha: 

"Commander, mobile suits detected." a soldier called out.

"Contact Grey." he ordered. "And prepare our mobile suit squadrons!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" he saluted and put the station into alert status.

* * *

However, someone was walking into the pilots ready room. Searching through someones locker, a womans locker, and grabbed a pilots uniform. "This should do nicely." the figure notioned, as it then went towards the hangar. Standing not far from the door, was a M1 Astray, the others were GuAIZ units, and another machine, that was incomplete. "They have already arrived, its time for us to leave." she said looking up at the machine. With that, she jumped up, and climbed into the cockpit. "Have fun." she said, as the mobile suit walked and then flew out.

* * *

Outside, the Regenerate hovered next to a large part of Debris. "_Commander Grey, we have the ones you warned us about on sensors._" The voice told him. 

"Good. Time for me to kill." Ash commented, as the machine changed into mobile suit mode, and its eyes glowed green. "Its time." he mused, as he detected the mobile suits, with AMATU, Nosferatu, and the Red Frame flew by.

"Either of you getting anything in this debris field?" Mina asked.

"Its hard to tell, whether these thermal patterns are latent heat, or our own units." Sam told them.

"Well, I guess this is just finding a needle in a hei stack." Lowe commented on.

"At least Regenerate has the same problem as we do." Sam told them.

"Sam, Lowe! Scatter!" Mina called, with that, the three mobile suits split apart, and where they once were, was a Hyperimpulse beam cannon blast blasting past them, and hitting the debris behind them.

"Mina, you ok?" Sam called, as the AMATU appeared from behind the destroyed Debris. "Yeah." she said, as Sam turned to the origin of the blast. "Where are you?" he asked himself, as his ElectroMagnetic Cannon snapped into position. With that, the cannon fired streaking across space, as it engulfed many debris, but nothing else. His machine's weapon only destroyed, if it was mechanical, and large enough.

"Whoa." Lowe said, as he saw the weapon blast on through.

"Nothing." Sam commented on.

"Nice try!" Ash called out, as out of nowhere, the Regenerate came flying through in mobile armor mode, and then changed into attack mode. That was when it rammed right into the Gold Frame, knocking it back into a piece of debris.

"Ahh!" Mina said, as she felt the jolt of the hit as her machine slammed into the debris.

"Lady Sahaku!" Lowe called, as he brought to bear his giant sword, and swung it in a giant arc. Ash began to move out of the way, but the blade severed what would be the leg of the mobile suit.

"That thing just went through phase shift armor!" Mina called out, as Ash backed away.

"I'll get you later then." Ash whispered, as the Regenerate retreated, behind some Debris.

"Oh no you don't." Sam said, as the Nosferatu went after him. However, he saw something he did not believe, as the Regenerates leg was detached and another one, reattached. "What no way!" he said, and then Ash grabbed the leg that was left over, and threw it at the Nosferatu. "ARGHHH!" Sam called, as he felt the hit knock him back.

With that Ash Raised his hyper impulse rifle, and fired at the Nosferatu. "DIE!" he called out, as the beam went for him.

"Oh no you don't!" Lowe called, as he got in its path, and used his giant blade to block the attack of the giant beam.

"Die Die Die!" Ash called out, as a giant beam blade came towards Lowe, as he blocked it, with the anti beam coated sword. Sam though, went underneath the Red Frame, as the both of his beam cannons snapped into position. "What!" he called, as the beams fired destroying the arm with its sword ignited. Lowe then severed the head off of the Regenerate.

* * *

Outside, the Debris belt, Natarle told Andrea some special orders. "I want missile tubes one to six loaded; set the Korinthos missiles to auto-control pattern B, target Orange Alpha seventeen through forty-two. Set firing angles five points apart; meanwhile, change our course to Indigo Thirteen mark twenty Charlie, maximum thrust!" 

"Roger captain." Andrea replied, as she began to set up the weapon systems for that.

"Regenerate requires a base out here, so there should be one." she ordered. "Andrea, set Gottfrieds, to fire at the Regenerate, when we are ready to fire." she ordered, as the teenanger nodded. "Fire Missiles now, and get ready to reactivate them on my mark!" she ordered, as Andrea nodded.

* * *

Outiside, the Blue Frame, with a pair of beam pistols fired off, destroying a GuAIZ. "Where did these ZAFT machines come from?" Gai asked. 

Not far, Jean Carrey's M1 blasted off the head of another GuAIZ. "Look for a void. Mirage Colloid may be in effect, and that can make it invisible, not non existant." He told them.

Elijah, fired multiple Machine gun fire upon mobile suits, and stole one GuAIZ's beam rifle and used it on another. "I see a Void." he said, then he noticed a pod not far eject, it was a Regenerate head. "What?" he said, as he saw the full machine arrive, having the head connect to the main body. The Regenerate then made its way to attack, as Mina fired three beam shots from her Trikeros beam rifle. Each shot missed as the Regenerate came in on them.

"Elijah, Jean, continue with the Mission." Gai called out. "I have something to do." he told them.

* * *

"Hahaha, you may have me outnumbered, but I have a true ace in the hole!" Ash called, as at the void, mirage colloid was dropped, behind him, the satellite type weapon appeared, it was very large, however not on the same scale as the one from Jachin Due. 

"So that is it. Genesis Alpha."

"With Powered Red, your not going to be able to fire that!" Lowe called, as he swung at Regenerate.

"Haha, that sword is to large, for your small machine." Ash Mocked, as he blocked it, with a beam sword. "Now, its time to speed the killing up!" Ash mused, as this caught Mina, and Sam by surprise, as they remember seeing it, back at Ame No Mihashira. "Watch, as GENESIS Alpha fires, on Me!" Ash called, as he began to laugh maniacally. Behind him, GENESIS alpha, began fireing as the Gamma Radiation was fired in a small in diameter shot. As it fired, Elijah, and Jean got to it, as they had their comrades unload. Gai fired destroying one of Regenerates part pods, as he saw it fire. On GENESIS Alpha's backpack, four rods emerged, and created a light barrier, and with that was the target that GENESIS Alpha hit.

"What the hell?" Sam questioned, as he hovered there, watching this.

"First to die, is you!" Ash called, as he aimed his machine towards the gold Frame. He switched to mobile armor mode, and balsted off towards the Gold Frame.

Nosferatu, did not want this to happen, as Sam's eyes changed, to their bulgeing vains and blank stare, as the Nosfeartu's eyes glowed a ghostly white. "Mina!" Sam called, as he use his machine to ram the gold frame, out of harms way, however place himself, in that very harm. His Machine was hit hard, as the speed was almost on the verge of tearing a humans inside's apart. Sam heard something snap, not knowing whether it was him, or his machine. The Regenerate streaked across the Debris, as he rammed the Nosferatu into a large chunk of Debris. "AHH!" Sam called out, as the debris around him ignited.

"SAM!" Mina called out, as the debris ignited. "Damn you." she began, as a red seed bounced in her mind, and shattered. "Damn you ASH GRAY!" she called, as her machine thrusted towards where the Nosferatu was slammed into.

Out of the dust, the Regenerate emerged, and fired its Hyper Impulse Beam cannon, however Mina dodged the attack, do to the influence of the SEED. Her mind was clear, as she came at him, firing her beam rifle, and balanced the machine, and fired all three of her phase shift equipped Lancer Darts. The three darts shredded through one of the Mobile Armor attack modes front legs, as the beams went through the other front leg.

As she did, that was when four beams fired from behind and from the cloud. It shredded the Torso of the attack mode mobile armor, and with that, the machine emerged. It was the Nosferatu, still there, however, its left arm was completely destroyed. "What, I thought I killed you!" Ash called. "Oh well, at least I can replace my parts hahaha!" he laughed.

"Oh no you can't." Gai said, as he hovered as he targeted Ash with his weapons. "I've destroyed all your parts." he told him.

"Damn you." He commented.

"Now, lets end this." Lowe called, as he came in swinging, as his blade went right down with a vertical slash through the machine. It seperated into three parts, its backpack, left, and right.

"We did it?" Sam asked, as he came floating over. A big Mistake on his part, as the backpacks thrusters activated. "What?" he questioned, as his machine was hijacked. "What the?" he questioned, as alerts rang within his machine, and the power was replenished. "Hey What's going on?" he asked.

"Hahaha!" Ash laughed. "Your mine now, and now I can kill your girlfriend, and everyone else, with the very weapon you designed." he mused. As the backpack no longer functioned, and the thrusters were being used from the backpack.

"No, you can't, that's not possible!" Sam called.

That was when the Nosferatu's beam cannons snapped into position, and fired at the Gold Frame. Mina dodged, but was surprised. "You see." he mused.

"_Commander, Mission Complete." _Reed called.

"_Mobile Suit Forces, are no more._" Jean reported.

"_Detonating, main weapon now._" Loretta called, as many explosives around GENESIS Alpha, however, as the dust settled. Nothing had changed.

"Ha fools, like the original, Alpha is protected by various layers of Phase Shift, not even your Positron Cannons can break that defence!"

* * *

Izumo: 

"Captain! Sam's machine has been hijacked!" Flay called out, monitoring the radio signals.

"What damn. Andrea, you have any ideas?" Natarle asked.

"Just leave it to me." she told her, as she hit the controls. "No one dares do something like that to my cousin, when I am around." she told herself, as she hit the commands. With that, the Izumo's missiles that were already waiting, had their propulsion activate once again, and fired towards the backpack. Ash noticed them, as the missiles came at him, and with the way they were moving, the were not going to hit the backpack.

* * *

"What!" he called as he was hit, and a few of his systems were damaged. Ash then hit a few more controls. " Bastards, now, feel the wrath, of GENESIS Alpha!" he yelled, as the weapon turned to them. 

"What!" Sam called out, that was when the power sources of Sam's machine failed, his machine was drained of energy.

"Sam." Mina called, as she approached him, as his machines phase shift armor went down.

"Now Die!" he called, as the four Astrays were now in the firing range of the superweapon. As began to assemble Regenerate again, from various broken parts of the Regenerate.

"Ash, you are not going to win. We are, even without superior equipment!" Lowe called, as his machines right hand glowed with energy, from his makeshift beam weapon.

"What!" he called, and with that, the Fist crashed through the chest piece that Ash Assembled, however, it went through, and punished the backpack. "AHHH!" he yelled, as his systems began to fail, and the superweapon began to stop firing sequence. With that, the thing continued to fly away.

"Gai, you have any idea of what will happen to him?" Lowe asked.

"From the current trajectory, He'll end up in Earth Forces hands." Gai admitted.

"Ahh, good riddance." Sam commented.

"Come on, we should get back to the ship, and get Ayya, to take a look at you." Mina told Sam, as he nodded on the screen.

"Yeah, Mission complete, take the prisoners, to the ships Reed." Gai ordered.

"_Right._" Reed agreed.

* * *

After a while, Izumo: Medic room 

Ayya, finished, placing the bandages around Sam's ribs. From the ram, that the Regenerate had given him, it seemed the snaps that he heard, were indeed from him. "Well, from the battle that just took place, your lucky to only have this injury." she told him.

"Yeah." Sam said, as he began to sit up.

"That's our family!" Andrea said, as she was in the room. "All tougher then Titanium Alloy!" she said, with her usual perky attitude.

"Even so. Sam, I want you to take it easy for a little while." Mina told him, with a tear going down her cheek. "That was to scary." she told him.

"Mina." Sam almost whispered. He then began to get up, as his ribs continued to hurt. "What of GENESIS Alpha? It would be to dangerous to keep something like that waiting for grubby hands." Sam told them.

"Natarle, Lowe, and Gai, are talking about that on the bridge right now." Andrea told them as Sam, grabbed his Orb uniform from a hangar, and put it over his shoulders.

"Ok, I want to hear what they are going to do with that weapon." Sam notioned, as Mina nodded, and with that, the three girls, and Sam, went for the bridge.

* * *

Izumo: Bridge 

"I say we destroy it." Natarle told them.

"_I believe that to be the best choice._" Gai commented.

"_Hey wait a minute._" Lowe began, earning their attention. "_What was GENESIS Alpha, and GENESIS originally designed for_?" he asked them.

That was when the others came in. "They were designed to boost a ships engines for interplanetary travels." Ayya told them.

"_Exactly, how about one of our groups, take control of it, for interplanetary travel!"_ Lowe told them. "_I've been wanting to take a look at the Mars Colonies, and see the Red Planet myself._" Lowe told them.

"_How are we so sure that nothing will happen to it?_" Gai asked him.

George Glenn then came on. "_How about we do it this way. A combination of Orb and the Junk Guild, overall the Junk Guild is in control of it, and until we get a proper mobile suit force, Lady Sahaku here can lend us Orb machines, until we can get our Raysta's at full power._" he told them.

Sam remembered hearing of the Raysta's. Unarmed mobile suits, that were rented out to Civilians, and were not to be armed no matter what besides with manipulation arms, and other gadgets like that. "I don't know about you guys, but it sounds good to me." Sam told them.

"Same here, someday I want to go to Mars." Andrea squealed.

"_Then why not come with us Andrea. Kisato and you would get along just great!_" Lowe told her, as she looked over at Sam and Mina.

"Who am I to stop you." Sam told her, as Mina smirked at that.

"Why not, you can represent Orb along the way." Sam told her, as she got a huge smile on her face, and without thinking, hugged Sam. "Ahh, Andrea, Ribs, Ribs!" he called in pain, as she looked at him.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." she said, with her moment of amnesia of Sam's condition.

"Its alright, but you do know, we have to inform your brother about this." he told her, as Natarle nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I'll go if he says yes or no." she told him, with a bit of sas in her voice.

"I know." Sam told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But he still has to know from you, not me." he told her, as she nodded.

"Alright, when you put it that way." she told him.

"So Lowe, when are yeahs heading out?" Sam asked.

"_Well, wait for about two months, then we'll be heading out._" he confirmed, as Sam nodded in agreement for that.

"Oh my, what am I going to take, what are the martian's like? (A/N: Term for Mars Colonists not aliens)" she began asking, earning a laugh from the other occupants of the bridges.

"I guess GENESIS Alpha is now the Junk Guilds then." Mina said with a smile.

"_So it is._" Gai admitted.

"But what of the remnants of ZAFT?" Sam asked. "Yzak, can only stop oh so much, and this is a superweapon." Sam commented.

"Well, it is in violation of the cease fire." Mina pointed out. "Just let me handle it with ZAFT, meanwhile, Natarle, have our M1 Pilots, be assigned to the Junk Guild, and protect the station, if need be." she ordered, as Natarle nodded. "After that is done, we should head back to Ame No Mihashira." he pointed out.

"But what about me?" Andrea asked.

"The trip isn't until two months Andrea." Natarle pointed out.

"_Yeah Kid._" Lowe told her. "_Don't worry about it, we wont leave without you._" he told her, leaving a bright smile on her face as she nodded.

"Right, thanks Lowe." she told him with a wink.

A few hours later, the Izumo was in GENESIS Alpha's hangar, and was prepareing to leave. Within it, only the Nosferatu, and AMATU were left, as its engines began.

Also inside, Lowe was looking at some of the parts within the station, and noticed an incomplete machine. "Well now, what do we have hear?" he questioned looking at it. "This should be interesting." he commented.

* * *

Izumo: 

Sam slept in his and Mina's quarters, under strict orders from Mina to rest, rather then be moving around. "Bed Ridden, for a few cracked ribs. This is great." he mused, as a knock came at the door. "Its unlocked."

The door slid open, and Andrea stood there with a tray of food. "Hey Sammy." she began. "Mina told me to bring this to you." she told him.

Sam slowly got up, as he nodded. "Its ok." he told her, as she came over to him. "Sorry about the well hug." she told him, as he smiled at that.

"That be a mistake on my part. I know you, and something like that, would well, spell definite well you know." he told her, as she smiled a little bit.

"Thanks Sammy." she told him, taking the tray of a meal over to him, and placed it on his lap.

"So, you'll be able to go to Mars." he told her, beginning to eat.

"Yeah. Ever since I heard of the colonies, that are being built there, I've wanted to take a look, see how much they are different with the PLANTs." she told him. "And way to go, making me an Orb Rep." she said a bit more sourly.

"Well, with the Junk Guild heading there, I wanted to make sure that you could go, and now you have diplomatic Immunity." he told her.

"Oh you mean?" she began as he nodded. "Wow, that's great. So how much Freedom would I have?" she asked him, as Sam smirked.

"I'm sure I can get Yzak to wire me some of our funds for you to use, or you can as Alex for your own." he told her. "So you can do some shopping up there, as there are people already living there, some clothes would not be that far fetched." he told her.

"Wow. How much you giving me?" she asked him in a sweet voice.

"Hahaha, don't know yet. I'd have to talk to Yzak about it." he told her. "And you can bring it up with Alex as well." he told her, as she nodded. Out of the two families, Sam, and Alex were the legal owners of their family funds, and the houses as well.

"So, how much do you have planned to ask Yzak for?" she asked him, as he smiled, and padded her on the left hand side cheek, with his right hand.

"Now now, I can't tell you yet, its a surprise, call it your belated Birthday presents for the birthdays I missed." he told her.

"Ahh, thank you." she told him, as she was about to hug him.

"Whoa, no Andrea, stop." he told her, which she then realized what she was about to do.

"Oh sorry, wow, I'm in a hugging mood." she told him, as he nodded.

"Yeah, I can tell." he said feeling his ribs. "In more ways then one." he told her. Causing a slight giggle from Andrea.

"Umm, am I interrupting anything?" came Mina's voice.

"Oh no, your not Lady Sahaku." Andrea told her. "Actually, I should be going, I go on duty in a few minutes." she told them, as she bowed to Mina, and left.

"She sure is something." Mina told Sam, as he took a bite from the food his cousin had brought him.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but she can over do, her hyperness at times." he told her.

"Hyperness, is that even a word?" she asked him.

"Well I just said it didn't I?" he told her.

Mina laughed at that. "Point taken." she told him.

"What do you think of her?" He asked. "She is part of my family after all." he told her, which earned him a small look from Mina.

"She is an interesting girl. That is for sure. And another is that, I have never met anyone like her." Mina commented. "I'll say this, I like her more then Cagalli." she mused.

"Hahaha." Sam laughed, as Mina joined in, in a lower tone.

"She is also very sweet, if she was something edible, you'd get a toothache from her." she added in, as Sam just nodded to that. "And now, she is an Orb Rep, for when the Junk Guild goes to Mars. You sure are giving her a lot of weight on her shoulders." she pointed out.

Sam smirked at that. "One thing I've learned about Andrea though, she is strong willed, rivaling yours and Cagalli's, and you can quote me on that." he admitted. "She can also handle herself, she is part of the Joule Family, and well, you know how Stubborn Yzak is." he continued, as she laughed at that.

"You do have a point about that. And she went through the Military Academy in record time." she added in.

"That is just putting it mildly." Sam continued on, as he finished his little meal. "When I faced her in military video games, she whipped my ass every time. However, she was better in a ship though, she had some trouble in the simulation, she was more of a commander." he explained.

Mina giggled at that a little. "You all are rather well with the Military. What of her brother?" she asked.

"Oh, Alex? Well, I'll say this, he has a very cold exterior, but he is a good fellow on the inside. Somewhat of an opposite of me and Andrea on the outside." he answered her. "He was a GuAIZ pilot in the Second Battle of Jachin Due, but now he is helping out Yzak, or something like that, from what I heard from the last contact I had with Yzak." he added in.

"I see." she commented. "How good of a pilot is he?" she asked.

Sam, took a moment to think of an acceptable answer to her question. "I'm slightly better, but he is better then Yzak." he told her.

"Red Jacket in otherwords." she pointed out, as he nodded. "Is all your family at that ability?" she asked him.

"Somewhat. Andrea would have been a green, she is good in every other way, but she is not that great of a pilot. Sure she can fly, but she is not at the same level of skill as Yzak, Alex or me." he answered her.

"I see." she told him. "Well, I should leave you to your rest." she added getting ready to leave. "And please do get some rest." she told him, as the door slid shut. As she walked away, she whispered to herself, "So is that the family I plan on marrying in to?" she questioned as she walked towards the hangar.

* * *

A/N: Ash Gray, has flown away, and GENESIS Alpha is now the Junk Guilds, and with that, their trip to Mars is coming. With Andrea among them. 

Hope you folks liked my chapter today, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 03: Jess, and the story

Chapter 03: Jess, and the story of a lifetime!

* * *

Disclaimer: Also, another pair OC that appears here, is not mine, its infact another of Dragoons.

* * *

Ame-No-Mihashira:

Nearly two months had passed, since the occupation of GENESIS Alpha by the Junk Guild. Andrea Strassmeier's things have been packed, a month in advance, do to her excitement. "I see its almost time that Andrea heads to Mars." Sam commented to the video link.

"_I'm glad my little sister is excited."_ The voice commented. On the screen was a male in his late teens, he had space black hair the same style as Yzak's, and ice blue eyes, his face was close to the same structure as Sams, but slightly different.

"Same here." Sam admitted. "So Alex, you coming to GENESIS Alpha, with Yzak and I?" he asked.

The first reply Sam, got was a snort. "_You'd have to stop me in that fancy mobile suit of yours, from coming. Its my little sister, and she is heading to the red Planet._" Alex informed his older cousin. "_I'm also interested in meeting your girlfriend Lady Sahaku._" he told him, as he raised his feet onto his desk.

"Right, its going to be interesting using a GENESIS weapon, rather then trying to destroy it." Sam commented.

"_Yeah, kinda a shame that Zala planned on using the both of them as weapons against the Naturals, expecially as they could be used for so much more." _Alex commented on the topic of GENESIS.

"Well, your one of the ones that defended it." Sam countered.

Another Snort, escaped from his younger cousin. "_As if, you know me better, I was protecting the Plants, and Jachin, not that damn weapon._" Alex countered him.

"Point on that." Sam told him.

"_Now, how has been my sister, is she staying out of trouble_?" he asked.

Sam just nodded. "She is doing more then fine. And very out of trouble. She has mostly been hanging around Flay, and Shani." he commented.

"_I see, Yzak told me of the both of them. Interesting group of characters they are_." Alex commented on Flay's origins, and how Shani was during the battles in the war.

"Well, I should go, Alex. I'll see you at GENESIS Alpha." Sam told him.

"_Right, now don't vanish on us again._" Alex told him, as the screen went dark.

Sam laughed a little. "Fat chance. I'm done hiding." he commented.

* * *

Unknown location, Earth Alliance Aligned Space Station:

A male, just about to be out of his teens, walked into the room. He wore a green muscle shirt, with a red jacket, with it wide open. Around his neck, was a pair of goggles, and he wore blue pants, and leather gloves. His hair was a dark blue, and his bangs were yellow.

He came towards an oak desk, behind it standing, looking at the newcomer. He had blonde hair, which ended in a pony tail, and a goatee. He wore a buisness suit of a white tuxedo. On his left ear was a pair of earings, and had a cross that was attacked, around his neck. He nodded, as the chair behind the desk turned. "Young Jess Rabble, quite good of you to come on what I asked." a man said, as he turned around in his chair. He wore a black suit, with a fur cloth on his shoulders, and a scarf with many mirrors on the cloth.

"So what is it you wanted to see me for Mr.?" Jess asked.

"Adukurf, Matias Adukurf." the man said with a smile.

"Adukurf, the owner of Adukurf Mechano-Industries?" he asked, as Matias nodded. "So, what did you want with me?" Jess asked him.

Matias smirked at that. "I have a request, that can be accomplished, because of your skills, as a freelance photojournalist." he told him. "I am someone, who wants to see history unfold infront of us. I have no interest of the past from before, I want to know here and now." Matias explained. "So, that is why I wanted to offer you a once in a lifetime scoop of a weapon, that resembles the one, destroyed at Jachin Due, when the war ended." Matias explained. "Before you ask, 'why me?' I'll answer you now. Its because I've learned you are good with a Camera, like soldiers are with a gun, and you can pilot a mobile suit, or so I can tell from the Raysta you brought here." he commented on.

Jess took a moment to think. "Sorry, but I have to decline, your generous offer." Jess told him.

"Oh?" Matias began. "Would there be any way to change your mind?" Matias asked.

"No." Jess answered him. "I'm declining it, because, I want to see the world and the truth of the world for myself." he told the man.

"I see." Matias began. "But you know, I can pay for everything for you, this assignment, will allow you do, and it fits with what you want to do." Matias told him.

"Well, if you put it that way Mr. Adukurf." Jess began. "I'll take the job." he said proudly.

"Good, it's going to be a pleasure." Matias told him.

With that Jess nodded, "Well, I'll be preparing my Raysta." he told Matias. The Raysta, being a Civilian use mobile suit, made by the Junk Guilds Yoon Stefan, a former mechanic from Orb, using Astray data, and if one looked closly to the name. Raysta was an anagram of the word Astray. As soon as Jess had left, Matias looked to the third person in the room.

"Kaite Madigan, you've been wanting to know your own mission correct?" Matias asked.

"Yes I have." Kaite told his new employer.

"I would like you to Help Jess out." he informed him.

"What of my payment sir?" Kaite asked, as Matias nodded.

"We are ready to pay you in bulk for this." Matias told him, as he ativated a computer monitor. On it, it showed them a GINN, captured during the war, it was a ZGMF-1017 GINN Assault type, which was fully equipped with a pair of Gatling Cannons on its arms, three tube missile launchers on its legs, and a pair M68 Pardus Missile launchers on its shoulders.

"I see." Kaite began. "Please add in a pair of beam revolvers, and a cross stripe on the machine." he told Matias.

"Alright, I'll do that, with a few of your machines I play on paying you with, along with money for resupplies, when needed." Matias told him.

"Ok, so I just keep Jess alive, and my job is complete?" he asked, and with that Matias nodded. "Ok, I'll finish the job sir." he told him.

"A pleasure of doing business with you Kaite." Matias told him, as he nodded, and with that, Kaite left.

* * *

Izumo, L5 Space, near GENESIS Alpha's new location:

The ship approached, as it was soon joined by another ship, a Nazca class destroyer Mendeleev. It was the ship, that carried both Yzak Joule, and Alex Strassmeier, along with a small group of mobile suits, as an escort. Alex mainly, as on the ship, was a customed, GuAIZ R unit. The newest model, ZAFT has to offer. On the Izumo Flay informed her captain Natarle. "Captain, the captain of the Mendeleev is having us hailed." she informed her.

"Put it through Flay." Natarle told her, as behind Natarle, were Sam, Mina, while Andrea was over at her station.

On screen, was a woman, infact she wore the black uniform, like most ship captains of the forces of ZAFT wore, or at least the second in commands actually. She had long brown hair, and very sincere brown eyes. "_Captain Ramius here._" she commented.

This earned a shock on Natarle, Mina, Sam, and Flay. "Ramius, do you have any relation with a Murrue Ramius?" Sam asked, as the woman odded.

"_Yeah, first cousin actually_." the Mendeleev's captain confirmed.

Yzak smirked on the screen. "_I'd thought it be nice, as her parents are of the Junk Guild, so I though I'd assigned her, to take us and her ship to see Andrea off._" Yzak informed him.

"Hey Yzak!" Andrea said waving, as she then saw her brother with him. "Hey Alex!" she called to him as well.

"_Hey Andrea" _The two said to her, as they saw her smile. "_What is the ETA to get to GA?"_ Yzak asked.

"About, two hours, from our current position." Sam told them. "In the meantime, Yzak, Alex, how about the two of you come over here." Sam suggested, as Yzak nodded.

"_That sounds good._" Yzak commented.

"_It'll be our first time, seeing each other in person in years._" Alex commented, as Sam, just nodded in agreement.

"We'll see you then." Sam said, as he turned, as Andrea stood up, and followed him, Mina followed the both of them as well.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha space:

The Astray Red Frame, flew through space, as it carried, a cargo cannister, as ReHOME was not far from it. ReHOME was being set up for its flight to Mars with fresh supplies. However, unknown to them, a Raysta was not far from them, as its pilot, Jess Rabble he looked on, seeing the events of the Junk Guild, as he just took some pictures. "Argh, he said Alpha was suppose to be around here somewhere." he told himself, as he stopped viewing the Red Frame, and was beginning to turn around, as he then saw it infront of him. The MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame Second L, Infront of him. "Uh, not good." he said, as he tried to fly away, but before he could react in time, the Blue Frames, oversized blade, plummeted itself, into the Raysta's head. "Ahh." Jess said, as his monitors went offline, do to his optical sensors, were destroyed.

Gai, Murakamo, took the item, that was in the Raysta's hand, as weapons were forbidden to be used by the mobile suit. "What's this?" he asked himself, as his machine viewed it. "A Camera?" he asked himself. With that, he grabbed ahold of the damaged Raysta, and flew towards the ReHOME. That was when he detected two incoming ships, and brought it on his monitor, it was the Sahaku Izumo, and a ZAFT Nazca. "It must be Joule, to see his Strassmeier cousin off, along with her." he concluded, as he went for the ReHOME.

* * *

Izumo:

Mobile suit hangar, Mina, Sam, and Andrea entered the hangar, and were soon followed by Natarle. A ZAFT shuttle touched down in the hangar, with the hatch beginning to open. "Sammy, aren't you excited, this is the first time, you get to see Alex in years." Andrea pointed out.

Sam just looked at her and nodded. "Yeah." he just blankly told her, as the group of four floated down.

"From what you told me of him." Mina began, as she still wore her Noble robes, the only time she seems to not wear them, is in combat. "This should be an interesting first meeting." she added in.

"Lady Sahaku, you will like him, you can count on that." Andrea told her, as the hatch opened down below. Yzak was the first to emerge, wearing the robes of the council, and he no longer had the scar that Sam inflicted during the last war. "YZAK!" came a shriek, as all of a sudden, Andrea wrapped her arms around Yzak.

"Hey, Andrea, take it easy." Yzak sourly told her, as she still hugged him. "Can you get off me now?" he asked as she finally did. Behind him, was Alex, who looked much like Yzak, but his hair was space black, compared to Yzak's own. He was wearing a ZAFT red uniform, as he walked out of the ship.

"Well, there is the old fool." Sam commented, as he came over to Alex.

"Old, your older then me Sam." Alex told him, as Sam nodded. "Oh, something, I want to get off my chest." Alex said, as his left hand came up, and hit Sam, on the right cheek. Sam felt the side of his face, as Mina had the look of shock on her face. "Sorry, had to do that, for the pain that we went through, when you disappeared." Alex told him.

Sam smiled at that. "No problem, as long as it wasn't your right hand." he told him, as he returned his composure, as Alex returned to an emotionless state, as he stood there. "Well, Alex, I like you to meet, Orb Noble, Rondo Mina Sahaku." Sam said, as Mina was a little edgy with the hit Alex had done, just a moment ago.

"Hello, good, to finally meet you in person." Mina said, as she presented her hand to him, as Alex nodded.

He shook her hand in the prosthetic hand, and shook it. "Its a pleasure to meet someone who deserves the title of an Orb Noble." Alex told her. 'I can see why Sam likes her, she is very attractive in person' Alex told himself as he looked the noble over. "So how did you fall for my older cousin?" Alex asked her, as Mina blushed a bit, it was barely visible under her makeup.

"Um, well, you know him, so you would likley have figured it out on your own." she told him, as Alex just smirked at that.

Alex nodded in agreement, "I guess his noble ways really got him a good someone to care about him." he mused, as Andrea smiled at that.

"As I've told you before Alex. Chivalry maybe dead, but I'm the one who is going to resurrect it." Sam quoted, as Alex nodded.

"Much so." Alex commented on it. He then looked at Natarle, and saw that her uniform signified her as Captain. "So this is Captain Natarle Badgiruel." he said walking over to her.

"Alex Strassmeier, your sister holds you in high regard." Natarle told him, as Alex shook her hand.

"He's also the best pilot the Mendeleev, has." came another voice from the shuttle, it was the Captain of the Mendeleev. "Captain Lia Ramius." Lia said, giving a ZAFT salute to Natarle.

"Captain Natarle Badgiruel." Natarle said, as she looked at her, she had a large resemblance to Murrue Ramius. "So, how exactly are you related to Murrue?' she asked, as the two captains went off, to walk and talk.

"Oh, Sam, I have the item you wanted me to get." Yzak said, as he took something out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Ahh yeah, this." he said turning to Andrea. "Happy belated birthdays." he told her, handing her the item. It was a flash credit card, which held the money that Sam had promised her.

"Wow, thanks Sammy, how much is in it?" she asked him.

"10,000." Sam told her, as her eyes lit up, as did Mina's.

"Oh my god!" she squeeled, as she hugged Sam tight, his ribs were healed, but from the squeeze, he could of sworn, rather then cracked they would be broken. "Thank you!" she told him, as she went to Alex, to show off her gift from Sam.

"Whoa, that is quite a bit of money." Mina told him as she watched Andrea showing Alex.

Sam nodded, as he looked at Andrea. "I can't bring back the birthdays I missed of her, this is a way of saying, I'm sorry to her." he informed her, as Mina smiled at that.

"Well, you did make her happy." she told him, as Sam felt his chest.

"A little to happy, I think she may of cracked a rib with that one." he told her, as Yzak laughed at that.

"You are to good of a person Sam. Ever since your return after your hell, you have been so much nicer to your family." he told him, as Sam nodded.

"That is because the things I did, I regret there, and what I witnessed, I think of others differently now." he noted, as with that, Alex came walking back over, as he looked at the Nosferatu in the hangar.

"That's your machine right?" Alex asked Sam, as the slate gray Astray prototype stood there. Next to it, was the black, and gold AMATU. With only phase shift armor around the cockpit, and the Trikeros shield.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, its the MBF-P04 N4A2, in short, its called Nosferatu." Sam informed him, as Alex nodded.

"I'd like to have a round with it." Alex commented on that. "Friendly match of course, old times sake, with those video games." he added in.

"You do know its more then a game now?" Sam asked him, as Alex nodded.

"I don't wear a red coat, because it looks good." Alex told him, as Sam laughed at that, and Mina joined him in a giggle. Andrea joined in as well, as Sam nodded.

"Right, well then, shall we wait until we get to Alpha?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Alpha, most of the council are against the Junk Guild holding such a weapon. Sure they are glad of the improvement over Ash Grey." Yzak began. "But things are hard about it, even as I explained the Junk Guild only want to use it, for engine purposes."

"I understand." Sam told him.

"They were even less pleased, that Ame No Mihashira, is supporting the Junk Guild, don't think they did not notice that M1 mobile suits around it." Alex pointed out, as Yzak nodded.

"Well, isn't this a diplomatic meeting in a sense then?" Sam asked them, as Alex and Yzak, looked at each other.

"I guess your right, but nothing was discussed for lending this weapon to Ame No Mihashira." Yzak told him.

"Especially with how loyal Lady Sahaku is to her word." Alex pointed out, as Mina nodded.

"I hate to say it, but I agree." Mina told them, as they all nodded.

"_Attention all members of the crew, we are coming up to the ReHOME now." _The PA system informed everyone onboard the Izumo.

* * *

ReHOME:

Gai came onto the bridge, with Jess Rabble over his shoulder, as he walked in, and setting the natural on the ground. "So, who is this person, that you met?" Lowe asked.

Gai handed Lowe some photos. "I believe he is a photojournalist." he told him, as Lowe looked at the pictures, of his Red Frame.

"These are pretty good." he told himself, as Jess began to come to.

"Uhh, where am I?" he questioned as he looked at Gai, knowing of the famed serpent tail Mercenaries.

"ZAFT Mendeleev, is approaching" Kisato informed them.

"So your ZAFT mercenaries." Jess said, as he began to stand up. "You do know it is illegal to falsely use the symbol of the junk guild." he told them.

"Umm, well, you see, this is the Junk Guild." Lowe told him.

"Who are you?" Gai asked him.

"Jess Rabble, and that is all your getting from me." he told them, as Gai nodded.

"Well Jess, you are mistaking. That ZAFT ship, is coming to see off a family member who is going to Mars with the Junk Guild." Gai told him. "GENESIS Alpha, is no longer a part of ZAFT." he added in.

"Umm, ok, whatcha's talking about?" Lowe asked.

"He believes, GENESIS Alpha is still fully under ZAFT control." Gai informed the clueless Junk Guild member. "And thinks were a part of it." he added.

"That was true a few months ago." Lowe commented. "I'm Lowe Guele, of the Junk Guild." he informed him. "This is the real Junk Guild." he finished, as the hologram of George Glenn arrived.

"GENESIS Alpha, is coming out of Mirage Colloid now." Jean informed them. "Izumo, is ready to send Andrea over." he informed them.

"Alright." Lowe told him, as he motioned Jess towards, the superweapon that had just appeared. "I guess this is what you were looking for?" Lowe asked him.

"That thing is the same weapon from Jachin Due!" Jess pointed out.

Lowe just shook his head, "Its just a variation. You see, GENESIS originally was to be a booster for shuttle engines, before turned into a weapon. And I want to use it, for us to go to Mars, that is why those ships are here, because someone from them, is coming along." Lowe explained to him.

Jess began to laugh at his reason, earning a small smirk from Lowe. "That is a silly thing to do with a weapon like that." Jess told him.

Lowe laughed at him, for saying that. "No one can that what someone hasn't done before being stupid." he added in.

* * *

The Izumo slowly settled beside the ReHOME, as it connected to the ship, much like when they were resupplied, during the last war. "This is when we part ways Sis." Alex told his little sister, as the hatch began to open, after decompression was finished.

"Thanks Alex, for coming to see me off, it means a lot." she told him, as her brother cracked a smile.

Mina looked at him. "You smiling?" she asked, as he went back to his normal look, or as Normal could get, for Alex. Mina just smirked as he hid it, while Andrea giggled at it.

"Well, thank you all for seeing me off." She said, as she first hugged Mina, then Yzak, Sam, and finally her brother Alex. Alex hugged his little sister back, as it may be a while, until he sees her again.

"It was good to meet you miss Strassmeier" Lia told her, extending a hand, as Andrea shook the hand of her brothers captain.

"Nice meeting you too mam." She told her, as she then looked at Natarle. "Thanks for taking me here captain." she told her with a salute, as Natarle nodded, and returned the salute. "Bye all, and thanks." she told them, as she went through the connecting hatches, into ReHOME.

* * *

Waiting for her was the Junk Guild member Kisato Yamabuki, in her usual black tubetop, with a short blue chacket over it, completely revealing her lower torso. "Welcome Andrea, I'll be your guide for the trip." Kisato told her with a large smile, as Andrea smirked at that.

"Oh Kisato, no need." she told her. "Well, yeah guide me, until I get use to this ships layout." Andrea admitted, as Kisato nodded, and took her towards the quarters where everyone will be staying.

"Well Andrea, you'll be staying in the same room as me, so we'll be roommates." Kisato told her, earning a large smile from Andrea.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha Space: The Lauraisia class ship belonging to the Serpent Tail Mercs, Reed slept in his captains chair, they were not military, so they did not have to follow the rules of a military, which meant to Reed, he was able to sleep on the job. He was smiling, as Loretta Aja, the woman of Serpent tail came over. "Oh Reed." as soon, as she said his name, he had a large smile on his face, indicating a dream of her, as she said his name. "HEY REED!" she yelled, causing him, to jumped, and partially float away from his seat.

"What!" he called, as he regained control, and floated back to his seat.

"We got a small fleet of ZAFT Nazca's approaching, I'm detecting, three, no four." she added as Reed got to his seat.

"Alright, inform Gai, and have Canard, and Elijah ready to launch if we need them, incase the incoming are hostile." Reed commanded, as they nodded, with Elijah getting on the communications.

* * *

On the ReHOME, in the hangar, Jess, Gai, and Lowe were inside. In the Hangar, there was Waltfelds old Custom BuCUE, along with a Salvaged Allenby custom as well. The Red Frame, and Blue Frame, were also in there, along side some custom Kimera's and another machine, it resembled close to be a combination of the Freedom and the Strike. "_Gai!"_ came Elijah's voice through Gai's hand held communicator.

"What is it?" Gai asked.

"_Gai, we have ZAFT military craft approaching. We have detected at least four Nazca's._" Elijah told him.

"Ha I knew you were ZAFT." Jess told them.

"Actually no." Gai told him. "They think that we have captured GENESIS Alpha, and plan on using it on them. All in all, they think we are Earth Forces." he told him.

"Uhh, o. . .k." Jess admitted. "I guess I was wrong about you guys." he finished.

"Elijah, inform the Izumo, and Mendeleev." Gai told him, as on the other side, he nodded.

* * *

Izumo:

Sam, and Alex hovered down the hall. "Your telling me you want to spar, as soon as ReHOME is off?" Sam asked his cousin, as Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I stayed away from your group for a reason, because I believe in you guys, along with the Black Trinity." Alex admitted.

"Black Trinity, I heard of them." Sam admitted, just as an alert came on.

"_Samorei, please report to the hangar_" Natarle called over the PA system, as Alex, took off towards the bridge. On the bridge, Alex arrived, as Natarle was over at the electronics warfare station. "Are you sure its Nazca's?" she asked, as on screen it was Lia Ramius, onboard the Mendeleev.

"_We are trying to hail them but our systems are blocked by their N-Jammers, we have to be close, in order to inform them that this is a miss understanding._" Lia informed them.

"I see." Mina said, standing behind Natarle, as Alex came onto the bridge. "A. . . Alex." Mina said a bit surprised.

"What is the situation, and what are my orders?" he asked, as Lia looked at him a bit surprised.

"_Alex, follow their orders, as for the situation. A fleet of Nazca's are approaching, we can't get through, thanks to the N-Jammers, on their ships._" Lia informed him.

"Right. Captain Badgiruel what are my orders?" he asked, as she looked at Mina.

"Take the AMATU." Mina told him. "Its in the hangar right now, and ready for combat." she informed him. "Even though we don't want it." she admitted.

"I understand." he informed her, as he left the bridge. Thanks to the design of the Izumo, it took no time for Alex to get there, as he put on, one of the Orb pilot uniforms on, which were red, and close to the same as ZAFT's red uniforms. He then emerged into the hangar.

"Well well Alex, I see Mina let you in here, and piloting her suit." Samorei called out, as Alex turned to him.

"She obviously knows of my exploits." Alex told him, opening the AMATU's cockpit and taking a seat in the machines cockpit. Sam got into his own, as the hatch closed behind him, as Alex's face came up. "I got to say, this cockpit is sure more advance then the mass produced units of ZAFT." Alex commented on.

Sam smirked through the monitor. "We upgraded them, they almost as advance as the Freedom." he admitted, as Alex snorted at that.

"Freedom, if only I could fly it." Alex commented to himself, as he began to bring the AMATU to life.

"Any idea, why they are using N-Jammers around here?" Sam asked him.

"Alpha, they have to be invisible, as GENESIS Alpha, is a violation of the cease fire." Alex explained to him.

* * *

Soon, both machines were out in space, under mirage colloid, as the two mobile suits went away from the ships, if those were found, some hardships would happen, but also, if GENESIS is captured, they'd be in more trouble. Flying from the Nazca's were a mostly GuAIZ mobile suits, with three GuAIZ R's with them. "How close are we letting them bet to GENESIS Alpha?" Alex asked, as Nosferatu moved ahead, using not a whole lot of energy as it would be trouble if they detected his machines engines.

Alex, soon got his answer, as a pair of beam cannons fired, infront of the ZAFT mobile suits destroying two of the GuAIZ's. The Cause, was an upgraded stolen ZAFT unit, the Dreadnought, as the Dreadnought H.

* * *

Onboard the ReHOME, preperations were being finished, as the members, were getting everything ready, even Gai, had took off, as he wont be going with them. "Hey Lowe, I'm sorry." Jess told him, as Lowe turned around, a bit surprised at hearing that.

"Hey no problem." Lowe told him with a smirk. "Your a journalist I'm not able go by your misconceptions." Lowe told him, placing an arm around the reporter. "How about coming with us to Mars?" he asked him.

Jess just shook his head, "Sorry, I have to decline that, you see, I want to see the world, and photograph it.

"I see." Lowe added in.

"But not through my eyes, no, I want to through the eyes of a mobile suit." Jess told him, as Lowe smiled at that.

"I may have something for you, better then that Raysta." Lowe told him, leading him, to the second humanoid mobile suit in the hangar, after the Blue Frame was gone. "Also, consider it an apology for what happened to your Raysta." Lowe told him as he revealed the machine. "Say hello to the Gundam Astray Out Frame." Lowe told him, as Jess looked at it amazed.

"Amazing." Jess told him, looking at the mobile suit. Jess went up to the cockpit, and went in, the cockpit is an exact copy as the ZGMF-X08-10A mobile suits. Behind the cockpit, there was a passage, inside there was a fridge for food and water, and it was already full, while inside it as well, was a bed. Outside, the machine was a dull gray, as it had a backpack, which was what Jess was looking at, at this moment. Behind both shoulders, were a pair of saber hilts however, were beam signs rather then sabers. "Are you seriously just going to give me such an expensive unit?" Jess asked Lowe.

"Hey, it was an incomplete suit, when I found it on GENESIS Alpha, and I decided to tinker with it." Lowe told him with a smile. "Something I like to do." he told him, going to Red Frame for a moment. "I got something else for you." Lowe told him. In the Red Frame, he activated. "Hey 8!" Lowe called, as the computer activated.

"Ahh, Lowe, what is it?" the computer asked him.

"I have a friend that could use your guidance, like I did." Lowe told the computer.

"Oh, who is it?" 8 asked. 8 was a quantum computer, that Lowe has had by his side, since he found it. It was a huge guidance to Lowe for a long time, and now, Lowe was giving him away.

"The new pilot of the Out Frame." Lowe informed the computer. "Mind helping him out?" he asked.

"Sure, just let me shut down, and I'll be back online as soon as you install me." 8 told him, as within moments, eight shut down, as Lowe ejected a compartment, it was as large as a thick briefcase.

"Alright." Lowe told him, floating over to the Outframe. Jess, was in the second seat, which was a copilots seat, as the machine was designed to hold two people. Lowe finished installing the computer system, as it came to life.

"Ahh, ok, let me get use to this machine now." Eight commented, as soon as he came online. "All systems check, I'm ready to go." he added in. "Hello, my name is eight, and I'll be your guide in this machine, I have updated the OS, so a Natural can pilot this unit." 8 told Jess, as Jess looked at it.

"Umm, hi, I'm Jess Rabble." Jess told the computer.

"Its good to meet you." 8 began, as the voice changed to Jess's "Jess Rabble." it mimiced him.

"Just call me Jess 8." Jess told it, as the computer agreed.

"Alright, 8, I want you to help Jess out with his dream ok?" Lowe asked it.

"But of course Lowe." 8 told him, as He began to leave.

"There you go Jess, hope Eight is as much a help to you as he was to me." Lowe told him, as Kisato came by.

"Hey Lowe, if this guy isn't coming with us, he should leave soon, T minus ten minutes until Alpha fires." she informed him, as Lowe nodded.

"Alright Kisato." he told her, getting out, as Jess got into the pilots seat. "Good luck out there Jess." Lowe told him, as he was about to leave.

"Wait." Jess told him, just then, bot Kisato, and Lowe turned around to see a flash of light, it was Jess taking a picture of the both of them, with a handheld camera. The two looked at him, oddly as Jess smirked. "What, I have a scrapbook of friends." he told the two of them.

Soon, the both of them jumped away, as the cockpit of the Outframe closed. It bent down, and picked up the guncamera his Raysta had, and soon the mobile suit took off into space.

* * *

As soon as he got out of the path, of the ReHOME, and Mars, he began to film the action. GENESIS Alpha turned into position, and fired to the engine booster on the ReHOME. The other ships, watched as the ReHOME was hit, and its engines began to go beyond their original capability, and the ship blasted off, towards Mars. "Awesome." Jess commented, as he filmed the entire thing.

* * *

Not far, the AMATU, with Alex showing why he had the Red Uniform, fired the beam rifle, destroying the arm of a GuAIZ. He then drew a blade, which became heated, as he slashed at another GuAIZ severing the barrel of a beam rifle clean off. "Head back, Alpha is no more concern!" Alex told them, as a GuAIZ R came in with a beam saber, which Alex caught on the Trikeros.

"That is a lie!" a pilot told him, but before he could come in and strike, the Nosferatu fired a rifle shot, which blasted off both of the machines arms.

"Heck no its not." Sam called, as he drew a beam saber, and severed a head of a GuAIZ from its body. A GuAIZ with its claw extended came right for Sam, but the arm was heavily damaged as Canard in the Dreadnought H, severed the arm completely from the machine. Alex turned in the Amatu, and fired three of the lancer darts from the Trikeros, with each one, impaling the head of a group of GuAIZ.

"Sam, incoming unknown machine!" Alex called, as he turned, to see the machine approaching. "Twelve?" he said in disbelief.

"Attention ZAFT forces, GENESIS Alpha, is no longer a secret, I have video proof of its existance!" Jess called out as the Out Frame stopped its advance, which the blasts of beam fire seemed to slow down to a stop.

"Is he crazy?" Alex asked, as the AMATU stopped attacking as the enemy did as well. Sam did much the same as his cousin, as the ReHOME was no longer in site, Alex's sister safe from harm.

"Smart move." Sam commented, as Alex looked at the monitor with a confused look. "Listen Alex, your group now knows, that GENESIS Alpha's existance is now public, there is no reason for them to attack now." Sam informed him.

"I see." Alex snorted, as he then got a smirk. "I have a new respect for journalists." he commented on. He then noticed, that the ZAFT forces were beginning to withdraw.

However, one pilot, did not like the fact of what the mission had come to. "You bastard!" he sneered raising a beam rifle towards the outframe.

"Jess, I suggest we move." Eight told him, but then he read something else, a beam of emerald fire streaked across the void of space, through the cockpit of the GuAIZ. And with that, there was the GINN Assault type.

"Sorry, but if you want to get to him, you have to go through me." Kaite Madigan told them, as the GINN Assault type, floated beside the outframe.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down. Alex Strassmeier has arrived, courtesy of Dragoon swordsman allowing me to use him. Andrea Strassmeier is on her way to Mars, and I promise to give you at least one chapter, of the Mars Colonies. Also, Dragoons, Lia Ramius has appeared, captain of the Mendeleev and Alex's superior officer. Other then this, the ReHOME is on its way to Mars, Kaite Madigan, and Jess Rabble have appeared, along with their mysterious employer Matias Adukurf.

Check out next chapter, where the true events of the story begins. Hope you all ejoyed this, and I hope you all liked the chapter, please review to let me know.

NukeDawg

A Tidbit of Information: the Nazca Mendeleev, is named from the Russian scientist, Dimitri Mendeleev.


	5. Chapter 04: Dropping in

Disclaimer: I only own Samorei, his machines, and his clones, and the new Astray models. Alex, Andrea, and Lia all belong to Dragoon Swordsman.

* * *

Chapter 04: Dropping in

Matia's space Station:

Matias sat at his desk, looking at the photos of GENESIS Alpha, and then several more areas of it especially it in action giving the ReHOME its engine boost. "Remarkable." was all he told Jess. A few days ago, Jess and Kaite had returned with both of their mobile suits fully intact. Both of which were in the hangar at the time as his people were supplying the OutFrame, at the guidance of eight. "You get this amazing footage, you get yourself a brand new mobile suit, way more impressive then anything I have ever seen. Not just that its far more advanced then anything I have ever seen." he added in.

"Yeah about that, I'd prefer you not to get to attached to it." Jess told him. "I'd like to use it for my dream, rather then a Raysta. Better protection." Jess told him, as Matias nodded.

"Understandable. Associates of mine would love to get it, even my sister would, however, their grubby hands, will never touch it." Matias assured Jess. "But you should thank me anyways, as if I did not hire Kaite here." Matias began. "You would not be able to follow your dream." he pointed out.

"Yes, and I thank you, even the AMATU and Nosferatu would not of made it to save me." Jess concurred as Matias looked at the photos of the two machines, and that of the Izumo, and Mendeleev. "Ahh yes. I've heard of both machines, and their exploits, but their pilots are more of a mystery to me." he told them.

"If you don't mind my interruption sir. But the owner of the AMATU is Orb noblewoman Rondo Mina Sahaku, while the Nosferatu has been rumored to be the notorious White Devil." Kaite informed Matias, as he got a earned look.

"The White Devil you say?" he asked, as Kaite nodded. "I see, that be something I should take into account on future things Mr. Rabble." Matias told Jess. "But the next assignment, I'd like you to interview a certain former Earth Forces soldier. Ed the Ripper." Matias told him.

"Ok, I don't like the sound of that name, let alone White Devil, sounds pure evil, and kill you on sight." Jess admitted.

"Oh," Matias laughed after that. "Speaking of the white Devil, if you ever meet him in person, I'd like you to interview him as well." he ordered.

"Umm, alright." Jess told him, as he began to turn to leave. "I'll get on it immediatly, and umm." Jess began. "Where exactly is Ed?" he asked.

"Ed is in South America, they have began a campaign to leave the Earth Forces, and Ed is defending his home, you'll find him somewhere there." Matias told him.

"Alright, I'll leave then. Later" Jess told him.

Kaite nodded, "Well Matias sir, as my job is done, I'll be going now." Kaite told him, as he began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Matias called out. "I'd like to hire you again, same mission." he informed Kaite.

"Same mission, you mean I have to be more of a babysitter?" Kaite asked him.

"I know Jess will likley be able to take care of himself." Matias told him, standing up. "He has gotten his reputation, however I'm sending him, right into the middle of a war." he briefed Kaite, which earned a look from the man. "That is why, I want someone like you to be with him, as a body guard in a sense." he confirmed. "I'll wire you your money to your account, so you can use it, when you need it." he finished.

"Right. Well then, I guess I'll see you later." he finished.

* * *

Ame No Mihashira Space:

The stations lightwave shield was active, as out in the middle of the area, a new Astray model clashed its saber against a saber of a GuAIZ R. The GuAIZ R was a silver tone, as on its left shoulder was etch of a spider web. In its cockpit, Alex was having the honor of sparring with Ame No Mihashira's newest mobile suit design, the Astray Double X. The Double X, was a prototype Astray that its pilot personally designed. Its pilot inside, wore what looked like an Earth Forces uniform, however where the blue was, it was pink, as was the pilots helmet, while on the left shoulder, was the insignia of Orb. The Double X resembled close as the Hyperion units of the Euraisian federation, but it was pink, and black, with the Orb Insignia on its right shoulder. "Your impressive for a rookie." Alex commented, as the beam sabers bounced off of each other. The Machine that had the advantage was the Astray, however pilot experience balanced out for the GuAIZ.

"Thanks for helping me train." a female voice told him.

"No problem lady Allster." Alex told her, as he dodged a pair of high powered beams fired past him, from the Astrays hip mounted multiphase energy cannons. Alex turned the GuAIZ and fired a beam, destroying the Astray's Rifle, which was a basic rifle of a M1 Astray, compared to the more advanced variety.

* * *

Inside the station, Sam, Mina, Lia, and Shani watched over the battle within the control room. "She sure is getting better." Shani admitted, as he floated above with is arms crossed, with a stern look on his face.

"Yeah, but admittedbly." Lia began. "Alex is going easy on her, and besides, this is just a spar, rather then actual combat." she admitted.

Mina nodded as she looked at the station that monitored the Double X's statistics. They were green, meaning the machine was still good to go, besides the Rifle that is. "She is a born designer, with the way that she made this machine." she admitted.

Lia just nodded, "Very much so, I'm amazed, and now, I wonder how well of a pilot she is." she commented on. The reason why she was there, was because the Mendeleev had docked in its hangar. Yzak entered, as he took notice of the two machines.

"So, what poor sucker is Alex taking on this time?" Yzak asked, as Shani snorted at him.

"It's Flay, she wanted to test out DX, and Alex offered to spar with her." Sam told him, turning to the screen, as Flay's machine drew both of her beam sabers, and majesticly had her machine clash against Alex's. Alex was both surprised, and impressed with the prowess Flay's machine had over his.

"Geesh, if this girl was any better, and this was combat, I'd be dead by now." Alex admitted, as he had to use his single saber against Flay's unorthodox use of two sabers. Flay brought both sabers down which clashed against Alex's single one. He got some breathing space, as he fired a beam rifle at her. However Flay was ready as she brought the right forearm of the Astray DX created a lightwave shield generator, stopping the beam. "Well, thats new to my experience." Alex admitted.

"I had a good teacher." Flay admitted, as she swung a blade at him, severing the barrel of the rifle, rather then taking out the entire arm.

"Oh, what did my cousin teach you?" Alex asked her, as he tossed the rifle, and re-drew his beam saber. He clashed with one of Flay's sabers, only needing to dodge the others attack. "Alright, time to turn it up a notch!" Alex called, as he thrusted towards her. Flay was really caught off guard as Alex's machine rammed into hers, as she was sent hurtling back. Alex came in, and slashed his beamsaber decapitating the mobile suit. "And thats the match." Alex told her.

"Damn." Flay snarled a bit, as the GuAIZ R, grabbed ahold of DX. "I underestimated you." she commented.

"I started to underestimate you." Alex told her, as the two machines returned to the mobile suit hangar, as the stations barrier was returned to normal.

* * *

As the air became breathable again the cockpits of the two mobile suits opened, as did the hatch with the audience of the battle came out. Flay removed her helmet, as her hair waved from being all crumpled up in the helmet.

"Please, don't let me get split ends because of this helmet." she said grabbing her hair, and looking at the tips for Split ends.

"Oh please." Shani said going up to her. "Your hair is still good." he told her, as she blushed a little.

Alex went over to Sam. "Wasn't he a psychopathic killer?" he asked Sam, as he just shook his head.

"He only killed in revenge for his family's death, after he killed the killers, he just stopped, while his two friends went into a rampage." Sam explained.

"I see." Alex admitted, as he saw Flay connect her lips to Shani, which earned them some looks.

"What!?" Shani yelled at them, from staring. Flay giggled at such a thing, as she grabbed Shani's hand.

"So, how was the combat data?" Flay asked them, as the two floated down.

"I'm impressed Flay, you'll be Sam's Rival soon enough, in mobile suit design." Mina told her, as she smiled.

She then bowed to Mina, "Thank you lady Sahaku." she told her.

"You had me worried there Miss Allster." Alex told her. "You are going to be a very strong pilot in the future, I know it." he complimented her, as it caused Flay to blush a little.

"Thanks." she told him.

"Thats right. Alex, here is Shani Andra's, pilot of the forbidden." Sam told Alex, "If Shani wasn't with us, the Izumo would have been destroyed during the final battle of the war." Sam informed Alex.

"So, you are the one, the Izumo owes you." Alex said, extending a hand to Shani.

"I guess they do." that was when Flay elbowed him in the back. "Hey, what was that for wench?" he asked her, as Alex got a confused look.

"Shani, its because they don't owe you, otherwise you'd be in terrible pain right now." she informed him, as Shani rolled his eyes.

"Whatever?" he told her, as he turned. "I'm heading to my room." he told them.

"They're a couple?" Alex asked Sam as he nodded, confirming it. "Wow." he added in.

"My thoughts exactly." Lia commented.

"Hey may not act like it, but he'll protect her with his own life." Mina informed the two of them.

The both of them looked at Mina astonished, as Yzak smirked. "It is true." he told them. "He protected the Izumo with his life, almost like he was not himself." he explained.

"Well now, that is more then interesting." Alex admitted, as he looked as Flay, and Shani left the hangar. "Say Sam, can we go with that, deal you told me before?" Alex asked, as Sam looked at him, Sam then felt like something hit him in the back.

"Ahh right, but the GuAIZ R, needs time to recharge." Sam told him, rubbing the back of his head.

Mina then had a sinister smirk on her face. "Well then, Alex, you can borrow the AMATU again." she told him.

"Thank you M'lady." Alex told her, with a bow.

"Hey, Mina!" Sam almost shouted, as she looked at him, with a cheerful look.

"Well, Yzak, we have the Delta Duel here, how about you join in." Mina told him, as Yzak had a small smirk.

"I think I will." he told her, as Sam and Alex looked over. "I'd say its payback time for when Sam gave me that scar almost a year ago." he told them, as Sam rubbed the back of his head.

"Mina, just what did you just get me into?" Sam questioned, as the noble looked at him.

"Better get ready Sam." Yzak told him, as Sam just nodded, as he left them, to prepare the Nosferatu.

Lia smirked, as the other two left, to go to where the Machines they will pilot have went. "What's with you suddenly?" Lia asked Mina. "You almost seemed like Andrea." she told her.

"Oh please Lia." Mina turned to her. "I just want to see how well those three really do against each other." she told the ZAFT captain.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the three Machines hovered not far from each other. The AMATU with Alex in the cockpit wearing his ZAFT red flight suit. Yzak wore the Orb variation, as he was not expecting to be taking part in combat personally, while Sam sat in the Nosferatu wearing his Black and green pilot's suit. "_Alright boys."_ Mina's voice began. As she stood in the control room of the station, with the stations shields coming up. "_Same as when Alex fought Flay. The fight continues until your machine loses its head. Also, Sam, Alex no Mirage Colloid._" She informed them all.

Sam and Alex both nodded, as their machines got ready for combat. "Alright, now, One." Sam began.

"Two." Yzak notioned, as the Duel got ready for combat.

"Three." Alex radioed.

"BEGIN!" all three of them called, as all three machines took off towards the others. Alex extended a beam saber from the Trikeros, as Sam brought out both of his beam sabers, as did Yzak, with him discarding his shield. Yzak swung one blade at Sam, and another at Yzak, however the Nosferatu turned his saber in the inverted form, and blocked the beam from Yzak's saber, as he attacked Alex with the other. Alex blocked both of the machines weapons with the Trikeros shield. With the sudden three way entanglement, Yzak snapped both of his railguns up, and opened fire with them, smacking into both of the machines cockpit. Lucky for Alex, the AMATU was equipped with phase shift armor, in that area. Both Alex and Sam were nocked back a bit, as Yzak went right for Sam. As soon as Sam got himself oriented again, he used his inverted saber, to block Yzak's attack on him. With this, Alex went to get some distance, as he targeted the both of them.

Sam forced the Duel's sabers back, and tried for a slash of his own, however he decided not, and instead dodge the incoming beam, meant for Nosferatu's head. He backed away, as both of his beam cannons snapped into position and they both opened fire. Alex dodged the attack, as did Yzak, with him heading back, and fired serveral missiles, Sam knew what was coming as the missiles broke apart. Sam was hit, as he felt a ton of damage to him, as he shaked in his seat, from the attacks. "Dam." Sam whispered, as the Duel was coming in, he looked up, and dodged, as Yzak flew right on by.

"Damn, get back here!" Yzak called, as he turned, and fired all three of his railguns. Sam blocked them with his shield, as he noticed Alex coming in, two wired phase shift equipped Spears, came in, almost like they were Remote Weapons. Sam and Yzak both dodged the two weapons, as Alex came in, and fired a pair of shots at the two mobile suits.

"Come on guys, its no fun if you only fight each other." Alex told them with a sneer, as he fired at the Nosferatu coming close to a shot to the machines head.

Sam smirked, as he fired his hip mounted beam cannons again, causing Alex to dodge the attack, he was then almost defeated, as the Duel came right at him. The Amatu dodged it, and fired both of its phase shift spears again, it almost purged the Duel of its head, however, Yzak cut the line that connected to the Spear, put away its beam saber, and grabbed the weapon. "How about a taste of your own weapon Alex!" Yzak called, as he came right towards his older cousin.

Alex saw the attack coming, as he sent his other Spear right towards the Duel. However Yzak knocked it away like he was using a baseball bat. The Spear was knocked away from the Duel as he came ever closer to the AMATU. However, Alex was ready, as he had his machine draw one of the AMATU's "Totsuka no Tsurugi" saber as it came active, and completely severed the Spear Yzak had taken. Within moments, it moved in slow motion, as Alex smirked with the Trikeros going back, and jabbed right towards the Duel's head, with the saber emitting, soon the head of the Duel was severed, with the beam protruding right out of the back of the mobile suits head.

Sam was wide eyed, as he saw Alex just defeat Yzak. All he did was whistle, "Yzak, it looks like your out of the fight." Sam admitted.

"Damn it." Yzak told him self, as his temper began to start going up.

"Easy Yzak." Alex began. "At times Anger will blind you, so you make mistakes, that is why I just defeated you, but it was interesting for you to use my own weapon against me." he told him.

That was when the Nosferatu came rushing in. "Pep talks over!" Sam called, as he swung his blade horizontally. Alex brought the Trikeros up to block the saber, as he and Sam went in the direction Sam was going. Sam's spears ejected from whence they were, as the cables went under his sabers hilt, as he began to use them as an extended reach. The Nosferatu spinned, as Alex dodged one just barely, but was not as lucky for the other one, as the Spear smashed right into him.

"What the hell?" Alex questioned, as Sam came at him, deactivating the sabers, as he used the cables in a way that Alex never expected. Soon he tried to raise his trikeros, but as he did the Nosferatu was on him, the cable wrapped around the Trikeros, as the other arm was wrapped by the other cable. Sam then moved the machines arm outward, both of the sabers activating and contacted with the AMATU's head.

* * *

Earth; Brazil, of South America Seven Weeks later

The Jungle had the sound of animals echoe the entire area, mainly those of monkey's as they were freaked out, with the Mobile suits that sometimes walked through the area. One certain machine was one cause, as it stepped at the foot of a mountain. "Eight, why did Ed decide to go to such a hard place to get to?" Jess asked his onboard ai computer.

"Why ask me?" Eight told him, as the Out Frame looked up, "At times I wish Lowe gave this thing some wings." Eigth complained, as it caused Jess to smirk.

The Out Frame had a beam rifle on his machines hip however it was actually his camera gun, and Back Home was on his machines back. ""You and me both. Well, guess its time to start climbing." Jess told himself as he began to climb the tall mountainface using the Outframe.

"Why not use the thrusters?" Eight asked Jess.

"Eight if I did, it'd drain the battery faster then get us up there." he answered as the Outframe continued to lift itself up. "Just trust me, we'll get up there." He told the computer.

* * *

Up in space, the Nosferatu closed into the Earths atmosphere. "Descent angle ready." Sam concurred, behind him the Izumo hovered as the Nosferatu was getting ready to re-enter Earths Atmosphere.

"_Sam, are you sure its a good idea for you to do this?_" Mina asked as her image appeared on the two way screen for the communications.

All he did was nod as he was finishing in the angles. The Nosferatu was equipped with a different type of equipment that would allow it to enter atmosphere safely. "Mina you know how I feel how the Earth Forces are acting right now. The War is over, and South America wants to become Neutral, by the Tyrants, are not allowing them." Sam informed her.

"_I know, but why alone, why not have Flay or Shani go with you?_" she asked, as Sam looked at her through the screen.

"Flay isn't ready yet, and Shani is there to help her train." Sam answered her, as the Nosferatu angled itself. "And before you ask why your not able is because of this. You have to help Cagalli with the ressurection of Orb, ok, and don't worry, I'll be fine." he told her, as he looked at the Planet.

Mina just nodded, "_Alright, just radio the station if you need anything ok_." she told him, as Sam nodded, angleing his machine just right.

"Alright, I will I promise, you know what I am like with Promises." Sam told her, as she nodded.

As she did, she smiled, "_You never go back on your promise._" she told him.

Sam nodded, "Well see you later dear, take care." he told her as Nosferatu went right for the Planet.

On the Izumo Mina stood on the bridge, with a bit of worry on her face. "You becareful as well Sam." she whispered as she watched the machine head down to Earth.

* * *

On Earth, the Out Frame was nearing the top, however the next boulder said differently. It was loose as the mobile suit grabbed onto it, and as soon as its weight was put onto it, the mobile suit began to fall backwards. "What no!" Jess called, as he had worked hard in order to do the climbing. The Out Frame began to fall however, Eight was immdediatly on it. The thrusters of the machine activated, leveling it out, as two hidden compartment on the upper torso of the mobile suit, two rocket anchors fired, imbedding themselves without the mountain side, stopping the mobile suit, as it swung and hit hard into the mountain side.

"Ok, why doesn't this thing have phase shift armor?" Eight asked, "Because THAT really hurt." he added.

"Funny Eight." Jess told him, as the Out Frame began to lift itself thanks to the anchors. As soon as he reached the area where he started he began to go up the same way as before. "Ok, lets see, continue like this, we'll be there in fifteen minutes." Jess told the computer.

* * *

Mountain top:

It was a small basecamp of resistance fighters, tents were set up all around, and laying in three places were mobile suits, two of which were Duel Daggers, while the third, was a Sword Calamity the melee variation of the former Calamity Gundam, it also took part in the final battle of the last war, and fought the Freedom, however change sides within their small bout. Above, a VTOL plane, used by ZAFT assigned personel began to land, a group of people were shielding their eyes, as the cockpit opened, revealing two people. The resistance fighters came over, they were expecting a VTOL plane, so that is why they did not shoot it down with the Daggers. In the cockpit a woman who looked like she was in her early twenties began to get up. Her hair was a light brown which came to just below her ears, she looked at the fighters. "Lady Leroux, welcome to the base camp of La alianza de la libertad del americano del sur" the armed man told her, as behind her a black haired man came out as well. He wore a deep blue jacket, and yellow pants, as Leroux wore a white muscle shirt underneath a light blue blazer, with a light pair of pants.

"The South American Freedom Alliance?" she asked, as she translated the words into what she interpreted the name. She said, as the man with a briefcase behind her, a rather thick one at that, set it on the ground. He opened it, to reveal a camera along with a microphone attachment, which he connected to it. "Would you mind if you take me to this little alliances leader?" she asked, as the guy nodded.

Just then, they felt the ground shake, "What the?" the cameraguy asked, as he turned as he saw the source, the Out Frame climbed onto the ledge. "A mobile suit!" he called out.

Just as the Out Frame came up, it kneeled as its cockpit opened up. The fighters raised their rifles to the mobile suit, as a late twenty year old south American came from behind them, as he looked at the machine. "Interesting, its not a mobile suit I've seen before, or of specs." the guy commented, as the cockpit reveal Jess, with only a recorder in one hand, and a camera in the other one.

"What the heck, are you a reporter?" Leroux called out. "ZAFT has given me authorization to be here, what the heck are you doing here!?" she almost screamed.

"Uhh, I'm here on my own." Jess informed her. "Well not really, my employer has asked me to interview and get to know Ed the Ripper, now where is he?" he asked looking around.

The man that joined them laughed, "Why that's me." he told Jess good heartedly. "Names Edward Harrelson, former lieutenant commander of the Earth Alliance and the leader of this areas La alianza de la libertad del americano del sur." he told them.

"Wait, your Ed the ripper?" Leroux said a bit amazed.

"Wow, and I thought it be a hardcore killer with that nickname." Jess said a bit amazed.

"Yeah, I know, besides, I never really cared for the name anyways." he replied to that remark. "So your both reporters?" he asked the newcomers.

"Yeah." Jess admitted.

"Yeah, I'm Bernadette Leroux, member of the PLANTs official press organization." she told him with a smirk. "I'm here to interview you Mr Harrelson." she told him.

"Well,then, if you are both here, please follow me." she told them both, soon they were in the resistance groups main base building. "Well I don't have a whole lot of time, so how about you both Interview me here and now." he told them.

"Right. So what is your view on the Earth Alliance government?" Bernadette asked him, as her camera guy rolled.

"Not a whole lot really, but from what I heard, is that it is corrupted, deep, but hey, what government usually is not like that?" he asked her.

"Any foresight of the resistance strategies?" she asked him next.

"Sorry, but you know that information is very confidential." he told her, as all she did was nod. He then looked at Jess. "Anything you wish to ask?" he asked the silent one.

"Yeah, what kind of woman do you like?" Jess asked, as Bernadette looked at him, with a scornful look.

"You are a very interesting person." Edward admitted. "What was your name again?" he asked.

"Jess, Jess Rabble." Jess answered.

"Gotcha, well Jess, to answer your question, I like Busty woman." he answered him. "Attractive Busty Woman." he added.

Bernadette did not like the answer or the question that the young journalist asked the South American Hero. "Ed!" a soldier called, as Ed looked over, to where the main computer system was up and running.

"Can you two wait here for a moment?" he asked them, as the three journalists nodded with their answer.

"Just what kind of question was that?" Bernadette asked Jess, as Edward was just out of ear shot.

"Hey, I'm someone who asks the more dareing questions, so leave that be, will yeah?" he questioned her, as she just looked at him, with a bit of anger in her eyes.

While at this time, Ed was coming up to the computer system. "What is it Calvo?" he asked, as the man looked at him, Calvo an old Childhood friend of Eds, as he motioned Ed to the screen.

"We have four mobile suit signatures." he admitted. "Three are traveling in our airspace heading here, while there is a fourth coming from space." he admitted. "The fourth we don't know what it is, but the three others, engine signatures match your Raider Full Spec." he came to.

"So, the Earth Forces has found us, set the place on alert, get the turrets online, I'm going for the Sword." he finished, as he left Calvo, which with that, the alarm of the base began to go off. Ed ran towards the two journalists that were looking around, wondering what was going on.

"Hey Ed, what's going on?" Bernadette asked him.

"I suggest all of you get out of here, this place is about to turn into a battleground." he informed the three of them, as she looked at him with shock.

"I'm staying." Jess told him, as Ed looked at him.

"Alright, just don't say I didn't warn you." Ed told him, with a nod, as he left the tent. Jess, Bernadette, and Bernadette's camera guy all ran to a safe haven, however Jess actually, went inside the Out Frame, and began to power it up, with its eyes glowing a sudden yellow.

Not far, Ed ran right for the Sword Calamity, which layed on the ground not far from the camp. However, others were climbing into missile trucks, and ZAFT connected armoured vehicles mainly weapons left after the war, or that the resistance got a hold of. Some of these vehicles disconnected into their seperate parts, with a cannon, and the main vehicle being the cannons protector, while Missile trucks got ready to fire their weapons. Inside the Sword Calamity, Ed was typing in main instructions as the mobile suits power came on, soon the machine began to raise.

Jess who was in outframe, was taking pictures of the action as it unfolded, even with the activation of the mobile suit. It stood tall, as Ed got ready. "Alright, what's the Eta of these guys?" he asked, however, before anyone could answer, some of the first line of defense, were blown away by missiles. "Guess that answered my question." he added, as he saw the three machines fly by, they were all of the variation of the Raider that gave the forces of Orb such a hard time. "So they attack with them, that's going to be easy." he told himself. "You expect me to be defeated by something I tested!" he called out, as he wielded a sword similar to the Strikes own anti ship sword, which it was, just a different color, while with his other hand, he grabbed a beam boomerang, and threw it right for the Raiders, which were in fighter pilot formation, and soon they broke, to dodged the deadly beam. Soon one opened fire with its twenty millimeter, seventy six millimeter, and its fifty two millimeter machine guns, which began to rips the shreds out of the artillery vehicles. "Damn!" Ed cursed, as he charged for one of the Raiders, which barely got out of the path of the vertical arching anti ship sword. A very dangerous blade, of death by fire. The machine reverted into mobile suit form, and opened fire with its wrist mounted machine guns. Ed used his machines Panzer Eisen as a shield to protect himself from the machine gun fire, as another landed beside him and opened fire as well.

Soon Ed thought to himself, as he smirked. "Nice trick of a pincer attack." Ed commented to himself, as he continued to move his machines arms to block the attacks from the two Raiders, while the third was turning in to attack Ed from the opposite direction. "But not good enough!" he called, as he fired both of his machines Rocket anchors, unlike the Strike, the Sword Calamitiys equipment was doubled. Both of the Rocket Anchors locked onto the two Raider's Torso's. Just as the third attacked from behind with a pair of king Cobra missiles. Ed had the Sword Calamity jump into the air, before they hit, and twirled his machine around, and used the two other machines as a weapon of his own, trying to use them both as a flail from Medieval times, however, the third stopped and back off before he could be hit, having the two other machines slam into each other. "Adios Amigos!" he called spreading out his machines arms, as the five hundred eighty millimeter multiphase energy cannon in the machines chest opened fire. With the arms movements, it brought the two Raiders into one location, which the Sword Calamity only had to use one shot on the two of them. Just as the beam hit, the Rocket Anchor's detached, and the pilots were no more, then atoms in the air.

"Damn." The last Raider's pilot sneered, as he reverted into mobile armor form, and flew off towards the way it came from.

"Retreating?" Jess wondered, as he watched it go, and saw that the base was then celebrating.

"Ed the Ripper!" a cheer went out, as not far on the ground were a pair of smoldering Raider Full Specs. However, the celebrated was cut short, as from behind the Sword Calamity, the fleeing Raider Full Spec rammed the machine.

"Ahh!" Ed said inside, as his machine stumbled towards the nearby edge, and began to fall.

"No, Ed!" Jess called, as his machine went into full action, and fired one of its rocket anchors at the Sword Calamity, which wrapped around the leg, just as the Machine was about to go down. Ed felt the sudden jolt of being stopped in mid air, and cursed.

"Damn, I'm better then this." He admitted, as the out Frame was trying with all its might from not being taken over the edge like the Sword Calamity. However, unlike itself the Raider was capable of flight.

"Time for you to die traitor." the pilot of the blue machine sneered, as he aimed both of his weapons at the Sword, it was angled just right, so the Scylla could not reach him. "For the Earth Alliance!" he called out, as he began to open fire. With a constant stream of fire power, Ed knew, he could no survive the attack. However, then, the constant fire never came.

In the sky, the reinforced armored Nosferatu came coming down, as the armor de attached from the machine, and the phase shift armor on the actual machine activated. Showing its dark and Jade colors just like it did many times, and with that the Machine drew one of its shoulder mounted beam sabers. The Raider turned only to see the beam sever it right down the middle. The pilot did not stand a chance as the mobile suit was destroyed, and the Nosferatu floated there in the air.

"That machine." Jess commented, as he knew it, from the time at GENESIS Alpha.

"That machine?" Ed wondered. "The White Devil?" he added.

* * *

Earth Alliance Base:

Jane Houston, the white whale stood at attention infront of her superior, who was followed by four teenagers behind him. "Jane Houston reporting for duty sir." she told him with a salute.

"Its good to meet you." the man told her. It was Glacier, the captain of the Archangel Class ship the Archai. One of the teenagers behind him, was Rosa, she wore a crewman clothing, resembling much of what Flay and Miriallia wore during when the volunteered to help out on the Archangel. Beside her, were three others, two male, and another is female. The girl, stood at five foot four, and looked very slim, she had long blond hair, and much like Morgan Chevaliers had a part of his hair a different color, as did she, with it being a black streak, that went down all the way on her hair. Her eyes, were a deep violet. The next to her, was another teen male, his hair was a azure blue, and his eyes, were as gray as Glacier's liverspots, he was just taller then the girl, and was much heavier then her.

The last guy, was the tallest and heaviest of the teens, he had shoulder length black hair, and ice blue eyes, however he may have been the biggest, he was the second oldest of the group of the new ones. The girl, was older, while the other male was younger then he was. "Sir, what is the reason for these teens?" Jane asked.

"Right, you have been briefed on the situation in South America correct?" he asked her, as she nodded. "Good, but now you see, for some extra insurence, these three will be accompanying you." he told her. "They are the pilots of the new series of mobile suits, and you are to be their field commander. Now these are their names." he began, as the largest step forward. "This is Ensign Lorc Samons, he will be piloting the new GAT-X363 Terminus." he told her, as the teen nodded. "Next, is the second in command of the group, Baiton Kelos." he told her, as the second male step forward. "He'll be piloting the new High Mobility machine, the GAT-X140 Overdrive, and last. This is Lieutenant Kala Raymon, the leader of the squad, she has shown the prowess of more then anyone inside the GAT-X143 Tempest, all three are in your command Jane." he told her.

"But what of the other girl?" she asked.

"Oh Rosa? Sorry, but she is my daughter, she'll be with me at most of the times on the Archai." he informed her. "You will also be assigned two Proteus and a Deep Forbidden along side you, for extra insurence." he concurred, as she saluted.

"Yes sir." she told him, as she turned, around and left.

"Kala, Baiton, and Lorc, good luck out there, the Earth Forces are counting on you." he told them, as they nodded, each heading out.

* * *

South America Brazil, Freedom Alliance base:

After pulling the Sword Calamity up, the Outframe powered down, as did the Sword Calamity. As soon as Jess touched down, Bernadette came walking towards him. "You idiot, you do know you just disqualified yourself as being a Journalist for getting involved with the subject." she told him.

"Right as if I'd let him die, there are some things in being human you know." Jess told her, as Ed came over.

"Now now," Ed began. "No reason to be so hostile." he told them, as he looked at Jess. "Thanks kid, for saving me." he commented.

Jess rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh thanks." he added in, as the Nosferatu's phase shift armor deactivated, and the pilot was climbing out of the machine, coming down on the zip line.

Ed went over, to see the newcomer, as he smirked. "You must be, Samorei Joule, also known as the White Devil." Ed admitted. A lot of people were shocked when they heard this, as Sam nodded, still with his helmet on.

"And you must be Ed the Ripper, Harrelson, Sorry for ruining your fun, but I just had to drop in." He told him, as he removed his helmet.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this would have been up two days ago, but I got sick, and couldn't. Well anyways, the South American war has finally begun, and we even get to See Flay in a new machine of her own. Speaking of said machine, here is its data, and its later upgrade information.

Model number: MBF-PXX  
Code name: Double X Astray  
Unit type: Prototype experimantal mobile suit  
Color: Normal: Pink limbs, black/gray torso  
Phase Shift:  
Pic: http//i7. albums/y288 /Muarzi /Gundam /mbf-pxx.jpg  
After the Junius Treaty: http ://i7. /albums /y288/ Muarzi/ Gundam/ mbf-pxx2.jpg  
Manufacturer: Morgenrete Inc, Upgraded at Sahaku RD Division  
Operator: Orb, ZAFT, Orb  
First deployment: Early December  
Accommodation:Standard Cockpit  
Dimensions:18.17 Meters (Head Height)  
Weight:57.23 Metric Tons, 76.43 Metric Tons (Signed Junius Treaty)  
Construction:Unknown  
Powerplant:1x Nuclear Fission Generator, 2x High Energy Batteries (Signed Junius Treaty), 1x Hyper Deuterion Nuclear reactor (After Operation Fury)  
Equipment and design: N-Jammer Canceler; Sensors unknown range; Experimental beam propulsion system (Signed Junius Treaty), Improved Sensors (Junius Treaty)  
Fixed armaments:2x 50 mm Multi-barrel CIWs, fire-linked mounted in head; "Armure Lumiere" monophase lightwave barrier mounted on forearms, doubles as beam sabers; 2x AME100 Beam Saber; 2x Multiphase Energy cannons, mounted on hips  
Optional hand armaments: 75mm Beam Rifle

Also, three new characters have arrived, just who are they? And what can they do? Find out, next chapter!


	6. Chapter 05: A White Battle, and It Just

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex, Andrea, or Lia those are all characters of Dragoon Swordsman. Characters that I do own are Samorei Joule, his Clones, Rosa, the three new pilots seen here, their machines and the Nosferatu do belong to me.

The Rest, belong to Bandai/Sunrise

Oh and the Proteous Mobile armor belongs to Konami as Metal Gear RAY

Ahh last one, Glacier of the Archai belongs to Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 05: A White Battle, and It Just Got A Lot Harder

Mar Colony 001 City of Aquarious III

Lowe, Kisato, Nicol, and Andrea all saw the city for their first time. It was breathetaking to say the least, and yet the air was breatheable. "Wow!" Kisato and Andrea commented at the same time. Down below George Glenn kept an eye on the ship. The Professer, and Liam were evidently left behind to monitor GENESIS Alpha.

"Well Folks." Lowe began, "This is your free time how about we explore the Martian's city." he told them. "Perhaps I could find something for Red." he whispered. Kisato went and clenched his arm, "Oh Hey Kisato, where to?" he asked.

"Anywhere Lowe." she told him, as Andrea had a sinister smirk.

"Time to play Matchmaker up here." she told herself, as Nicol just looked over to her, wondering just what she meant.

"So Andrea? Your really Sam's and Yzak's cousin huh?" he asked, as she looked at him.

"Duh, you should know Amalfi, we've met like three times before." she told him with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Oh well, come on, I have my brothers, and my cousin's money to play around with." she told him, leading him into the city.

The City was much like the way Orb was, Neutral but this place was different, it was the true Neutral area, even though it seems there is a military for the Planet the place is untouched by war in a general sense. "This place is amazing." Nicol commented. "I know this place runs on Nuclear power, because the N-Jammer's Range does not get this far." he added in.

"That I don't doubt." Nicol commented.

"And doubt you should not." came an unfamiliar voice to the both of them. Andrea turned, as she saw a young man, no more then fourteen years old, so he was younger then the two coordinators. His hair can be said to look a bit wild, he wore a bright red clothes. To Andrea if her brother was here, he would definitely call this persons sense of clothes as a clown. The guys gray eyes just looked at them.

"Now now Deiago." Came another voice, this time from an older person.

Nicol's eyes widened a little bit. "Dearka?" he wondered. The person however was not the joker of the old Creuset team, however a mistake could have been drawn. The person nearly looked like Dearka, with the same hair color, eyes and skin tone, however he had a slightly different hairstyle, minded it be a bit longer. However, the way he was dressed was more of a nobleman then a civilian.

"Who's Dearka?" Deiago questioned, as the older teen smirked.

He came over to Nicol. "Sorry but the name his Nahe Herschel, mistake in identity is all." he told the former ZAFT pilot. "And this fellow is Deiago Lowell." Nahe added.

Nicol nodded, "Nicol Amalfi, and this is Andrea Strassmeier." he told them, as Andrea nodded to the both of them.

"Oh, you two on a date?" Nahe asked, as Nicol sorta blushed as Andrea shook her head no.

"No, were from the Earth Sphere." Andrea told him. "We just arrived here, and well we wanted to take a look." she added.

Deiago put an arm on her shoulder, "Well let us be your guides to the world of, umm, well Mars." he smirked.

Andrea looked at him a bit, "I'll take you up on your offer, for as long as you don't put any other body part on me got that." she told him moving his arm off her shoulder.

Nahe smirked at that, "Roger that, I'll see to it that way, we'll be glad to give you a look around." Nahe told them, as Nicol nodded.

"Much appreciated Nahe." Nicol told him, as they walked into the city. A few hours later, rather then the two boys leading them, instead they were following Andrea, and they were each carrying her shopping purchases.

Deiago moaned with anguish as he carried some of Andrea's purchases. "Since when did I become her beast of burden?" he questioned, as he looked at the other two guys, each of them holding one bag, while he had several. "And why are you two not carrying a whole lot?" he asked.

"Oh these?" Nahe asked him, showing him the one bag. "This is actually something I bought for the girlfriend." he added.

"This is for mom." Nicol answered. "I promised to get her something while I was here, after I told her." he answered, as Deiago lowered his head.

"Hey." Andrea began. "Call it payback for the unwanted attention." she told him, as she then really looked at him with a bit of anger no less. "And trying to sneak a peak at me in the dressing room." she told him. "If my brother or my cousins were here, you'd have one less eye." she told him. "Just be glad Nicol is more of a pacifist then the others." she added.

"For some pacifist, his arm wrench really hurt." Deiago commented.

"I suspect it from his Military training." Nahe told him. Nicol just nodded, as Andrea turned. "You were a soldier for your homeland huh?" he asked.

Nicol nodded, "Yeah, ZAFT military, and then later the Orb Military." he confirmed to them, just then, all four of them, heard a large crash in the distance of a stand being destroyed. That was when they saw someone running their way.

"No not her." Deiago called out.

"Get down!" Nahe told Andrea and Nicol, as instinctively Nicol as asked by Alex, he made sure he was more in danger then Andrea as he had her hit the ground, as he covered her head. Andrea saw a flash of pink hair, as the person ran right on by.

"Hey get back here!" a soldier called, as Nahe drew what looked like a gun, as he took aim, and fired at the fleeing woman, and fired, the tranq shot out and hit the running person in the leg. Soon, she vanished, as the soldiers ran after her.

"Just what the heck was that?" Andrea asked.

"A Mental patient, she suffers from Dissociative Identity disorder." Nahe told her, as he began to stand again.

Nicol smirked, "Now that sounds familiar." Nicol commented, as Andrea just looked at him.

"Oh come on, that only happens in combat." she told him, as the other two guys just looked at her like she was crazy. "What I suffer from it to!" she told them.

"Right." Deiago moaned, as he had to continue with Andrea's bags.

* * *

Down on Earth, Sam was standing infront of the three others. "Wait, your the White Devil?" Bernadette asked the newest among them. Sam just nodded to her. "I'd thought you'd be in your late twenties, not just barely reaching them." she told him.

Ed nodded, "From what I heard of the White Devil, I'd have to second that. Or be just turning the big four Oh." he joked, as Sam smirked at that.

He also then shrugged, "Sorry to disappoint, the three of you, but I am only what I am." he commented, as he turned to Ed. "So, what is the situation around here?" he questioned. "I'd like to offer my own services, to help out South America." he told him.

Bernadette's eyes widened, as she heard Sam ask that question. "Wait, you are wanting to get into this?" she asked him, as Sam nodded. "But your an Orb official right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right." he told her.

She smirked, "Then wouldn't this be bad for Orb?" she questioned, "Having someone like you a famous soldier, working for the La alianza de la libertad del americano del sur?" she asked him.

Sam just nodded, "It would, but here is the thing, I have removed the Orb Symbols from the Nosferatu, and it is sending out an independent IFF signal, so now I have no connection to Orb, and are not responsible for my actions." Sam told them, as she nodded.

Jess then kicked in, "What is your relationship with Rondo Mina Sahaku, from what I hear is that you and the noble are rather close." he asked him, as Sam looked at him.

"Rather bold huh?" he asked Ed, as he just shrugged.

"Not like other reporters." he admitted, as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well, Jess." he began. "The honest answer to that is, yes, I have a relationship with her." the White Devil answered him.

Jess nodded, "How did you meet the lady of heaven? Or so thanks to Ame No Mihashira." he added.

Sam smirked, piqued with interest. "Lady of Heaven, I like that, and I am sure she would be pleased about it. But the honest truth, is that I woke up, and she was there by my bed. I fell in love with her there, and it was thanks to her, I stayed out of the war mostly during the past battles." he admitted.

"And that was until when? For you to go back to the battlefield?" he asked, as Sam remembered that time well. Piloting the Jade Frame for the first time, nearly caused him his life, if it was not for the phase shift armor his unit was equipped with.

Sam then was snapped back to reality. "Oh, well, the place was in trouble, and I had mobile suit training, so I just hopped in the original Jade Frame, and life went on after that." he told Jess. "However, now, Ed, my own question, is it possible for me to join your group?" he asked.

"Uhh, yeah sure, it'll be a bit better having another mobile suit, and good pilot to boot for that." he admitted. "Then welcome the the Freedom alliance!" he told Sam as the two shook hands.

"Congrats then." Jess told them both. "You have yourself a new ally, and I can go with another mission of mine." he told them both, as Sam nodded.

"Mind if I scout out the area?" Sam asked, as Ed nodded.

"Sure, its mostly just jungle around us, anyways." Ed concurred, as Sam nodded, as he went towards his machine, and climbed in. Soon he came back out, with some Jungle gear, for exploration. "Isn't that a little much?" Ed asked.

Sam just smirked, "Don't know, just depends, what do you say I should have?" he asked, as Ed smirked.

"Lets see, a ranged and melee weapon." Ed began, "Water, some Rations, and thats all." he finished, "You did have military training right?" he asked, as Sam nodded. "Then this is all you need." he finished, "That, and a compass." he finished.

"Thanks." Sam told him, as he equipped himself with some of said equipment. He then went to Nosferatu again, and closed the hatch, The machine then took off towards the ground again. "I'll be back sometime." Sam told him, "Becareful until then." Sam told them, through the machine, soon he was down on the ground, and used the tree's as cover. "Ok, time for me to get to know my surroundings." he admitted, as he took a GPS for him to find out where his machine was at all times. He climbed out, and landed on the ground, and walked out into the jungle.

* * *

A day had passed since he left, as he walked past another tree, he held his compass in his hand at all times. At one time, he found a Jaguar feasting on a fresh kill, and left the animal as is, even though his stomach growled, once it did, he took out a ration of beef jerky. "Good thing I actually like this stuff." he admitted, taking a seat, for a break, as he took a drink of water. "Not to mention how humid this place is." he added. Just then,he heard a twig snap, and almost on instinct he brought out his gun, aiming it towards the origin of the sound. Just then, he saw a flicker of pink hair go back behind the tree. "Come on out!" he called, noticing that the hair could not be that of a Brazilian animal. He then heard a giggle from that direction, as he heard the person run away. He stood up, and took off after the girl, wondering just what was going on.

"Hey, stop!" he called, sliding down hills, and ran over fallen trees and among other things, that was when he stopped, as something caught his eye. To his right, he saw a fence, and behind it, he saw a structure that he nearly took a heart attack over, there was the LCAM-04XA Archangel class Archai. "That, ship, its here?" he asked, as he lost sight of the girl, as now she could nowhere be seen. That was he could tell something was approaching thanks to the vibrations in the ground. He went to hide, as he was still able to see what it was, it was a new Earth Forces model of the original Strike Dagger. It was more streamlined then the old dagger, and had double the weaponry. Sam then noticed that on its back it looked to be capable of equipping Variable packs like that of the old Strike. "New models?" he questioned himself, as he looked at it, as its color was not like others, it was in jungle cameo. "This must be a base." he commented, as he punched in the bases location onto his GPS device.

He then saw something in the sky, it was a black in color and a pure golden shield, Sam instantly recognized it. "That's the M1." he commented, as it landed into the Earth Forces base, and kneeled down. Soon a figure climbed out, and the person was wearing a ZAFT female red uniform, however did not remove the helmet.

He sat there, and tried to listen to what was going on. Over there, Glacier walked towards the newcomer, as his ship was behind him. Beside him was Rosa, she just looked the pilot that had just arrive. "Glad you could make it, we have much to discuss." Glacier told the newcomer.

"Yes." the voice told him, almost mechanical, obviously using a voice synthesizer. "What news do you have of the resistance?" he asked.

Glacier nodded, "Three of our Raider Full Specs vanished yesterday, we are sending a few machines to check the area out." he informed her. "If it is Ed the Ripper, he'll have a hard time with the white whale, and three new machines." he added walking away. "Please come with me." he told the newcomer.

Sam spyed on them, then hid, as he saw the girl look in his direction. :_You should leave Samorei._: said a voice within his mind. :_You should go now, you are in a spot where a patrol should be reaching in five minutes._: The voice told him.

"What the?" he questioned, as he saw Rosa was still looking in his direction.

"Something out there my daughter?" Glacier asked.

Rosa turned, and shook her head. "No, father." she told him, following him into the Archai.

"Ok, am I going crazy?" he wondered, but that was when he felt something on his back.

"Who are you?" the soldier asked, he turned, and there were two Earth Forces soldiers, as Sam raised his arms.

"I'm just on a hike sir." he told him.

"Sorry, but can't let a civilian be around here." the soldier told him, as the other one came to him, and began to search Sam.

"Clark, we have a GPS here, and it seems he is armed, with a Combat Bush Knife, and it seems to be a .38 caliber." the soldier told him.

"Well, you going to tell me why your carrying these weapons?" the soldier asked.

"Self Defense." Sam told him. "Much like this," he began, as he took his right leg behind the one that was searching him, and brought it up from underneath, which leveled the other soldier in the chin, snapping his neck as it went all the way back. The other soldier was falling as Sam grabbed ahold of his arm, and took back the knife. The Knife then was drived, into the mans chest, where the bones of the rib cage met. However, he then felt something hitting the ground, as he looked up, to see the jungle camouflaged Dagger L, looked down on him.

"Ahh shit." Sam admitted, as he grabbed his 38 caliber gun, and took off into the jungle, as the ground behind him, was ripped apart by the four CIWs guns began to open fire, shredding the ground, where Sam once trenched. The Dagger used its thrusters to go over the fence, as it walked after Sam, using only its CIWs. "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!" Sam called, as he jumped over a log, with only a few seconds later, it was shredded by gunfire. He stopped and turned, as he came close to one of the brightly colored frogs that were poisoness to humans, and other animals. He turned, only to have the frog shredded by more gunfire. Sam turned, hoping that his gun could do something to the optics of the mobile suit, however the bullets had no effect to the machine.

That was until the Dagger was then kicked to the chest, sending down into the jungle. That was when Sam saw what saved him, it was a Raysta, a civilian use mobile suit. The Dagger looked up, as it began to stand, and raised its beam rifle, and fired at the Raysta. The mobile suit then jumped, and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Dagger. "Those moves, is that, Barry?" Sam questioned.

It was true, Barry Ho, had his machine move, he was using Karate through the mobile suit. The Dagger aimed its beam rifle at him, and fired however Barry dodged the attack, and grabbed ahold of the rifle, and raised it over the Daggers head, and leveled it with his elbow. Even though Sam wanted to stay and watch, he still had to get back to the Jade Frame, and the others of the Freedom Alliance.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the FA Base:

Jess looked over at the Out Frame, to see that its cockpit was wide open. "Alright, who is in there?" he wondered, a bit annoyed that someone is in his machine, without his permission. "I never said anyone could mess around with the Out Frame." he added, as he climbed up, and looked into the cockpit, to see that the back home Hatch was open.

"Mister Rabble, I tried to stop her, but she just would not take no for an answer!" Eight pleaded with the young man, as Jess looked inside.

"What the Heck!" he called, as he saw, that there was a girl in their, but not just any girl, it was Yoon Stefan, who was installing something into Back Home.

"Hey just in time." Yoon began. "I just installed your new bathtub." she told him. "You just need for a fresh batch of water, such as a waterfall or something." she told him, as she stood up, looking at him. "What?" she asked.

"Ok, when did I ask for a bathtub?" he asked her, as she shrugged.

"Well, I saw that you live in here, so I thought why not?" she told him. "Besides, if you don't, you should just go live with the Jaguars, and the other animals of the Amazon." she added as he just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he told her, as she then went to get out.

"Oh well have fun, and don't worry, You don't owe me anything." she told him, as he nodded, with her leaving.

"Well that was interesting huh Eight?" he asked the onboard computer.

If eight could nod, or shrug his shoulders he would of. "You can say that again." he added.

Jess looked at the tub, it seemed like an old one, but it looked good enough. "May as well test it out." he finished. "Mind if I use our water supply?" he asked.

"I start the heater." Eight told him, as their water supply began to boil, to be used, for Jess' bath.

"That girl, seemed rather Dopey." Jess pointed out, as Eight would of smirked if he could.

"That was Yoon Stefan, the designer of the Civilian mobile suit, Raysta." Eght told him.

Meanwhile, Ed was off doing some sit ups not far from his Sword Calamity, he was doing the sit ups, over and over again, Soon he was done, as he saw Bernadette watching. "You like what you saw?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I put my buisness before personal pleasure." Bern told him, as he nodded.

"I can understand that." he added, as he looked over by the mouth of the Amazon River. "Seems like a fog is rolling in." he commented, as Bernadette looked over, to see that it was true of what he said. However, Ed looked over to the forest, "The birds, their leaving." he commented, as Bern looked over to see that many birds were indeed flying away.

"Ed!" someone called over to him, as he turned. "Mobile weapons detected in the water!" the person told him.

"What, again?" he asked. "I suggest you hide again." he told her, as he then went towards the Calamity again.

Jess looked around, his water was poured, however he was getting an alert from the base. "Ahh man." he commented, as he got into the cockpit seat, as eight pulled the plug on the bath. "Just my luck." he pointed out. "Eight, get ready." he called, as the outframe stood up, as he saw the Sword Calamity heading off towards the beach, as the out Frame was close behind him.

* * *

Brazilian Coast:

"Hey Kid, will you be ok out here?" Ed asked him, as the two mobile suits made it to the coastline.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Jess told him.

"Gotcha. Hmm, they are using the mist to hide." he commented, as he remembered an Earth Forces soldier that used this. "Jane, could this be you?" he questioned to himself. "Listen kid, are you sure you'll be ok? We detected at least three machines out here." he commented.

"Don't worry Ed." Jess told him. "My shooting cloak will help." he added, just then, Back Home, a small hatch opened, and it fired in the air, a form of blanket, as soon as it landed on the ground, gass particles began to fill the air, the particles were of colloid particles, soon the Blanket took on the color of the area it was, making it look like the Outframe was a hill, as it kneeled down, and readied its camera to take pictures.

"Well, that must come in handy." Ed admitted, as the Sword Calamity drew a weapon, he had its tip pointing to the ground, and away from him, however did not activate the beam. That was when he began to see something move in the water coming right for him, as its back peaked out of the water. "A Proteus!" he said in shock, as it was indeed, the water serpent of a mobile armor's back opened and fired several missiles towards Ed. Ed jumped back away from the targeted location as one thing the mobile suit lacked was CIWs, so he had to dodge them. He then had to dodge another missile attack, as the next two things that came from the water had Ed's eyes go wide. Landing on the beach were two machines that were designed using the GAT-X252 Forbidden. They were infact, the 255 Forbidden Blue, and the 706S Deep Forbidden. Both of which bared their lances, with their backpacks on their backs, mainly because their use for them does not really be required for being on land.

The Proteus Mobile Armor also landed, as it roared at the Calamity. "Just great, a G-weapon, mass produced model of it, and our original answer for underwater combat." he mused.

"Edward, Harrelson!" came the voice, of the blonde haired white whale.

"J. . . Jane!" Ed said shocked, as he saw her, he then bared his machines sword pointing towards them, as the green beam activated from the sword. "If worst comes to worst, I can use this underwater as a Sword." he admitted.

"Ed, surrender now, and come with me." Jane told him, getting ready for a fight, with her weapon.

"Sorry Jane, but South America is my home, I wont let it fall into the Earth Forces hands." Ed told her, as he then charged for her.

"Then so be it, Ed." she told herself, "Charlie, Al, attack!" she ordered, and without hesitation, the Proteus opened its mouth, and fired a beam of hot Plasma at Ed. The Sword Calamity dodged the initial attack, and went chargeing right for it. Ed raised his sword high, however, before he could bring it down, the two Forbidden's got into pincer formation, and fired missiles from their missiles, which were replaced in their torpedo canisters, with their giant backpacks over their heads now. Ed had to stop, otherwise he would have been hit, then Deep came into and arching motion with his Trident, only to hit Sand. Ed turned to him, and left his machine's chest wide opened, as it fired its Scylla at the machine, but the Deep Forbidden's pilot was better then he thought, as the machine deflected the beam with its Geschmeidig Panzer deflection system. As a counter attack, the machine fired its phonon maeser cannon, which Ed used to block with his shield.

"Damn." Ed admitted, as his machines left side was hit by a salvo of missiles from the Proteus mobile armor. Just as he got his focus back, the Deep Forbidden came in, trying to clap onto the Sword Calamity with his machines giant pincer claws. Just as he dodged it, Jane Houston came in, and leveled him, with her own claws, which were more for stabbing rather then grappling. The Sword Calamity then fell to the ground, and with that, the Deep Forbidden came charging, going to use its Trident for a coup de grace. "Is this the time for freedom ending here?" Ed asked himself.

Before it hit however, the Nosferatu took its position in the air, targeted, and fired with its three beam weapons, before the Deep could hit, a beam was sent through its cockpit, even with its reinforced titanium it is unable to stop a beam, all the while, another beam shot through the cockpit of the Proteus Mobile Armor. However, unlike her comrades, Jane got her shields in position to deflect the beams into a nearby sand dune. "What the?" she began, as she saw in the air, was the Jade Frame, which drew its beam saber.

"Ed, sorry, but I had to drop in on your party again." Sam told him, as the Nosferatu came close to being on the ground, as it went right for the FB.

"You can at any time." Ed, told him, getting the Calamity up again, with it only seeing the machine going by. However, before it could score a hit on the FB, it dodge the attack. "Sam, becareful, that is that machines expert, Jane Houston!" Ed called out.

"Jane? The White Whale?" he asked.

"And you must be the White Devil, so the Whites finally meet." Jane admitted, as the Nosefartu got ready for combat, as it landed on the sand. "What are you doing here anyway, this is not your battle!" she told him.

"When a fight for Freedom happens, I will help." Sam told her, as his machine got ready to charge.

"Well then, its time for me, to bring in my backup, as Ed did with you." Jane told him, as she hit the communicatior. "Baiton, Kala, Lorc, now!" she called, with on que, something was driving over the sand behind Sam.

The Machine looked slender, not like other tanks, but it sure did look like one, however it was more speed then power like a tank usually was. It drove over the sand, as a pair of gattling guns were on the tips of the nose of the vehicle, along with more gattling guns on both sides. The Machine's weapons were letting lose the machine gun fire at the machine. Behind it however, were two flying mobile suits, one looked close to the Strike, however its jetpack was very strange indeed, it looked like it belonged to a jet, however, two sword handles could be seen on it, as it held a beam rifle in one hand, and a shield in the other. The other Machine, looked to be designed for a fast speed, and was not holding a whole lot of weapons. "New machines?" Sam wondered, as Ed looked at them.

"I have nothing on them, Jane what are these?" Ed asked her.

"They are the newest models, designed to take you down, if I needed them." She told him, as a wall of sand could be seen thanks to the tank like machine was firing. But soon, the side gattling guns raised, as the mobile suit transformed into a slender looking machine, it did not look like a normal gundam however. Its main body was sleek, as its head came from a hidden compartment on the main body, with its chest in more of a point then box like, like other GAT models, and its arms were slender, with the Gattling guns on the forearms. It opened fire with all its Gattling weapons, along with its CIWs.

"Here we come!" its pilot called, as the Gattling guns continued to open fire, with rapid succession. Sam took off, as the machine got close, soon he was met with the first of the next machines, it was the Strike look alike, however its phase shift had colored it, in a yellow form, as it opened fire with its beam rifle. Sam dodged the beams like nothing, as down below the other mobile suit transformed into a mobile armor again, and opened fire with its pair of missile tubes, which were located on the machines back, when in mobile suit form.

"This is bad." Sam admitted, as he dodged two beams, and missiles that fired at him.

"Sam!" Ed called, as he was about to go after the grounded machine, but instead, the Forbidden B got in his path, and opened fire with its phono maeser cannons. "Jane, let me pass!" he called.

"Sorry Ed, but no, I have my orders, and I have to take you in!" she called, as she charged for him, Ed opened two compartments on his machines legs, and grabbed the pair of anti armor combat knives, known as the armor scheider knives, to block it. "I still can't believe you betrayed the Alliance." she told him as he threw away his kinves, and blocked her Trident again with his anti ship sword.

"I'd betray them sooner then my home." Ed told her, as he sent the trident into the ground, and delivered an elbow to the Forbidden Variant.

She smirked, "I knew you would say that, however, I can't let you die at the hands of Rena or Morgan!" she called, out as she then fired a salvo of missiles at him.

"What do Morgan, and Rena have to do about this?" Ed asked her, as all Jane did was smirk.

"Like me, they are after you Ed, the Earth Forces, is sending its best, after you, and those other three their, after him." she told him, as Ed dodged the missiles. Ed looked up, to see that Sam had clash his beam saber against the machine that looked to be made for speed, rather then direct combat.

"Just who are these guys?" Sam wondered, as he dodged a beam from the yellow machine. "Mina." Sam radioed, as in space, a soldier came on.

"Colonel, what is it?" the person asked.

"I am in combat, from the data my machine is sending, tell me what the heck are they!" he called out.

"Sir, none of them are in the library that Ghina had gotten from the Earth Forces." the soldier informed him.

Just then, the yellow machine's nine meter shield turned to its side, as the pilot brought out a eight meter blade, which then glowed at the edges, it was a beam sword, and it was coming right at him. Sam instantly brought up, his anti beam shield to protect himself from the oncoming attack. "BACK OFF!" he yelled, as he fired both of his beam cannons. The two flying machines broke away from each other to dodge the attacks.

"That wont work." said a female voice, it was Kana from the yellow machine. "Now feel the wrath of the storm, the wrath of tempest!" she called, as the machine had both of its linear guns snap into position, as they both fired, as did her beam rifle. He blocked the rifle, but the other two attacks hit him hard.

"Power at fifty percent." he told himself, as he regained control, and fired at the yellow machine, only to be dodged by it.

"Time to switch into overdrive!" came the voice of the other flying machines pilot, as Sam took noticed, that the thrusters of the machine. It came chargeing at him, nearly at the speed of Mach three or something, to Sam, only to dodge it in time, however one of his Electron Magnetic Cannons was lost in the attack, being cut in half by the machines beam saber.

Down no the ground, Ed clashed his saber against Jane's. "I don't want them to kill you, I want to kill you myself!" she called to him, as Ed looked over to see the grounded machine, only biding its time, as it gave up firing at the Nosferatu, do to his partners tactics.

"I'm not going to fall here." he told her. "Jane you must understand, I left for a reason!" he pleaded.

"That's it, I can't understand, why you through everything way. Your rank, your friends, and ME!" she called, as the Forbidden Blue clashed its weapon against the sword again, however, the sword began to crack, with the Trident's blade halfway into the sword.

Jess watches the fight, with the others unknown that he was there, besides Ed. He was listening in on the radio signals of the six pilots, and came to a conclusion. "They were an item?" he questioned, as he then thought of something, and got his tape from yesterday, and inserted it into his tape player. "Lets see if this works." he commented.

Jane jumped back, and was ready to attack again. "Ed, did you leave me because of another woman! Did everything you tell me a lie?" she asked him, jumping towards him, and clashed, however, something then distracted the both of them.

"Jane, listen to me." Jess began.

"Jess?" Ed began, just then a recorded message began.

"_Yeah, what kind of woman do you like?" Jess's voice asked._

"_You are a very interesting person." Edward admitted. "What was your name again?" he asked._

"_Jess, Jess Rabble." Jess answered._

"_Gotcha, well Jess, to answer your question, I like Busty woman." he answered him. "Attractive Busty Woman." he added._

Jane smirked, as she turned to Ed again. "You never changed." she told him, more peaceful now. "Ed, why did you not tell me you were coming here to fight for your country?" she asked him.

Ed gulped, "Jane, I just did not want to get you involoved." he answered her. "To late for that now." he added.

"Listen, ever since I met you, I wanted to be with you, anywhere you go, I will follow." she added, as he smirked.

"SAM!" Ed called, as he turned, and went to help his comrade. Sam was indeed in trouble, as the yellow machine came at him again.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Sam called, as he pushed the machine away. "UE release, five percent." Sam told himself, just then the veins around his eyes bulged, as his stare became blank, and his machine's eyes glowed a ghostly white. He turned, and fired at the oncoming white and red speed machine and the beam actually hit the wing of the machine.

"What?" Its pilot began, as he regained control, before he crashed into the ground.

"Bastard!" the female pilot called, as her yellow machine came in at him, with her blade held high, Sam quickly drew a saber of his own, and the beam was able to severe the arm that held the machines weapon. "What?" she asked, just then, grounded machine's largest weapon, snapped into position, it was a long large cannon, as it extended making it even longer. Soon the cylinder shapped weapon's end was small, no larger then a eighty centimeters. "Kala, Baiten! Get out of my path!" he called, as he targeted the Nosferatu, as Sam turned. The machine kneeled on the ground, as the cannon fired. However, nothing was seen from the weapon, instead, was a loud sound, of something breaking the sound barrier, and everything beyond that.

To Sam, he thought whatever was fired, had completely missed him, however at further expection, the left arm of his machine, where the arm joined his machine, the metal began to melt, and then it exploded, with the arm flying off of the machine. "AHH!" Sam yelled, as his machine was damaged. "What the hell was that?" he asked, as the pilot on the ground sneered.

"Damn, I missed." he commented, as out of the back of the long weapon, a bullet casing was ejected, and then a mechanical system placed another one in it. "But that was the first try, second time, is the charm." he added.

"Not this time!" Ed called, as the Sword Calamity rammed into the machine, causing it to fire away from the Nosferatu, as the sonic boom was heard again. The machine stood again, as it stared at the Calamity.

"You'll pay for that!" the pilot yelled, as it opened fire with all of the gattling weapons it had in mobile suit form. Jane however, fired her Phonon Maeser at the machine, destroying the right arm of the grounded machine.

"No you don't!" she told him, as her machine got in the path of Ed's and the machine. "I wont let you hurt Ed, there Lorc." she told him.

"Whatever." Lorc told her, "I'll just destroy you both!" he called.

"Lorc stop it!" Kana called, as the yellow machine came in. "We need to retreat, our energy is running low, and you only have one shot left with that weapon, we need to pull back for now." she told him.

"She's right." Baiten told him.

"Fine, your lucky this time." Lorc added, as his machine turned into its mobile armor form, and sped off. The two other machines, not far behind it.

* * *

Soon, the Nosferatu was on the ground again, missing its arm still, but still functional. However, the machine raised its rifle at the Forbidden Blue. "Sam, don't!" Ed told him, as he brought his sword at the Nosferatu. "She's helping us now." he told her.

"Alright." Sam told him, lowering his rifle.

Soon, the three of them were on the ground, Ed looking at Jane. "Jane, mind telling us, what those three machines were?" he asked her.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'm wondering, what the heck I was just hit by." Sam told her, as Jane nodded.

"Those Machines, are of a special squad, known as Phantom Pain, I don't know the story behind them, but." she began. "Those machines are the new state of the art, G-weapons, They are known as Overdrive, Tempest, and Terminus." she finished. "The one that fired that weapon, was Terminus, and the weapon is called the Hyper High Velocity gun." she told him.

"Are you serious, that thing was so fast, that it took time for my machine to catch up on its damage." Sam told her.

"Yeah, infact, its a Kinetic weapon, capable of going through phase shift armor." Jane admitted, as Sam just went wide eyed.

"Ok, this little war, just became a lot harder." Sam, told them both.

* * *

A/N: Finally done, chapter completed, and Jane Houston has joined the alliance, as has Sam. However, the question is, what is that Earth Forces base up to? What are these three new machines, and just what is going on with this war? And even without being a proper military, can Sam ever repair his machine while down in South America, only time will tell.

Also, now, here is the new machines, along with its pilots along with them, the first time of the new Phantom Pain group, of the alliance.

Model number: GAT-X140

Code name: Overdrive

Unit type: Maneuverability Mobile suit

Color: Normal: Slate Gray

PS:White and Red

Manufacturer: Acteon Industries

Operator: Phantom Pain

First deployment: December 1st CE 71

Accommodation:Standard Cockpit

Dimensions:16.81 Meters

Weight: Metric Tons

Construction:unknown

Powerplant:Ultracompact High Energy Battery

Equipment and design: Variable Phase Shift Armor, Sensors Unknown range, Bonus Thrusters

Fixed armaments: 2x 34mm "Indney" CIWs located within head, 2x ES04B Beam Saber, mounted on hips; 2 x 12.5mm anti-infantry gun, fire-linked, mounted in feet

Optional hand armaments: 1x M9409L Beam Rifle; 1x anti beam shield

Pilot: Baiten Kalos

Model number: GAT-X143

Code name: Tempest

Unit type: General Purpose Prototype

Color: Normal: slate gray

PS:Yellow and White trim

Manufacturer: Acteon Industries

Operator: Phantom Pain

First deployment: December 1st CE71

Accommodation:Standard Cockpit

Dimensions:18.11. Meters

Weight: 98.71 Metric Tons

Construction:unknown

Powerplant:Ultracompact High Energy Battery

Equipment and design: Proto-Noir Package, Variable Phase Shift Armor

Fixed armaments: 2x 34mm "Indney" CIWs located within head; M5F-F41 "Thor" beam rifle; 2x MF4A71 "Raiden" Beam Sabers; 4x Rocket Anchors one located on each limb; Proto-Noir (2x MAZE87 "Salama" combinable Beam Blades; 2x MF567 "Kilat" Linear Guns)

Optional hand armaments: 9 Meter Anti Beam Shield (1x MF45 Beam Blade)

Pilot: Kala Raymon

Model number: GAT-X361

Code name: Terminus

Unit type: Transformable long range Prototype

Color: Normal: Slate Gray

PS:Obsidan, Azure

Manufacturer: Acteon Industries

Operator: Phantom Pain

First deployment: December 1st CE 71

Accommodation:Standard Cockpit

Dimensions:18.21 Meters

Weight:98.71 Metric Tons

Construction:unknown

Powerplant:Ultracompact High Energy Battery

Equipment and design: Variable Phase Shift armor, sensors unknown range

Fixed armaments:

Mobile Suit & Mobile Armor: 2x hand held 75mm Tri Barrel Gattling Gun, 1x RMAFE3 "HVG" located over shoulder; 2x A41 Offensive shield type A (Mk27 quad barreled Gattling Guns) mounted on mobile suits forearms, are located on the front part of tank mode

Mobile Suit: 2x 34mm "Indney" CIWs located within head; 2x ES04B Beam Saber, mounted on hips

Mobile Armor: 2x six-tube missile launcher

Optional hand armaments:

Pilot: Lorc Sammons

Name: Kala Raymon

Gender: Female  
Genetic Type: Extended Second Stage  
Age: 17  
DOB: August 21st CE 54  
Blood type: B Negative  
Nationality: unknown  
Ethnicity: unknown  
Hair Color: Blonde with Black Streak  
Eye Color: purple  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 117 lbs  
Family: N/A  
Love interests: N/A  
Mobile suit: GAT-X143 Tempest

Name: Baiton Kelos

Gender: Male  
Genetic Type: Newtype Second Stage  
Age: 15  
DOB: December 29th CE 57  
Blood type: O  
Nationality: unknown  
Ethnicity: unknown  
Hair Color: Blue  
Eye Color: gray  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 154 lbs  
Family: unknown  
Love interests: unknown  
Mobile suit: GAT-X140 Overdrive

Name: Lorc Samons

Gender: Male  
Genetic Type: Extended Second Stage  
Age: 15

DOB: September 18th CE 57  
Blood type: AB  
Nationality: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unknown  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: blue  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 175 lbs  
Family: unknown  
Love interests: unknown  
Mobile suit: GAT-X363 Terminus

Also, excuse the poor quality of the very end, I just wanted to get done, Till the next chapter, or if I review something of yours, NukeDawg.


	7. Chapter 06: Judgment

Chapter 06: Judgment

* * *

"So Jane, your saying this Phantom Pain, is an elite group of mobile suit pilots?" Sam asked the blonde woman.

"Yes Sam, It seems now, any new model of a G-Weapon lately has been assigned to this group." she commented, as Ed gave her a glass of water. "Thanks." she told him. "It also seems that the newer models of ships are going to be going into it, the only Archangel Class ship we have, has joined them."

"The Archai." Ed commented. "I was personally on that ship, Glaeser is in command of that ship, and likley in command of his own Phantom Pain squad now." he admitted.

"Interesting, so, do you have any actual information on the pilots?" Jess asked her, as Jane nodded a little.

She looked at Sam, "Sam, they are actually younger then you are." She told him.

"No surprise there." Ed admitted. "People as young as fifteen are joining the war effort, so its not that far fetched." Ed told each of them.

Jane nodded, "Yeah, however, even fresh from the Academy, they shouldn't be that good." she told him, "Not this soon, that was their first battle." she finished.

Sam then had his eyes widened, "They, no." he whispered. Earning some looks from the others, "They, they're still playing with that project!" he said fists were both clenched, as Ed put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Calm down Sam." he told him, as Sam just nodded. "Besides which, how is the Nosferatu doing?" he asked.

"Its heavily damaged, I may be able to repair the arm, but the Cannon that Overdrive sliced up, I can't repair without the proper parts from home." he commented.

"I understand." Ed told him, as he stood up, and leaned against a wooden beam. "Now, you find anything when you were in the jungle?" Ed asked him, as Sam nodded, going over to the large map not far from him.

"According to this map." he began, as he brought out his GPS, and found the coordinates, that Sam put into it, when he found the base. He took a marker of red in color and circled the area, "Right here, is an Earth Forces base, the Archai is also there." he added.

"That is the new base they finished last week, it is were we are field testing the new Dagger units." Jane told them, as Sam nodded, remembering the Dagger he ran from. "The Base is being patrolled by them, along with regular soldiers walking around the perimeter." She added.

"Sam, you were there, any way to get in?" Edward asked, while all the while Jess was recording it, and taking pictures of the three pilots.

"The Fences are tall, but if we go in with a small group, we can get in, plant some explosives in key locations." Sam began, as Jane stood up.

"And with enough of them, really cripple their base here in South America, with the next base only being Panama." she told him.

"We also may be able to steal some Daggers, to help with our own cause." Ed commented, as a bunch of them nodded.

"And any plans of future operations?" Sam asked Jane, as she shrugged, "If our source doesn't know, then we need to take it right from its Medium, the bases computers be good, its likley a front for Operations around here, and maybe a weakness to those mobile suits." he pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile:

A Group of Dagger L's were firing beam rifles towards a pair of foes. One foe impaled a dagger with a lance that much acted like a giant drill It was impaled right into the Torso as sparks flew. The machine that caused the damage was a large machine its mono eye moved to the right position, as it moved its lance into a defensive position. "Should we really be fighting these things?" came a voice of a woman, inside the cockpit, she stared blankly, with a purple visor in between her eyes and the helmets visor. She wore the red pilots suit of a ZAFT top elite. "Isn't it against the ceasefire?" she asked, bringing out a large cannon, known as a gigalauncher and fired, drestroying two enemy mobile suits.

The other pilot, was Courtney Hieronymus, a pilot who has tested several suits for ZAFT in the past, including the GINN, CGUE, and even the original ZAFT first Generation Gundam prototype the Dreadnought, even though he was unable to use its DRAGOON system, which was left for a different test pilot, who later stole the machine. "Riika." he told her, as the two large calibur railguns on his machines hips shot into position, and fired, destroying a pair of daggers himself. "We do have the right to defend ourselves." he added, as he brought out a Tomahawk, and used its high frequency blade to slash through the Torso of a dagger. Before he could be blasted by a mobile suit, Riika fired two gigalaunchers at the daggers, destroying Courtney's attacker, and another.

"Is it just me, or is there to many of them here?" she asked, putting away both of her beam weapons, and brought out her lance once again. She dodged an arcing beam saber attack, and drilled litterally into the Daggers back, and was saved by the railguns from the yellow machine Courtney flew.

* * *

In Space, December City:

Eileen Carver, one of Siegel Clynes closest friends and allies stood in a dark room, not far from her, was council member Yzak Joule, who was soon going to leave, do to that they are near to finding a proper replacement. And behind him, was Alex Strassmeier. "Both machines seem rather impressive." Alex pointed out, as he looked at the data on the screen.

"It almost seems like the DOM is in better performance, but the ZAKU has better armaments, if we gave it a beam rifle anyways, like the other models." Yzak pointed out, with it, Eileen smirked.

"Yes indeed." she admitted, as one of the technicians turned to look at them.

"Lady Chairman, it is confirmed, those things they are fighting are the Earth Forces newest Dagger mobile suits, other then that, we have no knowledge of the mobile suits." The female technician confirmed to her.

"Just like them." Alex scorned. "Attacking us for no good reason." he added. "At least our machines are using their rights as an excuse, of Self Defense." he finished, as Yzak nodded.

"Damn I hate those Earth Forces bastards, I hope Sam puts them in their place." Yzak growled, as Eileen looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My brother is currently in South America, he might of already ran into these new daggers." Yzak informed her. "He's under his own choice though, he has no ties to lady Sahaku right now." he admitted.

Eileen nodded, "I have to agree. Not just that however, our positions are soon over." she commented.

"We should ensure peace in some way." Alex pointed out, he took note that everyone in the room, were a part of the Clyne Faction, in some shape or form.

"Right." Carver commented, as she looked at Yzak. "Mina does have a mobile suit factory correct?" she asked. Yzak nodded, as the chairwoman nodded. "Then we give lady Sahaku a gift, with your brother so close to her, we can ensure that they will be good as allies. I want a forged info on the Dom, given to the ZAFT military. We'll have the Clyne Faction use the Dom, as ZAFT uses the ZAKU." she finished.

"But mam, would this be against our people, in a way, its treason." the technician told her, as Eileen nodded.

"In a sense, I do have to agree with you." she admitted. "However, the Clyne Faction will be able to use it better then ZAFT. So please, have the information altered." she asked.

"Alright mam, you are the chairman after all." the woman admitted, as Carver nodded while Yzak, and Alex nodded.

* * *

Ame-No-Mihashira:

Flay could be found inside her mobile suit, dubbed double X, or DX to everyone else. "How is it looking?" Shani asked her, as he floated just outside her machine's cockpit.

"Everything seems going ok." Flay admitted. "Everything is green, and ready to for anything." she added.

"Good, I don't want to be protecting you all the time." Shani told her, looking at her.

Flay just shook her head, as she checked the overhead monitors. "Shani I know your lying, you have wanted to protect me ever since we actually got to know each other." she added, as Shani looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, trying to deny it, he was trying to deny his feelings towards her.

"Oh come on, you think I didn't know when you stayed near the Izumo." she told him, crossing her arms.

"You know Shani, she's right." Came the voice of Mina as she floated towards them.

"What is it you want?" Shani snapped at her, as Mina just smiled at that, having Shani around, she had gotten used to his small outbursts, and at times, found it amusing.

"Shani, shut up." Flay told him, as he just looked at her. "So, what is it Lady Sahaku, anything wrong?" she asked.

"Don't know, I just wanted to be here, for some reason." she admitted.

Flay, came out of the cockpit, she wore a pink and white version of an Earth Forces uniform like that of her combat test. "You miss him don't you?" she asked the Orb Noblewoman. "Don't try to hide it." she told her, "I know how close you are." she added.

Mina just looked at her with a bit of shock, "Flay, thanks."

"Don't worry Mina." Flay told her, putting a hand on Mina's arm. "I worry all the time, back with the Archangel, I worried for Kira, and Sam when they went out into battle, using the Strike, and Jade Frame." she added.

"Thanks." Mina told her.

"Oh please." Shani added. "Samorei is a warrior, a demon one might say. He can handle anything the Earth Forces, ZAFT, or any other group can throw at him." he finished.

"I hope your right, he called yesterday, he was in battle, he was asking for Earth Forces mobile suit information." Mina finished explaining to the two pilots of hers.

"If you want Lady Sahaku, you can send any one of us down to help him, Sam is close to all of us, we will help him, if he wants it, or when you want us to help him." Flay told her, as Mina just nodded.

"Thanks you; you two. I can see why Sam holds the both of you close to him." she told them, as she looked over to where the Nosferatu usually stood, in its empty area.

"Whatever." was all Shani could say, while Flay just smiled at the compliment she got from the noble.

"Well, I should leave you two, I'm getting the Izumo ready to send some more M1's down to help repair Orb, I'll be going myself to help, using the AMATU." she added.

Flay nodded, "Would you like Shani and I as escorts? We could use the Eternal as an escort ship." Flay pointed out, looking at the large slightly pinkish assault ship, its METEOR units are not there, however were being repaired on their own not far.

"No." Mina told them. "I want it to be kept off the battlefield." Mina admitted. "Even with the ceasefire, the Earth Forces are still attacking." She admitted. "However." she commented, looking over at the METEORs. "With some alterations, we can actually have your mobile suits compatible with the Meteor units, and with that, they will be nuclear powered at the same time." she admitted, as Shani and Flay looked at her. "The METEOR units themselves now, use the N Jammer Canceler and a Nuclear Engine. I learned from the Professor of the Junk Guild the last time we were with her, that she was altering her own METEOR unit." she finished.

"Wait, aren't they Eternal only?" Flay asked, as Mina shook her head.

"No, it seems in GENESIS Alpha, there was a third, for another ZAFT Gundam, however the machine was incomplete, and now she is altering the machine to use with the Astray Series." she finished.

"Whoa whoa!" Shani began. "Your saying that, one of your Astray mobile suits will be able to equip one of those things!" Shani called, as Mina nodded.

"Yes, And, I've also been altering some of the machines here, DX has already been upgraded, to be able to dock with one of the platforms." she admitted.

"Nice." Flay admitted, as she looked at one of the Meteor units, it was the one the Justice had used at Jachin, it was not heavily damage, which was not something you could say about Kiras. Flay remembered the battle, that Kira had with Rau, "At least he live through it." she notioned. Mina looked at her, and nodded.

"They both made it Flay." Mina added, as she worried about Sam, down on Earth still.

* * *

South America: Amazon Rainforest, Earth Forces base

Sam layed on the ground, it was lumpy under him. Not far from him, was Edward, and Calvo, along with a group of others. Each of them had grenades on their belt, along with some Plastic Explosives. "Alright, remember the plan, Information is the top priority, then mobile suits." Edward told them, as they all nodded. Everyone had at least on knife, but Sam, had four on his person, a pistol, and one assault rifle. "Sam, you and I and Calvo are going into the base, and remember everyone, we go with knives until we are discovered."

Sam nodded, as he turned to the others. "We go with Knives, once we are discovered, we bring out the Assault rifles, and other weapons." Sam told them, as they all nodded. They slowly snuck to an area of the fence, where the forest was blocked by a propane tank, highly flameable, and something that only idiots would shoot at. Calvo got to the fence, and took a pair of wire cutters, and began to cut the metal fence. They finished, when it was ready to allow them through, as Sam went first, he peered around the corner, and felt the ground, Vibrations from the ground told him, that there was not any active mobile suits around them. He began to give them signs of covert soldier operations, with that, three guys went towards the docked mobile suits, he then told two others, to go to the control room just incase. Every one of them knew, that they had no chance of hurting the Archai, unless they actually went in themselves. But that is nearly impossible without proper access. Ed, then put a Plastic Explosive onto the propane tank, and set a timer. "We have half an hour, starting now." Ed told them, as he picked up his rifle, as he Sam, and Calvo ran for the main entryway.

* * *

Earth Forces Base, Observational room:

In the observation room, two of the resistance fighters, waited outside the door. Soon the door opened. "Alright Carl, one coffee coming up." a soldier called, once the door was closed behind the man, one of the fighters put a hand over the mans mouth, and stabbed him in the back, three times, soon the man fell limp. They then opened the door.

"Yo, Mega's, that was sure. . ." Carl then noticed the body laying on the ground, as his eyes widened. "You bastards!" the soldier began to yell, as he went right for the alarm, however one soldier did exactly as he was told, he threw a knife, and with almost perfect accuracy, the knifes blade impaled itself into the hand, making it impale the surface beside the button. "Argh!" he began, as the other freedom fighter walked over, and smashed his fist into the man named Carls face, soon, the body fell limp, only being held up by the knife. The knife thrower then brought into the room, the corpse that was Megas. Then closed the door.

"Alright." one of them said, as they got onto the the computers, and began to work their magic. Soon the bases camera's were theirs.

"Ed, you hear me? We are in." a fighter commented.

"_Alright." _Ed whispered.

* * *

Base Exterior

With Ed, Sam, and Calvo, Ed nodded to the other two, signaling the room was theirs. Outside, at the mobile suits, the three fighters were sneaking around a group of trucks, it seems that the Dagger L's were going to be transported soon. They were crawling under the trucks, rather then walking. At times, they flipped onto their backs,and planted explosives on the bottom of the truck, near the fuel, for it to be able to take out the mobile suits as well. They did this for eight mobile suits each, a total of twenty four. When they were done, they snuck out, and went into the cockpits of three of these machines, and waited, with their knives, and a gun ready, they had to keep the cockpits open, as were all the other machines. On their vest, was the button to activate the detonators.

* * *

Back inside, Ed, Calvo, and Sam all hid behind a corner, Samorei, holding both of his knives, ready to use them, if the need would arise. "Hold on." Sam whispered.

"So, you two do agree correct?" the synthesized voice began. Sam looked in barely, there was the ZAFT pilot he saw yesterday, who came in on the Stolen M1. Infront of the person, were two others, one was Glaeser, while beside him was a woman, in her mid twenties, and had fire red hair, much like Flay's however, was shoulder length, from the way she was facing, they could tell, the woman had a mole under her right eye.

"What do you think Rosa?" Glaeser asked, behind him, was Rosa, leaning against the wall.

"Father, it's your choice not mine." Rosa told them, as the red haired woman smirked.

"Glaeser, its just like you, seeing what others think." the woman commented.

"Ahh, Ivanova, you are such a perspective woman." The thief commented, as she stood.

"You've seen nothing, so what of this group you speak of?" she asked, leaning back, setting her head back, to see Rosa. "I wonder, Glaeser, have you put her into combat yet?" she asked him, as he just shook his head no.

"No." he admitted.

"Well, from what I heard about her, she'd be able to take down the Freedom, even in just a Dagger L." she commented. "You shouldn't hide her." she commented.

"The time will come for that." the thief admitted. "Do I have your cooperation in the matter?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah." Ivanova told her. "Just when are we suppose to leave?" she asked.

Glaeser nodded, looking at the woman. "Yes, when is it that this is suppose to begin?" he asked.

"I will tell you, for now, continue with what your doing. What of the three pilots, are they ready?" she asked.

"Ahh them, they are sleeping." Glaeser told her.

Rosa, slowly looked towards the doorway. '_Samorei, leave, they may find you, you'll find the place you want on the third door on the left, down the hall infront of you. Just be careful.'_ Rosa's voice, told him inside his head.

Sam just shook his head, and nodded towards the doorway, soon both of the others took after him. Soon they went in, and the room was quiet, there were no soldiers. "This is too easy." Sam admitted, as Calvo got on the computer, and inserted a disc. He began to hit a combination of codes into the computer system.

"Ed, how long do we have until the propane tank goes?" Calvo asked.

Ed looked at his watch, holding his assault Rifle up, he had that ready, while Sam was with his knives. "We have about fifteen minutes." he told Calvo.

"Damn." Calvo commented, as he looked at the computer systems. "Downloading info onto the disc now." he told them, as the uploading display came on screen. While Sam was looking at his own little things, he wanted info. Soon, the bio he found came up, it was of four people.

One, was Rosa, "Rosa Menyar, Classified Info?" Sam asked. "Rosa shows large amounts of Heightened Spatial Awarness, beyond that of others we have seen." Sam recited.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked Samorei, as Sam smirked.

"Rosa seems to hold the same ability the Hawk of Endymion has, along with one of my younger cousins." Sam admitted.

"Wait." Ed began. "You mean, the same for Morgan Chevalier as well right?" he asked, as Sam nodded, remembering the pilots that he has seen use such capabilities.

'_But Rosa, she has been able to speak to me in my mind._' Sam thought to himself. '_Is she more then what Mu was?_' he asked himself as he looked at the other information. "Kala Raymon, pilot of Tempest." Sam began, as the picture of the mobile suit arrived. "Baiten Kelos, Pilot of Overdrive. And Lorc Samons, pilot of Terminus." he finished, as soon Calvo's work ended.

"I got the information!" Calvo told them, just then the door slid open. Infront of them, was Ivanova, beside her, were a group of Earth Alliance Soldiers.

"So, the Famous Ed the Ripper, and the White Devil, both together in one room?" she asked, as the soldiers around her, targeted the three foreign people of the station. "I find it hard to believe that only you three are here." she commented. "Glaeser, get ever station to report in." she told the radio on her collar.

"_Attention all personnel, please report in._" an announcement called, as Ivanova smirked.

"I sense a lot of blood will be spilled her today, lets begin with yours." she added snapping her fingers. Taking that as a signal, the three infiltrators jumped the computers in the room, and hid behind the computers. The bullets fired, until it suddenly stopped. "No need to fire, when there are no targets." Ivanova told them, as she looked above them.

"Just who are you?" Ed asked out loud. "I know nearly every experienced soldier of the Earth Alliance, but I have never seen you." he called out.

She smiled at that, "Ahh Ed, you make me sad that you never heard of me." She commented, as she raised a pistol, aiming for a set of monitors above. "You see." she added. "I am known as the Red Death, and today, is yours." she finished, firing three rounds out of her pistol, Sam noticed what she was hitting.

"MOVE!" he called, as the three of them moved out of the way, as the set of monitors nearly crashed ontop of them.

"Never waste ammo, unless the ammo is used, to lure out the prey, now attack!" she ordered. "Kill them all!" she finished, as the four soldiers opened fire with their weapons. Sam through two of his knives, one made itself a new home within the jugular vein of a soldier, while the one beside him, lost his eye, as the knife went in, only to stop a short distance in, however it was enough to have the tip pierce the brain. The two soldiers had fallen to the ground dead, as they were. "Impressive White." she commented, firing a pistol towards Sam.

Unknown to her however, Sam was at five percent of full capabilities of his device, with his heightened awareness, he was watching her muscles and predicting where she was going to fire, to allow him to dodge it almost instantly. "Impressive." he admitted.

"Sam!" Ed called, appearing over a computer terminal and opening fire. Ivanova, and a soldier got out of the path, but one soldier did not. "Igor, Nathan, Holand! We need a distraction here!" Ed yelled into his Radio.

* * *

Outside, the three that were in the Dagger L's nodded, and began to close their cockpits. They then hit their detonators, with that, several of the trucks began to explode, taking its Dagger L with it. However, three machines were not effected, and soon began to stand, Holand's machine turned its head, and opened fire with its CIWs at some of the military jeeps in the area. The other two, and the machine grabbed their beam rifles that layed beside the machines. "Roger that Ed, distraction coming up!" Holand told him.

"This will teach you, that when we want independence, were getting it!" Igor yelled, as he raised his beam rifle and fired, sending a beam of death, right through the base tower of the control tower. Nathan, and Holland opened fire at artillery in the area, surface to air turrets, anti mobile suit turrets, and linear tanks. The three daggers destroyed each one at a time.

* * *

Inside, Ivanova sneered, as she repacled a clip in her pistol. "Damn, they were waiting." she notioned as the alarms were really going off.

"Damn you bastards!" A soldier called as he relased his rifle's clip right towards Sam.

"Fool!" Ivanova yelled, as she saw that a bullet entered the soldiers head, courtesy of Calvo. "Idiot!" she yelled, firing over where the origin came from. Calvo was hit, in the chest.

"Ahh!" he yelled falling to the floor.

"Calvo!" Ed called, as the man fell.

"Argh!" He yelled, as Ed dragged him closer, as Sam came over to them, as Ivanova fired two shots, to stop. "Ed, you and Sam get out of here." Calvo told them.

"But man."

Sam went over to a ventalation shaft. "No, go." Calvo told him, as he grabbed a grenade, and removed the pin. "Go, or else you will die." he added.

"Come on." Sam told him, heading into the shaft, and Calvo gave Ed the disc. "Free South America." he added, as Ed left his friend there. He went into the shaft, and crawled behind Sam through the ventalation.

"You know Ivanova!" Calvo called to her, as he layed there, bleeding onto the floor, as she walked over.

"So, they left you all alone to die huh?" she asked, walking over, he could hear her footsteps through the vibrations of the floor.

"Yeah, they said, I could burn in hell with you." Calvo told her, releasing the grenade, meaning a four second Fuse was left, until the entire Room, could no longer be used.

Ivanova saw the item of destruction roll on the floor, she instantly knew, she had to move, and went for the door jumping outside of it, into a roll. The Explosion happened, as with that, she knew the man was dead, however Sam and Ed had moved to far away, into the Ventalation system. "Damn it, I'll get you Devil!" she yelled.

* * *

Sam and Ed felt the vibrations through the metal of the shaft, that the grenade went off. It damaged the integrity of the shaft. "Hold on!" Sam called, as just ahead of him, the weight of the two pilots had the shaft give way, sending it to the ground.

"Damn it." Ed noted, as he got up, and helped Sam to his feet. "You ok kid?" he asked, as Sam was younger then he was.

"I'll be fine." Sam admitted, as he stood, however, before long, he and Ed were both kicked in the sides. Both of them being sent to opposite walls. "Argh." Sam grunted, as he hit the floor, and looked up. "You!" Sam growled, as he stood.

"So, its you, so you are the one behind this?" the voice asked. "Hahaha!" the person laughed, "So this is what you have become, a Sahaku Dog." she began, turning to him. As she did, Ed took aim with his assault rifle, however he did not fire, when he was about to hit the trigger, the figure moved, with a swift motion, sending a screwdrive into the barrel, but the end, expanded, blocking the barrel of the rifle. With that, it exploded in his hand, the woman looking at Ed.

"Edward Harrelson, so if it isn't Ed the Ripper, amazing seeing you here." She commented, moving her head in a cracking fashion.

"Should I know you." Ed asked her waving his hand a bit.

"No, you don't." she told him, just then Sam came in, giving the pilot a full Nelson.

"Ed, go, get out of here!" Sam ordered him, as Ed looked at him. "You have the info, so just go!" Ed nodded, as the woman smirked within her helmet.

She had both of her hands grab his arms, and proceeded to toss him into the wall. "Do you really think you can beat me white Devil?' she asked.

Sam raised his head, to look at his assailant. "You killed Samuru, now you will pay!" he yelled. The woman dodged the initial thrown fist from Sam, and delivered an open palm striked to the chest with that, it sent him back a little, she also sent two quick jabs to his right arm. Sam went back a little, and noticed, his arm had gone limp. "What did you do?" he asked her, as she placed a hand on her hip, and let her right arm seem like it was limp.

"Hmhmhm." she laughed a little, as she looked at him. "Cut off the flow of control to your arm. Its of a technique known as the gentle fist, slight punches in the right area, can cut off your ability to use certain limbs." She commented, "Its pretty much just as though your arm is no longer there." she mused.

"You wench!" Sam yelled charging for her, and went for a roundhouse kick, only to be blocked the by the persons forearm. She then grabbed a hold of it, and spinned a few times, and launched Sam towards a window, as he crashed through it, and landed on the ground outside. "Damn, who is she?" he questioned, as he began to stand up. Just then, through the window he forcefully left, the woman came through, grabbing ahold of Sam's shoulders, however, Sam monkey flipped her off of him. However, rather then landing on her back, she landed on her feet and stood up again.

"Samorei, Joule, you sure do seem to be rather weak, I expected more from the White Devil, not something pathetic like that clone, Samuru." the woman mocked.

"You are dead." Sam told her, as the veins around his eyes bulged, and soon, his arm began to move again.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about." The woman noted, as her hands moved like she was getting ready to grab something. Sam then came running towards her, however as he went for a slash with the knive in his right hand, she ducked under it, she then kneed him in the gut. She then lifted him, holding onto his throat. "Truly pathetic, for that of the secret weapon of the Earth Forces." she told him.

"What are you?" Sam asked her.

"The Devils Advocate, but for now you can call me, your maker!" she told him, as she spinned and threw him to the ground. "And, now time for you to die." she whispered, bringing out a 7.65 mm Pistol. "Say hello to Samuru in the other world for me." she told him. Just then she saw the ground being heading her way, being torn apart by machine gun fire. She jumped away, as the source kept on firing. The source, was a Dagger L, with its CIWs, as it went to Sam, and kneeled down, its cockpit opened, to reveal Ed in the cockpit, along with Holand. Holand jumped out, and went for Sam. Sam was carried over, and loaded into the mobile suit. Just then the first bomb, that was by the propane tank went off into a pillar of fire.

"Alright, were getting out of here." Ed told them, as he turned to the other Daggers that were being Stolen.

"Commander, the Archai is starting to launch!" Igor relayed, as Ed turned, and saw the starboard catapult of the Archangel Class ship, began to open. "Lets go now." Igor commented, as from the Archangel, a pair of Daggers Launched, both of which were equipped with the Aile Striker Pack.

"They got Striker Packs." Nathan warned the others, as he took aim and fired at one. The Dagger however dodged the attack and returned fire with its own Rifle, only to have the three grounded dodge it. Igor landed not far from the fire, of the destroyed propellant tank, and fired towards the flying Daggers.

However, Ed took his time, aimed, and fired, the beam went through the cockpit of the flying Dagger, however its partner retaliated and opened fire on Ed. Ed did what he was, he acted like an Ace, as he charged towards the foe, soon he drew the anti armor penetrator. To the machine, the weapon was called the Stiletto. Ed knew what he was doing as he hit the thrusters, the pilot of the Dagger was to surprised with the tactics, as he dodged the initial attack. However the thing was the Stiletto had a special feature. And he threw it at the Dagger, and the special part was utilized, as the weapon was rocket propelled, and with that, was implanted into the mobile suit's cockpit. The Dagger L then landed, and went for the forest. "Lets get out of here, before they send the G-Weapons." Ed told them, as the other two nodded, and the three machines ran into the jungle.

* * *

Earth Orbit, eight miles from Earth Atmosphere.

The Izumo floated in space, as it was preparing to head to Earth, to supply the Orb restoration project. "Its good to go back to Orb." Natarle commented, as she eased herself into the captains chair, as Mina nodded. "What's the eta of entering Atmosphere?" she asked.

"Mam, we will be ready to head down, in t-minus, ten minutes." their helmsman relayed to her, as Natarle just nodded.

"Alright, prepare descent operations now. Also connect me to our Escorts." Natarle ordered.

"Yes mam." Outside, two machines hovered in place, just watching the Izumo go into final preperations. They hovered there, it was DX and the Forbidden Darkness, however they were docked with the Mobile Suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcers. Also known as Meteors.

"_Flay, Shani, allow me to thank the both of you for coming out here, you can head back to base now._" Natarle informed the two pilots. Shani just blew some hair out of the eye he usually lets people see.

"Yeah yeah." he sassed, crossing his arms. "I honestly was hoping I could use this thing like Yamato and Zala. Or is that Dino now?" he asked.

Flay let out a small giggle out of that, as her pink machine was connected to its own Meteor unit. "Shani, you sure know how to make a scene don't you?" she asked.

"Oh shut up!" he told her, as he crossed his arms. "I just wanted to try this weapon of mass destruction." he added.

"_Someday Shani, but not today._" Mina spoke up. "_Just have a good journey back._" she told the both of them, as Flay nodded. Just then, a beam streaked across space, and nearly hit Flay's machine.

"What the heck?" she asked Turning the Meteor to the origin, not very far from her, she saw a mobile suit emerge from Mirage Colloid, and its phase shift armor, activate once again. The Machine looking at them, looked to close resemble the original Blitz Gundam, however, it had two shields on both of its arms, and it looked at them all with green eyes. Behind it, several black colored Dagger L's appeared, each either having a Aile Striker Pack, or a Launcher Strikerpack equipped. "Hey Shani, I believe your going to get your chance." Flay told him.

"Can I kill them all?" he asked. Flay nodded, as Shani smiled "Lets see if I can outmatch Yamato then." he mused, as He fired, off a pair of 150cm High Energy Beam cannons towards the Leader, however it moved its arms in the path, and were deflected away from the machine. "What!?" he asked.

As inside the other machine, a womans red lipstick mouth smiled as she wore a Black Earth Forces uniform, and had a white Mask over her head. "Alright boys, time to strike." she told the other mobile suits, with that, the battle had just begun.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter is done. Sam and the Freedom Fighters assualted the base, and stole three daggers along with some information, with some casualties. But what was Glaeser, Ivanova, and the masked woman talking about. Only time can tell. And what of Flay and Shani, they are about to fight a group of Dagger L's, and another new Gundam, just what is going on? And can they win? Only time can tell.

However, for now, let me know what yeahs think.

NukeDawg


	8. Chapter 07: Unseen and Unforgiven

Chapter 07: Unseen and Unforgiven

Warning: Fighting seen in the chapter, should be a higher rating then what this Fic is.

* * *

Earth Orbit:

The woman smiled, as she aimed one of her machine's arms towards the two METEOR mobile suits. "Alright boys, attack!" she told them, as the Launcher Dagger L's targeted their Agni Cannons, and opened fire with the large amounts of energy. However, for Shani, the beams arced away from his machine, just like with the Blitz lookalike. Flay however, her machines wrist mounted lightwave shield generators activated, as she blocked the beams that came at her.

Flay smirked, "So, my first real battle, here, we go!" She called, as the missile launchers of her Meteor unit opened, as she used a multi-lock system and opened fire with several missiles. However, the Dagger L pilots were a bit better then the cannon fodder back during the war. They were using their CIWs, and their anti ship vulcans to protect themselves. However, two were not lucky at all, as the Izumo has slowed their drop operation, to fire their Gottfrieds, which destroyed two of the Dagger L's.

Shani cursed under his breath. "What the hell are you doing? We will cover you, just get out of here!" he yelled at the Izumo.

"_Ensign Andra's, you have no right to. . ." _Natarle began, have Shani just looked at her.

"Captain, Shani's right." Flay began, as she fired one of her beam cannons, which destroyed the lower torso of a Dagger L with the aile pack. "We can handle these guys, one you reach to the point of no return, the will likely leave. Just get to Orb." Flay told her.

On the Izumo Mina nodded. "They are right captain. Take us back to re entry!" she called, as the helmsman nodded, taking the ship back onto its old course.

"Shani, you are so in trouble for saying that to the captain." Flay told him, as Shani smirked.

"I've been through withdrawal. What sort of punishment could she give, compared to THAT!" he asked, firing his Plasma cannon, which arced, taking out a Dagger that try to dodged it, but the pilot lost his life, in the futile attempt. All the while, the lone Gundam, just watched, as the machine had gone into Mirage Colloid again, as it appeared.

"You getting this love?" the female pilot asked with a smile.

Not far under Mirage Colloid, as ship hovered in its spot, as inside, an Earth Forces soldier, wearing the male version of what the woman was wearing, nodded. "Yes I am Shaai, quite impressive the Sahaku's are getting since Rondo Ghina lost his life." he commented.

"_Quite Commander Roanoke, any further orders?_" She asked.

"Yes, the ship is no longer of interest to me, I want one of those weapons Platforms." Roanoke ordered.

"_Sure thing love._" Shaai flirted with her commander, as the wings of her machine shot into flight mode, and she sped off towards the battle, with both of her machines Offensive shield systems came into position, as she opened fire.

Shani noticed the beams coming in, and got in the path of Flay and used his defense system to protect her. "Alright fool, time to DIE!" he yelled, as he brought both of his beam cannons, and his Plasma cannon opened fire. The three beams streaked across space towards the mobile suit, as it came back into existence. Both of the shields went back into position and bent the three beams away from her.

"That machine, it looks like the Blitz." Flay realized, remembering one of the machines Kira and Sam fought back during before the Archangels Deception from the Earth Forces. Or rather the originals destruction, then she saw one of its new upgrades, as it showed off its chest, as she saw a Scylla, which fired at them. "Damn!" she called, activating both of her lightwave shields blocking the attack.

"Flay!" Shani called. "Alright you bastard, here I come!" he called, as he went to charge for the machine. However, with that, the black machine vanished. "Coward, come on out and fight me!" he yelled, angered. Unknown to him, the machine was hovering just over the METEOR unit, and began to become visible.

"Shani!" Flay called, as she turned, using her awareness that she had, and learned to use from learning her true origins. She began to lock on multiple times, on various enemies, and opened fire, along with her hip mounted weapons. Firing several missiles, a pair of beams from her Meteor, along with the Multiphase energy cannons. However, unlike Kira, hers went for killing blows.

Shaai took notice of this, and brought up her shields, which each had phase shift armor, let alone, the abilities to bend beams away from her. "Impressive, not everyone can target so many at a time." Shaai commented, as Shani hit the thrusters. She noticed this, as two areas on her machines shoulders opened up and fired. They were a pair of Rocket anchors, which connected to the METEOR. "Your not getting away from me, my little mouse." she told him, as Shani tried to shake her.

"Get the Hell off me!" Shani yelled, as he tried to flip her around, "Argh, your like an annoying bug!" He yelled, as he was losing his temper.

"Shani, hold still!" Flay ordered him, as he was still moving.

Shaai smiled, "Oh my, I say that pilot is a girl, from her machines color, and this must be." she began, "Oh my." she thought, and then in the proper position, fired twice at Flay, however both of her shots, destroyed the beam cannons of Flay's Meteor. "Uh uh, I feel like Riding him right now." Shaai told her.

"No one is Riding me!" Shani yelled, as he was trying to whip her off, however, Shaai was realign herself as soon her feet was on the Meteor unit, and her CIWs opened fire, damaging some of the missile launchers.

"Oh that's it." Shani commented, as he detached from the METEOR unit, and flew off, and turned towards the black and red machine.

Shaai smiled, "Come into my web, said the spider to the fly." She told herself, as she fired a beam at him, which was bent away, as Shani returned the favor and fired at her. She did the same thing, as Shani smirked, the blade of his scythe turned blood red, as he charged right for her. "A phase shift equipped weapon, guess what, I have them too!" she called, as the two Rocket Anchors returned to her machine, and she brought her weapons up, and fired all four of her lancer darts, which were actually phase shift equipped short spears. Shani dodged them, not taking them as hits now.

Shaai then turned, using both of her shields to emit a beam saber, to block the beams from a pair of sabers, courtesy of Flay's beam sabers. "Well, Neo, my gift is waiting for pickup, mind coming to get it for me?" Shaai asked her commander, as he nodded.

On the ship he turned to his neighbor. "Roger that, switch to retrieval, choose one of those Platforms, to get me one, will yeahs?" he asked.

"Yes commander." Ian Lee, commented. "Turn Angle pitch 0017 Indigo 5, prepare to retrieve Weapon Platform." he ordered.

"Sir." the Helmsman commented, as he began to move the ship. The ship, is the ever disappearing Girty Lue, and it was moving for interception.

"Today will be a glorious day for us." Neo commented, as he smiled.

The Girty Lue flew towards the METEOR, and opened a Catapult way, however as the Meteor was to big, which was Flay's, it closed on the METEOR, in which went under Mirage Colloid. "Tell Shaai and the survivors to retreat, we have what we want." Neo told them.

With that, the battle continued, Shaai was moving her machine in an unorthodox way, mainly in defense, rather then fighting. To her, all she was doing, was buying time. "_Commander Shaai, we have the package, you can pull out now._" A soldier told her, as she nodded.

"I'm sorry you two, but this little three way was fun, but I have to leave you now." she told them, as her machine vanished under Mirage Colloid. The Izumo was long gone, which left only Flay and Shani floating there.

"Just what the hell was that?" Shani asked.

"I don't know, but they Stole my METEOR Unit!" Flay almost yelled, as Shani's drug was injected to him.

"Argh, they will pay for this, but I didn't see a ship." Shani pointed out, as he went for his METEOR unit. "Come on, I'll give you a ride back to the station." Shani told her, as he attached.

Flay nodded, moving her machine infront of his machine, as she braced herself. "Ok Shani, lets head back." she commented. "I am so in trouble." she commented.

* * *

Earth South American Village

After such a success with minimal losses, the Freedom Fighters thought it be a nice time to go into the village. Two jeeps were being used, however Jess had decided to take the Out Frame, he wanted to take pictures of them mingling in the town. As they drove in, Sam took notice, people were beginning to shield their loves, and young ones. "Ed, did you really think it was wise to let Jess take the Out Frame?"

Ed looked up, to see the Gundam type mobile suit following them. "It seems like a bad idea now, but at least it can stay hidden when needed." Ed commented.

Sam just conceded in what he was about to go into. "Yeah, I guess your right." He added, as he saw the children running to their homes, at the site of it. Sam then reached for the Radio, "He Jess, maybe you should take that thing out of town, into the forest, actually." Sam called.

In the Out Frame, Jess nodded. "He's right Eight, all Out Frame seems to be doing is causing some panic." he told the computer.

"Alright, it seems were stopping here, so take the Out Frame to the Forest, and I'll activate the cloak." Eight told him, as Jess just nodded, and took his mobile suit to the Forest.

As with Ed, Jane, and Sam the two jeeps came to a stop. It turned out, the village was a hometown for some of the fighters, as certain families came over, and embracing them. Sam just sat on the jeep, as he looked at the people and smiled, as Ed came over. "Nice isn't it?" he asked, as Sam nodded.

Sam looked at Ed and nodded, "Yeah, a place like this, just raises your hopes for the future." he admitted sitting there.

Jane came over an wrapped an arm around Ed's shoulder. "Makes me happy seeing a place like this as well." she added, as she looked over to some of the Freedom fighters lifting their children into the air into a hug.

Sam was daydreaming now, of the same thing of what the fighters were doing, but it was with Mina and their own child. "Mina would love this." he admitted, as he took a drink from his canteen.

Jane smirked at that, "Fantasizing are you?" she asked Sam, as he nodded.

Just then, a four year old south American girl came up to them, Sam took notice of her, She had dark brown hair, and light blue eyes, resembling that of what Sam had. "Hey there little one." Sam began going down, she backed away a little, as Ed went over to him.

"Easy, y'know how kids are, shy and all that." Ed told him, as Sam nodded.

"Alonsa!" a woman called coming over, she looked like an older version of the girl, obviously the girl took after her, and Sam presumed that she was indeed, the child's mother. "How many times have I told you, not to approach strangers like that." the woman scolded the girl, as she kneeled down the the girls eye level. She then stood up, and faced Sam. "I am so sorry, she is a curious one, when she sees coordinators." the woman told her.

"I understand." Sam commented, as he fingered his hair. "Odd hair colors, eye colors, and all that." he finished. "The names Samorei Tristan Joule." he told her, as she shook his hand.

"Akilah." the woman told him. "This is my daugther Alonsa." she told him, as Sam nodded going down to the girl.

"Hello little one." he told her, then the girl instinctively hid behind her mother, just then, they could hear the shutter close of a camera.

"There now, what a nice thing to see for a man with your kind of nickname." Jess called out, as he walked towards them, getting his camera ready for a shot.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, Mr. Joule, would you mind staying with us for tonight, I know your not native here, so I am offering you a place to stay for tonight." Akilah told him, as Sam nodded.

"Thanks you, and I'll take you up on that offer." Sam told them, as Akilah nodded.

"Alright, allow me to take you there." she told him, as Ed came up and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Remember, you have a girl up there." Ed told him pointing up. "Don't go cheating on her now." Ed told him.

"Thought never crossed my mind." Sam told him, as he moved Ed's hand off his shoulder, as he followed the mother, to her home. It was more of a hut then a house, but a home none the less. "So this is your home?" he asked, as the woman nodded, Alonsa still nervous around Sam.

"Yes, my husband made it, before the Earth Forces killed him." she told him, as she went to another room. In it, were Cots, like that of the military, there were three in total, two were together, however, she spread them apart. "This will be where you sleep tonight, we'll be using the others." she told him.

"So, all in one room, I see." he commented, about to take his shoes off.

"I suggest you don't take your shoes off." Akilah told him, as she spread the blankets out on the bed, as Sam looked at her. "Venomous spiders, and scorpions, have been known to sleep and make their homes in shoes, so, I keep it as a tradition here, that no one takes their shoes off." she told him.

"Thanks for the warning." Sam told her, as he put the shoe back on completely. 'Memo to self, learn more on Habits of local wildlife.' he told himself, as he looked at Alonsa, who was bouncing on her bed, just then it ripped.

She started to tear up. "Mommy, my bed broke!" she whined, as Akilah went over to her.

"I told you not to bounce on it." she told the little girl, as she picked her up, Alonsa's back trickled a little blood from the scratch.

Sam went over to her, and took something from his pocket, it was an anti biotic patch. "Here, it'll sting a little." he told her, as he put his hand on the little girls back. She whined in pain, as Akilah looked into her daughters eyes.

"There there." she told the girl, as Sam nodded, as he took it off.

"Its only a scratch." he told her, as she was still crying a little. "How about this, I'll sleep on the floor, you can have my bed." he told her.

"No, I couldn't let you do that." Akilah told him, as Sam shook his head.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." he told her. "I've slept on the ground before, besides, the younger age, should have more luxury then I." he told her, as Akilah bowed to him.

"Thank you." she told him, as he smiled. "We should let you be, a party will be held tonight, on the way the Freedom Fighters are going now." she explained, as Sam nodded.

"But of course." he commented. "I'll take a look at the village, as you prepare, until later then." he said waving behind him, as he left the place.

Alonsa smiled, "He's nice." she told her mother. "Do you like him mommy?" she asked her mother, as Akilah nodded.

"Yeah, he is a lot like your father, when he was younger." she told her daughter, as she looked on. "I've finally decided, he is your guardian, if I leave this world dear, I want you to find him." she told the little girl.

"Mommy, what do you mean?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing I want to come true." she said to herself, as she turned to her daughter. "You should get ready, the celebration is for everyone, and I'd like you to help me." she told her daughter, as Alonsa looked at her mother.

"Yeah, I get to help mommy!" she cheered.

Sam walked into the middle square of the village, as he looked around the area. Wood was being gathered for a bomb fire. "Hey Sam!" a person called, as he looked over, it was a Freedom Fighter. Sam went over. "The other guys here don't believe me that your the white Devil, a Wizard with knives." he told him, as Sam smirked.

"Like Ed, I don't like that name." Sam told him.

"Well could you prove that you are said person?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'd like to see if your a phony or not." Another man said. "In fact, I bet fifty Real's (Brazilian Currency) that he is not!" he said putting the money down on the table.

"I'll take that bet that he isn't." another put in.

"Well, I'll put it that he is." the Fighter added. "A hundred for me, if I win, twenty-five for each of you if I lose, that's good enough." he added, as Sam just rolled his eyes.

"And now I'm a Casino game." he moaned, as he then just shrugged. "I thought I was a guest, not some game." he told them, as the three just shrugged.

"Hey, we just want proof." the one that began it all told him. "Why not make a quick buck with it as well?" he asked.

"Fine what's the test?" he asked, as the guy smirked.

He took, Seven painted targets, and put them on the side of a strong house, in various areas, high, low, middle, and various areas. "Hit all seven targets, with only seven knives." he told Sam. "If you are the Wizard, each should be a hit, however, for real proof, bulls eyes are what is needed." he added.

"Only that? Easy." Sam told him, as he picked up the knife, and tossed it up and down in his hand. Tossing by the Blade, and catching it, feeling the weight.

"Oh, you have to throw all seven of them at once." he added.

"I thought you were going to give a challenge." Sam told him, as he picked up the other knives, they were exact doubles of each other, so he just had to look at the targets. Do to the device in his head, he was able to measure the distance within seconds, and held all seven blades, in the crevasses between his fingers. "Hey, mind giving me a lift?" he asked the freedom fighter.

"I will." Ed commented, coming in on them.

"Alright." Sam commented, as Ed got in front of him, interlocking his hands to have Sam use them as a springboard.

"You wearing Cleats?" Ed asked as Sam shook his head no. "Good, because I'd kill you if you did." Ed told him.

"Hey, who's the one with the knives?" Sam asked. Ed grimaced at the thought, as he got into position, as did Sam, a few paces away. "One two three." Sam said, running towards Ed. His Right foot stepped onto the conjoined hands, as Ed brought his arms up, allowing Sam to be catapulted into the air. He did a back flip in the air, and threw all seven knives in one swift movement of his hands, while upside down. He landed, as all seven targets were hit, all bulls eyes.

The two non Freedom Fighters, just looked at it, if their jaws were elastic, they would of hit the ground from the sheer shock. "And this is mine." he said, taking the hundred in money. "Here Sam." he said giving the White Devil fifty of the earnings.

"Uhh thanks." Sam said, as he then gave it to the losers. "Here, no hard feelings, and you only have to explain half of what you lost." he told the two that made a bet against him.

"But why?" one asked.

"We bet against you." the other admitted, as Sam smirked.

"I have no need of your money, so you can have some of it back." Sam told them, as he waved at them. "Besides, I want to look more, and see if I can help with anything." Sam told them leaving.

As Sam left earshot, one of the losing betting men sighed. "I still can't believe that was the white Devil." he added.

"You may not believe that, but I can't believe I got that on Camera." Jess's voice called, as he came from around the corner. "That was simply amazing." he added.

"Just how much do you know of the White Devil anyways?" Ed asked

"About as much as you." Jess admitted, as he looked towards where Sam went, which was by the bonfire site, as Sam nodded to a woman, as he went into the woods.

"Looks like he's going to collect wood." the Freedom Fighter pointed out. He was right, Sam just got done talking to a man, and went for the woods.

"At least hes doing more work then you guys." Akilah pointed out. "And like Ed, and Lady Jane, he is a guest in our village, yet they are doing more work then you three." she told them, with a sweet smile.

"Mommy, can I help Sam?" Alonsa asked as she was behind her mother.

Akilah looked at her daughter and nodded. With that, she left to chase after Sam. "Be careful Alonsa!" she called out.

About an hour later, Sam was joined by Alonsa, as he, Alonsa, and several other village children began, to move wood to the bonfire's area. Sam, walked behind the kids, so if they got hurt, he could help them sooner. "Hmm, I wonder what the others are doing." he wondered.

* * *

Island Peninsula, just outside of Orb:

"Come on Lacus!" came a child's voice, as Lacus followed the child, a smile on her face, as she chased after him.

Kira was sitting at the edge, of the beech, while Heero was not far, laying down on the sand. "I've forgotten how good peace was." Heero commented, in a monotone voice. Kira sat there, as well, just looking at the ocean, listening to the calm breeze come in.

"Who would like lemonade!" came Allenby's voice, as she came over, with a bag of paper cups, with two pictures of lemonade, soon the kids all went over to her.

Unknown to all of them, not far, was a young man, a knife in hand, his long hair, flowed in what little breeze there was. "Its him, just as that woman said." he said. It was Canard Pars, former Eurasian Federation Pilot, now gone Mercenary. His hand tightened around the handle of the knife that he held. "This is when I can show I am no failure, why Kira is not the true Ultimate." he told himself, as he watched the group. "To many around." he commented, as he got an Idea. He grabbed a grenade, and smiled a bit, as he pulled the pin. "They are mostly soldiers, however this is no war." he added, as he then threw it a safe distance away from them, and himself.

Just then, the explosion from the grenade happened. Almost upon instinct, Heero, Kira, and Allenby got into action, as the lemonade was all spilled onto the ground. "What's going on?" Lacus asked, as she heard it, then another went off, this time, in the water not far from them, as the children, were holding onto her.

"Lacus, get the kids out of here." Heero told her, as she nodded, he then began to study the area, other then those two explosions, nothing else had happened. "Just who is behind this? There are no mobile suits." he added, as Kira just looked around.

"No Idea." Kira commented, as Allenby began to follow the others.

"Kira stay on guard, I'm going to scope out the area." Heero began, as he went towards the brush, his intent, head to high ground, for a better view. However, he did not have to wait long, from nearby bushes, Canard sprang into action, his intent, Kira. "Kira lookout!" Heero called out, as Kira turned, to see Canard running at him, however, like much from Heliopolis, Canard froze, before he could finish of Kira. Much like Athrun did, Kira however just looked at him, staring.

'That look, no, it can't be.' Canard thought, as he could tell he was looking into his soul. But unknown to him, he indeed was, a third force, that was showing him, the hardships Kira had faced, during the war, to what he was now. 'He's no monster.' Canard thought, as he dropped the knife in the sand, and turned, to walk off.

Kira had then turned to a puzzled look, "Just what was that about?" he wondered.

* * *

South American Village:

The Bonfire was lit, smoke spilled into the sky, as the wood was burned by the fire. Sam was sharing a drinks with the other Freedom fighters, as a few of the village girls, were dancing around the fire, while Sam found it cute, seeing some of the kids join in, on the celebration, of the destroyed base. "Drink, Drink Drink!" some men were calling, as one guy was chugging down, one alcoholic Drink, right after another.

"Such a shame to live with Men like that." came Akilah commented, as she was not far from Sam. She was one of the people, serving food, and drinks.

"I hear that." Sam added, as he sat there, watching the fire. "I don't know why, but I always, liked to watch, a controlled fire." he told her, as Akilah nodded, looking at it.

"I have to agree." she commented. "The hot coals, burning their ember light, into the night, is such a wonderful site." she commented, as she looked at Sam again. "Sam, could I ask you of something?" she asked, as he looked at her.

"Sure." he told her, sitting there, taking a drink.

As he did, she got up the courage to ask, "If anything ever happens to me, could I ask you, to look after Alonsa?" she asked. With that, Sam spit out, the drink he had in his mouth.

"Umm, wow, such a question, and we just met today." he told her, whipping his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but, I just think you'd be a good father to her." she told him, as he looked at her. "From your kindness earlier, I feel that, you be good to her, someone I can trust, to protect her." she told him, sitting beside him.

"But, I don't know how to answer that." he told her. "I'd have to consult Mina about it, and various other things about it. I'd love to take care of her, but, its complicated." With that, Akilah put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its alright, I can wait for an answer." she told him, standing up, then turning around. "Have fun tonight." she told him.

Not far, under, the cloak, the Out Frame was taking pictures. "Now this is the kind of thing I like, rather then a war zone." he commented, as he took the pictures. He then saw, the white whale, and Ed the Ripper, dancing together, in a more intimate fashion. "Quite the couple those two are." he concurred. Just then, he noticed something, that was not suppose to be going on. Smoke was rising, from the other side of the village. "What in the world?" he asked, hitting the zoom, and from it, he could see, a house was on fire.

On the other side of the village, over in that area, a soldier, in an Earth Forces uniform corked a wine bottle of gasoline, with a rag sticking out of it. Another soldier lit it, and the one that made it, threw it, as it broke apart on another house, as it began to burn the building. "That should signal them." he commented.

Back at the party, someone saw it. He looked over, "Hey! Fire!" he called, but as he said fire, he was hit by a bullet, from behind him. As soon, as he fell to the ground, dead. Within moments, Molotov Cocktails were been thrown over, as they smashed on the roofs of buildings.

"Shit." was all Sam said, as he looked around, seeing children, run to their parents, as Ed, and Jane, quickly drew guns, from their holsters, Ed's from his hip, while Jane took one from her thigh.

Ed, took charge, "Get everyone out of here!" Ed yelled, as he heard gunfire, where some woman, and a few children were running, as they were gunned down.

"Damn." Sam said, as he ran over that way, to check for survivors.

Alkiah, however, was in search of her daughter. "Alonsa!" she called out, trying to find her in the chaos. The flames, were catching onto neighboring houses now.

Upon, where some people were gunned down, one survivor was among them, a young woman, who was crying over her dead child's body. A Earth Forces soldier, walked above them. "This will teach you for, housing those damn traitors." he said, aiming a pistol at her.

"Then you die!" came Sam's voice, as he jumped over the girl, and gave a side kick to the mans chest.

"Argh." he said, losing his breath, just then, Sam came at him, and delivered a fist to his stomach. "Your dead!" he said, aiming, however Sam grabbed the wrist, and snapped it, with a flick of his own. "Ahh!" he yelled, then Sam took the gun, and kicked him.

He then looked at him, "Now die!" he sneered, firing three shots, killing the man, as he looked at the woman. Her arm was bleeding, however, she was crying over the corpse of her ten year old son. "Miss, run, get out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving him." she cried. "Not with out him." she cried, as Sam shrugged.

"Just go, I'll take him with me, ok." he told her, as she cried, dropping the child. "I'm sorry child." he said, kneeling down to him, as the woman ran.

"Mommy!" came a familiar voice to him.

"Alonsa." he told himself, as he took off, towards the origin of the voice.

The origin, was hellish, Alonsa, was trying to run away from a soldier, who was walking after her as she ran. "Quite pathetic child." he commented, as he held his pistol in one hand.

"Mommy!" she yelled out, as she tripped over a fallen member of her village, fear in her eyes, as she saw the corpse just staring at her. "No, stop it, stop hurting everyone!" she cried, as she crawled away.

"Only, when every one of you traitors, are taken out." he told her, as he aimed at the child. "How about I put you out of this misery child." he told her.

He then squeezed the trigger. Sam was running, however was too late, as he saw what had just happened, he fired, two shots at the girl, however something stopped him, Akilah got into the path of the shots, as the mother went to protect her daughter. However, Alonsa was not completely spared, the shots were both through and through's, as the bullets, went into Alonsa's legs, however, through Akilah's back. "MOMMY!" Alonsa yelled, as her mothers body, fell ontop of her.

"Ahh how sweet, a traitor protecting another." he said, aiming again.

"That's enough!" Came Sam's voice, as his right arm, wrapped around the man's neck, and another on his forehead. His eyes, were blank, as veins around his eyes had bulged.

"What?" he asked, as Sam began to tighten his grip, and soon, a snap was heard, from the mans neck, as his body fell to the ground. His eyes, changed back to normal, as he went over to Alonsa, her face, trailed with her mothers blood, as her eyes were wide in shock.

"Alonsa." Sam said, as he went beside, her as Ed, Jane, and four other men, came with several other children, as they saw it. Sam moved Akilah off of Alonsa, as she turned to her daughter, Akilah was still alive, but would not last much longer.

"Alonsa." she whispered, as her daughter looked at her. "Honey, please stay safe." she said, as her eyes closed, never to be opened again.

"No, Mommy!!" she yelled, as the children, were sent out of the village, as Sam was on his knees. Alonsa, had closed her eyes, as she cried on her mothers bleeding chest.

"Sam, we have to get out of here!" Jane told him, as Sam nodded, as he went over to Alonsa, and began to pick her up.

"No, Mommy!" she yelled, squirming in Sam's arms, as he went, over to Jane. "Take care of her until I get back." he told Jane, as she nodded, taking off with the others.

"Sam, what are you planning to do?" Ed asked him, as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam closed his eyes, "Doing something that needs to be done." Same told him, his voice was cold, almost uncaring. "Take care of Alonsa, you got that." he told him, as Ed nodded.

Ed took a knife from its sheath that he had, and gave it to Sam. "Kill one for me." Ed told him, as Sam just nodded.

"Do something for me Ed, take Akilah's body with you." he told him, as his fist clenched, "And keep the children safe, make sure you protect them." he added, as he looked down the street, where the fires burned.

"Right." Ed told him, as he went and picked up Akilah. He then ran off, with the corpse in hand, Sam looked towards them running.

He came to a decision, of the answer that was asked to him, earlier, before all hell broke loose. "Akilah, I will be her guardian, and my first thing for her as her guardian." he began, turning again, as his fist clenched again. "Is to avenge you." he added, as he then unlocked the device in his mind, "Samorei Joule, Unlock UE program, thirty five percent," he told himself, as then, veins began to bulge. His tightened hands, squeezed the handle of the knife he had, his veins still bulging.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of town, three soldiers walked, as they looked for survivors. "See I told you we didn't need that new dagger model." a soldier told his superior.

"Quite." another commented, as he went for his collar mounted Radio. "Commander, area alpha clear, no traitors here." he radioed.

"_Alright, continue to the next area._" the voice told him, as the soldier nodded.

"Roger that, alright lets. . ." he began to speak, however he did not finish.

"Jason, what were you?" another soldier asked, as he turned, the soldier was no longer there. "What the hell?" he asked, as he turned.

"What is going on here?" the other one asked, as he looked around. "Jason, do you read me?" he asked into his radio, just then, the static on it, became clear, with a response.

"_DIE!" _The voice yelled, just then, the soldiers partner fell to the ground dead, Samorei standing there, in his hand a knife that dripped with blood.

"What the!" he called, bringing his automatic rifle up, and opened fire at Samorei, however, Sam picked up the body he just killed, as it became a human shield for him. "What the hell are you?" he asked, as he continued to fire, until the magazine cartridge emptied. "What no?" he began, as Sam dropped the body, which fell to the ground, Sam's own self, he was hit, once in the right arm, which was what held up the corpse. His own blood trickled down on his arm, he then ran right for the man. For being a soldier, he grabbed his secondary weapon, however before he could fire off a shot, Sam's blade, with full force shoved the blade through the mans Chin, and up into his head, killing the soldier instantly.

"_What's going on! Squad C, do you hear me, Answer me!"_ the head officer called, as Sam went to the Radio and picked it up. His arm, had veins partially bulged within them. He picked up the radio and put it close to his mouth.

He hit the button, to send the message, "Hmhmhm, if you want to find out what happened to them, head to the village's town square." Sam told him, however his voice, was more sinister, almost bloodthirsty.

Then the item fell to the ground, "_Who are you? What is the meaning of. . ._" The voice could not say anymore after that, as Sam smashed his foot, onto the radio, having it smashed under the force.

* * *

On the other side of the line, was the commander, as he sat in the cockpit of a mobile suit. "Damn. All forces, converge on the town square." he ordered over the radio. He then, began to start up the machine, outside, it was a black mobile suit, that resembled that of the 105 Dagger. However, it was black as night, perfect camouflage for the time of day it was, as it was dark out, with low visibility of something as dark as it is. "I'll be nearby if you require my services." he radioed again, as the machine, which was equipped with an Aile Striker Pack, walked towards a new location.

* * *

Around, seventeen people each were edgy, as they approached the place. "Lieutenant, is it wise for us to actually go to the place the voice told us?" a petty officer asked his commander.

"Not a clue, all I know is, that we follow orders, no matter how much we don't think its right." the man told him, as he brought up his gun, as he turned to see into a house, as he began to go in. "This place is clear." he commented, turning to head out. "This is just to freaky." he commented, as he then heard something land behind him.

"Lieutenant!" a soldier called raising his rifle, however, did not get it up very high, as then a blade went into the joint between his main Torso, and his arm.

"What?" the man said turning around, however there was Samorei, he then instantly knew who it was. "The White Devil." he began, however the shock was what Samorei held over his shoulder now, it was a rocket propelled grenade launcher. "Ahh Shit." was all he said, as the white devil smirked, and pulled the trigger, having the grenade slam into the mans chest, and had him going flying into the wreckage of the building next door, as it then exploded.

"Lieutenant!" the wounded soldier called, however he saw the white Devil walking out of the door way, with a unloaded RPG launcher in hand.

The soldiers lights, were knocked out, as Sam slammed the weapon into the mans skull. "If there are things you don't want to follow, quit the army." Sam said in a monotone voice.

"There he is!" a soldier called, as he opened fire, Sam grabbed his knife and ran away, around a corner. "Come on, after him!" the soldier called. Two ran by, as one checked on the fallen soldier, and shook his head, as he saw the empty RPG launcher beside him.

"This was a freedom fighter location." he commented, as he then ran after his comrades to capture the earth forces traitor, that the earth forces soldiers were told about the white Devil. "Hey, he disappeared." he said coming to where the other two had stopped.

"Impossible, where is he? Find him!" another yelled looking around, just then they heard someone come to the ground, and came at them. Before either one of the soldiers could tell what happened, the white Devil was behind them, as they began to turn towards, him however blood spray began to come from their throats as with that, the blood began to spray, quite a bit of it, was getting on the clothes of the white Devil. However all he did was smiled, and licked his lips, and then ran towards the center of the village.

* * *

Back in the mobile suit, the commander cursed. "Squads F and E have been lost!" he called. "Just who is this guy, all I hear is that its just one person." he told himself, just then he remembered. "The machine that was said that was with the Rogue ship Archangel. No, it can't be, is this him, is this the white Devil?" he asked, as he began to scan the area. "If it is, I will have to actually come into this." he told himself, as the optics of the mobile suit, began to look for the lone body of Sam.

* * *

However in town, Sam came to another soldier, and slammed the blade he had in his right hand, deep into the Torso of the person, and then used it to slash the rest, to bring the blade out, as blood poured onto Sam's back, from the bleeding wound. "Die Scum!" another soldier called after him. Samorei was unstoppable as the way he was, with the device active, his reflexes and observation have been increased incredibly, to his normal ways. His eyes were dictating the way of the movement in the muscles of the gun wielder, and before it fires, was using this knowledge to dodge the shot completely, much like how Kira did against Miguel in his first time in use of the Strike. In a sense, if Sam was the Strike, he would be moving in much of the same fashion as the mobile suit. "AHH!" he yelled, as Sam plunged the knife into the man and brought the blade from in the middle of the rib cage, and proceeded to cut through the skin, as it came out of the mans neck.

"Carl!" a soldier called as he came out, to see Sam take the blade from the body. Sam just looked over to the soldier, eyes staring into the mans soul.

"Haha, so how is it to you, to feel like being slaughtered, just as you did this village?" Sam asked him, as the soldier looked in fear. "This fear I see in your eyes, is just the same as the children of this village, and their families." Sam told him, as he began to walk over. "And just like you did, I will show no relent in my slaughter!" he yelled running towards the soldier.

"NO!!" he called, before he died, at the cause of the blade in Sam's right hand. With that he came under fire, from a barrage of bullets, however the white Devil ran away.

"Come on!" another called, as he was about to run the corner, a corner Sam had already killed a few others. The soldier turned the corner, only to have his chest be hit, by the rear side of the RPG that Samorei used only earlier.

"Good bye." Sam told him, as he fired the launcher, which propelled into the mans chest, and the heat of the nitro going off inside it, was sent out the back, of the Exhaust, sending tremendous heat into the man, blowing a hole right through his chest cavity.

"Sir!" Another called, as Sam jumped towards him, and delivered a Side Kick, then a roundhouse, and two open palm strikes into the mans chest. Inside Sam's mind, he thought back, for when he took a few lessons from martial artist Barry Ho, back in Orb. But right now, it was not for tranquility and self defense, it was for pure anger. Just then, as the soldier bent down from a open palm to the gut, Sam grabbed the mans soldiers, and slammed his knee extremely hard to his neck, having it snap from under the force.

Not far, Jess was taking pictures of the whole thing. "This is the White Devil in action?" Jess asked the computer.

"Yeah, I don't believe it myself, but, what he is doing, is not really human, with the way he moves." Eight told him.

"And the unorthodox way he's using weapons, its uncanny." Jess commented, as he put the camera down. "I'm fed up with this." he added.

"What are you doing?" Eight asked.

"Sam is out there, Fighting on his own, and we are just sitting here, and we have a damn mobile suit." Jess barked, as he flicked a switch, with that, the cloak that was around him, zipped up, and was packed away, and then he ejected the Back Home backpack.

"Whatever Kid, I just think they may of brought something to counter this, just incase someone did bring a Mobile Suit." Eight commented, as Jess nodded.

"right." he told the computer, and really started the Out Frame up, as the machine dropped the Camera gun, and grabbed a pair of handles. "First time using these beam sign things." he commented, as he stood, to find where Sam had vanished.

But unknown to him, Sam had grabbed a long piece of wood, that was in the form of a Staff. It was on fire, but Sam used it and knocked a man down to the ground hard, while he smashed another end to the skull of another guy, hearing a loud crunch under the force of the weapon. He then, put it on his back, with both arms hooked around it. "Who's next?" he asked, as he saw two soldiers looking at him, both gulped and charged, as Sam went for them as well. However, he ducked under them, having the staff trip both soldiers into the mud. Sam however, did not let them get back up, as he brought the Staff from behind him, in a spinning fashion, and delivered a huge smack onto both mens backs, earning a snap of the spine, paralyzing them. As another soldier ran at him, which threw a knife at Sam, Sam used the staff to take the hit, as he took the knife off, and threw it right back at the soldier, in which got him in the throat.

As Sam went to fight the others, the one, that Sam first hit with the staff, was moving again, as he took a hold of the gun, and took aim at the unstoppable monster. "You son of a bitch, you'll die for this." he whispered, however, he saw a shadow loom over him, but never got a chance to fire a shot, as he was crushed. The reason, was the Out frame finally put its foot down.

The commander saw the machine, "A mobile suit?" he questioned, as he really powered up. "I don't think so." he told himself, as he put the rifle on the leg of the machine, and drew one of the hip mounted beam sabers. And began to head into the city, but first he smirked. "Lets take care of what is giving my soldiers trouble first." he commented, putting the feet in a certain position, and opened fire with the both of them. The bullets shredded through buildings, and the ground heading to one area.

Jess noticed, the destruction of the buildings. "Sam, get out of there!" he called, through the external speakers of the machine.

The White Devil noticed, what Jess was warning him about, and he broke engagement, and got out of the path, however, the three Earth Forces soldiers, looked behind them, only to be met by a hail storm of bullets. "What the hell?" he asked, as Jess took notice, he saw the pillar of frozen fire, and that of the Slaughter Dagger, which took off. The Slaughter Dagger, charged right for the out Frame.

"Sam go!" Jess called, as he combined the two weapons he had, and spread them apart again. With a quick command, one began to spin, and became that of a beam shield, while the other was a short beam saber, in which the Out Frame blocked the saber.

"Quite the trick that machine has." the field commander commented, as the dagger began to force Jess back.

"Damn, Eight, is there anything on this that can help us?" Jess asked the quantum computer.

"I only have one idea." the computer told him. "And its not bring Sam in, no, if we can get a hold of his weapons, we can use them." Eight contemplated, as the machine dodged back, and then lunged with its short beam saber.

"That thing, looks like it would of done well, as the Strike, but the this machine, is better then that old peace of coordinator infested trash." the man cursed, as Jess opened the radio link.

"Just who are you, and why are you attacking this village?" Jess asked him, as Eight, was indeed helping Jess, with a bit more quick use of preserving the mobile suits structure.

Sam on the other hand, was unable to do anything, he knew, he could not do, anything to that mobile suit. "Bastards, they actually sent in a mobile suit to attack this village?" he questioned, as the machine was forcing the Out Frame back.

"I am commander Marshall Lewis, and here is where you die, you accomplice of these Earth Forces traitors!" he yelled, forcing the Out Frame back, with that, the machine began to lose its footing in some unexpected Mud, and went crashing down onto building, crushing what corpses were underneath it.

"Shit." Jess said, as he tried to get his machine up, but saw that, the Dagger was aiming its beam rifle at the cockpit.

"This is the end, trash, and the first mobile suit kill, of the Slaughter Dagger." he called, as the energy of the beam rifle began.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." came a familiar voice to Jess, just as he heard it, three missiles exploded not far from him, causing Marshall to be shaken.

"What?" he asked, as he saw the GINN Assault type come at him. Then it got between the Out Frame and the Dagger. "Who are you?" he asked.

Inside the GINN was Kaite Madigan, only in his business suit, as he looked on, "The name is Kaite Madigan, Mercenary, and this guy, is my object to protect, and you, forfeited your life when you struck at him." Kaite commented, as he raised his machines revolver beam pistol.

With that, he raised the beam rifle to fire, and did so, however, the GINN dodged the attack, and charged, as it plunged, the sharpened part of the revolver right into the Daggers body. As it did, he turned it, and to be sure he finished Marshall off, as the beam pistol fired into the cockpit of the mobile suit, in which it fell over, no longer operable by a pilot. The GINN turned, to see Sam, covered in human blood.

"White Devil I assume, I am Kaite Madigan, I am here to help." Kaite called, as Sam's body returned to normal, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Sam has just sent some Earth Forces soldiers to the slaughter. His body soaked in blood, all in revenge, for the destruction of the village, just how was the Earth Forces planning to use the Ultimate Extended Program, with something like what Sam just did?

Flay and Shani also had a bit of trouble in space, just what is going on, and who is this Shaai? Stay tuned to find out.

Now, for the new mobile suit to arrive, that was made by me, is this:

Model number: GAT-X207AD  
Code name: Aneritto Blitz  
Unit type: Prototype Stealth unit

Pic: http://i7(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/y288/Muarzi/Gundam/gat-x207AD(dot)png  
Color: Normal: gray  
PS: Variable: Black and Red  
Manufacturer: Atlantic Federation  
Operator: Phantom Pain  
First deployment: CE 73  
Accommodation: Pilot Only, located in Torso  
Dimensions: 17.45 Meters  
Weight: 68.21 Tons  
Construction: Titanium Alloy around the cockpit  
Powerplant: Nuclear Fusion Reactor, high energy battery  
Equipment and design features: Mirage Colloid system, Variable Phase Shift Armor, sensors unknown range, Geschmeidig Panzer, N Jammer Canceler, Noir Flightpack  
Fixed armaments: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x 2, EQS1358 rocket anchor x2, 2x "Maraolos" Offensive Shield (1x 45mm High Energy beam rifle, 2x Phase shift Equipped short spears, 1x ES04B beam saber, "Geschmeidig Panzer" Energy Deflection System); 1x 350 mm Scylla II Multiphase Energy Cannon located in chest  
Optional hand armaments: none

This Machine, was made by me, for the new Blitz, before I even heard of Nero Blitz. What will this do in the future, and just what are they going to do, with a METEOR unit? Only time can tell.

Please, review, to tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	9. Chapter 08: Ed's Second Voyage to Space

Chapter 08: Ed's Second Voyage to Space

Febuary 28th CE 72

_

* * *

Bodies, along with pools of blood surrounded that of a lone man. It was Samorei as he then ran towards a soldier. He ran his blade through the mans torso, as his blade finished off the soldier. As the body fell, he stood in that spot, and then turned, showing his face, half covered in human blood, his eyes in a blank, stare. Just then, his face turned that into the face of a demon._

With that, Mina awakened from her daydream, as the water was running within her shower, she stared down to the drain, as she watched the water flow within, as she felt the water drain pass her heals. Her hand, was on a soap shelf, as she felt her head with her other hand. "Sam. . . did something happen?" she asked herself, as the water dripped off of her slender body.

With that, a knock at the door to the bathroom. "Lady Sahaku, are you alright?" came the familiar voice of Merela.

Mina was standing there in the steam, breathing heavily still, as she regained her composure. "Yeah Merela I'm fine." she called, as she stopped the shower and grabbed a towel, and began to dry herself off. "Sam, are you alright?" she asked herself, as she walked over to the mirror, and saw herself in it, and then grabbed a housecoat, and wrapped it around her body.

* * *

Earth Alliance, Panama Headquarters:

Even after the destruction, from the use of the Gungnir's during the counterstrike after Operation Spit Break, and the Debut of the Strike and Long Daggers. The base was being rebuilt, along with a Mass Driver, for space use. In the headquarters main office a officer slammed his fist onto the desk. "What the hell do you mean the Entire squad was whiped out! It was a simple mission!" he yelled, as he shook his head. "How is this even possible, just one man defeated them?" he questioned.

"Yes sir." the soldier reluctantly answer the officer.

"Damn, and where the hell is the Archai, its power would be perfect for us to retatliate, rather then just those three machines." he commented, as in an earlier constructed hangar, the three pilots rested, within special use pods, to them, they were having just a wonderful sleep, while their minds where whipped for earlier events. "They were defeated, when just losing power, we can't rely on that!" he yelled.

"May I make a suggestion." came the familiar voice. The officer turned, to the man, who was known as none other then Banken, as he just looked at the officer.

"What is it Banken, we don't need your Mercenary efforts." the Earth Forces officer told him, as he sat back in the chair.

Banken just smirked, "Call this more of a personal matter." Banken told him earning a look. "I know what has been hampering you attempts to capture Ed the Ripper." he added, giving a smirk, "Its the White Devil that is doing this." he added.

"The White Devil, Impossible!" the officer told him, however Banken went and turned on the monitor, of Tempest's view of the battle with the Nosferatu.

"This sir, is the Nosferatu, originally an Orb machine, however its being piloted by the White Devil." Banken explained, as the officer watched. "If this is not enough to convince you that the White Devil is here, and the likely one that eradicated your forces." he pointed out.

"Alright, what do you suggest?" he asked, as Banken just smirked.

"Allow me, my Socious Clones and Second Voyage pay Samorei a personal visit, with your machines as backup to stop the stolen Daggers." he commented. "The Socious Clones, and I will handle Sam, while your pilots handle the traitors." he added.

"Alright, when do you leave?" he asked.

"Sometime tomorrow, also as payment, I want two of the new Dagger L units, they are better then the Long Daggers." he added, as he looked outside. "Do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Yes, but what packs, the Dagger L can equip Striker Packs." he added, as Banken nodded.

"Just give them the Aile." he answered.

* * *

South America: Village Outskirts

"This guy is simply amazing." Ed commented, as he looked over Samorei Joule, who layed in a bed of the Mobile Army Surgical Hospital, also known as a Mash unit.

Jane was beside him, as he then looked over to another bed, Alonsa layed there, both legs bandaged. "How is she doctor?" Jane asked, a bit worried for the child.

He shook his head, as he looked at the little girl. "The Bullets in her legs, destroyed their respondatory nerves, the girl, wont be able to use her legs anymore." the man answered her, as Jane just did not want to hear that. "We also don't have the equipment here, for a system that will be able to let her walk." He added.

"What of this guy?" Ed asked.

"Besides a lot of evidence of electric shock therapy within his body, only his right arm actually suffered a wound." he answered. "To me, this man should be lucky to be alive, heck he should be lucky just to stand again." he added.

"The White Devil is tougher then he looks." came the voice of Kaite, who was sitting on a bed not far, still wearing his business suit.

"Hey man, is it wise, to even wear a suit like that in the jungle?" Ed asked him, as Kaite just shrugged.

Kaite just smirked, "It doesn't overly matter, I just like to overly dress for non formal occasions." Kaite admitted. "The name is Kaite Madigan by the way, I'm the one that brought Samorei In." he added.

"Edward Harrelson." Ed told him, as he stuck out his hand, allowing Kaite to shake it.

"Jane Houston." Jane told him, as Kaite just nodded.

"Well, I should head out for a bit." Kaite told them. "I need to check on Mr. Rabble." Kaite told them, as he left the tent.

Ed shook his head, looking at the wounded, while the rest, who died overnight, were being put into body bags. "Damn fools." he commented, shaking his head.

"It'll only get worst." Jane told him, as he just looked at her, through the corner of his eye. "If Morgan, Rena and I fail to kill you, the Earth Forces, will bomb all of South America." she told him.

"Damn. Listen, I'm going to attack them this time." he told her, as she just looked at him surprised. "I'm going to take the Raider to Space, and attack from the sky." he informed her, "I will not let this go unpunished." he added as he turned, to leave however a voice stopped him.

"Ed." came Sam, as he turned to see Samorei with a smile on his face.

"Sam." Ed said surprised, as Jane went and helped Sam sit up, to Sam that was something Mina would of done if she was there, however she was not.

"Take it easy kid." she told him, still pointing out, she was older then he was.

"Thanks." he told her.

"Hey man, take it easy y'know." Ed told him. "You went through a lot." he finished.

Sam nodded, as he looked around, and saw Alonsa, legs bandaged up. "Alonsa." he said silently, as he began to stand, legs a bit wobbly. He went over to her, and kneeled down, and placed her hand within his, Jane looked down upon him.

She shook her head, "Sam, her legs were wounded in the attack, she wont be able to walk, without Cybernetic assistance." she explained to him. However, Sam just trailed his thumb across her temple and looked at her.

Sam shook his head, "Her mothers gone right?" he asked them, only to receive a nod, as he nodded. "Then she is coming with me." he announced.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked. "Are you leaving the fighters?" she asked, as Sam shook his head.

"No, I meant is that, she is now in my care. Her mother asked me to take care of Alonsa if anything happened to her." he informed them, as Jane just looked at him. Pleased to hear it, but was still surprised.

Jess came running in just then, with a radio in his hand. "Guys, an outpost was just hit." he called, putting the radio down, and began to play the recording.

The recording began, as the sound of guns firing, as well as artillery cannons, "_This is outpost 14, we are under attack by Earth Forces mobile suits." _the voice called, as the sound of a fast land vehicle came closer, and then static on the radio.

"Damn, are they moving again?" Ed asked, as Jess shrugged.

"They may be coming for another strike." Sam pointed out.

"All the more for me to attack them." Ed pointed out, as the other two nodded.

Sam then joined in a bit more. "Ed, you will attack Panama, Jane, and I, along with the other mobile suits, will distract them here on the ground." Sam told him, as they all just nodded to each other. Kaite came in, as he was smiling a bit.

"Good luck in all that." Kaite told each of them.

"Your not going to help?" Jane asked him, with a smirk, as Kaite shook his head.

He just looked at her, then at Jess. "This kid is all that I am to do." he told her. "I'm a Merc not a soldier" he added, as Sam smirked at that.

"Then, I like to hire you." Sam told him, earning a look of surprise from the others, as he rubbed his right arm, the bullet wound, from the time he went to his other state, was beginning to itch. "I wish for you to protect her." he told Kaite, as he looked at Alonsa. "If you accept, I will either give you money, or get my Home, to create you a Astray Variant, superior to your GINN Assault Type."

Kaite thought of it. "You do know, I'm not a baby sitter." he told Sam, as all Sam did was nod. "Well that was until I started protecting Jess." he added.

"Hey, I'm not a kid." Jess told him.

"That's beside the fact Jess." Sam told him, as Sam looked back at Kaite. "Well, do you accept?" he asked, as Kaite nodded.

"Yes, on one condition, this Astray, put a cross on the left side of the mobile suit." Kaite told him, as all Sam did was nod about that.

"Alright, lets get to work." Ed began, that was when they heard a scream in the tent.

"MOMMMY!" the scream yelled, as they saw that, Alonsa was screaming, and flapping her arms. "I want Mommy!" she screamed, Sam wasted no time, still drowzie from his own awakening, but, this girl, it almost felt like she was his child, so he rushed right for her.

"Alonsa." he told her, placing a hand of hers in his, and then brought her into a hug.

To Alonsa, she had a flashback, of when her father was alive, when he use to hug her, after a nightmare, it was much like this, she squirmed but began to slow down. However, the voice may have been like her fathers, she knew it was not, but felt it was ok. "Sammy, is that you?" she asked, putting her hand through his white hair.

"You can open your eyes, to make sure." he told her looking at the sweet little girl, in front of him.

She shook her head violently. "No, no!" she yelled, "Not until all the bloodshed stops!" she cried, "I don't want to see anyone like with what happened to mommy, NO!" she yelled, refusing to open her eyes, as physical evidence was shown by her, that she wanted them closed, and there was no way, for them to open them for her.

Jane had some tears in her eyes, "She's traumatized." she whispered. As Jess could not help but feel sorry, as from the way he looked, as he looked at his Camera and through it aside, hard to the ground, at the edge of the tent.

"Jess?" Ed asked.

"This is my fault!" he yelled, and angry. "If I didn't just sit there taking Pictures, I could of saved them both." he told the others.

"I hate to say it Jess, but your wrong." Sam told him, as he picked Alonsa up, being held in Sam's arms, one arm under her knees and the other under her mid back. "If you did show up, that Dagger would of came sooner, and saw everyone leaving." Sam told him. "You saved more lives, for not showing up in Out Frame." he added.

Kaite nodded, "Jess, you are a journalist, not a soldier, or a true fighter. I admit you held off that dagger pretty well, but that was your first time fighting." he added. "If you did act, the Dagger would of slaughtered the ones retreating." he said, looking at Alonsa, Ed, and Jane. "If you did, you and I, might have been the only living ones here."

The others of the room, besides Alonsa nodded, as she was still teary, and rubbing her closed eyes on Sam's shirt. Jane went over to Sam, and moved her hand through Alonsa's hair. "Jess, don't blame yourself." Sam told him, as he thought of an Idea. "Hey Alonsa, want to spend some time, with Mr. Rabble? Like you, he is being protected by someone really good at his job. So if your with him, I can help him protect you." he told the girl, as Alonsa 'looked' at him. "What do you say Jess?" Sam asked, looking at the teen.

"Umm, sure, Out Frame does have Back Home, she can stay in there, and Eight will give her company." he commented, as Alonsa was staying close to Sam.

"Its ok Alonsa, he is a friend, and if anything happens to you, I'll kill him." he told her.

"No, no killing." she cried, still thinking of the events.

Sam looked at her with concern, as he held her with one arm now, and whipped the tears away with a sleeve of his shirt. "Alright, no killing." he told her, as he looked at Jess, and Kaite. "When the time comes, i want the both of you to protect her, while I do so from afar." he told them, as Kaite and Jess nodded.

"We will be honored." the two said in unision, as they looked at her.

'_Always the children that were hurt the most_' Sam thought to himself, as he looked at the girl, as Ed had left. From Alonsa's outbursts, Sam knew why he left without a word.

Outside the tent, Jane had caught up to Ed. "That girl, is something we are all fighting for now." Ed commented, as he was getting his Stolen Raider Full Spec ready for combat.

"Ed, are you alright?" Jane asked him, as all Ed did was nod.

"Yeah, just getting ready for to head out to space." Ed told her. "You see, we are short on time, those machines, from when you attacked, they are coming back." he told her, as Jane looked at him surprised.

"But how do you know its them?" she asked.

"Remember that transmission, one of the machines, was wheeled and fast, the only other is a ZuOOT, and those things are incredibly slow." he told her, as he did the calculations, courtesy of a stolen unit from months ago, a add on, to the Raider Full Spec, was stolen along with it, the item, would allow the mobile suit, to break the atmosphere. "So they are coming." she admitted.

"We have to do it now." he told her, looking at her, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I know you will be fighting, but please, becareful." he told her, then all of a sudden, his hand tightened, as he brought Jane closer to him, as he kissed her, which surprised the daylights right out of her. However, she accepted the moment, and kissed him back.

Sam, Jess and Kaite, came out of the tent, with Alonsa in Sam's arms, they were taking her to the Out Frame, as they knew the machines were coming. Sam just smiled, as he held Alonsa close to him, after her tantrum, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Jess was just with a mouth drop, and took a picture of it, however before he could take a second, Kaite took the Camera, and then walked towards Out Frame. "It isn't a time like you to go gogga, for this." Kaite told him, as they left.

The two broke the kiss, as Jane smiled, "You becareful to Edward." she told him. He nodded, as he took the zipline up, to the cockpit of the Raider Full Spec, and went in, he looked down, one last time, as the cockpit closed behind him.

* * *

In an hour, the Raider jumped into the air, and landed on the support unit, rather then missiles, it had extra thrusters, while still had its machine guns. The Engines, are intended for heading out of the atmosphere. With that, the machine blasted off.

Inside Out Frame, Sam had layed Alonsa on the bed that was in there. "Eight, mind keeping her company, if she wakes up?" Jess asked the on-board computer.

If Eight could nod, he would of. "Yeah I will." Eight told him, as Sam moved his hand on Alonsa's forehead.

"You seem to really care for her." Kaite pointed out, watching Samorei from the hatch.

"Yeah, that is why I am offering you a mobile suit, she is worth much more then that." he told Kaite.

"Quite, but the mobile suit" he began, "is good enough pay for me." he added.

"Thanks man." Sam said, as they left the room, as Jess had the door closed behind them. "Alright, I trust you two to keep her safe." he told the both of them, lowering on the zip line, as it raised again, and Kaite went down as well.

"Trust me Samorei, I wont let anything happen to the girl." Kaite told him, while Sam smiled at that.

A while later, Sam had settled into his machine, ever since coming to this place, he had not put his flightsuit on. Like Kaite, he just wore, what he usually did, a lot faster to be ready for combat in a sense. The Nosferatu began its start up, as its eyes of emerald glowed.

Not far, the Forbidden Blue, began its own startup. Its light green eyes flashed, as the machine looked in the direction of the battle it was heading to. While at the same time, the Outframe started, as did the mono red eyed GINN Assault type. Not far, a pair of Duel Daggers with the Foresta equipment began. While at that, the trio of Dagger L's that were stolen from that base began startup as well. The Daggers all picked up their beam rifles, and turned to head out. The only machine left behind, was Ed's Sword Calamity. "Hey Jane." Jess began, as Jane came on his screen. "If the Earth Forces, were just going to bomb this place, why in the world are they sending mobile suit, after mobile sit, let alone build a base here in South America?" he asked her.

Jane then began to put two and two together. "Its a trap!" she called out.

* * *

Outer Atmosphere:

Ed's machine began to break the last atmosphere, as soon as he made it, he detached from the flight unit, to check it over. "Hmm, seems alright to use for re-entry.", but just then a beam had shredded the flight unit, sending Ed back a bit. "What the?" he questioned, just then, he saw something he wished he did not. It was the GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger. "Morgan." he whispered.

"What do you want Morgan?" Ed asked, as his G-weapon stared at the machine, which was essentially either even, or surpassed the original Strike Gundam.

Morgan just kept his rifle aiming towards the Raider. "Edward Harrelson, its nice to see you again, my old comrade. Morgan radioed, as he looked ready to attack. "And for being my old comrade, I wish to give you three choices. "One Die in battle, Surrender, or burn in re entry." he told Ed.

"Damn, what is this, was I tricked?" he asked himself and shook his head no. "No, Jane would not do that, they must of anticipated she join me." he told himself.

"Well, Edward, which do you choose, I do not have all day." Morgan told the soldier.

"I choose choice number four, none of the above!" Ed called, as his machine reverted into its mobile armor form, and with that, got most of his weapons online. With that, he fired both of his Cobra Missiles at Morgan, however Morgan was smart, and one with Hightened Spatial Awareness, which made the Moonlight Mad Dogg, an emissary, of a hard fight.

Two of the gunbarrels detatached from the striker pack, and fired at the missiles, both units destroyed the weapons. "Nice try Ed. However, I don't blame it with that." Morgan told him, as he flew to dodge a barrage of machine gun fire, from the Raider's kinetic weapons. Both of the Gunbarrels reattached to the striker pack. "I understand space is not your true element, not like what the ground is." Morgan told him, as he was dotching Ed's futile attacks.

"Damn, I only like this, during Siege missions, not dog fights." Ed commented, as he looked at Morgan, and fired his machine guns. Both Machines, were getting closer to the atmosphere, to close for comfort, with out the flight unit, Ed knew his machine could not survive re entry on its own. "Morgan, do you have any idea, what the Earth Forces have done, how much damage they are doing, for no reason, to a place that, doesn't even want to be with them?" Ed asked, as Morgan nodded.

"I know, the reasons why you left old friend." Morgan commented, as he fired his missiles, from the Gunbarrels at Ed, however Ed was good enough to fire them down, with the machineguns. "I am Euraisian as well, so I have my own quarrels with the Earth Forces, but even with that, I am a soldier first." Morgan commented, "So in which, I cannot forgive treason!" he called out, as he sped towards Ed. However, rather then opening fire, the Dagger did a flip, and with that, the Gunbarrel Strikerpack rammed hard into Edward. Causing his machine, to go into the atmosphere, of no return. Much like the Duel, Buster, Strike, and the Jade Frame, back during the battle with Zaft Vs the Eighth Fleet.

Ed began to fall, "Damn, this is not good." he said, as he looked around,then something came to him. Last year, the Junk Guilds ship, HOME, fell from the atmosphere, using debris as a shield. He then saw, a piece of old colony metal, and glided over to it, and turned into mobile suit form, and hid behind it, and with that, had a shield, on his way down.

* * *

South America:

The Freedom Fighter Platoon of daggers, which were repainted orange to show that they were of the Freedom Fighters, and the Forbidden Blue, jumped and used their thrusters, to move foreward. While above them, the Nosferatu flew, as the only mobile suit among them, that could fly on its own, which meant, for him that only he could fight Overdrive, and Tempest.

Opposite of them, in the other direction, three machines were flying, while on the ground, Terminus was in its mobile armor mode. Behind it, was a platoon of Dagger L's ready for combat, while in the air Tempest, and overdrive, were being lead by a black mobile armor, that resembled that of the Mobius Zero/Exus. But in reality, it was a transformable mobile suit, and was Banken, using his machine he liked to call, the Second Voyage.

Inside Tempest, Kala, was not very pleased, normally, she is the commander of the three gundams, but her superiors had gotten her, to give that power to a Merc, Banken. Someone who has been doing odd jobs, since Azrael was alive. "Hey Kala something wrong?" Baiton asked, as Overdrive hovered near Tempest.

"Nothing that should get in the way of the mission." she told him, as she flew forewards.

Down below the pilot of Terminus watched the chat. "What's eating her?" Lorc asked, as his machine was knocking down trees with the shear force the mobile suit was putting through the trunks, let alone the phase shift armor, helping it out.

"Don't know." Baiton admitted.

Banken just smirked, hearing them, make small talk. "These guys sure are better then that last batch. Even though one of them, is still alive." he admitted. Speaking of the old druggies, with only Shani still alive and kicking. Just then, in his line of sight, he saw it. "There it is." he commented, as the backpack detached from the mobile armor, and it went from its Aegis look alike mobile armor, to its mobile suit form. Then the backpack, reconnected to the mobile suit. While the Voyager stopped right where it was. "Overdrive, Terminus, Tempest, all other Earth Forces soldiers, attack!" he called out. With that, Terminus, sped off on the ground, making a route for the daggers to follow. While with that, Tempest and overdrive, flew right on by Voyager, heading for round two, with the Nosferatu.

Like Banken, Sam noticed the mobile suits coming at them. "Stay frosty, here they come." Sam told them, as the two Electromagnetic Cannons, repaired and functional, were put into position. Two purple orbs, began to form, with white light, sparking around the balls of energy. Just then, as a hellstorm of purple light, erupted from the Nosferatu, heading for the enemy mobile suits.

Kala, and Baiton, new better then to block something like this, so took to the sides, while with Banken, he went up. "Wow, what an attack!" Baiton admitted, just then the Nosferatu came at him, one of the with that, he latched his beam rifle onto Overdrives hip, and drew his own beam saber, to block the attack of the Nosferatu.

On the ground, Terminus sped, as he came to a spot he liked, as his mobile suit, transformed to its mobile suit form, and the cannon, that nearly took out the Nosferatu Last time, snapped into position. Lorc had a sinister smirk because of it, "NO miss this time." he told himself, as the magnetic fields within the cannon, began to activate.

However, before he could do anything, the Forbidden Blue came down at him, with its lance blade down. Normally not able to do anything to phase shift, but can still shake the gundam up. "Not today." she told him, but Terminus, moved out of the way. Its feet in reality were its mobility, the mobile suit does not have to walk, like normal ones.

"Oh you bitch Jane." Lorc commented, as he brought up his machines using its tri barreled gattling gun. Jane used her machines shield to block the attack. She knew the weakness of Trans Phase Shift armor, and Terminus, had exactly, what it needed.

Daggers however, were having more trouble then they needed. Five of them, facing a Platoon of enemy soldiers. Let alone, unlike the Earth Forces, the Freedom Fighters, had no Striker Packs. "Shit, this is not good." one soldier admitted, as he dodged the anti ship gattling gun, of a Dagger L, which was using the Launcher Striker Pack.

"Oh no you don't!" another of the Freedom Fighters called, as from the hip of his Dagger L, the rocket propelled anti armor knife Stilleto emerged, as he threw it at the Launcher Dagger. The Anti Armor knife, pierced the mobile suit, close to the cockpit, and as it was rocket propelled, it exploded a moment later, damageing the mobile suit in that area.

"Hey cover me!" a fighter called, as his mobile suit kneeled beside the former Earth Forces one, and began to disconnect the Striker pack. Soon it did, and with that, he picked up the Agni Launcher. "Here you go!, Die you Earth Forces Scum!" he called out, as the Agni in his hands, opened fire, sending a stream of multiphase beam energy across the forest, catching some trees on fire, however the cannon, destroyed two enemy mobile suits.

In the sky, Sam was having a better time, as Jane was keeping an eye on Terminus. He flipped upside down, and fired the machines hip mounted cannons, along with his beam rifle towards the two enemies. Overdrive blocked it, with its machine's anti beam shield, however Tempest dodged it completely, and fired from its Thor Rifle. Sam took the counter attack to the shield, and fired his own beam at her, while the three machines, did aerobatics, that would leave people in aw, but there was no time for that. "Why wont you die!" Kala called out, as the Tempest put its beam rifle onto her machines hip, and grabbed, the handle that was in her mobile suits shield, and drew a weapon from it. Liked the shield, the weapon was a nine meter in length anti ship sword. "RAGH!!!" she called out, as she went to bring the weapon down onto the Nosferatu.

But before it could, Sam drew his own beam saber, to block the attack. However Tempest had more force in its blade, so was forcing Sam's back. "Just who are these guys?" he asked.

Down on the ground, Jane was asking the same thing. All she could really do was Melee against Terminus. But like both machines, Terminus was only using Kinetic weapons, meaning, that it was not using as much energy, as a mobile suit like Sam's would. "Damn, I hate this machine." Jane commented, as she was an underwater Ace, not a land one.

Lorc was smiling, as the mobility of his machine, began to take form, as he was holding down the legendary white whale. "Lady Jane!" a soldier called, heading towards to help her.

"Sorry, but no one, is helping this traitor, especially not antoher traitor." he mused, spinning in between both mobile suits, with his other arm aiming at the Dagger. The Tri Barreled Gattling Gun opened fire on the Dagger, filling it with several holes, and holes throughout the pilot inside it. The Dagger fell down, unable to be used by anyone anymore.

This momentary distracting, gave Jane her opening, she took her machines lance, and jabbed it, to the chest of Terminus, knocking it off balance. "What!" Lorc called, as his machine began to fall backwards. However Jane on the other hand, began to open fire with her missiles onto the mobile suit.

"Sorry Lorc, but this is the end." she told him, as her Phonon Maeser cannon, began to charge. However, she was cut off, as a pair of Launcher Dagger L's opened fire with their Agni cannons of the Forbidden Blue. Jane however did have the original defense, of the original Forbidden Gundam. As the GP system, bent the beams to hit the ground beside her.

As she backed away, Terminus opened fire with its weapons within the shields, which were a pair of quad barrel Gattling guns. Jane had to back away from the mobile suit. "I hate this." she commented, as she was being pinned down.

Sam was not having as much luck either. The two enemy machines, were just as good as he was in dodgeing. In a sense, the two machines, were actually, having the battle, as an even match. "Just who are these guys?" Sam asked himself, as he fired his beam rifle at Overdrive, only to be dodged.

Kala was moving her machine in a fashion, that was unorthodox to Sam. With that, her machine fired a pair of kinetic slugs from her machines wing mounted railguns. Sam took the hit, to his shield rather then dodging it. "If only I could get close to one of them, I can take them out of the fight." he told himself, as he went to go for a Melee fight, as he put away his beam rifle, and drew a beam saber into his machines left hand.

"A melee fight you want huh." Kala commented, as she moved her shield to her machines back, and beam rifle to her hip. With that, she drew two beam blades, as a sword with a beam edge. And flew towards the Nosferatu.

Baiton did much the same, however drawing a pair of beam sabers. The three mobile suits, met, one at a time, with Sam having to parry, more then strike do to that, he was fighting more then one at a time.

While this happened, Voyager floated in the air, observing the battles. "It seems these freedom fighters, are better then the Earth Forces actually anticipated." Banken commented with a smile. "No doubt it has something to do because of Samorei." Just then, the machines right wrist tightened, as a yellow beam saber emerged from said wrist. "Its time, for me to get in on this." he told himself, flying towards the Nosferatu.

The Forbidden Blue, was backing away, as the machine was being hit multiple times, by Terminus' gattling guns, and at the same time, defending her, from the Agni blasts from the dagger pair. However, once the attacks stopped, she opened her machine's shields, and fired three phonon Maeser beams. Two of them hit the Daggers, however, Terminus dodged the attack.

"Wench." was all Lorc said, as the Terminus was bladeing on the ground, as his machines feet were designed to do. With that, he discard both of his machines tri barrel Gattling Guns, and drew a pair of beam sabers from Terminus' hips. Both pillars of fire were ignited, and fire red in color, as the machine sped towards Jane. The only thing she could do to defend against that, was hit her thrusters, allowing her machine to jump out of the way. "Just great." she commented, as she turned, and fired a pair of missiles at the mobile suit.

Lorc however kept on going right for her, and used his beam sabers to destroy the missiles, and continued his way towards the enemy Gundam. "Die Traitor!" he called, however, she used her machines shields to take the hit. With that, she used her shields close combat claws, to level the Terminus, knocking him back, a few meters.

Sam on the other hand, fired his beam cannons at Overdrive and Tempest, but before the beams could hit, two remote weapons got in the path, and used a variation of the GP system of the Forbidden, to send the beams to the forest. "Damn." Sam cursed under his breath, as he saw the one that sent them. Voyager was heading his way, with the two remote weapons attaching to his machine again. "Not you again." he said dodging the initial attack from Voyager.

"its been a while Sam, a few months since our last encounter. How's my brother and sister doing these days?" Banken questioned him, as Voyager fired a pair of its Oda beam cannons from the subflight unit, it uses.

Sam dodged that attack, and another pair of attacks, from the other two G-Weapons. "How should I know, I haven't seen them as long as I've seen you." Sam told him, as he fired a pair of his own beam cannons at Banken, only to be dodged, and returned fire upon.

Banken was a bit bewildered. "Funny, I never thought you would be one, to stay out of contact with your friends." he smiled. "Oh wait, you're the one, that hid from your own family after Junius Seven went down." he added.

"Shut up Banken." Sam told him, as they were rather high up now, as the four machines clashed, of three Versus one.

Banken knew what he was doing however, he wanted to fight Sam at his full potential, he wanted the UE program. "Oh really, where are they, I'd like to pay a personal visit." he added, as with that, Sam fired his beam cannons again. "You have to do better then that Sam. Your must be lowering on energy now." he told him.

Sam looked at his battery power, and Banken was right, at most Sam had seven minutes of energy left before his phase shift went down. "Damn he's right." he admitted, as the beam cannons, went back to their dormant positions, as he put his rifle there as well, and drew both of his beam sabers, from the machine's shoulders. "Time to finish this now." he added.

Banken smirked, however, knew the program was not online. With that, the subflight unit, jettisoned off of the mobile suit, and it changed to its mobile armor form, with the front part all open, much like the Aegis. With that, it fired its Multiphase Energy Cannon Scylla at Sam. He had to dodge it, and the beam struck the ground below. "Oh please Samorei, fighting like this, how could you ever wish to protect Mina." he told Sam. 'If I can make him mad with remarks about her, he will surely go to that other state of the White Devil.' he thought to himself.

"Don't you remember last time?" Sam asked Banken, as he dodged a beam blade attack from Tempest.

Banken flew closer and fired seven beams, one from his machines rifle, two from the Oda cannons, and the other four from his Remote weapons from the subflight unit. "Of course I do. Its the day, I swore I will kill that Sahaku someday!" he called.

With that, the two words that were in that, spurred Sam's Device. Within his mind, he said to himself, "Samorei Joule, UE unlock Ten Percent." with that, the veins around Sam's eyes began to bulge as did some muscles in his arms.

Kala, and Baiton were in shock, when Nosferatu's eyes went from their normal green color, to a ghostly white, even the mono eye on the machines forehead. "What in the?" Kala called out, but before she could do anything, the Nosferatu vanished. "What?" she asked.

"Damn, he does have Mirage Colloid." Banken commented, as he vanished as well. "Its been so long since I fought this guy, I haven't learned all of this machines abilities yet, I only fought Kira, and Sam at Orb." he told himself, as he looked around.

Just then, Tempest looked like, it was caught and could not move. With that, the Nosferatu began to become visible again, its right arm, was draining the energy from Tempest, to replenish its own. "Ahh, he's like a vampire!" Kala called, as her machine's energy was drained, as her phase shift dropped, from having her machine yellow, and white turn to a dull gray.

"Kala!' Baiton called, as his machine went to rush the enemy mobile suit. Sam instantly let go of the Tempest, which fell down the the land below. He instantly drew both of his machines beam sabers, and with three quick movements, Overdrive lost its head, and both arms. "What how is that possible?" he asked, as his machine turned, and opened fire with the anti infantry guns from the mobile suits feat. Sam had enough of that, and turned, firing his hip mounted beam cannons. Baiton knew to move, but lost his machine's legs in the process. He knew he could not take anymore, so retreated.

However, Sam then had Nosferatu searching, for Banken, who was still under mirage colloid. "Where are you, you bastard?" he asked, trying to find, any sign of him moving. Trail of clouds, trail remains, just anything, that could signal, where he was. He then, saw a trail go through the clouds and fired there. However, the beams went right on by. "What the? A Decoy!" he shouted, as he turned, to bring both of his beam sabers to block a vertical slash from the Voyager.

"Impressive." Banken told him, his eyes were blank, showing the influence of the SEED Factor, in which he has used many times in the past. With that, Voyager returned to being visible, with its two Remote weapons connecting back onto his machine's system. "You saw it was indeed a Decoy." he told Sam, as the two began to fight, one on one, blade with blade.

Down below, Terminus, barely missed the Forbidden again, holding both of his own beam sabers invertedly to how a saber is usually held. "This wench Houston, sure knows how not to stay still." he told himself, as he then noticed, Tempest falling. "Kala?" he questioned, then put his beam sabers away, and revereted to his mobile armor form, and sped off towards the falling Gundam.

Jane saw the machine fall, in the direction Terminus was heading. "Sam's winning up there?" she asked, as she tried to look to the sky, but clouds were in the way.

Such clouds, Sam and Banken actually flew through, at times, Banken chasing Sam, and at other times, they are in a melee, or Sam is chasing Banken out of the cloud. Beams were fired, through the cloud, and returned, to sender in a sense, as Sam dodged the beams, while Banken blocked the ranged attacks. "Ragh!" Sam yelled, as his beam saber clashed against Bankens, as both fo their shields clashed against each other.

"So Voyager is able to compete with Sam, and his power." Banken told himself, as he dodged the next saber attack. He then hit the radio. "All Earth Forces, retreat, all we need has been given us today. If Morgan succeeded, then one of our problems is no more." he told them, with that, he and Sam clashed blades. "I repeat, all Earth Forces machines, retreat!" he called.

As down on the ground, Lorc had transformed his machine, to grab a hold of Tempest, which was in no condition to fight, because of its energy. Terminus had enough power, do to that, most of its weapons are not energy based. The mobile sit picked up tempest, and sped off, towards the Earth Forces base in Panama.

Banken on the other hand, was still in combat, with the Nosferatu. "You are quite the pilot, Samorei." Banken told him, as he backed off. "But, I will not be able to win this still." Banken told him, as he floated backwards. "Till the next we meet." he told the White Devil, as he changed to his mobile armor form, and flew off, under Mirage Colloid.

Sam just watched the machine fly away, as at that moment, his phase shift dropped, do to how low his machine's energy was. It landed on the ground, as he got some water from the cooler from under his seat, and took a drink. "This is nuts." he commented, as he wondered how Ed was.

* * *

On a far away mountain, a Zaft uniformed pilot, watched the Nosferatu from a distance, using a pair of binoculars. "Quite the battle Samorei Joule, son of Ezalia, MIA for a year until he came back, fighting against his own homeland. Killer of Rondo Ghina Sahaku. Quite the person he is, let alone, of him being of the UE program." the person chatted, watching. "Such a pitty, I can't let him stay alive, not him, or Kira Yamato, both of them, are to dangerous to let stay alive." she added. The persons helmet was taken off, revealing long raven black hair, trailed the person's back, as she looked at the mobile suit, kneeling infront of her. It was the M1 Astray Mina Custom, stolen from Ame No Mihashira, last September.

* * *

Panama Base:

The Hangar door began to open, upon hearing the failure of Morgan Chevalier, they still needed to defeat Ed the Ripper. Out of one Hangar, a large group of Dagger L's began to walk out, but as they are Strike Pack capable, they were equipped, with the Strikes old Sword pack. Twelve of these machines came out, and behind them, fourteen more equipped with Aile Strikers. From the other hangar however, was of no Dagger model, instead it was a blue, black, yellow and red version of the Sword Calamity. "Alright guys." Rena Imelia, the woman known as Sakura burst, from her fighting style with the Buster Dagger during the last war, and the burn marks, found upon her body. "Our target is Ed the Ripper, Aile Daggers, you are to keep the Nosferatu out of our way." she ordered, as various pilots nodded. "Rena Imelia Burst Team, lets move!" she ordered, with that, the thrusters of her machine, and the Sword Daggers, came to life, sending them towards the location of the last battle.

With that, the Aile Daggers took flight, all twenty seven machines, heading out, to capture two notorious traitors to the Earth Alliance.

* * *

A/N: Banken is back, and now, working with the Earth Forces again, as the last time, he fought beside Kira. The killer of Samuru, is back as well, observing the battle, just who is this person? And why does she want Sam dead.

I don't really know what normal standards are for me, haha, my work varies, but please, leave a review, to tell me what yeah think, until next time

Nuke Dawg


	10. Chapter 09: Crossed Sword Calamity's

Chapter 09: Crossed Sword Calamity's

* * *

Freedom Fighter Base Camp Brazil: Samorei's Tent March 07th CE 72

Sam walked into his tent, and he noticed a bouquet of flowers were on his bed. The flowers were a fancy assortment of yellow and orange flowers. "Well now, who left me this now?" he asked himself. "Wild South American flowers." he commented, then he looked over, his sleeping bag was bulky, someone was in it, he went over, and saw long pink hair out of the top of it. With that, Alonsa sitting on a chair, raised a finger to her mouth.

"Shh, don't disturb her." she told Sam.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, kneeling beside the sleeping bag.

Alonsa, gave Sam a smile, knowing of his general direction. "She gave me the flowers, and when I smelled them, I could smell mom, those flowers were her favorites, and mine as well now." she smiled, remembering the older times with her mother.

Sam left the sleeping girl alone and went over to Alonsa, and kneeled down beside her, he did notice a tear, but not as bad as one of days ago. However, Alonsa turned and wrapped her arms around him, into a hug. He could feel the quiet crys, as he rubbed her back. "Shh." he told her, hugging the young child. "Its ok, I'm here, and I will protect you now, and her memory, ok?" he asked her, as he could feel her head nod, on his chest.

That was when a third voice was heard, "Did you really need to make her cry?" the voice asked, the voice was soft, and he knew he heard it in ways before, it was not the same, but you could just feel that same feeling in them. Sam turned, to see the pink haired girl, had awakened. "You know that girls like her, are very easy to cry over a memory." she added.

Sam just nodded, "Thanks for giving her the flowers?" he began to ask.

The girl nodded, "The names Setona." she said with a smile.

Sam instantly though, got the image of Lacus Clyne from this girl, from how he can see her so far, this girl was very much like her. "Nice to meet you, the name is. . ." he began.

"Samorei Joule, I've heard of you around here, I've also met you in person before." she told him, moving her head to the side. "But its nice to meet you in person though, rather then words." she added.

Sam looked a bit confused. "We've met before?" he asked. Just then he remembered, as he flashed back. _Just then, he saw a flicker of pink hair go back behind the tree. "Come on out!" he called, noticing that the hair could not be that of a Brazilian animal. He then heard a giggle from that direction, as he heard the person run away. He stood up, and took off after the girl, wondering just what was going on._"You lead me to that base." he said shocked.

Just then Setona let out the same giggle she did way back then. "Yeah." she told him.

That was when, Edward knocked on a piece of wood nearby. He got back safely, lost his pod, but he returned in tact, though. "Come in." Sam called, as Ed came into the tent.

"Hey Sam how are you and . . ." he began walking in. He saw the pink haired girl, "Who's this?" he asked.

"Ed, this is Setona, she is infact the one that led me to that base." Sam informed him.

"I see." he began, going over to Alonsa. "So how are you Alonsa?" Ed asked her, as she smiled, 'looking' at him.

"I'm good, thank you for asking." she told him with a smile.

As Sam felt good seeing Alonsa smile like that, he received a nudge just under his rib cage. "Can you tell me where Out Frame is?" she asked him, as Sam just looked at her.

"Its outside somewhere, you'll know when you see it, no weapons." he told her, as she nodded.

"Oh, Sam, there is someone here, that knows you from Orb." Ed told him, as Sam quirked an eyebrow. "He's said he fought along side you, and others a Jachin." he added. Just then he noticed Setona was gone, "Hey where did that girl go?" he asked.

Sam looked around himself, and noticed, that Setona was indeed missing. "Strange, she was just here." he admitted.

Ed shrugged, "She seemed like someone who would know what she is doing, and she is here, so she should be safe." he admitted standing. "You should come with me, to meet with this guy."

Sam just nodded, as he went over to Alonsa. "Would you like to come with me?" he asked her, as she nodded, with that, he picked her up out of the chair, and cradled her in his arms, as he left with her in his arms, led by Edward.

* * *

Freedom Fighter Main Base:

"Are you serious, YOU have been living here?" Jess Rabble proclaimed, as he was there with Barry. Kaite though was standing there, just making sure Jess would not get into trouble. The master martial artist, of normal, and low gravity simply just nodded.

"That is quite correct." Barry calmly told him. "I thought I could Isolate myself in the Amazon to hone my fists, however, it just seems I cannot Escape from conflict." he admitted.

"That makes two of us." Sam called coming over, Alonsa on his back, in a piggy back fashion. "Long time old comrade." he commented.

"Indeed, it is a long time." Barry admitted.

Sam looked around, hoping to see something, but he did not. "Barry, where's your M1?" he asked, only able to see the Raysta.

Barry looked back, "I bought a Raysta, for a less inconspicuous look." he admitted. "A armed M1 would not bold very well, however it is here, I just have it hidden." he admitted.

"Well then, I would like to ask you something." Edward began, as he came with Sam.

"What would that be?" Barry asked.

Ed nodded, "I would like it, if you would join the Freedom Fighters." he told him, as Barry quirked an eyebrow, just then, he noticed the bandaged legs of Alonsa.

He noticed, the girls eyes were closed, which was something he did not like, as he could tell, she was not sleeping. "I like to point out Ed, the last time, we shared the field of battle, we were indeed enemies." he commented, looking at him, then back to Alonsa. "But I believe, this is the path. . ." he began, as he looked at his hands, and made them into a pair of fists. "That my Fists have chosen for me." he commented, then looking at Ed. "I'm in." he told him, extending a hand to Ed the Ripper, who took it into a shake.

Jane, smiled, looking at the handshake between Ed. "Me, Barry, Samorei, and Edward, with the four of us, we may have a chance of winning this small war." she admitted, with a smile.

However, Kaite came over to her. And began to call out, "You do all know, that the four of you, have to much on your shoulders." he pointed out, as the others just looked at him. "You do realize, that, with all the pressure being put onto you, if you lose, the others Moral, will plummit, and all this will be for nothing." he put in. "Remember this, the next foe, is Rena Imelia, Sakura Burst. Her capabilities, are said to be better then most Coordinators, she has been handling mobile suits, since the original G-Weapon project." he added.

Sam nodded, he did agree, "Rena does have the most experience with Mobile suits, for the Naturals." he added. "She trained the original G-Weapon pilots, and she is considered an Ace." he added.

Ed had to nod, as he remembered a battle, "Back in a battle, I watched her fight, against three of ZAFT's LaGOWE's in her Buster Dagger, she actually defeated all them." she pointed out. "And the Legendary Strike, had trouble with just one!" he added.

Sam smirked at that, "Its because Andrew Waltfeld, the Desert Tiger was the best at ground combat." he pointed out. "But I do have to admit that Rena's resume, is very impressive." he added.

Jane nodded, as she thought, "Then there is Terminus, Overdrive, and Tempest." she added.

"And Banken." Sam added, as his fist clenched. "Damn that bastard." then he realized, Alonsa was still on his back. "Sorry you had to hear that."

"Its ok." she told him, as she held on to his neck.

Kaite then nodded, "Your freedom fighters, are too dependent on you four, if you fall, South America loses." he told them.

Ed shook his head, "No, I believe in them, if I fall, I am sure they will continue the fight, and win." he told Kaite, as he looked at each of them. "Fighting the Alliance, Alone was pointless, I know I could not win against Jane, and Those Gundams." he pointed out. "But at least me fighting, is inspiring others to join, everyone here, have heard about me, and my reason for fighting the Alliance." he pointed out, as Sam nodded.

"I have decided to join this entourage because of Jess's footage, and reasons for Ed's fighting, and I can tell with that girl on Samorei's back." Barry added, looking at Alonsa. "It'll be good fighting along Side the White Devil again."

Sam nodded at Barry, as he then turned to the others. "I'm here, because I chose to be, first Was for some payback, for what happened in the past, but now." he began, as he nudged Alonsa up. "Now, I fight to protect someones future."

"For each of you, I promise, to go world wide, with your efforts here." Jess told each of them. Each of them nodded, as Barry looked to them.

"The birds are leaving." he told them, as he heard no animal sounds. "Our foe is coming." he added.

* * *

He was right, as the Platoon of Rena and her Dagger L's close behind flew over the Amazon River. Rena in her Earth Forces pilots uniform looked with a Stern look, as her black, blue, yellow, and red machine flew infront. "All of you remember, Edward harrelson is MINE, you can what ever else is here." she ordered.

"Yes mam." they called.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Camp Kaite and Jess were fitting Alonsa in, so she can be secure and safe, while the Out Frame moves. "Its not to tight for you is it?" Eight asked her, as Alonsa shook her head no.

"Just a little more." she told the computer, as Jess did so a little bit more.

"Excuse me, Jess, is there suppose to be someone in the bathtub?" Kaite asked, as he noticed someone.

Jess looked over, and saw that it was a pink haired girl, sleeping in there. "What in the?" he asked, as he began to shake the girl. "Hey wake up." he told her, as she began to stir, whiping her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Nosferatu began to startup. "Hey Barry, are you sure, its a good Idea to take the Raysta out, it is an unarmed mobile suit." Sam called.

Barry shook his head, as his Raysta stood, while behind it, Sam's Nosferatu's phase shift armor activated, giving its black and Jade form of evil looking machine. "It'll only be unarmed, when I am dead." he pointed out, as Sam just shook his head.

"This guy is harder to understand then Alex is." he admitted, as he began.

Ed's face came onto the monitor. "Alright, everyone get ready, this may be the hardest battle yet." Ed told them, as his and Jane's machines stood, and their eyes, glowed their respective colors. The Four Mobile suits, were ready to attack, when the time is needed. Sam looked through the top of his eyes, as he waited for the battle to begin, as his machine raised its rifle in its left hand.

With that, the Sword Calamity Unit one emerged from the treeline, heading right for Edwards. "Harrelson!" she called, just with that, the two anti ship blades clashed, beam to beam, of the giant pieces of metal. The Battle has begun. The Nosferatu stood its ground, as it brought up, its two hip mounted beam cannons, and fired, along side his beam rifle. One beam, got the hit, on a Sword Dagger L, through the cockpit. A beam from the beam rifle, shot off the head of a Aile Dagger L, and the last beam cannon, shot an arm that carried the Schwert Gewehr, was destroyed by the beam.

"Damn." the soldier said, just then, Jane came in, with her claw extended from one of her shields, pierced into the mobile suit. While she raised her machines right arm, and unleashed a Machine Gun Barrage onto another Dagger.

Barry Ho, on the other hand, ducked under the swinging blade of another Anti Ship Sword. Just then, he had the mobile suit, deliver a forceful punch to the Dagger L, and then a knee. The Mobile Suit, dropped its anti ship sword, having its beam deactivate. He quickly grabbed the weapon, even though his machine was unable to be outfitted with the weapon, the beam is unable to activate, but as Kira Yamato, had proved in the past, it worked well, as a normal sword as well, as Barry Jabbed it, into the upper Torso of the machine. He left the sword in the machine, as he jumped out of the way of another arcing one.

"You bastard." the pilot called out, however, the Raysta did a back flip, and landed on the ground. "Who is this bastard?" he questioned, as he charged for Barry.

"I'd say have fun in the other world with your god." Barry began, as he caught the blade that came at him. "But the only god, is the one in these fists!" he yelled, as he snapped the blade in half, stopping the beams path, and took the end, and jabbed it into the upper Torso. Just then, he jumped back, as he began to be barraged, by Aile equipped Daggers. "Sam!" he called.

"Got it." Samorei called, as he hit the thrusters, heading to the sky. His beam rifle firing two shots, taking out a pair of Dagger L's.

"Time to Die White Devil!" a pilot called, as he came in with a beam rifle. Sam brought up his machines right arm, to block the attack, and fired with his beam cannons, destroyed the mobile suit, at the mid section.

"Bastard!" another called out. However, with that, he came at Sam, but died, as his machine was punctured in the stomach. In it, was the Gerbera Dagger, Sam had put onto his machine. The very same blade that took Rondo Ghina Sahaku's life, for the second blood it was used to take away.

"Thomas!" a soldier called, as he charge for Sam, as he put the beam rifle away, and took out his beam saber, and bisected the incoming machine by the hips.

* * *

Down on the ground, Rena's Sword Calamity landed on the ground, and grabbed a beam boomerang and threw it towards Ed. The beam disc came closer, however Ed knocked it away with one of this blades, as he held onto both of them. "Rena stop this!" he called, as he came in, and clashed both of his blades, to Rena's single one.

Not far, Jess, and Kaite watched from within the Out Frame. "This is not good." Kaite commented.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

Kaite was studying Rena inside the Sword Calamity. "Rena, she seems to be more skilled in using the anti ship sword, she's toying with Ed." he informed Jess.

Jess then took notice of that, the fight was even, while Ed, was using his second sword, while Rena, was just using one of hers. He then looked to the sky, to see Sam slice another Dagger in half, and then fired through the cockpits of two others.

Jane, was firing her machine guns on enemy machines, until no more was left, then she began to using her blades of her lance, and the claws on her machines attack mode shields. She clawed another in half, while beside her, Barry's Raysta had lost an arm, as he jabbed onto the Dagger's torso. His cockpit then opened a second later, as Barry jumped onto the hatch of the machine. He then hit the hatch opener, as it opened. "What are you doing you bastard." the pilot yelled, however Barry delievered a few open palm strikes onto the mans chest.

"Sorry, but they wanted me, to use it." Barry told him, as he through the man out of the machine, and climbed into the cockpit. With that, he pushed his Raysta off, having it crash on to the ground. With that, he put away his anti ship sword, and drew one of the hip mounted beam sabers. "Better then a large piece of metal." he commented, as he went after the nearest dagger L.

* * *

With that, Ed blocked a vertical arcing blade, with one of his, and tried a counter. Rena though was very good, as she dodged the attack. "Rena, are you sure, that you are fighting for the right reason?" Ed asked her, as their blades clashed again.

"The Atlantic Federation is my home." she told him. "And I am not going to let another Rogue get away, first the Archangel, now, I'm not letting you!" she called out.

"What, and you want me to go against my own home?" he asked her, as his Sword Calamity began to force hers back.

Rena smiled in hers, she had personal issues with Coordinators in battle, but against Edward, its different. He did nothing to her, and he was indeed fighting for a good thing. "I see." she commented, as she began to force back. "I can see why Jane fancie's you." she told him. "But, that means nothing!" she called, as on her machine's hip armor, a secret container opened, and the blue machine drew it out, an armor schneider knife. She then Jammed it against Ed's machine, but thanks to the Trans Phase Shift armor, it was stopped, but he felt his machine shake because of it.

"Argh." he said being shakened.

"Ed!" Sam called however, he was unable to do anything as a pair of daggers got into his way, and opened fire with their beam rifles. He had to dodge, rather then go in for an attack. "Damn." he commented, opening fire, destroying one dagger, and then another. With that, the Nosferatu flipped upside down, and fired its hip mounted weapons, through the cockpits of two Aile machines. "Seven left, that's it!" he called, as he flew away, causing the Ailes to go after him. "Yeah, come on, follow me, you fools." he told him self, as they chased him, he dodged each beam of emerald death, in fancy maneuvers. "And now!" he called, turning to face the daggers, however on his machines wings, the cannons were active, as two large purple orbs were formed, with white electricity flowing around it. Just then, the two large beams fired in two seperate columns at the same size, of nearly fifty meters. The beams struck and continued, as all the machines were hit.

"Ahh!" the pilots yelled, as their electronics were blowing up, in their faces, and then finally, silence, as their machines were blown up as well. Over at the fight between the Calamity's, Ed jumped up, landing on Rena's anti ship sword, as he then elbowed her machine, causing it, to lose the sword, who's beam stopped working.

"Rena, stop this, its all pointless, most of your daggers, are whiped out, surrender." Ed called to his former comrade, as his machine got ready for a charge.

"Why don't you stop Edward, the more we fight, the more the civilians will lose." Rena told him, as Ed's eyes were wide. He noticed, what she meant, their battle had begun, to get dangerously close, to a civilian town. "She's right." he began.

"Ed, there is far worst, you and the White Devil are no longer the targets, they will ivade this entire continent, if you don't." she told him.

With that, Ed had his Sword Calamity stood in one spot, and put its swords back onto the back of the machine. "Ed what are you doing?" Jess' voice called over the radio. His image came onto Edward's screen. "Its not like you to give up, after all you have fought." he called.

"He's right, I wont surrender now!" he called, re drawing both of his weapons, and charge right for Rena. She drew her last sword, and connected it to both of his. With that, she jumped back, and fired the chest mounted five hundred eighty millimeter multiphase energy cannon.

Ed easily dodged the attack, and came in at her, she went to parry, however, his blade came in, at a different angel then what she had anticipated. Do to this, his blade slashed right on through the sword, and into the upper Torso of the mobile suit. Ed let go of the weapons, and with that, the Sword Calamity Rena was using fell to its knees, then tumbled over to its side, raising soil from the ground. At the same time, Barry, and Jane finished off the last of the Sword Dagger L's, and looked around, to see if they missed any.

"Sam, do you see anything?" Jane asked, as she looked at the Nosferatu, which scoped out the area.

"Nothing." he radioed back.

* * *

On the ground though, Ed was running over to the Sword Calamity's cockpit, and opened the damaged machines cockpit up. "Rena." he said opening the cockpit, as he saw inside. Rena has been injured, and her left shoulder was bleeding heavily. "Rena." he called, as she opened her eyes, and looked at him.

"Edward?" she asked, as he nodded, getting ready to come in, however he noticed it, Rena had drawn a gun, in the arm that was not wounded. "I can see why people look up to you Edward." she told him. "But you made a mistake, this is still a battlefield." she told him, as she squeezed the trigger. The gun went off with a loud bang, as Jess watched, he saw Ed fall backwards out of the downed Calamity.

"Edward!" he called, as the shooting cloak went back over his machine. With that the Out Frame jumped over to them.

* * *

Inside the Sword Calamity, Rena reached for the beacon, and hit the switch, then from her blood loss, fell unconcious. Jess got to the ground, and went for Ed, who was out cold, however bleeding from his left shoulder. "Shit, Kaite get out here!" he called, as Kaite ran over.

"Damn, this is not good." he admitted, as he took off his tie, and used it as a bandage for Edward. "Come on, we have to get him help." Kaite told him, as he picked Edward up, as Jess went into the Sword Calamity.

"Shit, is this what battle can do to you?" he asked, as he unstrapped her of her harness, and picked the unconcious woman up. "So this is actually Sakura Burst?" he questioned, seeing a burn mark on her shoulder, in the shape of a flower pedal. He then brought her out, as the gun she had fell to the ground. Before he got out of the cockpit, he noticed, something flashing. "What, oh no, that better not be what I think it is." he commented.

Just then, Kaite noticed Jess running over with Rena in his arms, after Kaite had gotten Ed in the Out Frame, as in the back, Setona, was already trying her best to stop Ed's bleeding. "Jess, what are you doing, she is the enemy!?" he called out.

"We have bigger problems!" Jess told him, as he passed Rena to him. "Just get her in the back, now!" he commanded. Kaite did, as Jess sat in the cockpit. "Sam, do you read me, SAM!" he yelled.

"Jess, what is it?" Sam asked.

"On the Sword Calamity, a beacon was activated, any idea what that means?" he asked.

* * *

Just then, Sam noticed what was meant because of it, a large red column surrounded by an azure blue light, with a form of electricity came right at him, it was a blast from a Agni Cannon, of the Launcher Striker pack. Sam moved out of the way, however, his beam rifle was not lucky enough, as it melted away, within the column. "Shit, The battle is not over yet!" he yelled. Just then, in his sites, he could see a hundred Dagger L's take flight, and they did not have the normal Striker Pack Aile, as the others did. No, they had a different one, a pair of wings of a jet were there instead. "What in the?" he asked.

* * *

"Samorei!, those are Jet Striker Packs!" Jane called, just then, she had to use her shield to defect, another blast from a Agni Cannon, which insinerated the ground beside her. "Jess, get them somewhere safe now, its not safe here!" Jane called. Just then, she saw at the river, a pair of Proteus Mobile Armors walking up the river. "What, damn." she cursed, seeing the machines coming in. With that, Barry go in her path, "Barry what are you up to?" she asked.

"Go protect the Out Frame." he told her.

"But Barry." she told him.

"Go, I am in the same machine as them, I can confuse them, just go!" he called, as Jane nodded, and went back for where the Sword Calamity's are.

* * *

Sam on the other hand, dodged the beams of two Jet Dagger L's, and fired his beam cannons, sending them to the next life. Just then, a pair fired their 'Wurger' Air to air missiles. Sam looked at the missiles, and fired his machines CIWs, to destroy them, while moving back, to keep them at a distance. After they exploded, he hit his thrusters, and flew right on through the smoke, both beam sabers drawn, and slashed through the Torso, and went for the next batch. He then turned, and opened fire his beam cannons again, destroying another pair of daggers, and with that, he placed his beam sabers, back into their areas, and drew a single spear, which extended, to more like a rod, with a sharp point on the end. He through the spear, which impaled itself into the cockpit of a dagger. The Nosferatu quickly grabbed the cable, and swung the Dagger, and smashed it against another, like a wrecking ball. With that, he snapped the spear back, which his machine caught again, and flew towards the Jet Daggers.

* * *

Down on the ground, Barry cleaved a Launcher Dagger in two, with the Sword equipment his machine had. With that, his machine jumped back, as a Launcher Dagger fired its standard beam rifle, while its Agni was on his machine's back. Barry quickly ejected a rocket propelled Stilleto, and threw it towards the Dagger, with the blade of the weapon, going right into the barrel of the weapon.

However, with Jess, the OutFrame stood, as he looked around. And began to run towards the Earth Forces. "Jess what are you doing running into the battlefield?" Kaite asked him.

"We have an Earth Forces Soldier, we should be able to get help from them." Jess told him, as he ran into the forest.

"Halt right there!" a soldier called, as he barred his anti ship sword at the Out Frame.

"My name is Jess Rabble, I am a reporter, I am carrying wounded." Jess told him, as the pilot just looked at him.

"Sorry, but I have read the reports on you." the pilot told him, as his beam activated, and charged for the machine.

"Not good." Jess commented, as he drew his machine's only weapon, his beam saber/signs.

Kaite shook his head, "Jess, you can't win, Out Frame wont be able to." he told the young Natural.

Jess shook his head, "I don't care, I am not going to let everyone die!" he yelled back, as with that, eight, began to help Jess, with it, the Out Frame, rammed into the Dagger, much like the Heliopolis massacre, when Kira rammed into the GINN of the Magic Bullet of Dusk. However, his beam sign, seared right on through the metal of the mobile suit, and with that, the Anti Ship Sword fell to the ground, along with the rest of the arm, as was the Dagger. The Out Frame nearly fell with it, however fired its tow cables, which latched onto a nearby cliff, allowing it to stay up, and the cables returned just after. However the Out Frame just continued its way, but this time in the opposite directions.

"Stop, hold it right there." The Soldier called at him, as he fired his beam rifle, as did two more Daggers that joined him.

"Oh no you don't!" came the white whale's voice, as she plunched her lance into a Dagger, and then fired her phonon maeser cannon, which seared through all three mobile suits. "Jess go, before more show up!" she called, as he nodded. "Head to ZAFT's Demilitarized Zone in the south!" she called.

"ZAFT has a base down here for real?" he asked.

"So it seems, and then lets go!" Kaite told him, as he kept pressure on Eds wound.

"But what of Sam!" Alonsa called out. "Don't leave him!" she whined. "Don't leave daddy!" she cried.

"Daddy?" Setona questioned, as she looked at her, she was trying to keep Rena's wound covered, even with all the movement, from the maneuvers Jess was pulling.

Kaite looked at her, "Alonsa, you have nothing to worry about for him." Kaite told her. "He is a Legend, Sam, your daddy is the leading man now. You know what they say about the leading man? He never dies." he told her, as she calmed down.

"Really?" she asked.

Kaite nodded, "I'll stake my own life on it." he told her.

As they spoke of that, they did not notice what Jess ran by. With it, the sound of rubber burning against mud begin, as it raced into the path that Out Frame was taking, and took off towards it. "Jess, we got trouble!" Eight called, sensing it.

"Damn, its Terminus." Jess called.

"T-minus twenty Seconds until he reaches us!" Eight infomed all of them. Jess instantly turned around, and got a certain switch ready to be pressed.

"Kaite, get them to safety you got that. You too Setona." he added.

"What are you talking about Jess?" Kaite asked, just then, the hatch between the cockpit, and the Back Home, closed. "Jess!" Kaite yelled, banging on the hatch. He then tried the panel, however, the code was overwritten.

Jess shook his head, as he flicked a box revealing a switch, just as outside, Terminus verted to its mobile suit form, and was racing towards them, as it drew its beam saber. "Like Lambs to the Slaughter." he commented.

Jess gulped. "Kaite, get everyone out of here, when you can. I am going to eject Back Home, so you may want to hold on tight." he told him.

"Jess, this is suicide, don't do it!" Kaite called to him, but Jess turned off contact between the two.

"Eight, its been a blast, but their lives, are far more worth it, to keep alive." Jess told the computer.

"I quite agree with you." Eight told him, as Terminus was mere meters away.

"JESS!" Kaite yelled.

Just then Alonsa who had her cheeks full of tears, as she crunched her hands to her face. "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Just then, another call came over the Radio. "Back OFF!" came the voice of the White Devil, the eyes of the Nosferatu glowed a ghostly white, as the black foot of the machine, rammed itself onto the side of the head of Terminus, chunks of the phase shift armor, from Terminus' face flew off, as it was sent over to the ground, causing it to roll several times. The Nosferatu stood there, as it drew both of its beam sabers, and looked towards the mobile suit. Inside, Sam's body was showing the signs of him being up to ten percent of his program, the highest he goes inside a mobile suit. "Don't you ever threaten them EVER!" he yelled, as he stood protectively in front of the Out Frame.

"S. . . Sam." Jess said in shock, as he was fully expecting to die, just at that moment, and would of too, if Sam had not shown up, in the Nosferatu.

"Jess go, NOW!" he yelled, angered. "And Don't you ever turn around, or look back, GOT THAT!" he yelled.

"Right." the Out Frame's pilot nodded, a bit of fear in his voice, but did exactly what he was told, as the Out Frame turned and ran.

With that, Terminus began to stand. "You son of a bitch." Lorc commented, as he stood. "I'm going to kill you for that." he told himself, drawing his other beam saber. "You're dead!" he yelled, as Terminus, began to kick up dirt, with the treads spinning faster and faster, as it caused the mobile suit, to race right towards the Nosferatu. Within mere seconds the Terminus was right there, however, Sam brought both of his 'Halo's' beam sabers, which connected to Terminus' beam sabers, and forced the Nosferatu's feet deeper into the ground, as the beams were getting closer and closer to the mobile suits chest.

With that, in Sam's mind, every one of his friends flashed on through it. Friends he made in the last war, friends he had before that war, new friends he had made in this war, as did Alonsa, Mina's, and finally Rin's face appeared before him. "No, I wont die here, not until I fullfill all promises, and Nosferatu, will help ME!" he yelled, as Nosferatu's eyes glowed brighter, and nodded at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Samorei, is ready to fight Terminus once again, Jess was ready to sacrifice himself for Alonsa, Setona, Kaite, Rena and Ed. Now the true battle has begun, the final fight for South America, can Sam and the Nosferatu save the country, or die trying?

Next time Chapter 10: Nosferatu, and the Saviors

Nosferatu, Live long and Protect those you love!

Hehe, that was fun with that bit in the author notes, Please Review this chapter, tell me what yeahs think of what is happening now, but now Nuke Dawg heading out!


	11. Chapter 10: Nosferatu, and the Saviors

Chapter 10: Nosferatu, and the Saviors

* * *

Jess had the Out Frame running, just as the White Devil had told him to do, he was far away, as the mobile suit jumped over the trees, using its thruster to really send it towards its destination. "Guys hold on." he told himself, as he landed not far from the base. However, before he could go any further, a beam fired at the machines feet, in front of him, the DOM Trooper Original Spec stood in front of the Out Frame.

Riika 'saw' through her visor that the machine resembled something she read reports on, through brail. "No way, is that number twelve?" she asked herself. She reffered to the ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam the very mobile suit, that the Out Frame was based on, from the incomplete form, Lowe found on GENESIS Alpha.

"Please don't attack, I am a journalist, I am carrying wounded, please they need help." Jess told her, as Riika gave in to it.

"Alright, just go." she replied.

"Here, for added insurance." Jess began to tell her, drawing the hilts of his Beam Sabers/ Signs, and tossed them in front of the DOM Trooper. With that, he went towards the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Nosferatu's beam saber was held against that of Terminus' own melee weapon. "You want a piece of me, you damn Coordinator." Lorc yelled, as he aimed his machine's arm down, and opened fire with the gattling gun, shaking Sam's cockpit quite a bit, at least he was protected from the projectiles thanks to the machines phase shift. However with that, Sam forced the blades to the side, and then punched the machine with his machines "Maga-no-Ikutachi", and do to the effects of phase shift, he was able to damage Terminus a little bit more, but other then that, the Nosferatu's depleting energy went up by five percent, from the punch. With that, Sam hit the machine's thrusters forced the black and green machine into a ramming speed on the machine, as the Nosferatu buried its shoulder into the machine. "Argh!" Lorc called, as his machine stumbled back, and jumped out of the way, just in time to dodge Sam's beam cannons.

"That's it!" came Kala's voice, as Tempest came swooping down like a peregrine falcon, as she rammed her machine into Sam's, sending it flying backwards.

"Damn, another one?" he asked, just then, he saw Terminus arming its gun, the same one that destroyed Nosferatu's arm once before. He jumped, just as the ground where he was standing exploded, showing that the weapon was fired. But as he got into the air, he was rammed again, but this time by that of Overdrive.

Baiton backed off, and fired his machines beam rifle at the Nosferatu, only to be dodged. Sam turned, nearly being bisected by Tempest's eight meter long beam blade, but was able to bring its "Maga-no-Ikutachi" to block it, as it doubled as a anti beam shield. Sam then fired his beam cannons, but Tempest, was out of there, before they could fire on the yellow machine. "Persistant." Sam commented, as he moved out of the way of a beam from Overdrive. Sam though, got under neath the beams, and slashed at the mobile suit, cutting the machines right arm, clean off, sending the beam rifle plummeting to the ground.

"Bastard." Bation commented, as he discarded his shield, and drew a beam saber to replace it. "You'll pay for that." he called, however, Sam made a dive, as he went for the beam rifle, and took it out of the dismembered arm, and turned and fired two shots from the beam rifle. Unlike most machine's, the Nosferatu's hands, were configured to work with beam weapons of all sides machines, including those of Orb's. He noticed, the fire was off, do to that his machine was not configured for such a new weapon, so Sam quickly updated his OS on the weapon, and began to fire more accurately.

"This is just nuts." Sam admitted, as he moved, and fired towards Tempest, however, he did not hit it, but he did hit the two Jet Dagger Ls' that were heading their way, destroying them, utterly and completely. He then turned in time, to see twelve missiles heading his weay, courtesy of Terminus' mobile armor form, which was a secondary siege missle machine. The missile pack, could be found on its back, when in mobile suit form. Nosferatu opened fire with its CIWs, however, he was hit by two of the missiles shaking up its pilot. "Damn, getting sloppy." he admitted, as he returned fire on Terminus, with a three beam onslaught, from the beam cannons, and newly acquired beam rifle.

* * *

Back with Ed, some ZAFT medics had gotten both Rena and Ed out of the mobile suit. "This is idiocy, this one is an Earth Forces Soldier." he commented.

"Oh just be quiet, we are suppose to be having a cease fire, while the Treaty is signed, but the Earth Forces are going nuts." another commented, as they took Rena on a stretcher towards the operating bed, in the MASH Unit. Ed was nto far behind, as another two doctors worked on that.

"Was that Edward?" Bernadette asked, she had left the Freedom fighter group, when she found the ZAKU Prototype, and DOM Original Spec, back a while ago. "Hey, that's Jess." she commented, as she ran over. Jess and Kaite were already outside, with Setona, while Kaite held Alonsa in his arms. "Jess!" Bernadette called out, as she ran over.

"Its you." he said in surprise, as he saw her running up to him.

"You know her?" Kaite asked, as Jess just nodded. "I see."

"Just what is going on?" She asked, as Jess just shook his head.

"The Earth Forces are attacking South America." he told her, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, we anticipated this." she told him, as he looked at her in shock, as did Kaite looked at her with a questionable look.

"As we speak. . ." she began.

* * *

Earth Orbit: ZAFT Fleet

Within Orbit of the Planet, several Lauraisia class frigates flew in place. They were a secondary branch from the Junius fleet that was being sent to Junius Seven, for lady Canaver and the signing of the treaty. The operation of this event, is to be known as Enforcer, and if they get any word of an attack from Planet Side, they are to commence a drop operation. Re Entry Pods, have all been loaded of mobile suits.

One of said ships that was among the Fleet, was the Mendeleev, the ship of the Ramius Team, who was captained by Lia Ramius, who sat in her commanders chair, wearing her white uniform of the commanders, however she is refer to as Captain, do to her position on the ship. "This is quite the mission I must say." Lia commented, as she sat in the captains chair. "Are the Earth Forces really going to do something stupid on today of all days?" she asked.

"_It is completely possible." _Alex told her on the monitor. "I am wondering though, just exactly how long this treaty will last." he commented.

Lia just shrugged at that. "Alex, we already know what they are capable of, just look at Shani, and Sam." she told him.

"_Don't remind me._" he added. "_My insane cousin just better not be doing something completely idiotic down there." _He commented.

Just then a new face appeared, a five foot six male, with dark brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes, he wore a forest green flight suit, which was just a deeper green the the ZAFT greens wore that were the main stay of ZAFT soldiers. "Trust me on this commander Strassmeier, if the stories I heard of the White Devil is indeed true he should be just fine." he told him.

* * *

Alex looked the guy over, he remembered seeing him, in ZAFT red earlier that day, when he was transferred to the Ramius team. He came with a CGUE which was using that of a Lupus Beam Rifle like that of the XA models before number thirteen. "Yeah I guess your right. What was your name again?" Alex asked, as he never really met him.

"Oh great, now you haven't heard of me. I'm Sebastian Conner, ZAFT red suit." he told him, in a ZAFT version of a Salute.

"The Storm Wolf of the Academy?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah that is right." Sebastian told him.

"Oh joy." Alex commented, shaking his head. "I should really read reports more carefully." he added, as he looked over, to the machine that came with. A ZGMF-515 CGUE. However this was a custom colored one, all the white on the machine was now a forest green, and equipped with the beam rifle, as it was loaded into the same pod as Alex's GuAIZ R, another machine that was being loaded was a blue CGUE DEEP Arms. The Person watching over it, was Shiho Hahenfuss, who was in charge of making sure the machines were ready. Alex's GuAIZ R, was already inside, and all three machines were to be used in the drop. "Is your machine ready?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it is." Seb told him, just then Shiho touched down. With that, she went to the communications monitor.

"Captain, our machine's are ready for when the operation begins." The Housenka reported.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up Shiho." Lia replied.

"Captain, word from the Derrida, its a message for all ships." the communications officer informed her.

"Put it through." she commanded, just then the image changed from Alex and them, to being that of a man, with a goatee and mustache that went from his upper lip, to the beard.

"Attention all ships, we have just received from the outpost in South America, the Earth Forces are on the attack, Prepare for drop operations in the area, they seem to not have any other targets." the man informed the fleet. "All Ships, are to have their pilots ready for drop immediately." he called out.

Alex, Sebastian, and Shiho had no objections as they got into their pods, and loaded themselves into their mobile suit. "I knew those cockbiting fucktards would do something like this." Sebastian commented. "They wont be having South America for long." he added.

"Calm down Conner." Alex told him, as he got his machine ready, and strapped in. With that, he turned his radio off, "Such language, great why do I have to go through this?" he questioned. "Back into Gravity again, just great." Alex commented, as he flicked the switch to get the status on the pod.

"Besides, South America wont be ours either." Shiho commented, as she strapped herself in, wearing her ZAFT red uniform much like Alex. Sebastian though was in that green uniform, however his helmet, was that of a detailed animal skin, with the canines of a dog, around the visor.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Sebastian commented, as he sighed. "Not even with these guys for a week, and I am already being scolded." he whispered to himself.

* * *

South America – ZAFT outpost/MASH unit.

"Alright, the call has been made, Operation Enforcer will begin withing a few moments." the commander, who wore a ZAFT green suit told the two people in the room. They were Jess and Bernadette, Jess' word, and Bernadette's assurance on the subject.

"Thank you." Jess told him. "Sam, please, be alright, for Alonsa at least." Jess whispered.

* * *

South America: Battlefield

Sam had managed to steal a beam rifle from a falling Jet Dagger, and began to use the both of them, in deadly accuracy, as beam after beam destroyed a Dagger L. The only foes he was having trouble with were the alliance G-Weapons who were much better then the cannon fodder of the Daggers. "However, the Daggers, can still bring me down." he commented, firing destroying another pair of daggers.

He was constantly being fired at by Terminus' missiles, while Overdrive tried to slash at his machine, only to slash at an area where he was not at anymore. "Why wont you just die!" Kala yelled from Tempest, as it fired a pair of slugs from its Kilat Linear guns, which hit the Nosferatu. Even in his other state, facing all three of the G-Weapons was no easy task, as he tried to dodge another attack from the Overdrive, however the Nosferatu lost its right leg in the process, from above the knee. With that, Tempest brought out a pair of beam blades, and combined them into a double sword, and came chargeing right for him. Sam threw one beam rifle up into the sky, and drew a beam saber. Within a few seconds, he dodged Tempests attack, and destroyed both of the blades, now no longer able to be used. He then caught the rifle, and began to open fire on the machine. However, Kala got out of the way, and discarded both of her beam blades, and drew a pair of Raiden Beam sabers.

"Damn, they are relentless, Destroy one weapon, and they attack with another." he told himself, as he targeted at Tempest, and fired two beams from the beam cannon, and beams from both of his beam rifles. Out of the four beams, only one hit Tempest, and that was how the wings were clipped from the mobile suit.

"Kala!" Baiton called, as he charged for Sam, and rammed into the Nosferatu, sending both machines hard to the ground. The Nosferatu began to stand up, however Terminus raced right on by him, beam saber gashing away a beam cannon. Now Sam was really unable to stand back up, do to that his machine's leg was destroyed earlier. "Damn, is this the end?" He asked himself, as he fired a beam cannon, which raced right across the empty sky, only to have Overdrive duck under neath it, as the beam scorched the tree behind him. Just then, the beam cannon was destroyed, as did both of the type 70 Electromagnetic cannon. Sam still had his arms though, as his thrusters went to life, sending him back in the air, all he had left were his spears, beam rifles, and sabers, but if his machine's arms go, all of which would be useless. Sam did not expect what came next, the Terminus jumped into the air, and delivered a side kick to the Nosferatu, sending it crashing right back onto the ground again, and with that, Terminus began to open fire on the mobile suit with its guns. Two Tri barrel, and Quad Barrel guns open fire, all of which were hitting the Nosferatu dead on. Sam then went and took his machines right arm, and grabbed the foot of the machine, and began the power transfer.

"What, my energy!" Lorc called.

"Not for long!" Baiton called, as Overdrive came over, and slashed the "Maga-no-Ikutachi" clean off of the mobile suit. Sam looked in horror, as the arm was cut off. "Time to finish this!" he called, as he raised his beam saber ready for the killing blow. "See you in Hell Devil!" he called.

"NO!" came a familiar voice to all of them. With that, standing about forty meters away, was Voyager II, which has been there the whole time, under Mirage Colloid. Its arms were crossed, showing its shield and beam rifle.

"What do you want Banken!?" Kala demanded. "This is our fight, and our kill!" she told him.

"Shut up." he told her, raising his beam rifle at her. "I have a score to settle with this bastard, so I am the one to kill him." he scorned. "And if you get in my way, I will kill you. And trust me in this, this machine is more advanced then your crap, and I am far better then each of you, so back off!" he ordered, soon enough, the three machine's backed away, with that, Sam could see Voyager clearly.

"Damn." he told himself, still under the influence. "I wont let you kill me Banken!" he called, with that his machine's thrusters were activated, heading right for Voyager, ramming into the black and white machine.

"Argh." Banken said, as the force was hit, and the Noseratu took to the air.

"Banken, even if I lose here, you will not win this day." Sam told him, as he smirked.

Banken looked at him, "What are you saying, this battle is OVER!" he yelled.

"No." Sam told him, "Its just beginning." he confirmed, just then, alerts began going off in Earth Force machines. That was when the sky began to fill, balls of fire, or falling stars were coming down towards them from the sky.

"What the hell?" Lorc called, as he saw them.

"ZAFT." Kala cursed under her breath, as she saw the machines coming down.

"Not now." Baiton told them, as he looked to the sky.

"Take this party crashers!" Lorc called out, as his HHVG snapped into position. "YOUR DEAD!" he yelled, with that, Terminus' cannon fired into the sky.

* * *

In the sky, the ZAFT pods were entering their second stages, just one more until the mobile suits could be released, as Alex, Sebastian, and Shiho waited for it, all three turning on the main power for their machines as they were heading down. Just then their pod shaked hard, "What the hell was that?" Seb called out.

"We are being fired upon from the Daggers Below." Alex confirmed. "Launcher Striker Packs, Missiles, and a new G-Weapons, they want us gone before we reach the final stage." he reported.

"The DOM and ZAKU are already in combat." Shiho confirmed.

"Good, maybe they can take care some of those cockbite S to A." Seb cursed.

* * *

With that, down below, Riika used the DOM trooper, as a jousting knight, as she sent the spear like Drill into the cockpit of a Dagger L, while behind her, Courtney fired his High Calibur Railguns from behind her, both machines, holding nothing back, while not far, some GINN's were opening fire from certain mountain tops, courtesy of certain bases.

* * *

In several homes, Freedom Fighters were being suited up with RPG's, as they were loading several jeeps of the weapons, a lot like Desert Dawn, in Africa. Just then, Jess' voice, came over all the radio frequencies. _"Attention everyone of South America, Edward Harrelson has been wounded._" He told everyone, as underwater, Jane Houston slashed in half another Proteus mobile armor, and fired her machine gun at a incoming Deep Forbidden, destroying it, as she fought the under water Forces, that was until ZnO's courtesy of ZAFT began to help her out, against the enemy forces, as Vosgulov subs, began firing torpedo's at under water hangars, and of Earth Alliance Navy Ships. "_The Alliance has begun to use its power to conquer this country, as ZAFT has begun to help defend this home, that Edward has fought so hard for._" Jess continued, as in another area, Barry dodged beam fire, but then his machine began to be hit, three shots done into the main Torso of his machine, as he was in the air. However, he instantly opened the cockpit and jumped out of the Dagger.

His target, he was going for, was one of the Daggers. "Ragh!" he yelled, as he delievered as side kick to the visor, and camera sensors of the Dagger, making the pilot completely blind from the attack.

* * *

"_Many people are fighting for this home, fighting for this country." _Jess called, as in a nearby village a dagger landed, and was about to open fire on the village, but before it could, it was cleaved in half, standing there, was Gai Murakomo's Astray Blue Frame Second L, as Gai turned his machine around, with his oversized sword opening up, revealing a Gattling Gun, as he opened fire on the enemy mobile suits. Just then, as one was about to hit Gai, a 500 mm Recoiless Rifle shot, through the machine, its origin, was the GINN Elijah custom, sending the mobile suit to an early grave.

"We are not letting any of you, touch these villages, we were hired to protect!" Elijah called out, as he turned and fired, at some Jet Daggers, sending them to the forest crashing below.

Jess' message continued, "_Even with Ed Injured, he is with all of us in this battle." _He finished.

* * *

"Die Earth Forces Scum!" a freedom fighter called, as he and two others fired RPG's at a Jet Dagger destroying a wing, sending the mobile suit plummeting below. With that, in the air, ZAFT pods began to open, one such was Alex's Seb's and Shiho's.

* * *

Soon, Sebastian's Green and white CGUE drew out, what seemed to be a Katana version of the M4A heavy sword used by a CGUE, "AUURLOOO!" he called, in his battle cry, as his CGUE fell and cleaved a Jet Dagger in two, before he landed on the ground. "Now this is a Hunt, I am liking." Seb memoed, as he drew his beam rifle, and opened fire, destroying Launcher Dagger.

Alex on the other hand, shook his head at Sebastian's comments, and was using his skills as a Marksman, as his railguns and beam rifle opend fire, each shot taking down a Dagger, as he did this, taking out several Jet Daggers. His Machine, was the best performance out of all the machines, that were among the attackers, besides a few others. Shiho on the other hand, landed on a Transport Plane, and plunged her, Heavy Laser Sword into the cockpit and jumped off, as the Plane fell to the ground.

"Come on, we have to find Samorei!" Alex called out, as the three of them, went foreward into the forest, cutting down, any Earth Forces machine that got into their path. Even with Shiho and Seb in outdated machines, they showed that they wore the Red Uniform, for more then it just looking good on them. While Alex showed his prowess, in his Marskmanship, with his machine.

"These pushovers wont keep us from him." Sebastian told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Voyager's blades clashed again, Even with Sam only having his left limbs left, he was still able to hold off Voyager. "Don't you see Banken, this battle is over!" Sam told him, as the Nosferatu only had its thrusters really for power, compared to Banken's undamaged advanced machine.

Banken just sneered, "It does not matter, as long as I take you out, they will not find me again." he told the white Devil, as their blades clashed again.

"Quite right Banken, because they wont find anything left." Sam told him.

"Far from it." Banken told him, as his Amethyst eyes, within his mind, a seed dropped, and spinned in place, and exploded. Banken's eyes became blank, and with two strikes to the Nosferatu, first one, destroying the last arm of the machine, then took off half of the wings of the machine.

"What, damn!" Sam called just then, the beam saber of Voyager, got into the hip of the machine, and went up. All that could be heard, in Sam's machine, was a loud yell, from the White Devil, as the beam went up, through the cockpit, and out of the middle of the head, sending the mobile suit down to the ground.

Alex stopped his machine, as he heard the scream on the Radio. "S. . ." he began, with that, he turned all the machine's thrusters to full power.

"Commander!" Shiho called out, however she received no word from him. "Conner, lets go, no time to waste." Shiho told the rookie, as Sebastian nodded. The two CGUE machines, took off after their commander's GuAIZ R.

* * *

In Orb, a sudden crash of glass was heard, as Cagalli Yula Athha, Yuna Roma Seiran, and Unato Ema Seiran all turned, to see Mina had dropped her glass to the floor where it shattered. She just felt something, that she wish she did not, she knew something was wrong. "Mina, you alright?" Cagalli asked, going over to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the glass though." Mina told her.

"Its fine." Cagalli told her, picking up the glass.

"Cagalli, there is no need for you to do such a thing." Yuna told her.

"Oh shut up, and let me do it." Cagalli shot back.

* * *

Back in South America, the Nosferatu rested on the ground, its phase shift deactivated, and its eyes, showing nothing but a dark green, like it did, when it was not active. Voyager walked over to it, as he looked down, Sam fell out of the machine, he was alive, however something was different, his entire right side, the clothes have been burned away, the right side of his head's hair, was chared with black, however the worst, was that his right arm, was no more, the actually piece could not be seen, anywhere. The clothes were charred, and slight smoke was rising, as Sam winced from the pain of the light breeze, going over the burn. "Argh, just like one really bad sunburn." Sam told himself, as his body was in shock from the lost of his limb.

"Finally, I can actually say I've beaten you. Even after all those humiliation battles you did Samorei, I can actually kill you here." Banken's voice called out, as a battalion of Dagger L mobile suits, of the Earth Forces arrived. "Time for you to perish!" He called out, but then, Overdrive's cockpit was pierced by the shot of a beam rifle.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Baiton called, as his machine erupted in a ball of flame, as the G-Weapon was destroyed.

"What the?" Banken asked.

"BAITON!" Kala, and Lorc called out, as they saw their comrade's machine vanish in a ball of flames. Standing in the smoke of the fallen weapon of war, stood a M1 Astray, black in color, as in its left hand, was a shield that was purely Golden, in its right hand, was a saber of a light red pillar of frozen fire. Its black paint job, gave it more of a sinister look, as its green eyes stared down the mobile suits.

"A M1?" Banken questioned with that, he saw the machine aim its beam rifle towards them.

"What is. . .?" Lorc began, that was when the M1 came right towards the battalion. The Beam saber was raised high up, and before the un suspecting Dagger could raise its shield, the beam went with a diagnal cut, from the left shoulder, all the way down to the right hip, killing the pilot at the same time.

With that, one Dagger L retaliated, jumping towards the M1. "Over here?" the M1 pilot mused, as the Dagger L turned to fire its rifle, but before it could get off a shot, the M1's shoulder smashed into the Torso of the dagger. With that the igelstellungs on the M1's head opened fire, as several rounds of the magnetic propulsion slugs hit rapidly upon the cockpit of the Dagger L. The Vibrations stopped the pilots squeeze of the trigger, as the Pilot was being shakened, until he was hit by a hail of seventy-five millimeter pierced the armor, and through and through the pilot himself. That was when the M1 used its shield, to block an attack from another Dagger. The Shield absorbed the shot, as it shined a brilliant gold. With the next few seconds the shield was pointed in another direction towards another Dagger. A green beam emerged from the shield, as it went through and through the left chest cavity of the mobile suit.

Within the M1 the pilot cursed, as the sound of straining metal, echoed within the cockpit. The pilots performance, is too fast, for the M1 to truly keep up, but it was enough for now. "I don't know whether this will last this fight." the pilot commented.

"You bastard!" Banken yelled, as his Mobile suit reverted into Mobile Armor form, and open up its maw, firing a Hyper Impulse Beam cannon, right for the M1. If it was any other pilot, they would die at this moment, however this M1 was somehow different, as it brought up its shield, as it glistened once again. The large beam struck the shield with full ferocity, the beam even caused the M1 to move backwards upon the land, bringing up soil at its feet. "What?" Banken began, as then the shield was moved in a horizontal arc, and with it the large beam fired from it crashing into the ground and destroying two Daggers at once. "Impossible!" Banken called out.

"You bastard!" Kala called, as she charged for the machine, while Lorc began to get his cannon ready. Kala came in with both of her beam sabers active, however the M1 blocked the attack, and in a swift movement, severed the machines hands.

"DIE!" Lorc called, as he fired the last shot of his Hyper High Velocity Gun. However, the M1 grabbed Tempest, and moved her machine in the path, as she moved out of the way, causing the slug, to go right where the cockpit was, just as it hit, the scream of the woman inside, was sent out, like a wail of a banshee, as Tempest fell to the ground, and then exploded.

"Whoa." was all Sam said, as he was getting what was left of his clothes over the burns on his right side.

With that, Lorc came running towards the M1 beam saber drawn, as the Terminus raced for the M1 "Die!" he yelled, as the saber slashed harmlessly infront of the M1. Inside the M1's pilot smirked as the M1 crashed its shield into the main body of the mobile suit. The M1 began to lift the G-Weapon off of the ground, and tossed it into the air. Lorc saw the end, as the saber came towards him, he brought his arms up to block the oncoming blow, however the beam was issued in the correct intensity, as the shields were incinerated by the beam saber. With that the two halfs of the Terminus crashed into the land behind the M1, as its green eyes stared down the last machine, still upon its two legs. The Voyager.

"What are you!" Banken called out, as an amethyst seed within his mind shattered. The Voyager came running towards the M1 as a beam saber emerged from the right arm. The M1 easily jumped out of the way of the G-Weapon with ease, having the saber incinerate a tree rather then the machine. "Damn, hold still." He roared again, as the right hands saber vanished and it brought out a slimer version of the Lupus Beam Rifle. It began to open fire, but the M1 was moving much like the Strikes first battle against Miguel Aiman's standard GINN. "How can a grunt move like that?" Banken asked himself as the M1 came chargeing at him. He jumped out of the way just in time as the beam saber came arcing down. But he was not out of the fire yet, as the beam struck the next thing to happen was that the M1's shoulder rammed into the Voyager. "This Pilot, who is it? How can a regular pilot beat someone like me?" He yelled, as the Voyager landed drifting upon the ground. "Take this!" he yelled, as his Machine had all its weapons come online. Four Dragoon weapons each with a single beam, two beam reamers fired as well, along with the machines and a pair of Oda Beam cannons from the back pack. With that, the beams struck at their target. . ." Banken breathed heavily as the M1 was nowhere in site of the targeted area. "Ha take that!" Banken yelled, but then he noticed something. Their was completely no evidence of a destroyed Mobile suit on that certain location. "What?" he questioned, and that was when he noticed something, standing right behind him.

The pilot grinned, as the radio frequency was shared with the Voyager. "You have to do better, I'm over here." the voice, was kinda muffled, but Banken was able to distinguish it to be female. But before he could turn around, beam severed metal in two rather noticed locations, and then struck the upper chest cavity of the mobile suit. The Beam saber was left in the area, as the Voyager began to fall backwards.

Banken was smart however, as he deactivated the Neutron Jammer Canceler, so the engine would not overload, and the machine fell harmlessly onto the ground. The M1 then grabbed its other saber, and began to walk towards the fallen Nosferatu. Sam was made a bit comfortable by himself, as he crawled a bit away from the battered Jade Frame. He felt the earth shake as the M1 came closer and closer to his location. "That machine. . ." Samorei began as it came closer to him. "Am I to die to its pilot, like Samuru did?" he wondered, as he held a branch with his left hand. "Mina, please live long, and prosper." he began, as the machine stood not far, as it raised its beam in the air.

But luck finally caught up with Sam, as he could hear the strein in the metalworks of the mobile suit. As the beam saber went up, it deactivated as the cracks along the wrist of the hand appeared. With it, the machine began to have streined cracks appear all over the mobile suits body. First to fall off was the right arm, then the left, and finally the mobile suit completely began to crumble, falling to the ground, and with it, the pilot inside. The Machine littered the ground where it once stood, as Sam sighed a bit of relief, as in the distance, he saw a GuAIZ R, come from the forest, as it skid across the ground, which gave him some relief as he cringed in pain of the lost limb, and was thankful that the beam burned the wound shut. He recognized the machine, "Alex." he said, as he passedout from holding in the pain.

Alex looked around, "I do not want to meet whatever did this unless it's on my side." he asked, as he saw littered pieces of Daggers, and that of the G-Weapons, that were giving his cousin trouble. "What could have done this?" he questioned, just then, Shiho, and Sebastian arrived.

"Holy, mother of a cockbiter." Sebastian said in aww, as his CGUE looked around. "What happened here?" he asked.

"Commander." Shiho called, as Alex turned, he saw the Nosferatu, laying on the ground, near the fallen apart remains of a M1.

"What happened here?" he questioned, walking over. 'This M1, no damage from beam weapons, or that of a heavy sword, so how?' he questioned. Just then, they came under fire, as Alex got his beam shield up, in time to protect himself.

"Oh no you don't!" Shiho called, as her thermal energy cannons, began to open fire. Sebastian got into position, as he fired his beam rifle, and his shield-plus-28mm vulcan system. "Alex, get Sam now." Shiho told him.

Alex nodded, he knew Shiho was just knowing how family was for the Joule family, and kneeled down, as the cockpit opened. He jumped down, helmet still on, and ran towards Sam, and silently cursed, once he saw his cousin. "At least, he is not bleeding." he told himself, as he lifted Sam, and moved over to the GuAIZ R, and raised both himself and Sam into the machine. He loaded Sam in, and closed his cockpit, "Shiho, Sebastian, were retreating." he called, as he brought his railguns up, and opened fire.

Shiho just nodded, as did Sebastian, "Roger that." he told him, as the GuAIZ R, left, and soon did Seb, and finally Shiho.

* * *

Two hours Later: ZAFT outpost:

The battle seemed to have ended, with the Earth Forces retreating, do to the signing, Alex sat on a bench as he waited outside the operating room, as the doctor came out. "How is Sam?" Alex asked the medic.

"For being without an arm, he seems rather well, however his muscle tissue, has shown signs, that it has been electrified. Understandable, from what I read up upon the White Devil, but all in all, from my sites, he is well enough for Transport back to the PLANTs."

Alex shook his head at the idea, "Sorry, but no, we are to take him to Orb, he is a citizen there, so don't worry about the paper work, I'll take care of it, besides, there is someone there, that will want to make sure he is alright." he told the doctor.

"I understand sir." The doctor told him, as Alex nodded.

"How is he?" Shiho asked, as she came into the room.

The doctor turned to her, "You must be speaking of Sir Joule." the doctor began, "He is fine, he is resting now, and commander Strassmeier has ordered, that he be transported to Orb, rather then back to the PLANTs." he told her.

"I can understand that." she told him.

"Ahh man, and I wanted to meet the White Devil." Seb commented, "He is the luckiest person, I have ever heard of." he added.

Alex smirked, he knew what Seb was talking about, in the past, war he heard of Junius Seven, then the exploits against the Creuset team, against Waltfeld and Allenby, battle in the sea, and the destruction of the original Jade Frame, all the way to the battle of Jachin Due. Alex then nodded, "Seb, I'll be going with Sam to Orb, how about you come with, wont help if I can only talk to my unconscious cousin."

"Really now, I haven't been to Orb before, sure." Sebastian said a bit of surprise.

"Shiho, I can count on you for the stuff going on here?" Alex asked the female red pilot.

"Yes of course." she told him.

"Good." Alex told her, turning to Sebastian, "Go get ready, this treaty is in effect, and if I remember right of what is on it, it would not be good, two ZAFT soldiers to stay, in uniform, just find some civilian clothes." he told the ZAFT red, as Sebastian saluted, and left.

"Interesting pilot, that one is." Shiho commented.

"Quite, he has a good set of potential, but he could really cut down on the curses." Alex pointed out, as Shiho got a smirk, while Alex just stood there.

* * *

Outside, Sebastian took notice, of four people walking around, one being Jess Rabble, another Setona Winters, and the last, carrying a small girl, was Kaite Madigan. "I wonder who they are?" he wondered, however, he continued, over to his CGUE, and took the zipline up. Inside, he climbed in, and grabbed, what looked like a sheathed Katana, and a dufflebag, some things kept in his mobile suit, the sword because it was a family heirloom, while the dufflebag, no one could tell, when you might need a change of civilian clothes.

He came down, he wont be able to take his machine, neither would Alex, to take Sam back to Orb. "Hey Escuse me?" came a female voice, he turned around, to see a thirteen year old Setona, there, poking at his ribs.

"What can I do for you?" Seb asked her.

"Me and my friends, are looking for a patient, where can we find him?" she asked him.

"Who?" Sebastian asked her.

"Oh, umm, Samorei Joule." she told him.

"Friends of his or something?" he asked her, as she nodded. "He's over in that tent there." he told her, pointing to the tent.

"Thanks." she told him, with that, took off.

"Weird." he thought, as transport planes were being loaded. "Speaking of Sam, looks like his Plane is here." he commented.

* * *

An hour later, Alex was looking over Sam, as he was being carried on a stretcher towards a VoLPHAU VTOL transport plane. "Sorry were late commander Strassmeier, we were told by commander Ramius to pick up something before we came to pick you up." a soldier told him. Alex looked inside, as he could see the pieces that could be found of the Nosferatu inside.

"Alright, we will just have Sam be put on here now." he told the pilot.

"Excuse me." Kaite's voice told Alex, as the ZAFT soldier turned around, "I have someone here, who would like to go with him." he told the soldier.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"This girl here, Sam is her guardian, and her mother is gone, Sam has agreed to take care of her." Kaite explained.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Alex asked.

"I want to be with him, I want to be with daddy." Alonsa told them.

Sebastian, was just looking at the girl, a bit weary, "Umm, Alex, did she just call him, what I think she just called him."

Alex nodded, "Alright, for her, we will take her with us." Alex told him, as Kaite went over to Sam, and rested the girl ontop of him.

"Hey, you should not put anyone on him." a doctor told him, but Alex put an arm infront of him.

"Its ok." he told them, as Alonsa crawled, until her hands, were touching Sam's face, as she layed on his chest, hearing a steady heartbeat. "Load them on." Alex ordered, as the two soldiers went on, along with the pair of doctors. With that, the propellers began, as the plane took flight, and began to go towards Orbs direction in the pacific ocean.

* * *

Pacific Ocean, VoLPHAU an hour later:

"Cute kid." Sebastian commented, as he looked at the little girl laying on Sam, fast asleep. Both Sebastian and Alex were waiting in the hangar with Sam, unlike one doctor who was in the passenger area, while the other one, was with Sam as well. Reason,they were taking shifts, just incase Sam had a panic attack.

Alex just looked at her, "Yeah, the only thing is, she is not Sam's kid." he told Seb, earning a look. "IF it was, she'd be suffering from a birth defect, if it was his kid, she be third generation." he told the storm wolf.

"Ahh right, she is at least four years old, so it is definitely not his kid, but why did she call him daddy?" he asked.

Alex just looked at her, and noticed her legs were bandaged still. "She must of suffered something terrible." he answered. "However, if she sees him as a father." he began, as he stood, and went over to Alonsa, and brushed the hair out of her face. "Sam, would be the perfect father, for her." he finished.

"I agree." Sebastian concurred. "As little as I know of your infamous cousin." he added.

Alex just looked out the window, seeing the vast ocean beneath them. "Me, I am just wonder, how Lady Sahaku will take all of this." he finished.

* * *

Orb Air/spaceport:

A black and yellow stretch limo pulled up to the airport, as Mina came out, a lot of worry on her face, as her maid was with her. Merela looked like she was a bit worried as well, as she heard her mistress' love was injured, so which was why Mina, was not as stature, while not far Cagalli came from a white Limo, with the same look, she knew Sam, back from the Archangel. "Lady Sahaku, are you alright?" Merela asked, as she shook her head.

"I know he is on that plane, but I have no idea of his condition." she replied, as she took notice, Ahmed, wearing a brown over jacket over a dark green shirt, and black pants, next to him, was Athrun Zala, wearing a green shirt, with a black over jacket, and black pants, while wearing purple shades. "Ahmed, and Alex Dino." she recited, knowing of Athrun's identity change, since he arrived, most of the crew of the three ship alliance were like that, more though on the ones that were formerly of the military.

The ZAFT plane began to land, and opened up its hangar, showing the remains of the Nosferatu. "Oh dear." Cagalli said shocked to see the mobile suit, within Mina's eyes though, was horror, filled with a lot of horror. She left them, and ran towards the plane, as Cagalli looked over. "Oh Mina." she said to herself.

"SAM!" Mina called as she came over, as Alex caught a hold of her.

"Hey, easy." Alex told her, as she was struggling.

"Alex, let me go." she told him. "SAM!" she called out, as Sebastian, just watched her, yell, as she tried to break away from Alex. Soon she broke free, and ran into the plane, where the doctors, were trying to pry Alonsa off of Sam.

"No, let me go." Alonsa called, as Mina ran over, as she saw in horror, even though there was a four year old girl on his chest, she saw that, he was burned on the right hand side, and that his arm was no more, instead just a red stump, that was burned together, so no large amounts of blood loss was seen.

"S. . . Sam." Mina said, as she was ignoring the girl, as the doctors tried to get the girl off of him.

"NO! I'm staying with him!" Alonsa called out. "I AM NOT LEAVING DADDY!" she yelled, loud enough for the newly gathered crowd to hear her.

Mina with fear still on her face, looked at the girl with shock, "Daddy?" she questioned, as the little girl, was crying onto the unconscious man's chest.

* * *

A/N: Sam is mortally wounded, Alex, came for his cousin, to a field of battle, where just moments before Sam fought hard in, and a single M1 whiped out, four Gundams, and a group of Daggers.

Now, Sam is back in Orb, and Mina is worried in a large way.

Also, rather then earlier, my Disclaimer, is that, I DO NOT OWN SEBASTIAN CONNER! StormWolf77415

Please, review, and tell me what yeahs think of this chapter, and now, if ANYONE thought Sam was a Gary Stu, well guess what, he just got his ass kicked. Nuke Dawg heading out.


	12. Chapter 11: The Family

Warning, some Fighting later on in this chapter, can be declared the Rating of M.

Also, Sebastian Conner, is not mine, he belongs to Storm Wolf. Alex, Lia, and Andrea are also no mine, they belong to Dragoon Swordsman. Also, the name of the new Orb Family introduced here, is courtesy of Storm Wolf as well. However, everything else is mine, in a sense of writing. And anything that is not mine, belongs to Sunrise.

Chapter 11: The Family

* * *

"Daddy?" Mina repeated, as she heard the little girl call Sam that, as many people were surprised at that as well, as words were beginning to fill the air.

"Everyone, don't let what she is saying, cloud what you are hearing!" Sebastian called out, as Mina looked at him. "This little girl lost her family in South America, and has begun to see Samorei Joule as her father, hence why she calls him such. She is also a natural, overall chance that she is his kid, is slim to none." he called out, as Mina just looked at the girl.

"Hey, kid." she began, as she brushed the tears out of Alonsa's face. "Its ok, he is in a friendly place, he will be taken care of." Mina told her, as she 'looked' at Mina, as she felt the soft hands of Mina's on her cheek, as she began to get off. "Do we have a wheelchair!" Mina called out, noticeing that Alonsa was only able to get off enough for her arms.

From the ambulance, a doctor got a folding wheelchair out and took it over, and got it ready, as Mina, not actually use to picking up a kid, picked her up, and set her onto the wheelchair. With that, the Paramedics went and checked out Sam, as the ZAFT doctors looked over to him, as both Sebastian, and Alex went over to Cagalli. "Cagalli Yula Athha?" Alex asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

Sebastian smirked, "The name is Sebastian Conner, ZAFT redcoat." Sebastian told her.

"Alex Strassmeier." Alex told her, as she nodded.

"Welcome to Orb, Mr Conner, and you Mr Strassmeier." Cagalli told them, being formal a bit, even though she was wearing a purple suit. "Just what happened in South America?" she asked.

Alex shook his head, at her, "Nothing really good." he told her. "Several villages were destroyed, and forests were burned down because of it. At least the Earth Forces are out of there." he told the Chief Representative of Orb.

"I see." she said, as she looked at Alex a bit closer, "You look a lot like a hot headed pilot I know." she told him, as she looked at him.

He just nodded, "Yeah, I am Sam's, and Yzak's cousin, I'm the middle man in a sense, when it comes to those two." he informed her.

"Its been a while Alex." Athrun told him, as Alex looked to him,

"Athrun, been a while since the last." he admitted, as Athrun nodded.

"Yes, but please, don't tell the PLANTs, where I am." he told the dark haired man. "And I go by Alex Dino now."

"Good choice in name." Alex told him, in a tone that he normally spoke of, refering to that, they are both going by the same name, for Athrun's new identity. "And your secret is kept with me." he told him.

"Wow, I don't believe it, the Hero, wow." Seb said, putting a hand to his forehead. Athrun just looked at Sebastian through his sunglasses, as Sebastian just looked at him. "Dude, umm. . ."

Alex then touched Seb's shoulder, as Sebastian turned, to see Alex shaking his head. "Not here." he told him, as Sebastian nodded, while Mina was with Sam as he was moved onto the Amulance, while Merela, took Alonsa with her into the Limo, as the Sahaku Limo drove away.

"Alright." Cagalli began, "I want Nosferatu moved out of her, now, I want it at Morgenrete, as soon as possible, and I want it repaired, as soon as possible."

Erica Simmons, who had just arrived was looking over the damaged machine. Only those of the three ship Alliance, actually knew, that the machine used a form of the Mirage Colloid, however, never said a thing, as some Trucks were pulling up. "I guess its not wise to be here right now." Sebastian commented.

"Yes." Athrun told them, as the two ZAFT pilots nodded. "Come with me." he added, as he led them to a very fancy black car, a convertible in a sense, as Sebastian climbed into the back seat, while Alex got into the passenger side, and Alex/Athrun, got into the drivers seat, as they left the area, while Ahmed, Cagalli's other bodyguard, stayed with her.

* * *

In a few minutes, the three were on the road. "So, how long have you two been a part of ZAFT?" Athrun asked them, as the car drove through the city.

"I actually just graduated, around the end of the last war." Sebastian told him, as he looked over the ocean, as it has been so long since he saw the vast ocean of Earth.

Alex, was just looking to the sky, and at the cliff, as they drove on the roadside cliff. 'I wonder how many bases could be fit in there, or even underground hangars.' He thought.

"Hey Alex, are you still awake?" Athrun asked him, as they drove through.

"Sorry about that." Alex told him, "I graduated just after Victoria fell to the Earth Forces." he told him, "I saw the you and the Freedom, near the end of the battle, I stayed clear of yeahs however, never believe in that sin of a weapon." he commented.

"Your talking of GENESIS right?" Sebastian asked, as Alex nodded. "Yeah I heard of that. Quite the scary thought, of what he last targeted." he commented, referring to Athrun's father.

"No offense Athrun, but I will never forgive your father, for what he did to Aunt Ezalia." he told Athrun, as Athrun just nodded.

"I understand, as soon as my father started with that ambition towards the Naturals, he died to me." he told them, "I was just foolish to continue, when he said those things about Kira." he commented referring to just after they lost the Archangel to Artemis.

"Kira?" Seb asked. To Alex had heard about Kira, from Sam and Mina, when he visited the both of them, however Sebastian, never knew of the pilots name of the Legendary Strike Gundam, or the pilot of the Freedom.

"Oh that's right." Alex came to the conclusion. "You heard of the legendary Unstoppable Strike, and the Freedom?" he asked the Storm Wolf, as he nodded. "Well,they were both piloted by one person, Kira Yamato."

"Really now." Seb said, as he rubbed his chin, "I'd like to meet this Kira Yamato." he told them, as Athrun smirked,

"You will don't worry." Athrun told him.

"I'm earning to meet him as well." Alex actually admitted.

"You both will then, he is invited to a party in four weeks at the Sahaku Manor." he told them, as they turned the corner, of the Noble houses. "That there is the Sahaku Manor." he told them, as a building that resembled that of the old Montacute House, near Yeovil, Somerset Built in 1598, however brand new bricks, showed that the house was new, rather then a old relic. "And this here." he said, turning the care into the gatelane, as he stopped at a terminal, and took his Id out of his jacket, and placed it on the interface, and typed in a code. "Is the Athha residence." he told them, as they saw the building, much bigger from the looks of it, compared to the Sahaku house, but still rather large. "Theres only a few of us that live here, the hired help, me, Ahmed, and Cagalli, are about it." Athrun told them, as he took the car, and went to the garage.

* * *

Hospital:

"Where is Mr. Joule being treated?" Merela asked the nurse.

"Second floor, room 247." The Nurse told her, as she recognized Merela. But the girl in the chair she did not, however let them go. They made it to the room, where they went in, Merela saw Mina sitting beside Sam, as Merela came in.

"Sorry for intruding Lady Sahaku, but young Miss Alonsa insisted in coming to see Sam." Merela told her.

"I see, so her name is Alonsa." she said, as she stood and came over to her. She kneeled down to look Alonsa in the face. "Hello there Alonsa." she began, as Alonsa was rather quiet, and then went to reach for Mina's face. "Hey, my name is Rondo Mina Sahaku, but you can call me Mina." she told the little one, as Alonsa moved her hands over Mina's face. Mina closed her eyes, as she did this.

"Oh my, you are very beautiful." Alonsa told her, "But you also have a lot of makeup on as well." she added.

Mina giggled a small bit hearing that, but not of the school girl variety, more like a chuckle actually, as she looked at her. "Yeah, Sam has said that on many occasions." she told the little girl.

"You and daddy are close?" she asked, as Mina smiled a bit.

"Yeah, so tell me, how long has he been your daddy?" she asked the little girl.

"Umm, I don't really remember." she told the Orb Noble. "Its been such a long time." she added.

"I see." the older of the two noted, as she looked over at Sam, and took the wheelchair from Merela, and over to Sam's left hand side, taking his hand, as Mina gave the hand to Alonsa, "Here is your daddy." Mina told her, as Alonsa gladly took Sam's hand, as Mina stood. "Merela, look after her for a bit, I'm, going to go get a drink." she told the maid, as she nodded.

With that, Mina, went into the main hallway towards the vending machine, and put some money in it, and got a bottle of water. "Lowering yourself to just bottled water now?" Cagalli's voice asked, as Mina opened the bottle of water.

"Well well, the princess has decided to pay a visit to the hospital." Mina said, as she took a swig of the bottled water. "Not like the chief representative to come here." she added. She then noticed, that Ahmed was with Cagalli, and with them as well was Erica Simmons.

Cagalli shook her head, "First, I don't like being called Princess." she noted, "And second, Erica has offered to build Sam a custom automated arm, if he wishes for one." she stated, as Ahmed just looked around, as he went for the machine, and got himself a bottle of orange Soda.

"I think that, is actually something good. Sam still has yet to regain concious though." she reported, as Cagalli went over and put a hand on Mina's shoulder.

"Hey Mina, be strong like him, you know that he'll wake up soon." Cagalli told her, as Mina just politley removed the Athha's hand from her shoulder.

"Thanks Cagalli, but I know that, its just of the other thing." she told the blonde headed noble. "Sam seems to have unoffically adopted a little girl, when he was in South America." she told Cagalli.

"Yeah, I saw her, and heard her." Cagalli admitted.

"Just what is up with that though?" Ahmed asked.

Erica smirked, "She must not of known her real father, and as Sam is and has been taking care of her, she is calling him her father now." she told them, as Ahmed just took a drink of his soda. "She also must of lost her mother, hence why she does not really want to be away from Sam." she added.

"That makes sense." Cagalli admitted, "Its not hard for a child to see someone else as a parent, when they never saw or met their original." she added, remembering that she is not the biological parent of Uzumi, but was still his daughter none the less.

"Well, if you wanted to see Sam, please follow me." she told the three of them, as they went into the room, "Sam!" Mina said startled, as inside, Sam was sitting up in the hospital bed, no right arm, but which was bandaged up. He shot a look over, to see Mina, Cagalli, Ahmed, and Erica.

"Thank the goddess your alright." Ahmed stated, as Cagalli, and Mina went over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Mina asked, as Sam shook his head a bit.

"Alright." he noted, as he looked to his right shoulder, "Kind of odd though." he began.

"What?" Cagalli asked.

"Looking at this, and then I actually do realize, the arm is gone, as right now, I'm trying to move it." he explained, just then, he saw Alonsa again. "I don't really know if you met her yet, but this is Alonsa." Sam told them, as they just looked at her. "She is a native to South America, and I thought of adopting her." he then turned back to Mina. "I'm sorry, I never sent word about it." he told her.

Mina smiled a bit at that, as she then embraced him into a hug. "I'll let out my anger later, right now." she whispered to him. "Right now, I'm just glad you are alive." she finished.

Sam only managed to embrace her with his left arm, as he smiled hearing that. Cagalli, smiled seeing that they were together again, as she saw Alonsa smile, hearing the good words, Mina was speaking to her daddy.

* * *

Athha Residence, basement Shooting Range

Gunshots were heard going off. The Reason, was that Alex had taken a liking to the room, as he fired his Lurger, his favorite gun, as he shot with perfect marksmanship, as his target was a holographic screen, with something up, much like that of a police target, in a shooting range. He fired single handedly at the target, each shot pierce that of the red mark on the head of the target. Athrun was just taking a look, on the wall behind Alex however, had a large group of rifles, just those of a single shot rifles though. The Reason, was in the past, when Uzumi was younger, his father took him out to Hunt, and the guns were left behind by the man, to Uzumi, and now, by all rights, belonged to Cagalli. Sebastian was looking at the rifles, as he lifted them, they were not loaded weapons, but this did not stop him, from pretending to take aim with it, and see what the weight was like for the weapon, and when done looking at it. He place it back onto the wall. "So, these were all belonging to Uzuki Mar Athha?" Sebastian asked.

Athrun just nodded, as Alex finished shooting, because his weapon jammed on him. "The man was a hunter, usually the game of Deer though." Athrun answered him. "He killed a Kodiak bear though once, from what Cagalli said, about what her father spoke of about him."

"A Kodiak." Alex said a small bit bemused. "Quite the creature to kill, especially of it being endangered." he finished. "But bears don't usually attack humans."

Athrun nodded, "Yeah, Cagalli told me, that the guy was wearing female dear sent, to disguise his own scent for the deer. And it seemed that bear came instead. However he was not trialed, as evidence was shown, that the bear attacked him. From what I heard of Uzuki, he needed to get his leg amputated, do to what the bear did to it." he finished.

"He did not get off scott free then." Sebastian pointed out, as Athrun smirked.

"Yeah I guess your right." Athrun admitted, "That was his last hunt, and his last trophy." he finished.

"Amazing he still lived, how old was Uzumi at this time?" Alex asked Athrun.

"I believe Cagalli said, his early twenties, late teens." Athrun told them, not knowing for sure himself. "I see you are a crack shot with a pistol there" he pointed out, as Alex nodded.

"I am into that of old military history, strategy, and weapons." Alex admitted, as he got his gun unjammed, and took out the Magazine, which has four bullets left within it.

"Hey, how about you two have a small competition?" Sebastian suggested, as Athrun shook his head,

"Sorry, not into competitions." Athrun told him, as Alex nodded in agreement.

"I agree." he told him, as he put his luger away. "Athrun, how about we go to the hospital Sam, is being held at." Alex suggested.

"Alright, he is your cousin after all." Athrun admitted, remembering of the connection the two did have. Athrun then looked over to Sebastian. "You going to come with us?" he asked.

"Oh right, sorry, got distracted." Seb explained, as with that, he followed the both of them. "Well lets go." he said, heading out with them.

* * *

Back at the Hospital:

Erica had brought a laptop, as Sam, was clicking on it. Sitting on the bed beside him was Alonsa, and Mina stood, with her hand on his shoulder. "This is so much easier with two hands." he said in annoyance, as he typed away with his left hand.

Erica chuckled at that, "Well, with what your designing there, you should have a new arm, within the next three days." she told him, as he smirked at that. "And then the adjusting." she added.

Sam thought of a dirty thought about something, however, kept his mouth shut, as Alonsa was present, who was just sitting on the bed with Sam, while Mina, had a smug look, almost like she knew what Sam was thinking. "Ok, just one more thing to add, and there." he said, as a mechanical arm was finished on the screen. He then saved the information, as Erica came over, to take a look.

She let out a whistle as she saw on it. It was only the four of them there, as Cagalli had left, to do her job, as a lot of paperwork has been ensured, since the Orb being fully rebuilt. "This arm, seems very to be able to be done Sam." she told him.

"Thanks Erica." he told her, as he got himself more comfortable on the bed, as Erica began to leave. "Now, this is interesting." he admitted.

Just then, Erica came back into the room, "Oh Sam, no problem about it, also you have some more visitors." she told him, just then, Sebastian came into the room.

"Well Hello Sam!" Seb almost yelled. "Glad to meet you, I'm Sebastian Conner, I came here with you and Alex." Seb told him.

Alex shook his head, "So how are you doing Sam?" he asked, as Seb clued in again.

"Yeah man, how are yeah?" he asked.

Sam shrugged a bit, "I feel alright, some pastey skin on my right side, and now I know what its like to be you Alex."

Alex snorted at that, "Yeah, I guess you do." he admitted, as he turned to Alonsa, who was sorta clinging to Sam, she did not get to know the two of them, on the plane, so was a bit shy.

"Oh right." Sam said, as he turned to Alonsa. "Sebastian, Alex, this is Alonsa, someone I've been taken care of since something happened in South America." he told the both of them, as Seb went over to her.

"Hello Alonsa." he told her, as he put her hands in his, however, he was a bit shocked as, she began to touch his face. After a bit, she moved her hands to his chin again.

"You are quite young, younger then daddy, will you be my friend?" she asked him, as he nodded.

As he nodded, he smiled a bit to her, "Sure sweetheart, I'll be your friend" he said, as she had a smile on her face.

"Alex, come here." Sam told him, as he came over to Alonsa. "Alonsa dear, this is Alex, my younger cousin." he told her, as she began to feel Alex's face.

"Oh my." she told him, moving her thumb of his chin, "You seem to have such a nice look about yourself." she said, in a low voice, "And your daddy's cousin?" she asked as he nodded. "Yay!" she said. "Such a nice cousin of my daddies!" she told him, as Alex smirked a bit at that.

"Where did you meet this girl?" Athrun asked, as Sam looked at the blue haired famed Former ZAFT pilot.

Sam looked saddened all of a sudden, then the adults, one could say, all knew what the look meant. "Ahh man." Sebastian commented.

"The Earth Forces?" Alex asked Sam, as all his cousin did was nodded his answer. The normally cold warrior, had a fist in his own artifical arm, that he got, from a shark accident four years before the last war. Alonsa, could feel the anger in the area, as she grasped ahold of Sam's lower Torso.

"excuse me guys, but I would like to talk to Sam, and Alonsa alone for a bit." Mina told them, as the three men, nodded.

"Alright M'lady." Athrun told her.

"Righty O'" Sebastian told her.

"Sure." was all Alex said, as they went back towards the door. The three of them left, as Sam and Mina were left alone, Alonsa was with the both of them as well.

"Sam, why did you not mail me, about. . ." she began, as she nodded towards Alonsa, as Sam, sorta rubbed his head.

He nodded a bit, "Yeah, I guess I forgot." he told her, as all of a sudden, she gave him a stare, not just any, one that could of likely sunk a dozen Archangel's. "That's not what I truly meant." he told her. "You see, its just the way I am, I could not just let her, be alone, and like this." he told Mina, as she looked at Alonsa. "Her life was taken for the worst Mina, I could not of let her stay alone, and I'm sorry for not telling you about her." he told her apologizing.

"Please, Mina, don't be mad at daddy, please!?" Alonsa pleaded, as Mina had a smug look on her face.

"Alright, apology accepted." Mina told him, as she put a hand on the side of Alonsa's face, who just gave Mina a cute little smile. "Just one thing." Mina began, as she stared at Sam, like she did moments earlier. "If any events like this happen again, Tell me." she commanded, with a bit of anger, in the last two words she said.

Sam, found it all of a sudden hard to swallow, as he then finally did. "Yes, you have my word." he told her.

"Good." Mina told them both, as she sat at the edge of the bed. "I was more then worried when I heard you were wounded." she told him, her voice softer, and rather saddened.

Sam just looked away ashamed, as he looked out the window, to just look at the sky, now with now worries, of the call of war. 'I wonder, will this peace last?' he asked himself, as he then shook his head inside his mind. 'No, I am sure the Earth Forces, and that Phantom Pain group, will change all of that' he told himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Location unknown

"You are wanting us to attack such a high accounted party?" a man, in his late twenties asked, the computer screen. The Dark figure nodded.

"_Yes, I am hiring because I heard your group was the best of the best, I am giving you four weeks warning, so you can prepare for this."_ he told them, as the leader sighed.

"Alright, your money is already in our account, so I guess we cannot turn you down." he admitted, after his sigh. "Orb goverment, what a pain they are." he commented.

"At least our targets are all coordinators." the man behind him commented.

"For the Blue and pure world, is what Blue Cosmos says right?" he asked, as the other guy nodded. "Alright, get the men ready, and the Proteus Mobile Armors as well, so we can get there." he ordered, as the other guy nodded, and got ready.

* * *

Five days later, Sam was allowed to walk around, as he walked towards the operating room, as he stood there, Mina coming up to him. "You ready for this?" she asked him, as Alex came up behind her, to see how his cousin is doing.

"If this guy did it, I can as well." Sam told her, as he gave her a peck of a kiss on the lips.

"Trust me Sam, its a lot of pain." Alex told him, with his arms crossed, as Alonsa who was in a wheelchair infront of Mina. "However, I know you have been through more pain as a child." he admitted.

"Daddy, just come back to me." Alonsa called, as she reached for the robe, that he was wearing.

Sam, lowered himself to her eye level, as he touched the South American girls cheek, and caressed it. "Alonsa, I wont be leaving you." he told her. "Infact, I'll be coming back in a few hours." he insured her.

"Awlright." she told him, as he smiled at her, as the door to the room opened.

"Samorei, we're ready for you." told the female doctor, as he looked inside, Erica Simmons was in there, dressed in a doctors uniform. She was to work on the electronics part, while the doctors did the Medical.

"Alright Alonsa, I'll be back." he told her, kissing the little girl on the forehead.

He then, went over to Mina, as he moved his left hand over her own face. "See yeah in a bit." he told her, as he then kissed the Orb noblewoman. Alex smirked seeing this, with them, as the lips parted from each other, as Mina nodded, with that, Sam backed away, and went into the room.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Sam's voice could be heard in a loud yell, as Alonsa was keeping her head against Mina's stomach, trying her best, to keep her ears, from hearing the screams Sam was calling out, as Mina, rubbed the girls hair, while Alex was standing across from them, as his left eye, was seeing just what was going on inside. Sam had chosen to stay awake, as his leg was bent. 'They are connecting the Nerves to the receptors in the arm.' he thought to himself. He then stared at Alonsa, 'So young' he thought to himself, as he walked over.

"Shh, Alonsa, he'll be ok, its just something that they are doing is all, Daddy, will be ok." Mina told her, holding the child close to her.

Alex came over to them, and put an hand on Mina's shoulder, his right hand to be exact, as his left brushed over Alonsa's hair. "Take word from me you two, it may sound painful, but he will be a okay."

"Thanks for saying that Alex." Mina told him, as she rubbed the hair of the young child, as she smiled. 'Is this what Sam sees for our future?' she questioned herself.

After nearly an hour, Erica Simmons came out, to see them. "Its done, and he is alright, all the yelling you heard, was expected, for when he chose to stay awake." she told them.

"Idiot." was all Alex said, shaking his head.

"Can we see daddy?" Alonsa asked the older woman, as Erica nodded.

"Yeah, he will be taken to the room he was in, a few days ago." Erica told her.

Mina nodded, "Thank you Miss Simmons." Mina told her.

"Its no problem Lady Sahaku, anytime." Erica told her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Town:

Sebastian, came into what seemed to be a children's store, as he began to loiter around the store. "Excuse me sir, can I help you?" Asked a early teenage girl, just about fourteen.

'Must be working to help her family get back on their feet.' Sebastian thought to himself. "Yeah, I am wondering, do you sell plush animals?" he asked her.

"Yes sir." she told him, as she lead him, to the aisle, in which she showed him the toys, most of which were teddy bears, but Sebastian, found one that he was looking for. It was of a canine variety, sitting on its hind legs, and its front paws, with beedy black eyes. He went down, and grabbed ahold of it. To him, it was soft to the touch, as he nodded.

"I'd like to buy this." he told her.

"Alright, let me ring that up for you." she told him, taking a hold of it, and got to work on the Cash Register. "Fourteen dollars." she told him, as he nodded, handing her the money. "Thank you sir, and have a nice day."

"You too as well." he told her, leaving, as he looked at the plush, of a Timber wolf.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Sam was sitting in his bed, as Mina, Alonsa, and Alex came in. "How is the new limb?" Alex immediately asked with a smirk, as Sam moved his new hand a bit. He went and grabbed a plastic cup, but the cup was being bent a little.

"Good so far, my grip is a little to much though." he admitted, as he took a drink.

"Practicing it already huh?" Mina asked him with a smirk, as he nodded.

He flexed his new hand, as he just looked at it. "The Skin for it, is being placed on it tomorrow." he then made a fist with his hand. "This is so wierd." he commented.

Mina came over, with Alonsa, and sat on his bed, and put the hand into her own. "Cold." she told him, just then, she saw a pair of one foot blades in the forearm. Alonsa grasped it, "Hey Alonsa, this is Sams new arm." she explained.

"Metal, just like Mommy's pans." she said, as she caressed what seemed to replace the forearms bone. "So odd without." she then shivered, as Alex watched it, as he moved his own a bit.

"Great, and now I am not the only one." he admitted, as Mina smirked at that, she heard of his arm, from Sam.

"At least you can really get close to your girlfriend still Alex. I have been asked to not really do anything with this arm, until I get use to its strength." Sam admitted, as Mina smirked at that.

"Its ok, just as long as you get use to it by the party." she told him, as he heard this from her earlier.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm a quick learner Mina." he told her, as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I should go now, see you later, I have some work, Cagalli is swamped, and I'm going to bail her out." she told him, as he nodded to her. "Maybe even get fitted for a dress, and pick something up." she finished leaving, as Alex smirked. As Mina left with Alonsa, as Sam rested his back on the metal.

"I have to go as well Sam." he admitted.

"Oh what for, going to speak to your girlfriend?" Sam told him, in a teasing tone, as Alex shrugged.

"I'd hit you for that, if you were not right." Alex told him. "That, and report to my commanding officer." he finished, as he left the room.

Sam snorted a bit, "At least he does have a girlfriend now."

* * *

Four Weeks later, about three days before the party, Sam was home, at the Sahaku Mansion. Sam, walked down the hall, as he still flexed his hand a bit. The prosthetic skin color, was actually lighter then his actual Skin tone. He came up to a door and knocked on the oak door, lightly with his right hand. "Yes?" came Mina's voice, and with that, Sam walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked her.

"Oh yes Sam." she said getting up, as she then walked over to him, and gave him a kiss, her right leg, sticking into the air, as Sam gently put both of his hands on her hips. "I have something, I wanted to give you." she told him, as she let him go, and he let go of her slender hips. She then went over to her desk, as Sam just looked a bit confused.

"What is it?" he asked her, as she brought out, a pile of Black clothes.

"Well, you know that my brother made his own private army right?" she asked him, as he nodded, while seeing her walk over to him. "Well I've decided to disband that actual military, and make my own." she informed him, as she handed the clothes to him.

"Black huh?" he questioned as she nodded.

"Yes, to go with the title, my Knight." she told him, as he just looked at her. "You see, this group, is known, as the Sahaku Black Knights, and I want you to be the lead Knight." she told him, wrapping her arms around him, as he smiled at her.

"Mina, no, Rondo Mina Sahaku, I will be honored to be your knight." he told her, as she smiled at that, and pressed her lips to his, and broke apart again.

"I knew you would darling." she told him, as she looked into his blue eyes. He looked into her red eyes, and smiled as they let each other go, as he took the clothes to her desk, and looked at each part. A jacket of sorts, which resembled close to that of a ZAFT red uniform, however, it was pure Black, while from the ZAFT red uniform, what was black, was now a dark gray, as on both shoulders, were a light gray. The Pants, was just a pair of black jeans. A pair of black gloves were also present. On the Blazer Jacket, there was a set of stripes like that of Orbs ranking system, while on the left upper arm of it, had that of a black helmet from the middle ages, with a pair of black bladed swords going through the Helmets eyes, and continued behind the helmet, which all of them, were over a white background.

"I guess the title fits." he told her, as she chuckled a bit, as Sam looked over the uniform. "But I really like it." he told her.

She smiled a bit more, as she heard that, and moved closer to him. "Sam, would you wear it at the party?" she asked him, as he nodded. "Thanks, I designed it myself." she told him.

"Really now, Impressive." he told her, as she nodded at him, as he held her close, it was the first time the two were actually getting close like this. The first time, since before Andrea had left for Mars, with the Junk Guild. It was also late at night, and Alonsa was in fact, in bed at this moment in time. Sam used his left hand, to move the hair out of Mina's face, as he looked at her again, and kissed her on the lips, as she wrapped her arms around him, and soon, they did what they felt was right for each other, being happy that the other was alive. Especially for Mina, feeling towards Sam.

* * *

Three days, soon passed, like it was nothing to everyone. A knock came on the door, as Merela opened the door, infront of her, were four teenagers, on was the Pink Princess Lacus Clyne, in a very lovely light blue dress, beside her, was the brown haired male Mercenary, that had joined the Clyne Faction during the final battle of the war. For the past few months, he and Lacus had built up a relationship, enough to define them as a couple, however Lacus had more intention on taking care of the Orphen's. Behind them, was the azure blue haired Allenby, wearing a bring green and glittering dress, while behind her, was Kira Yamato the famous Freedom Pilot. "Welcome." Merela told each of them.

"Good evening." Lacus said, in her polite voice, like she usually does, to the people she sees.

"Well hello everyone." came Sam's voice, as he came walking over. He was infact wearing his new Black Knight Uniform, just like her promised Mina a few days ago.

Allenby looked over, as she saw him. "Hey Sam, sorry to hear about the. . . arm." she told him.

"No problem there Alley." Sam told her, as he flexed it a bit. "I still have to get used to it, but I am getting there." he finished, as she smiled a bit at him, as did Lacus.

"That's good to hear Sam." she told him, as Heero just looked around, being his first time, infact all four of them, being their first time, stepping into the manor.

Kira just looked at Sam a bit, "Here Sam, you asked for us to bring these." Kira pointed out, as he handed the White Devil, now Black Knight, a brown envelope, as Sam looked in it.

Inside, were adoption papers, legal documentations, that will actually allow him, to adopt Alonsa. "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me, and will to Mina as well, and especially Alonsa." he told them.

"So when do we meet the cutie?" Allenby asked, as Sam shrugged a bit.

"She was put to bed an hour ago." Sam told her, as he took a drink from the wine glass, that he had set on the table. Allenby, looked a bit saddened, as she did not get to see the little South American girl. "Hey, you'll meet her next week, I plan on taking her to visit the other children, and you guys." he told them, as Allenby smiled again. Lacus, was smiling as well, as Sam notioned towards two large doors. "The party is in there, Most of the Orb Nobles have already arrived. Athrun, and Ahmed are already in there with Cagalli." he put in.

"Alright." Kira told him, as the four began to go in.

"Oh Kira." Sam called to him.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking back.

"Later, I'll be trying to find you, I know two people, who would like to meet, the Famed Freedom pilot." Sam called back, as Kira just turned and shook his head.

"Fame, Lacus I have no idea how you put up with it." Kira told the pink princess, as she looked at him.

"Just be yourself Kira, fame is just something want to give a title to." she told him, as Heero just looked to the side, as they went into the large room. Various important people, were in the room, along with those of the regular civilians of Orb. The interior was like that of an old ballroom, while on the side, was a case full of World War II firearms, while above, the moonlight shined in, through the skylight. Many of the guests are wearing very Formal clothes, the more expensive clothes being worn by the Nobles. Kira, saw Athrun, who was looking around, on edge in a sense, still being the Chief Rep's bodyguard. "Kira." Athrun said surprised, as Kira came over.

"Hey there Athrun." Kira told him, as Allenby held onto Kira's arm.

"Hey there Athrun." Allenby told him, as they began to talk amongst themselves, while Heero went, and took a look, at a single wall of the room. The Wall was full of old firearms, of the military, encased in a glass display case.

"Whatcha looking at?" Lacus asked him, as he just looked around.

He just looked at her a bit, "Just looking at these, Mina' sure has quite a gun collection." he admitted, most of the firearms are of by the World War II. He looked at the old StG44., an old military rifle of the second world war, made in Nazi Germany. Heero was a Mercenary, so any weapon, he has knowledge on the better it was for him, as Lacus shook her head.

"Do you always have to look at weapons Heero?" she asked him. "Come on." she pleaded, as he shrugged, looking at her.

"Alright." he told her, as he went with her, towards the others.

Cagalli, had just came to Athrun and Kira, with Ahmed, not far behind her. Kira noticed, Cagalli was wearing her old military uniform, that she wore since the attack on Orb, from the Bloody Valentine War. "Cagalli, do you really think its wise to wear something like that?" he asked.

Cagalli shook her head, "I don't see its required, besides, Mina knows me, if she wanted it to be dress only for girls, she would of mentioned something." she told them, as Ahmed smirked at that, he prefered Cagalli, the way she was when he first met her, and that was of the tomboyish type.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the main door, Merela answered, as two more guests had arrived. Both were the pair of ZAFT soldiers, in their ZAFT red uniforms, however, Sebastian had his sword on his hip. "May I take your coats, and umm, sword?" she asked.

The two both gave her the jackets, "Sorry but Fenrir stays with me, old family heirloom." Sebastian told her.

"I understand, just be careful with it sir, you may make some of the people in their nervous." she admitted, as Alex just shook his head.

"Told you, you should leave it back at the Hotel." he told Seb, as Seb just shrugged a bit.

"It was a gift for my 17th birthday Alex, the last one I spent with my family before..." the Storm Wolf trailed off at that. Then snapped his fingers. "Dang, I knew I forgot something, guess I'll get it later." he told himself, as he heard the people in the next room. "Party is in there right?" he asked, as the green haired house keeper nodded. "Roger that." he said heading over, Alex reluctantly followed.

Inside, Alex instantly caught a glimpse of the wall of weapons, and made his way over. Sebastian however, noticed Sam, talking with a group of people, one being Erica Simmons, who was in a lovely, rose red dress. "Ahh, if it isn't Sebastian." Sam greeted, as the Storm Wolf came over.

"Is it really a good idea you to have a weapon in here?" the woman Sam spoke to wondered.

"Quite my good man, you know it is rather dangerous to have such a weapon at such a high part gathering." the man, who seemed rather round, told the ZAFT pilot.

"I actually feel safer, with it on my hip good lord." he told the man.

The big fella let out a hearty laugh, "Quite, this world, who knows what danger is around the corner." he told Sebastian.

"Lord Kazama, Lady Kazama, Erica please excuse us a bit." Sam asked them, as the two nobles nodded. With that, he took Sebastian away from them a bit.

"Nice people." Sebastian admitted.

"Yeah, they are also one of Orbs five Noble Families." Sam admitted, "Certainly better appeals then the Seiran's, but don't really have enough capability to actually fight." he explained.

"Well, from what I have seen of Yuna, and Unato so far, I'm not that pleased, but, who am I to judge? this is my first time in Orb, and already invited to such a classy party." he admitted, as he looked around, "Speaking of Class, where is Lady Sahaku?" he asked.

"Oh, she is still getting ready." Sam told him.

"Still!" he almost yelled, "Geesh woman." Seb said, smacking himself in the head.

Sam smirked a bit, as he muffled with his collar with his new actual hand, while in his other one, was a glass of wine. "Tell me about it." just then whispers began, when they noticed why. Rondo Mina Sahaku came in, wearing a purple dress, that had no shoulders, instead going under her arms, with it being strapped to her, with the laces on the back. It also went all the way down to her ankles, she also wore a pair of long purple gloves, and both of which glittered a bit. Sam took one look, and all of a sudden, his hand that held the glass, shattered the glass, scaring a woman. "Sorry." he told her, as she looked around.

"Its its ok." she told him.

Over by a wall, Allenby look over and whistled a bit. "My, she is looking good tonight." she admitted.

"I have to agree with that." came a voice behind her, it was Murrue Ramius, along with Andrew Waltfeld, the desert tiger, who was wearing a tuxedo. He pulled off the formal type rather well, one could say, he almost resembled that of James Bond. As Murrue, wore a blue and white gown, the both came together, for tonight. Out of them, besides Cagalli, who has known Mina since child hood, only amongst them, Murrue, and Kira knew her the longest, and nodded in agreement.

"About time you two, came out of the shadows." Ahmed commented, as Murrue just smirked at that.

She nodded, "Yeah, besides, its Maria now, remember us traitors go by different names now." Murrue admitted, with a smirk, as Andy shrugged, he was more of a stay at home type, trying to make the perfect blend.

Sam had regained his composure a bit, "Still getting use to the arm a bit?" Sebastian asked him, as he nodded, while he just looked at Mina, and nodded.

"Everyone!" Mina called out, as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the head of the Sahaku Household. "Thank you for coming here tonight." she told them, all, as she called out. "Orb has held its own parts of hardship, the lost of a great man Uzumi Nara Athha, is just one of them, as was the lost of many of our homes, during the time of the last war, but now, we see how united we truly are. A Fallen Nation, now has been reincarnated into a new one, that knows the trials and fires of war." she called out even more. "We are truly now, the United Nation of Orb!" she called out.

"Here Here!" the voices of males throughout the room cheered.

"Now, please, celebrate Orbs Rebirth, and have a good night tonight." she called out. In the crowd, Unato, and Yuna Seiran, shook their heads a bit, they were supporters of the Earth Alliance, and admired Rondo Ghina Sahaku's decision, but were not that happy, about how Rondo Mina Sahaku, is taking the Sahaku name. With the end of Mina's speech, the music had begun again, as Sam remembered something.

"Oh right, where's Alex at?" Sam asked Sebastian.

Seb, just pointed towards the weapons display case. "He's over there." he spoke.

"I should have known, come with me though." he told Sebastian, as the Storm Wolf, and White Devil went in that direction.

"And where do you think your going?" Mina's voice asked, as she twirled Sam around, as he looked at her, and smiled a bit.

Sam just nodded to her, "Hey there, you look good tonight." Sam told her.

"And that is no joke." Sebastian told her.

She blushed a little, "Thanks guys." she told them.

"Listen Mina, I'm going to introduce Seb and Alex to Kira." he told her. "You don't mind do you?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'll go with." she told him, as the two went with Seb over to the weapons case.

Alex was actually eyeing a, Type 26 Revolver. "I see you are eyeing my Mother's collection." Mina announced as Alex turned around.

"You mother collected these?" he asked her as she nodded to him. Sam and Sebastian was with her at that, as Seb whistled at the assortment, of World War weapons. "I see, I have my own, but I have been looking for a Model 26." he admitted.

Mina smiled a bit, "Oh, well, you would of gotten along well with my mom, but she died when she gave birth to me." she admitted, as Alex, sorta had a look of sorrow on his face, but Mina was older then him. "Dad told me a lot about her, and how much of a collector she was." she began. "Dragging him to auctions, and . . ." she began to trail off. Sam just nudged her a bit, "Oh right, Sam wants to take you somewhere." she told him.

Alex, just snorted a bit, "Where are we going Sam?" he asked.

"Well, the both of you wanted to meet him." Sam told him, as with that, Alex knew he he spoke of.

"Alright, lead the way." he told them, as Sam nodded, and gave a slight salute.

With Kira, who was speaking to Murrue, and Andy, Allenby with him, spoke of certain events. Along with, the events of now, "So, how are the kids doing?" Waltfeld asked.

Lacus came over. "They are all doing fine Mr. Waltfeld." Lacus told him, "However they sure do miss, the one that the Reverend says her name was Rosa." she explained.

"Interesting." he admitted, "I heard Allenby saying that the kids refered to her as Mama."

Athrun perked his interested in the conversation. "I've met this person you speak of." he told them. "She was about Kira and Cagalli's age actually." he admitted, "She told me, of Kira being in trouble back before the battle of Orb." he told them.

Kira just looked at him questionably, "Yo Kira!" Sam called, as he was walking over, with Mina and his arm intertwined, with Sebastian, and Alex right behind him. "Alex, Seb, this is Kira Yamato." he introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Seb told him, as Alex looked Kira over.

"I expected more of someone battle hardened." he commented, as he looked Kira over. Then he noticed the desert tiger. "Well well, its Andrew Waltfeld, its been a while since I've seen you." he admitted, then he saw Lacus. "And the infamous Lacus Clyne as well." he added.

"L. . . Lacus Clyne." Sebastian stuttered.

"Hello there, and you're. . ." she began.

"Sebastian, Sebastian Conner." he told her, as he kneeled down, and took her hand and kissed it. "Its a pleasure to finally meet you." he told her.

"Umm, thank you, Mr. Conner, but please don't embaress yourself like this." she told him, as he stood up.

"I'm, I'm sorry." he told her.

"Oh no, no reason to apologize." she told him, as the others, chuckled at his antics.

"Right, before I was interrupted." Alex began, "How long has it been Commander Waltfeld?" Alex asked him.

Andy looked him over, "I know you, you are from the Academy." Andy commented, "The Cold Fish, the other students called you." he commented.

"Well commander, when you are angered by your foe, you have already lost half the battle." Alex told him, as Andy smirked at that.

"Ahh quite."

The group talked amongst each other, as Sam, and Mina snuck away, and began to slow dance, to some of the Music that was playing. "It is so good to see everyone getting along." she told him, with her red resting on his chest, while her arms were around his neck, and his hands were both on her hips.

He nodded, "This is what you wanted, a nice peaceful Orb again." he admitted, as she listened to his heart beat, it was no secret anymore that Sam and Mina had become an item, among Orb, showing that two nations can get along rather well.

Unknown to them, seventeen guys, were on the roof, and looked into the skylight to the ground, the clothes that they wore, shielded them from eyes view, cloaking themselves, with the darkness above them. "So many hits here, and what, we are only to target two?" one asked.

"Yes, that is our mission, to eliminate Sahaku, and Athha." the man admitted, as he loaded a magazine into his assault rifle.

"And the body guards?" another asked.

"Kill them as well."

"Roger, but look at all those hits, man, if only we had more targets in there, this would be a Blast." he admitted.

"Sir, Sonic charges in place." one told the leader. "Lines are connected, we are ready to go."

The leader held up a remote, to use on the mines. "Then Operation Chaotic Goverment, is in Session!" he called out, as he hit the button.

Down below, Lacus had sat on a chair, as Sebastian was beside her. "Lady Clyne, I have been a fan of yours, since you started to sing." he told her, as Lacus smiled a bit.

"Well, I don't think I deserve such praise like this." she told him.

"But you are, you were the first to have a band of people, come together, and turn on Zala, your father was a hero to me." he told her, just then, he began to hear something.

He was not the only one to feel something was wrong, Alex had just looked up, as did Kira, and Mina, and they saw it, the skylight, was beginning to crack. Not far from them, Yuna Roma Seiran, just smirked, and began to head for the door, as did his father, in tow. Mina let go of Sam, "Everyone, get out of this room!" she called out, however, that was a bit to late, the Sonic charges, discharge their charge, shattering the glass from above. Sebastian, took instinct, as he covered Lacus with his own body, as Sam covered Mina as well. Waltfeld, knocked Murrue over, as Ahmed knocked Cagalli to the ground. Athrun, shielded himself, as Allenby, was knocked down by Kira.

"I knew this was to good to be true." Mina said, as Sam was ontop of her, then she heard, something she did not wish to hear, as bursts of submachine gun fire began.

Alex knew what was going on, an attempt, it was a high social gather, so this place would be a great target, and within an instance, he drew his Luger, and fired into the air, as black claded men were coming down, helmets and everything. One of his shots, hit a cable, sending the man plunging down. His back broken, as he landed on the ground, from the altitude up, if he was not dead, he was certainly unable to fight back now. Sam rolled off of Mina, as he now had a Glock 17 in hand, an old military, and police department issued weapon, and opened fire on one man, shattering the attackers visor.

"Sahaku is over here!" one called, as Sam realized a target.

"Mina run!" he told her, as one began to go after her. She got behind something fore cover, as she sat there for a moment.

"Bastards." was all she said, as she raised her dress a little bit, and brought out a snub-nosed revolver, from a anckle Holster.

"There you are!" one said, as he slid on the glass and aimed at her. However, before he could fire, Mina fired three shots from her six round weapon, into the chest. She then, took part of her dress into her teeth, and began a rip in her new dress.

"Now I know why Cagalli prefers pants." she commented, ripping the dress to just above her knees.

"Neil." a soldier called, as he came to find Mina again.

"UE Program, unlock, Eighteen Percent." came Sam's voice, as with that, a blade came out of the soldiers chest, however, not a broad blade, like that, was put into Sam's new arm, no it was Sebastian Conner's Fenrir. He turned the body, and grabbed the submachine gun, and opened fire with it, having the body as a human shield. Most of the guests had made it out, leaving the former four ship alliance members, and two ZAFT pilots.

"Thanks Seb." she told him.

"No problem Lady Sahaku." he told her, as the gun he had began to clip, signaling it was out. Alex could be seen by her, using his Luger, just then, she saw Andy heading over to the display case, as he fired a high caliber round, from his left arm. Like Sam, he was fitted with a Prosthetic arm, and unlike Sam again, he had a gun, rather then a blade in his own.

"Waltfeld, break the case!" Mina called, catching his attention. "All the weapons in there, are loaded, Mom made sure of that!" she called, as Andy was a bit wide eyed.

He looked at the case, of old World War weapons. "I hope that has not changed." he told himself, as he broke the glass. He grabbed that of a 1935 Beretta, and flicked the Safety off, and fired, at one man, who came at him, who ended up dead, being blown away by the gun. "What'd yeah know, they are loaded." he said with a smirk.

Murrue, took a United Kingdom Lanchester Sub Machine gun, and opened fire with it. "The other one has been located!" a soldier Assassin called out, as Ahmed was leading Cagalli away.

"Alex catch!" Murrue called to him, as she dropped her gun to the floor, and picked up two pistols. One being a Model 26 revolver, while the other was Walther P38, and tossed them both to him.

Alex, instantly thought of what the Walther reminded him of, it was a form of Luger, and was to be the P08 version replacement. He then opened fire with both weapons, dropping a few more of the enemies. Infact, most of the group, had gotten to the doors, and those that were not actually fighting back, were being lead out. The main one being Lacus Clyne. Ahmed, and Cagalli, had grabbed sub machine guns from the rack, as Athrun took a pistol.

"Damn, they have more firepower then I thought." one assassin commented, as he put another Magazine into his weapon. "Only six of us, are actually left." he added.

"Make that, less." Came Sam's voice, as he lept into the air, over their cover, and Jabbed a shard of broken glass into one guys neck, cutting his jugular vein, sending the person to his death.

"You, die!" one of the Assassins called, as bullets went for Sam, who moved out of their intended path.

"Oh no you don't!" came another voice. "AUURRRLOOOO!" came the sound of a wolf, as Seb stuck the tip of Fenrir, into another mans Sternum, and brought it out with a horizontal cut.

"You!" one person called, however, Sebastian hit the floor, as Sam did a back flip, in a foreward motion, as Sebastian ducked, a pair of Glass Shards were sent from Sam's gloved hands, into the throat of two enemies, leaving only two left. He stood up, only to be shot, in the temple, as Seb looked to see Alex, with a smoking Model 26, the last shot from the gun, as the man fell over dead.

The last Assassin, just saw in horror, as he began to back away, soon, he got up, and ran, jumping through the Window. "your not leaving that easily." Sam said, as he went after him.

Behind them, all the ones, that were fighting, had lowered their arms. "I hate party crashers." Alex commented, as Mina just stared at the ground, anger in her eyes, from the look, she agreed with him.

* * *

Outside, Sahaku Manor grounds:

Sam chased after the man, his feet moving several times faster then that of the Assassins feet. "Damn, who is this guy?" the man asked, as he saw the eyes of the one that followed him. "A Demon?" he asked, just then he realized, "Oh shit, the White Devil!" he said turning around and opened fire. But even with a new look, Sam's eyes worked overtime, like before as he moved to the right, just then, his right arm, he had his wrist bend down, just then, a single one foot blade appeared out of it. "What the hell?" he began, however could not retaliate, as Sam's blade came down, cutting Flesh and bone away from the body, as the mans arm was cut off, by the Blade. Sam then began to choke the person, as both bodies hit the ground.

"WHO SENT YOU!" Sam yelled at him.

"I. . ." the guy began, as Sam's blade came just a milimeter, not even that, the blade, just if it was just moved, would destroy the eye, as the tip was touching the liquid surface of the eyeball. "Alright, all I know is this, someone in this nation hired us, I don't have the knowledge of who though." the man told him.

Sam got up and lifted him, as the blade returned into his arm. "Fine, but I will say this, your not getting it easy like your friends." Sam told him.

* * *

A/N: Well well, this was a good write. 4 days, and a new chapter, and a long one at that. Over 10,0000 words as a matter of fact. Well Sam is home, and has gotten quite the welcome back. Sebastian, and Alex, have showed how good they are as soldiers, and helped out the Four Ship Alliances members, in defeating the enemy. Just what is going on, is something worst going on happening?

Also, Sam is now known as a Sahaku Black Knight? What is this new group now, and Mina is the one, who has made it to replace her brothers group? Find out more, next chapter.

Also, in a small way, the party, and attempt, is inspired by Dragoon Swordsmans latest chapter.

Please Review my readers, next chapter, is the Final one for this story!


	13. Chapter 12: The Black Knights

Disclaimer: I do not Own Sebastian Conner, Lia Ramius, Alex Strassmeier, or his sister Andrea. Along with Banken, all of which belong to their respective owners, as well as anyone that belong to Sunrise. I own pretty much all else, also StormWolf, Seb's owner, had named his ships, so that can go for him as well. I hope you all like the final chapter of this story, please Review!

Chapter 12: The Black Knights

* * *

The floor of the Manor, was covered in blood, the local law enforcements were just outside, as Mina, was speaking to them, as well as Murrue, while some forensic scientist personel, were bringing out that of bags of guns used. None of them were being put under arrest, besides the one armed man, that Sam personally cut the arm off, and brought back. Mina leaned against a stone face, with a angered face, as she kicked the ground a bit, in her bare feet. "You okay Mina?" Sam asked, as he came over to her, as she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." she told him, as she shook her head, "Actually I'm not." she added. "I was hoping tonight would be nice, but no, some one in this Nation is not happy with me, and wanted me, and Cagalli killed!" she told him, her temper raising.

Sam just looked at her, "I know, an I will find out who, and put them in the others shoes." he told her, as she smirked a bit.

She just looked at him a bit and smiled. "Where is your cousin at, I did want to ask him something." she told him, as he smiled a bit.

"He is being printed now, even though he did nothing wrong, its a mandatory thing." Sam admitted, as Mina shook her head, and walked over to where they were.

Within moments, Mina approached Alex, as he just sat there, with a cold expression. "Lady Sahaku, I'm sorry about how the party went." he told her, in a monotone sort of voice.

Mina nodded at him, "Alex you know it was not your fault." she told him, as he did nod in agreement, but still it was a disaster of a party.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked her, as Mina just looked to the ground.

"I believe I will head back to Ame No Mihashira for a while." Mina admitted, as Sam looked at her, with a strange expression, however nodded.

Alex nodded, as he had to hand over his lueger, to the Crime Scene Investigators, CSI for short. "Thanks for inviting me anyways." he told her. "Actually no, thanks for letting me come." he told her, remembering it was Athrun that said he was invited.

"Right no problem." she told him with a smirk. "Mind if I ask you something?" she asked him. He just looked at her a bit, "I have seen your battle record, and seen you myself in mobile suit combat, aka, during the time at GENESIS Alpha, and that practice duel against DX, and Nosferatu and Duel." she informed him, and smirked a bit, "And now in ground combat, and well I've come to the decision." she began, as Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alex, Mina is asking if you would like to join the Black Knights." Sam told him, as Alex, quirked an eyebrow.

He stood, just after being printed, "I see, and just what are the Black Knights?" he asked.

Mina, then began to explain to him, that the Black Knights, are her new private army, and do to it, being as such, is not fully bound by the treaty, and that Sam was already a member, and head of the Knights, but no Knights have been chosen yet to go under him. "I plan on having the head mobile suit team, of Orb, rather my branch, of the military." she told him.

Alex was interested now, "Alright, I have two questions." he began.

Sam just nodded, "Alright, what are they?" Sam asked him.

He crossed his arms, "What will happen to my position to ZAFT in the homeland?" he asked her, as Mina put a finger up to her face.

"I guess you can continued that all you wish." she told him. "Its just that, you can be called upon by me, but it is your choice, of which to for." she added, as Alex could not help but smile at that answer.

"Alright, my second question, would I have to wear that instead of my ZAFT red uniform?" he asked, inidcating Sam's black attire.

Mina smirked a bit, "When you are on a ship commanded by me, or Sam, then yes." she told him, "But anywhere else, you can wear your precious red." she added, teasing him a bit. Rather then a stuck up Noble, when with Sam, she lets loose, being more like a child that she was unable to be, with her old man around.

"Well, besides being teased, I accept your invitation." he told her, as she smirked at that.

"Then, welcome to the Black Knights Second in command." she told him, with a smug look on her face, as Sam, just slapped Alex on the back, for congratulations.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Heero just shook his head, "This was complete idiocy on their part." he commented, as he looked at the body bags, being brought out.

"Any idea of what they wanted?" Kira asked him, as he was not to far from him, while Allenby, who had torn her dress a bit, was very upset behind them, while Lacus was just sitting down, a bit amazed anyone would attack the party.

"They were after Mina, and Cagalli." Heero told him. "I guess this is a Politcal manor, and five Noble Families." he began, as he looked over, "Taking out two of them, being Cagalli and Mina, evidence shows that one of the three other families are the ones behind this." he explained.

Sebastian was just sitting on the ground, as Fenrir was taken for processing, and will be returned sometime soon. Do to it being a heirloom, the Processing was being taken place now. Lacus walked over to him, "What's wrong Mr. Conner?" she asked, as he looked up to her.

"Nothing Miss Clyne, thanks for your concern." he told her, as she put a hand on his shoulder, and kneeled down. "What are you doing down here anyways, and not in the PLANTs people are wondering if you are dead." he told her.

She shook her head, "I just wish for a quiet time." she answered, "I'm not someone who really likes fame and glory, that they hold me for." she told him, as she sighed a bit, "Also, they don't need me to make their choices for them, if I want to be looked up to, I'd just look in the children's eyes and Malchio's orphanage." she told him.

Sebastian could not but listen to her voice, her words. "I guess you are right, we need to rely on ourselves, and not our anger, or you." he whispered, as she then stood up.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Conner." she told him in the bow.

Sebastian nodded, "It was indeed an honor meeting you Miss Clyne." he told her, with that, Lacus went over to Heero, who nodded.

"Kira, Allenby, were heading to the Hotel for the rest of the night." Heero called out, as the two looked over and nodded.

"Alright Kira lets go." she told him, leading him, to the same car they were at.

* * *

Two Months Later, April 10th CE 72 Onogoro Island

* * *

Kaguya Mass Driver II, had been repaired fully a few months earlier, in which was the first rebuilt. The Izumo was there, with the booster engines ready for take off. Just a month ago, Sebastian, and the newest member of the Black Knights, had already left back home to the PLANTs. Seeing the Izumo off, were Cagalli, her body guards, the Seiran's, and the two top Colonel, and Captain of the Orb Military, Colonel Ledonir Kisaka, and Captain Todaka. "Have a safe trip back to the station Mina." Cagalli told her long time Rival, who's sides have diminished since they joined forces.

"Thank you Cagalli. I'll also remind everyone there you do care now." Mina joked as Cagalli nodded with her own smirk.

Sam was over with Todaka, Kisaka, and Ahmed. "See yeahs again sometime." Sam told them, as each nodded.

"Take care of Lady Sahaku Samorei." Kisaka told him. "Even though I doubt I had to tell you that."

"Your right Kisaka." Sam told him. "But you should keep everyone here Safe. Cagalli is in danger as well." he added looking at Ahmed.

"Listen Sam, I will protect her with my Life." Ahmed told him, emphasizing on Life.

"Good kid." Sam told him, as he turned, heading for the Izumo. He came to the hatch, where Natarle Badgiruel waited, "Hello Natarle, its been a while." he admitted.

"Yeah, good to see you." she told him, not actually with a salute, she had gotten use to not being by the book at every time. "How is Cagalli?" she asked.

Sam smirked a bit, "Cagalli is good, is Alonsa aboard yet?" he asked as Natarle nodded. "Good, and eventually, not even she would require her wheelchair." he said with a bit of a laugh.

"Right, now, all that's left to come on here, are you and Lady Sahaku." Natarle commented, as Mina began to walk towards them. "Guess we will launch very soon then." she mused, as Mina came over.

"Is the ship ready for launch?" she asked the captain.

"Yes Lady Sahaku, waiting for clearance." she said with a salute.

"Then lets head out." Sam told them, and went inside. With that, an hour or so later, the Izumo, was shot into space.

* * *

One week later:

The Izumo had finished docking onto the station, as the hatch opened. Immediately, Flay went into the ship, and went for Sam. To her, Sam had become close like a brother, and she knew he was back, since knowing of the battle in South America was over. As she was informed by her mother, who was informed by Yzak, who was no longer on the council, instead a ZAFT commander, with Dearka as his second. But now, Flay saw Sam. "Sam!" she called out, as her arms were wrapped around the eldest Joule. She then noticed the different color in his arm. "Sam what happened?" she asked.

"Long story Flay." he told her.

"Daddy?" Alonsa asked, she was actually floating along the railing, as Flay looked over to her.

"Daddy?" Flay questioned, looking at Sam.

Sam went over to Alonsa, who had decided to float for a time. "Part of that long story." Sam told her, as Mina came up and nodded.

"Yeah, she's our adopted daughter now." Mina told her.

Flay smiled, "Wow, that means I'm an aunt at heart?" Flay asked, as Sam nodded, as she went over to Alonsa.

"Alonsa." Sam said, as he held Alonsa. "This my dear, is Flay, in a sense, your aunt." he told her, as Flay had a huge smile on her face. "Flay come here." Sam told her, as Flay did, and was startled when Alonsa began to feel her face. "Flay, Alonsa is blind, so don't worry." Sam told her, as Flay nodded, accepting what he was saying.

"You are very cute." Flay told the little girl, as her cheeks were being massaged.

Alonsa smiled, "From the fell of you, you are rather nice looking youself." Alonsa giggled, as Flay blushed a bit at that.

"Thank you." Flay told her, as the face massage stopped.

"Flay, where's Shani?" Mina asked, as the four of them began to head out.

Flay put a finger to her chin, "Oh, I guess he is with mom, for an appointment, why?" she asked the black haired noblewoman.

Mina smirked a bit, "I'd like to speak to both of you in my office, I have some words, to speak to the both of you." Mina told her, as Sam smirked, while they went into the main building, so the hatches inside can be opened again, once they went through, the hatch.

* * *

Infirmary, 20 minutes later:

Ayya Allster, looked over a datapad of information, "Well, your body is getting better and better." the older version of Flay told him, as he was putting on his dark blue muscle shirt.

"Thanks." he told her, as he went over and grabbed his Mp3 player.

"Oh Shani." Flay called, as she stuck her head into the room.

"Well hello dear." Ayya said, seeing Flay.

"Hey mom." Flay commented, as she turned to Shani. "Shani, Mina wants to see the both of us in her office." she told him.

He just shrugged. "Whatever." As he just stood there.

"Don't you whatever me Shani." she told him, as she began to drag him out of the room. Ayya just rolled her eyes, as she checked the pad some more.

In the hall, Shani, and Flay floated down the corridor, both rather quiet. That was when Flay broke the silence, "I wonder what she want's to 'talk' about?" Flay questioned.

Shani shrugged, Flay had his music, so he could not ignore her like usual. "Dunno, you might be in trouble for losing that METEOR platform." he pointed out, as Flay cringed thinking that.

"Shani, Please, don't remind me." she told him, as all he did was smirk about it. She then remembered, the machine that they fought, a Blitz variant, using both stealth, and defensive technology of Colloid weapons.

A short while later, the both of them entered, Sam was sprawled out on the couch, his right hand on the floor as he layed there, in his Black Knight uniform.

Mina on the otherhand, was looking over various reports, since she had left, but that was all she had to do, was read. Other then, what she planned, "Ah, Flay Shani, glad you got here." she commented, as Shani, looked around, and saw Alonsa on the ground, playing a bit, with some old things.

'Whats a brat doing here?' Shani thought to himself as he looked around some more.

"Confused Shani?" Sam asked from the couch.

"No, One armed bandit." he shot at Sam, as Sam smirked at that, hearing the first wise crack about him losing an arm.

Mina smirked at the wise crack. "Well, I actually asked the both of you here, to promote the both of you." he told them, earning a small look of shock, as Shani noted Sam smirked. "You see, I am planning on having my most Elite team, be different from the rest, of the soldiers here." she informed the two. Sam got up, and went to a cabinet, and took out two uniforms, one, seemed to be more of a figure, and less buttons on the front, while the other was like his. "Shani Andras, Flay Allster, allow me, to invite you, into the Black Knights." she told the two.

"Black Knights, nice." Flay said, as she looked at the uniform. "I wonder how well I look in this." she commented.

Sam smirked, "Well, black is suppose to make you look slimmer." he informed her.

Shani shook his head, "Whatever, but I guess I'll accept this." he added, tossing the jacket over his shoulder.

Sam smirked, "Shani, you can alter it if you want, it just has to stay that way mostly." Sam told him.

"All the better." he commented, as he began to leave. "That is all right?" he asked. Mina nodded, as Shani smirked, "See Flay, your lost of the METEOR was not the topic." he said, as Flay looked at him with anger.

"Lost the METEOR unit huh?" Mina questioned Flay's eye twitched for Shani getting her into trouble.

* * *

September 1st CE 73: Armory One Lagrange Point 4

"Alright, eaze her in Ensign." Natarle told the helmsman, as the Izumo, coasted into the hangar, with its engines first. Armory One, was a PLANT, built after the last war, and has been fully operational for the past Seven months, and has already begun its military ways, from the way its name was called. The Ship was being guided in, by a GINN and two GuAIZ R's. "So this is where they are making the new Millennium series and second stage machines?" she asked Mina, who was there on the Bridge, who nodded.

"Yeah, Chairman Durandal, Canaver's replacement in a sense." Mina told her, as Natarle, shook her head a bit.

"And the chairman has already begun to make new G-Weapons that go with the Treaty." she noted, as the ship was docked and the mechanical docking Arms of the hangar, began to hold the Orb Warship.

"Captain, docking complete, the ship is secure." The Helmsman told her.

"Mam, the connecting Hatch is extending, connected to Hatch now, we can disembark." the Electronics officer told her.

Natarle nodded, "Alright, I will grant permission to go into the PLANT, I just wish for Ten Soldiers, to stay on this ship at all times." she commanded.

"Yes mam." the crew told her, as the communications, began to send word through the ship.

"Enjoying your position Captain?" Mina asked her, as Natarle nodded.

"Yes, Commander." Natarle commented. "Crewman Mana, please inform the Black Knights, Joule, Andra's, and Allster, to be ready to disembark." she commanded.

"Yes mam." Mana told her, as she got on the horn.

* * *

Down in the hangar, Four Gundams were there, first was Forbidden Darkness, the Forbidden remake, which was the same as before. The next to it, was Astray Double X, its head had changed, to a more sleeker version, and had better sensors, as well as a large propulsion system on its back, yellow in color. Beside it, was the AMATU Mina Custom, while across from it, was a rebuilt Nosferatu, fully repaired from the last time it had fought, however now, it had two Lupus beam rifles, the same the Freedom, Justice, and Salvation had used during the time their users had gotten them. Sam floated around Nosferatu's shoulder, as he was working on a datapad. He still wore his black uniform. "Daddy!" came the voice of Alonsa, who floated over to him and hugged him.

"Hey there dear." he said, as he caught her. She was in a new wheelchair Sam had made, it was actually built to be used in outer space, and she was getting rather use to maneuvering it. "Can I go with you into the PLANT?" she asked, as Sam caressed her cheek.

"Sure." he told her.

"Yay!" she squealed hugging him even tighter, as Sam smiled.

Down below, Flay, wearing her black uniform, with a red short skirt, while Shani wore his, with his sleeves ripped, and the emblem located somewhere else, as he wore his jeans, with ripped knees. "Ahh, that is such a cute thing." Flay said, as Shani shrugged.

"Whatever." he told her.

"_Attention, Black Knights, its time to disembark, meet with Lady Sahaku, at the main hatch, repeat, all Black Knights meet Lady Sahaku, at the main hatch._" Mana called on the PA system, as the three Black Knights, went for the hatch. Sam with Alonsa's wheelchair handles in hand.

* * *

A little while later, The four had met up with Mina, and the five of them, were in the area, as the came up through a Elevator. Alonsa's Wheelchair, had landed on the ground, as the artificial gravity of the PLANT had begun. "So this is a true Space Colony." Shani noted.

Mina looked at him, "That's right, this is your first time, in an actual space colony." she pointed out.

Sam smirked at that, "Well, this is just like back at an old home." he admitted, seeing around. "Funny that we were to come here, rather then Aprilius One." he commented.

Mina smirked, "I am guessing he wants to show us, the new machines in action." she commented. As at the same time, the door opened, and the five of them bot out, as a limo waited, and with that, the five got in.

"Lady Sahaku, and guests, thank you for coming, we will be taking you to the Chairman now." the courier told them, as the Limo drove off.

"Thank you." Mina told him, as she looked out, at the city. "The architects sure did a good job here." she told the escort.

Flay smiled a bit, "I have to agree, it looks a lot like Heliopolis." she commented, as Mina nodded, being there before herself.

"Thank you ladies." the man told them, as the limo drove through the town, and came to the military base. The Limo driver, showed his ID, and the soldier looked into the Window to see the ones that of his passengers, were indeed who he the Driver was taking.

"Chairman Durandal, will be meeting you all, at the observation room of the test facility." the escort told them, as they got out of the Limo.

* * *

A short while later, they were in a room, that was large, and many rows of computers, each with different statistic information on it. Coming towards them, was a thirty two year old male, with orange eyes, and black hair, he wore that of the suit of the Supreme Chairman. "Welcome to the PLANTs, please let me introduce myself, I am Gilbert Durandal"

Mina nodded over to him, "Rondo Mina Sahaku, its a pleasure to meet you Chairman." she said, in a bow. "Please let me introduce you to, Shani Andras, Flay Allster, Samorei Joule, and and adopted member, Alonsa." Mina told him, notioning towards each person with her.

Gilbert nodded, looking at each person, "Its an honor to meet each of you, especially you, Samorei Joule, I read much on you, and the events that you have gone through." Gilbert told him, as Sam nodded.

"Glad you find me so interesting Chairman." Sam told him, as he shook the chairman's hand. To Durandal, Sam's hand felt cold, '_Is this the person, Alex is so wary about?'_ he thought to himself.

"I see my report of what happened to you in South America was no lie." Durandal told him. Sam nodded, as he let go of the Chairman's hand. "You seem to have quite the crew actually, but that is not why I asked each of you to come here." he pointed out. "You see, I asked for each of you to come here, to see what exactly, ZAFT has been doing for the past months." he pointed out, as he came down the steps. "Please, show the events from Camera seventy one." he asked.

"Yes sir." the person told him, as the screen came on, it showed a black machine, with green parts, of more of a backpack for the Machine. It flew around, and fired a pair of beams, in an asteroid field with fixed targets.

"Lady Sahaku, allow me to introduce you, to one of the new second stage machines, the ZGMF-X24S Chaos." Durandal told her, as Mina saw, two weapon pods disconnect, and went around two Asteroids, and fired, destroying two hidden targets.

Sam looked at it, "Remote weapons huh, intriguing." Sam noted, as he watched it in action, as the Mobile Suit transformed into a mobile armor form, and fired a Callidus Multiphase Energy Cannon.

"The Chaos' Remote Weapons, can be used by any pilot, even those that are not talented enough, that used the tests of the DRAGOON system, or the Earth Forces, Gunbarrel weapons." Durandal noted, as he watched the Chaos move.

"Agile machine." Flay commented on it.

"Quite." Durandal commented, as he nodded to the person he told to activate the screen. "Go to Camera 17." he told the person. Within moments, the screen changed to another machine, it was a dark Blue G-weapon, with a general design, and a chest mounted resembling the Scylla of the old Calamity, in its hands was no beam rifle, but a lance. On its shoulders, were a pair of rounded shields, in a shade of a lighter blue then the rest. "This machine, is an Amphibious mobile suit." Durandal stated. "Its the ZGMF-X31S Abyss equipped with its own Massive lock on weapon system." he stated, "Along with a Multiphase Energy cannon." he added, "Other then, these, its other weapons, are only in mobile form, which works only when in water." He explained.

Sam nodded, "Other then that, it be considered a close range machine?" Sam asked.

Durandal, nodded in agreement, "Yes Mr. Joule, the mobile suit you see, can be considered that, as it has no beam rifle." he commented, as he nodded at the person again. "This next machine, Sam, you will be very familiar with, for fighting along side a machine, and piloting one just like it." he noted. Sam looked, as he saw a machine, resembling that of the Strike and his old form of the Jade Frame. However, it detached into three components.

"A mobile suit that can split apart?" Sam asked, as he saw the Mid section fly off like a jet, as the legs, and the Torso flew behind it. The Mobile suit fired a pair of missiles, and then, a fourth flyer came to it. The Mobile suit connected, with the other two parts, and equipped the backpack. Then the phase shift changed, and looked a lot like the Strike. However, its phase shift, Parts of the Torso was a dark green much like the Jade Frame, as two large cannons were attached to the machine. The two cannons snapped under the arms, and it fired, two beams of very powerful energy, destroying an asteroid.

"Such power." Flay said astonished by the machine. "And it is just like the Strike." she noted.

Durandal nodded, "Yes, however it has a few advantages, first off, its battery lasts longer then the Strike, and the original Jade Frame, and its phase shift, takes less energy then the original Strike." he explained.

Shani shook his head, "Its just a cheap way, in order for you to make up the mobile suit restrictions, and having it as a fighter and a mobile suit." Shani said sarcastically.

Durandal smirked at that, "Good look at it Mr. Andras, Yes, each part, can be controlled by the pilot, using the same system as the Chaos Gunpods." he noted. "In every way, a machine equal to the Strike, capable of replacing damaged parts, with ease of backup from the other machines." Durandal began to note off. "A system able to recharge itself from the mother ship, and shorter connection time to its other packs."

Sam wondered, "But wouldn't it be a sitting duck, when combining?" Sam asked.

Durandal smirked, "Well, that is what I said about something, each part, is controlled by the pilot, in a fashion, the Chest could be used as a shield to protect him. Also the ship, can send out more." he finished.

Alonsa, was taking it all in, "Wouldn't it be easy to break apart, with enough inertia?" she asked.

Mostly everyone in the room looked at the girl, who had just said that. "Quick studies." Sam noted. "But she does bring up a good point, a solid twig is harder to break, then two pieces tied together." Sam told him.

Durandal smiled a bit, "Samorei, you are an engineer, so you should of known." he told the pilot. "You see, which is harder to break? A Solid Twig, or Two Twigs of the same thickness, with a very strong bind?" he asked. "In this scenario, the Twigs will break sooner themselves, rather then inside the bound." he told them. "Besides, This Machine litterally becomes one." he told them.

Sam used a trait he has picked up from his cousin and snorted. "That is not really a good backup Durandal." he told him.

Gilbert smirked a bit. "In a way, yes I agree good White Devil." Durandal commented. "This Machine, has not been fully explained yet though." he told them. "You see, when it connects, the Core Splendor, connects, directly to the machine, and locks itself, that will take that of a crashing colony to break it apart. Or that of a machine, that would have to go the speed that would kill its pilot, from the shockwave." Durandal explained. "A normal machine, that hits it, would however, knock off the Silhouette pack." he explained.

Mina whistled a bit, "You sure have worked out all the kinks." she noted.

"Actually, our regular engineers, did not see it themselves." Durandal told them. "No, a recent member of the military had shown us. She has been essential, for many projects here, and flys the next machine I will show you." he told them. "This member, I have already promoted, to the newly formed group, much like your Black Knights." he began. "Its known as the Fast Acting Intergrate Tactical Headquarters, FAITH for short." he added.

"FAITH, interesting name." Sam admitted.

Mina wondered, "Just who is this person?" she asked.

"Her name, is Sagira Marusu, a lovely young woman, and a genius." he added, as he changed the screen, to a machine, that resembled that of the new Millennium series of mobile suits. Two pure Golden shields were mounted on its shoulders, and it had a backpack like that of the Providence.

"That Machine." Flay said, looking at it.

"This is the ZGMF-X102S Zephyr ZAKU." he told them. "It is of the same as the Impulse, capable of equipping any of the Wizard packs, and is capable of Atmpsheric flight, with all." he informed them. "And is equipped with various remote weapons."

Sam just looked at it, "Very Impressive." he noted. "Sure is more, chaotic looking then the others."

Durandal nodded, "It has been crossed with features, from the new Weapons. Its pilot, designed the machine herself, from the Splendor ZAKU, and info from the old Providence." he informed them. "Besides, the backpack, the machine has the same weapon layout as the 1001." he told them.

"Interesting." Mina took note, "Will we be able to see these?" she asked.

Durandal just nodded, "Yes, there is just one more machine to show, the ZGMF-X88S Gaia." he told them, as the screen changed, to a modular black and red mobile suit. "This mobile suit is designed for ground combat, having another form, that works very well, a mobile suit worthy of being used by the Desert Tiger." Durandal told them. Just as they saw the machine transform into a quadroped mode, and jumped from asteroid to asteroid.

"Pfft, all machines are jokes to the Forbidden." Shani told them, as he was hit in the stomach by Flay.

"Hey don't talk that way infront of the Chairman." she told him, as Durandal smirked seeing them do this.

Durandal just had a smug look on his face, seeing them like this. "All five machines are of our second stage, and will be returning later, I'll introduce you to the pilots later." he told them, "And this is of the new machines that are in a test right now."

Mina smirked, "I like how your changing the Quantity, to Quality to go with the Treaty." she told him, as Durandal nodded.

"Yes, you I know Lady Sahaku, know the use of weapons are needed to protect, and these machines, are designed to protect the PLANTs." he told her. "Without power, there would be no way, to stop the conflict." he noted to her, as she just nodded.

"I hate to say it, you are right." she told him, as she wondered, "Any idea who the assigned pilots are for these units, I'm guessing the ones in there right now, are test pilots." she refered to it.

Durandal shrugged, "We have yet to assign the pilots, but I am thinking the ones that are flying them now, will be the ones to fly when they go onto the field." he told them. "Now Lady Sahaku, please follow me, I'd like you to show some of these new weapons." Durandal told her.

Sam pushed Alonsa infront of him, as he went over to Flay. "So what do you think of the new machines?" he asked her, as Flay, rubbed her arms a bit.

"The Impulse, is to much like the Strike, it somewhat brings back bad memories." she admitted, as she thought of the last war, and the use of the Strike. "And this Sagira, took a big weakness away from the Impulse, without such an upgrade, a sudden jolt, would of knocked it apart, but thanks to her, its well, it wont, besides the pack." she admitted.

Sam nodded, "We only saw the long range pack to, and it seems to have the same firepower, and double the weapons." Sam noted, "Certainly more firepower then the Strike has." he admitted.

Flay nodded at that. "Scary thought." she told him, thinking of it, "DX has a pair of cannons like that as well, but that is all really for my machine." she told him.

Sam nodded, at that, "Its somewhat more like Jade Frame, as my machine was able to equip both the Strikes, and its own, think about it, that pack the machine used, is just the same, if I use both Launcher and the Isei pack of mine." he told her, as she nodded.

"Sure looks better then that configuration." she said, giggling at the good thing said about the Impulse.

* * *

About half an hour later, they were walking by large hangars, inside each, were the new model of machines, the ones known as the ZGMF-1000, and 1001 ZAKU's. The appearance of the different of both, the ZAKU had only one shield, compared to the Phantoms, to differ from their 1000 brothers. They also have a Horn on their head as well, to further different from each other. "I like you to meet, the new Millennium series of mobile suits, the ZAKU, and ZAKU Phantom." he told each of them. "Essentially, from the weapon layout, completely equal. However, the Phantom, as a Commanders model." Durandal told them.

"So the Phantom, would be more maneuverable then the basic ZAKU?" Sam asked, as Durandal nodded. "Nice." he commented, as he saw someone walking over, Katana, and the standard military USP on his other hip.

"Suppose to be our answer for the mobile suit limitations and to be the best machine we got now." Sebastian said, as he came walking over. "Flay, you certainly have matured since the last I saw you." he said, to the red head.

"Well well, if it isn't cousin Sebby." Flay said, remembering the past a bit, "What has it been now, thirteen years?" she asked, as Seb laughed a bit.

He nodded, as Shani looked confused a bit, "You two are cousins or something?" he asked confused.

Flay nodded, "Oh right, Shani, this is Sebastian Conner, my older cousin." she told him.

"So, the newest commander, has some family in strange places." Durandal said, as Shani, put his pinky and index fingers on his temples and shook his head.

"Whatever." was all he had to say about it.

Flay giggled a bit, "Sebby, this is Shani Andra's, my umm, boyfriend." Flay told him, as Shani just looked more to the ground, rather at Sebastian.

"Hello Shani, good to meet you." Seb said, extending his hand. Shani just looked, as Seb looked at him, however Shani never went to shake the Storm Wolfs hand.

"Not very impressive." Shani told him, as Seb took his own hand back, while Flay elbowed Shani in the gut, once again. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

Seb just rolled his eyes seeing this. As Sam noticed, five machines flying towards the hangar areas, it was Chaos, Abyss, Impulse, Gaia, and the Zephyr ZAKU. Each machine took their turns to land, as then all five machines, went into their dark gray state. "Ahh, they all have returned." Sebastian noted, as the pilots lowered them selves via zip line.

"Well well, the chairman is here." Came the pilot of the Zephyr ZAKU, as the obviously female figure walked over.

"Ahh right, Sam, Mina, this is Sagira Marusu, the one that fixed the problems of the Impulse." Durandal said, notioning towards the person, as Sagira, took off her pilot helmet, long flowing Platinum hair flowed out, strands of her hair, blocked all visiblity of her right eye, much like Shani, and the eye that was visible, was that of an azure blue.

"My Pleasure of meeting the both of you." she told them, looking around, "Interesting Black Uniforms." she noted.

Durandal nodded, "Sagira, the uniform, makes them known as the Black Knights." he informed her, as Sagira watched and nodded, while behind her, four pilots talk amongs themselves, while the one from the Impulse, was by himself.

"Interesting, the Black Knights, quite an interesting name." she admitted, as she turned to the Chairman. "It was good seeing you again Sir, but I have to leave for a moment, I'll see you again sometime." she told them, as she went over to Sebastain. "Congrats on your promotion Storm Wolf." she told him, as she then walked away, helmet under her arm.

"Attractive girl." Shani stated, as Flay elbowed him again.

Seb nodded, as he looked at Alonsa, "Sam, mind if you and Alonsa come with me, when your meeting with the chairman is over?" he asked, as the Sam nodded.

Mina turned to him, "Sam you can go, Flay Shani, your coming with me." Mina told the three of them, as Sam nodded, as did Flay.

"Whatever." was all Shani said, as, Sam took Alonsa, with Sebastian.

"So how are you doing cutie?" Seb asked the little girl.

"I'm doing fine." she said, with a nice little smile, as they came to the vehicle. "How about you, Sebby?" she said teasingly, remembering what Flay said, just moments earlier.

He smiled a bit, as Sam, actually detached the chair she was in, leaving only a Frame of the wheelchair, as he put her into the car, and kept her fastened into the vehicle. Sam just then rubbed the girls head, and kissed her on the forehead, as he got his head out of that area. Just as Sebastian finished, putting the Wheelchair into the Trunk of the vehicle. The two grownups, according to Alonsa, got into the front seats, as she was in the back. The three drove away, heading to Sebastian's temporary Home. "Promoted huh?" Sam asked, beginning to make some small talk.

"Yeah, getting my own team of wolves, along with two dens, aka, Nazca's." Sebastian told him, as he drove the car, them heading to the apartment district. "The Calvin, and Hobbes." he noted, as Sam nodded, resting on the chair, as he flexed his arm a bit. "So how is the arm?" he asked.

"Well, its not as bad as I first got it, when I had a really hard time holding a glass, or even a gun." he reported to the younger male, the younger wolf in a way. "I can now, hold it, unless Mina really surprises me somehow, or if I hear Alonsa here, get hurt or something." he added.

Seb smirked, "Just like a good father." he said almost in a whisper as he looked in the rear view mirror. "Hey Alonsa, has Sam been a good father to you?" he asked.

"Yep Yep." she said, giving her regular, five year olds self. Sam found out, that her birthday was that of December 17th of 68, when all this hell truly began. And her birthday, was in a few months. "Daddy has been very good to me, he designed my wheelchair." she pointed out.

Sebastian, could not help but laugh, "From Mobile Suit design, to designing wheelchair's, nice." he laughed, as Alonsa laughed a bit, knowing what Sebastian spoke of.

"Sebby, my birthday is coming up in a few months? Whatcha going to get me?" she asked, as Sam laughed a bit.

"Alonsa hun, I bet your gift, is the reason why were going to his place, isn't it Sebastian?" he asked him.

He nodded, "Yep." Seb answered, as they pulled into the underground garage of the apartment complex, and Seb pulled into his parking spot. Soon, the three of them, were heading up the eleveator, and came to Sebastian's home. They went in, it was rather small, but not overly small. "Sorry about the mess Sam, I would of cleaned if I actually knew you were all coming here." he told them.

Sam smirked, "I don't mind messes, gives the owner a more feeling of Home." Sam noted, as he walked in, various magazine sprawled out on a coffee table, with a couch there as well. Behind it, was a bench press, and a punching bag, hanging on the wall. To his left, when he came in, was a kitchen, no bigger then what would allow three people in it as well. As soon as they came in more, Sam took note of a hall way, likley heading to the bathroom, and bedroom, but a third area was there as well. "Whats down there?" he asked.

Seb began to head down the hall. "Just bathroom, Bedroom, and a small training room." Sebastian answered, as he went into the bedroom. Sam just looked into the 'training room' In it, was just an empty room. "I use it, for training my sword, and to some jump rope, keeping the Body in top condition, is always a good priority." he told them, as he got what he was looking for, and came to Alonsa. "Alonsa, happy early birthday." he told her, bending down, handing her the gray wolf Plushie, he got from Orb, months ago.

"Ahh, its so soft." she said, hugging it to her face, as she snuggled with the soft plush wolf.

"Now that was sweet of you." Sam said, as he put a hand on Alonsa's shoulder.

Alonsa looked at him, "Daddy, feel my wolfie!" she told him, as he bent down, and petted the stuffed toy. "Isn'the soft?" she asked.

"Yes very." he answered her, with his smile. "Good work on making her happy." he told the Storm Wolf.

"A smile on a childs face, brings hope in many hearts." Sebastian told him, as Sam could not help but smile at that. "I can tell you think the same thing." he told his friend. "Could I interest you in some coffee?" he asked the White Devil.

"Do you have any apple juice?" Alonsa asked, as Seb smirked, "Of course, my favourite drink my dear." he told her.

"Mine too!" she called, as Sam nodded.

"Sure, however, I prefer just normal blend today, nothing that the Desert Tiger makes when I visit." Sam told him, as the three went down the hall, and into the living room. Sam noticed a sleeping bag, on the arm, informing him, that Seb sometimes slept on the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Military Base:

"So, this is the final part of the new line?" Mina asked, as she looked down at a dark grey ship, with a red bottem.

Durandal, nodded, as the two looked out the window, allowing them, full sight, of the ship being built, "Yes, its the latest ship, since the Eternal. Designed from specs of the Izumo, Archangel, and the Eternal, but in a complete different design." he told them. "Unlike the Eternal and Izumo, the ship is capable of flying in atmosphere, just like the Archangel, but when in it, the ship can extend 'wings' for better maneuverability within the Earth Sphere." he told them.

Flay all of a sudden felt air sick, thinking of the time out at sea on Earth. Personal experience she did not like. "Interesting, what is it's design based off of?" Mina asked.

Durandal, smirked a bit, "The LHM-BB01 Minerva, is actually based off of Evidence 01, for general looks." he told her, "I know it does not fully look like it, but 01 is of a whale, this is a battleship." he told her, ad Mina smirked, and nodded.

"Nice." she said as Shani just looked at the ship, with his left eye,and likley his right as it was covered.

"The ship to carry the new machines, and only to be rivaled by the Archangel, and the Archai." Shani noted, as in reality, the Archangel Class Archai, has yet to be heard of destroyed, while the Archangel has not been confirmed of its location, but Mina knew, it was drydocked in Orb.

Durandal nodded, "If any war is to come again, I hope the Minerva will play a similar role, that the Archangel played in the last one." he noted.

Mina nodded a bit, "One can only hope sir." she told him.

He then looked at her, "We are to be having a formal party, in two weeks, how about you and your people join us?" he asked.

Mina shook her head, "Sorry sir, but I must decline your offer, we have many things to do back at our station, and will be leaving tomorrow morning, after a good rest for our crew." she told him.

"I understand." he told her, as he looked down at the Minerva, as mechanical crews worked on it. "The Minerva's maiden launch will be on October Fourth, next month." he told her. She nodded.

* * *

One month later Ame-No-Mihashira October 5th:

The Izumo ws being ready to launch, "I honestly cannot believe it." Sam said, as he and Alonsa went onto the ship, with Flay behind them, the three of which floated down the hall. "Three Prototypes Stolen, and the premature launch of the Minerva."

Flay nodded, "And now, we are to go to rendezvous with the Minerva in order to help them." she added, as the hatch behind them closed. "The Debris belt, what a hell that is." she noted.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I remember the last time as well." he told her.

"The place where Seb's family died." she added, as Sam nodded.

"And where the old me died with it." he told her, as the two floated inside.

Just then the PA system kicked in. _"Attention all mobile suit pilots, and crew of the Izumo, our Destination has changed._" Natarle radioed. Everyone not of the bridge crew, were wondering what she meant by that.

Then, Mina's voice came on, "_Our course has changed, to go support ZAFT, in a very dangerous situation. And to some, will be hurt with what must be done._" she told them all.

"What is she talking about?" a male M1B pilot asked.

"No idea." a Female M1 pilot answered, as pilots were asking amongst themselves. Sam's clones, were not to come on this mission, and the voices of everyone filled up the area.

"What is she talking about?" Flay asked.

"_I know many are wondering what is going on, and that is this, Junius Seven has begun an unstable Orbit." _she radioed. Just then, everyone whispered again, "I know I don't have to tell all of you what this means, but if we don't do something, all our hard work, to rebuild orb will be for nothing, as well as everyone on the Planet will cease to exist." she told them, as on the crew now, the Helmsman, began, as the ship launch from the station. As soon as she stopped the transmission, she looked saddened. "I'm sorry Sam." she whispered.

* * *

The Izumo flew at maximum thrust, its engine going into overtime. The crew was restless, afraid for the loved ones they have on the Planet. Izumo had already informed Orb, of the situation that either lots of disasters were going to happen, or complete Eradication of the Planet's life. "This is just nuts." Natarle commented. "Just who would actually send the graveyard colony into Earth?" she asked. "I know its not natural, because it had a good amount of time left up there." she added.

"We don't, know, and neither does ZAFT. All I know is that, the Joule team, Conner team, and the Minerva, are all heading there now." Mina told her.

Natarle has been brief of those teams, and their ships. "The Joule team, Nazca's Voltaire and Rousseau." she noted. "And the Conner team, the Calvin, and Hobbes." she noted off. "And the Minerva, quite the friends that will be helping us out in this endeavour." she noted.

Mina nodded, as she watched out in space, the Planet in plain view, and for every person, who has ever went to space, could agree, that the Earth was a beautiful sight, from outside the Atmosphere, despite the darkness in some people down below. Just then Sam came in, "Sam, are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, however this is something I don't like." he admitted. She knew exactly why, he was about to attack a graveyard, that was made, when he failed to protect it, just before the two got together. "I'm already praying to those people that died, to do the act we are about to do." he told her, as she nodded in agreement again.

"We know commander Joule." Natarle told him, turning around in her seat.

"Captain, incoming ship, its a Lauraisia class." the Electronics warfare officer told them. "Thermal Signature, its Serpent Tail." he added.

"Mam, its hailing us." the communications officer told them.

"Put it on." Natarle ordered.

Just then Gai appeared, "_Well the whole Crew is there." _came Reed Wheelers voice.

"I hope this isn't just a social call." Mina told them.

"_Far from it._" Gai told them. "_I am sure you all know of the events at the Debris belt?" _he asked, as they nodded._ "The Junk Guild has thought of a plan, were going to join up with them, and use GENESIS Alpha, we thought that you would be willing to come with for that._" he told them.

Natarle looked back at Mina. "Lady Sahaku, the choice is yours, and I think this will work." she told the Noble. "GENESIS Alpha, would be able to destroy the colony in one shot, with severly less damage." she told her.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and as its us and the Junk Guild who stayed behind, we should be able to spare Earth Completely." Sam told her.

"Right, lets go." Mina told them.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha Administrative Center Debris belt a Few hours later:

The Giant station was moving into the Debris belt, as Debris bounced harmlessly off of the station, do to the layers of phase shift armor. "Will another war come because of this?" Yoon Stefan asked, as she watched that of Junius Seven, moving ever so slightly.

Behind her, was Kaite Madigan, and Jess Rabble, "It doesn't matter because those who want to fight will fight, and those who want to run will run." Kaite told her.

The Professor nodded, looking down toward at the computer Terminal. "Yeah, and the Izumo has docked, its crew is heading here, for this fully functional space station." she told them. Just as, a good amount of the Izumo's crew came into the Administrative center.

"All I know is that, if we miss, it will be ugly." Liam told them.

Jess nodded, "At least ZAFT has arrived, and are waiting for us to try." he noted, as they saw that the Joule Team and Conner team waited, for the Superweapon, to try its best.

"What is the situation?" Mina Sahaku asked, as she came over to the Professor.

Kaite took notice of her, then Sam coming behind her. "Sam, I see your looking well." Jess said, as Sam looked over to him, Alonsa in her wheel chair.

"Mr. Jessie!" Alonsa called, hearing Jess again.

Kaite turned to Mina, "Lady Sahaku, what we are doing now, is getting the trajectory correct." Kaite informed her.

The Professor nodded, "It be a good idea, for us to have someone out there, to get a better view, computers are not always as good as the human eye." She told them, as Mina turned to Sam.

"You know what to do." she told him, as he nodded, and left the way he came from.

"I'm heading out too." Jess called, as he followed him.

* * *

GENESIS Alpha nearspace:

Gai, and Elijah, had already launched, and were flying not far from the ship. "Something just doesn't feel right." Gai told them, as the Blue Frame Second L, hovered in its spot. Just then he noticed something, "REED Evade!" he called out.

As in a nearby Debris field, a fully intact Nazca Class Destroyer fired one of its 120 cm High Energy Beam cannon, and the ship barely dodged the full blast. Its Port Side, being graze, as two of its weapons were destroyed. "_Gai, what happened?_" Reed asked.

"A Nazca!" Gai called out.

"But I thought they were helping us." Elijah told him.

Gai just shook his head, "No, this one was in hiding, its more likley the cause of Junius Sevens unstable re entry." Gai pointed out, just then, the Nazca began to launch some machines, they were ZGMF-1017M2 the last GINN Variant, before the ZAKU came out, and were known as GINN Highmaneuver Type II's.

* * *

Sam and Jess just came into the hangar, as Sam climbed into Nosferatu's cockpit. "_Sam, a new problem has arrised, order everyone into their machines._" Came Natarle's voice.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Mobile suits have begun to attack GENESIS Alpha. GINN's." she told him.

"Just great, more hell, are they with ZAFT?" he asked.

"No, they were hiding waiting to strike." she told him.

"Right." he said, as he flipped on the External speaker for the small hangar, as the Izumo was in it. "All Mobile Suit pilots, to their machines now, defend this place." he ordered, as the Mobile Suit began to hover, everyone that was there, were bearing helmets, as the hangar door opened. "Samorei Joule, Nosferatu, I will not let these memories destroy all we know." he called, with that the Nosferatu's phase shift activated, as it flew off into the void of space.

* * *

A/N: The End of Indepenendece, the final chapter of the second part, of this series. New Characters have been introduced, several new Black Knights, among the group, and now Junius Seven is beginning to fall, What will happen? Next time. Gundam Seed Destiny: Jade Legacy Chapter 01: Angered Eyes

Nuke Dawg here, who has just finish this story for yeahs, check out the third part, and Please Review and tell me what yeahs thought of this story. Nuke Dawg, heading out.


End file.
